Wedding Bells
by irshgirl
Summary: You are cordially invited to an anthology of weddings of your favorite PCA couples including Chase and Zoey, Quinn and Logan, Michael and Lisa as well as Lola and Vince . Join us in the adventure , humor, drama , and romance that lead the way to the big day and happily ever afters .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Nope, nada, I still do not own the Zoey101 gang or the P.C.A. campus .

" Chase , where are we going ? '

It was a warm evening in May , a light breeze drifted in the air blowing Zoey Brooks' honey blonde hair around her face and there was the tangy scent of the ocean scenting the air from the beach just across the road from Pacific Coast Academy as she followed the lanky form of her sweet, though slightly clumsy boyfriend across the campus, pass the familiar fountain where they often met for coffee between classes, heading towards where exactly she wasn't sure . It was a week away from graduation day and Chase had insisted on dragging her away from their Saturday night movie night with their friends .

Quinn and Logan were still bickering over the distances of their college choices so Zoey was glad for a reason to get away from what was becoming a familiar argument between the couple .

' Come on, Zo, ' called Chase , turning to look at his girlfriend from over his shoulder ,' we're almost there ' He glanced briefly at the fountain , a memory of a awkwardness young boy making a clumsy attempt of professing his feelings to the girl of his dreams and a lost Techmate . Fate , God, or the Force had intervened that it wasn't the time for them not yet and he had come to accept that , just as he knew the setting now had to be just right for what he needed to do .

Zoey ran to catch up with his long legs and reached to pull on his arms . " Chase , are we going for a stroll on the beach ? Why are you being so mysterious ? '

It was a huge campus and as far as Zoey could tell, they had passed up all the spots that they liked hanging out at and they were getting closer to the dorms for the lower grades . Brenner and Rigby were literally just around the corner and pausing as a slow wave of nostalgia coursed through her as she remembered how excited she had been on her first day at the boarding school. Dad had been more nervous for her than for her little brother but she could only imagine the new possibilities of the boarding school .

A small smile curved around her lips as Zoey realized that Chase had stopped walking and stood rooted to his spot by the flagpole , hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans and his kind eyes filled with love as he gazed at her .

' This is it , ' managed Chase, pulling out his hands and wishing that they weren't clammy from his own nervousness ,' We're here now and I'm thinking that maybe I should have ridden my old bike ..um, here like once before '

Zoey's smile stayed in place as her eyes lingered from her boyfriends face upwards towards the very first dorm that had been hers so very long ago , the long ago sounds of her then roommates chatter , Nicole's endless babbling over boys, Dana's toughness, Quinn's loneliness , Logan's snark, Michael's emotions and always steady , always Chase . Things had changed over the years , they had all matured and changed into young adults but the friendships were stronger now than ever . Nicole and Dana were fond memories , friends via the random text , occasional email, and love had hit within their little group in such unexpected ways such as Quinn and Logan falling madly in love with each other , Michael falling headlong into crazy love with vivacious Lisa Perkins, and Lola taking the big plunge into actual love with a quite changed Vince Blake .

She had her fair share of romances herself but it wasn't until Chase had followed her for England did Zoey realize that she had been in love with her best friend all along .

Now they would be graduating soon with a long summer to spend together and the question of their own future looming heavy on her mind , she didn't want to think about it .

' Ah the flagpole ,' Zoey's eyes sparkled brightly ,' Dad parked right here and I watched you nearly break a leg or your whole body as you hit that thing .' She couldn't help laughing as she reached up to ruffle his dark fuzzy hair with affection ,' I thought you'd hurt yourself but you were fine . My first friend at PCA …but you know all of this , Chase .'

Chase held onto her hand to give him confidence .' You were pink that day and I was in love with you, Zo, before I even hit the ground .'

Zoey softened and pressed a kiss to his lips .' That is still romantic every time I hear you say it to me , Chase, but you know that I love you too .'

' I know ,' replied Chase , pressing forward and feeling his heart hammering a loud beat in his heart . He didn't know how Zoey couldn't hear it because it was going crazy ,' but I was talking to the guys and we kinda decided you and I sort of started us here even though , you know, it took you and me years to get to where we are now. '

Zoey chuckled at his logic .' Michael and Logan helped you decide this , Chase '

Chase nodded .' Vince took our word for it '

' If you say so, Chase , ' replied Zoey, unsure of where his babbling was going ,' but I don't think I was anywhere ready for romance in the eighth grade though I will admit now by freshman year I was slightly mad about you and Lola .'

A wide grin split across his face .' You wait until now to tell me this ? You weren't supposed to be wanting me to date Lola , it would have been nice of you to be jealous that our friend who is super hot wanted to date me .'

Zoey rolled her eyes upwards at him and tried to walk away .' I was jealous, Fuzzy Head . Come on, Chase , why don't we walk down to the beach while we are this close …I don't want impressionable little eighth graders watching us make out '

Chase froze in his place and tugged her hand back, turning her back around to face him .

Enough with the mindless talking and the words , it was now or never .

' Zoey, wait , I'm not done ,' replied Chase in a stronger voice . He knew he should have rehearsed what he was going to say with Michael and Logan but he had known that she would distract him as always ,' we've known each other for a long time now , you're my best friend and I've been in love with you even longer than that it seems .'

' Chase , your starting to sound as sappy as Michael and Logan ' teased Zoey as the air around them seemed to thicken with emotions . His touch was light on hers yet she felt compelled to grip his hands even tighter , a surge of anticipation lingering around them .

Chase wasn't the best at words , bungled them more often than not , his good natured soul getting him in more messes trying to help than not , and yet she knew without a single doubt he loved her uniquivicly .

Chase stepped closer to her , his heart written plaintively and full of love for her evident in the tender way he looked in her eyes . His own doubts evaporated as he blurted out the first thing that came into his mind .

' Would you rather be locked in an elevator with a hungry tiger or marry me ? '

There he'd said it , what was in his heart , and Zoey just stared , stunned at him .

' W..what did you say ? '

Chase pulled her into his arms and searched her face for the answer he longed for .

' I know you would take your chances with a hungry tiger , I know this about you,' went on Chase , carefully ,' but I'm in love with you . I love you and I want us to be together for a really long time so marry me, Zo '

Across the campus , the roar of the waves was like an echo in her ears as Zoey turned over the question he asked her in her mind , it drowned out everything else in her world but herself and Chase . Graduation, summer, college , there was so much too think about and they were only eighteen . It was completely crazy and they hadn't talked about it .

Her heart beat really fast and it felt as if she couldn't breathe all of the sudden and Oh God, Chase stared so expectantly at her and oh, she loved him so much .

' Yes ! Yes, I'll marry you, Chase ! '

Chase's whole face lit up like a hundred watt Christmas tree as he lifted her up in a crazy dance and spun her around , a excited parody of the dance he had learned for her for the dance contest , and then lifted her back up to meet her gaze .

' Really ? You mean it , I mean, you will marry me ? I don't know if I could still live if you thought it over later and changed your mind, Zoey ,' admitted Chase , who had considered that as a possibility seeing as stupid Logan had pointed it out to him already ,' I'd probably forget college , crawl in a hole and become a hobo .'

Zoey lowered her lips to his in a long , lingering kiss that left him feeling her love and reassurance .

' Yes, I'll marry you ,' Zoey hugged him tight , overjoyed by the love surrounding them ,' and I don't want my future husband turning into some hobo either, you hear .'

' I love you, Zoey Brooks '

' I love you right back, Chase Matthews '

He let her go long enough to reach into his pockets , fumbled slightly and pulled out a ring tied on a string and sent her a sheepish smile as he untied the string and slipped the ring on her finger . It was a simple gold band with a round diamond winking on it .

' See, I should have probably asked you with the ring first but I got so nervous that I forgot that I had it in my pocket '

' It's perfect, Chase ," muttered Zoey , her voice a whisper as she became choked up with her own feelings for the man who had always had her heart even when she hadn't understood it herself ,' and so are you. I cant wait to become Mrs. Zoey Matthews '

' Me either ' Chase wrapped her in his arms as they sealed their love and the proposal years in the making in the sumptuous kiss as the sun set around them ,' Chase and Zoey forever and ever . '


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still claim no ownership of Zoey101 or the P.C.A. campus either .

' Oh my God , I love my ring so much ! ' exclaimed an excited Zoey, holding her hand out in front of her to examine the twinkling diamond ring more clearly ,' you couldn't have picked a more perfect ring for me , Chase '

Chase nodded his head , inordinately proud in his choice of ring . It hadn't been an easy decision , so many styles, so many settings, so many rings , and so many different amounts of money . Buying a wedding ring had been a major important deal and he was relieved that he had done right by the woman he loved more than anything .

' I'm glad and also very happy that you said yes , Zo '

Zoey rolled her eyes upwards and brought her lips to his in a reassuring kiss .

' Of course it was a yes, Chase ! I can't believe for a minute you thought that I wouldn't want to marry you '

Chase put his arms around her and gave her a squeeze .' I know you love me , Zoey, but with our track record , I was preparing myself for the just in case you had other ideas ..'

Zoey elbowed him, sharply .' Well, you can just stop it now and be happy with me . We are going to get married ! Oh my God , we have to tell all of our friends ! Lola and Quinn and Lisa are just going to die when we tell them ! '

' Think the guys will be cool with it ' commented Chase seeing as his three best friends had helped him search for the perfect ring but he didn't want to spoil it for her .

Zoey spun around suddenly , a whirlwind of honey blonde hair and questioning eyes , as a realization dawned on her as she faced her fuzzy haired now fiancée .

' Where did you get the money for my ring, Chase ? Please tell me you didn't use money from your college expenses or God , you didn't borrow money from Logan ? Tell me that you didn't borrow money for this ring from Logan Reese ? '

Chase caught both of her hands with his , holding her in one spot before she decided to go take a swing at his roommate . He might enjoy watching Zoey lock horns with Logan but it wasn't something he wanted to remember about this day either .

' Whoa, Zo, calm down ,' replied Chase , matter of fact ,' I didn't do any of those things . I had some money saved back for your ring . I didn't just decide to propose to you on a whim or anything , I've been thinking about it for a while now .'

A slow smile curved around her mouth from his admission and warmed her throughout .

They had only discussed marriage and children briefly as the topic had came up one evening during supper with the gang . Naturally she and Chase had seen eye to eye on everything that they wanted but she had kind of figured marriage would be later for them .

Chase's proposal was unexpected but so like her guy, Zoey knew that he was who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with . Whew , her family was in for a surprise !

' Good , " Zoey swung his hands a bit , playfully as the sounds and shrieks came from the lower class dorms around them but none of that mattered to her . Anyplace on campus that had Chase was romantic to her ,' swear you didn't borrow money from Logan ? '

Chase laughed and kissed her again .' No but to be fair , Logan did offer to help .'

He didn't tell her how Logan in a manner that was very uncharacteristically Logan Reese like or maybe it was that he was under the influence of being madly in love with Quinn but no matter , Logan had offered to give him the cash to buy Zoey's ring .

Chase couldn't accept it but was touched that his pal had even offered and with no restrictions or strings . If he had wanted to buy Zoey a five thousand dollar diamond ring, Logan would have just handed him over the cash . It was nice and maybe Chase decided it was like a testimony to their friendship or something . Logan could be the worst jerk on the planet but he was also one of his best friends and he knew he could always count on him to come through if he needed him .

Zoey smiled again .' Quinn makes him nicer '

' True ' agreed Chase as they began walking back towards Maxwell Hall where all of their friends were currently hanging out in the guys dorm room this evening ,' We should get back so we can tell them or before Michael is done bouncing off walls '

Zoey chuckled with him . ' Of course you would tell Michael about this , he's your best friend .'

' Yeah '

' My parents are going to freak out ," realized Zoey , abruptly coming to a halt in front of the fountain ,' I don't even know how Dustin is going to react . We should definitely tell them in person when they get in from their flight in a couple of days …..or should we video chat them ? This seems too important to tell them that way though ….'

Her folks were flying in from England for her graduation soon and she knew that Chase's parents were coming in from Baltimore as well so they would all be here . Maybe after the ceremony , they could all go out to supper and she and Chase could tell them together .

Chase gestured for her to sit down on the edge of the fountain and he joined her . He patted the concrete affectionately recalling how he had apologized to Zoey for the stolen Techmate incident , the I love you text that she had never received , and he had even lamely attempted and without any luck tried to tell her he had a girlfriend here . They had lots of important conversations on the fountain and she had been here to comfort him on his birthday after finding out his Grandmother had passed away .

If they didn't have the flagpole , they had this fountain . Yeah , it was their fountain .

He figured if Logan and Quinn could lay claim on a bench and they did then Chase figured him and Zoey could called this fountain as theirs .

'As long as Dustin doesn't try to hit me again ,' said Chase with levity ,' I think we should give your folks time to get over their , you know, jet lag , before we tell them the good news .'

Mike and Amanda Brooks had always been nice to him though Chase always kind of felt as if Zoey's father was sizing him up to make sure he was right for his daughter . Somehow he always wound up acting like a blundering idiot around her Dad , always .

.

' Dustin has grown up since then , Chase ,' scolded Zoey of her little brother who was now fourteen ,' I highly doubt he's going to want to beat you up for asking me to marry you .'

Chase made a face .' Right ,'said Chase as his cell went off in his pocket . It was probably Michael or Logan wanting the scoop ,' Look, Zo, I already told my parents that I was asking you the big question . Once Mom stopped yelling at me , she understood and Dad was really supportive of my decision so they are on our side .'

Zoey's lips thinned .' You think my parents wont approve ? '

Chase lifted his shoulders and let them fall . ' Maybe ..I don't know it seems it might be a possibility . I mean you got accepted to the Allied School of Design in Paris and I'll be in Stanford unless we figure out a new way with the long distance and all .'

College ! Zoey had faith that their relationship could withstand the long distance though she knew Quinn and Logan had been arguing over the same issue without the marriage proposal themselves , it was rough . She supposed she and Chase could be engaged for a bit but the idea didn't sit well in her gut either .His proposal changed things now .

i

' They will probably maybe want us to have a long engagement …'

Chase had been afraid of that .' Is that what you want ? I mean, I know we have a ton of stuff to talk about now and I really want to tell the guys still …" He looked longily in the direction of the dorm then back at her for confirmation ,' Or we don't have to hash everything out now ..ten minutes after I asked you to be my wife either .'

' We'll figure it out but I do not want a long engagement , Chase ' reassured Zoey , firmly ,' I don't think we would do well waiting a long time to get married . Come on, I don't want you to get cold feet worrying about us so lets go tell our friends the good news .'

They stood and Zoey leaned in to kiss him, deeply, the kiss more telling than words could soothe . They had survived countless misunderstandings, long distance , not to mention , Zoey's ex-boyfriend James , so they would figure out getting married part together .

' Okay, I'm good , I believe you '

Arms around each other , the couple headed into Maxwell Hall, resisting the urge to announce their news to friends as well as students they barely knew as they passed in the hallway and neared the door to room 148, Chase and Zoey could hear Logan and Quinn arguing yet again .

Chase tapped the door lightly and as they entered the room they spotted Michael and Lisa on the couch trying to look around the fighting couple to the huge television screen where Reckless in Love was playing while Lola and Vince observed the fight .

' Logan , this is getting to be annoying ! You are annoying ! Do we have to do this again ..now ? Don't you trust me ? ' declared Quinn, arms crossed protectively across her chest , hurt evident in her eyes ,' Can't we fight in private for a change '

Logan waved his hands up in the air , frustration etched in the lines on his handsome face as he turned to stare at the woman he loved more than anyone in his life .

' This stupid chic flick brought the whole thing up again , not me ! You know I trust you, Quinn , its all those smart nerd genius scientists that are going to be in college with you that I don't like ! And …and I can just transfer there so that we can be together '

Quinn sighed , heart tightening a little , and bit down on her lower lip .' Logan, don't be ridiculous . Boston has the best film school around and as sweet as the thought is that you want to transfer , I cant let you do that .'

Lola had heard enough .' Why don't you guys just take us out of our misery and just break up '

Aghast , Logan and Quinn stared , defiantly at the actress .' NO !'

Lola settled back against Vince's chest , lips pursed .' Just saying it'd be easier than you two arguing every other day about it so you know , just end it .'

Vince put a restraining hand on his girlfriends arm and then in a gentle tone ." Lo, honey, just leave them alone .'

Lola pouted ." It makes sense , Vince '

Logan pulled Quinn into his arms .' I don't want to fight with you, Quinn ,' confessed Logan in a strained voice ,' I just get frustrated and pissed when I think of having to be away from you . You know I love you, right ? Cause I do love you..'

Quinn rested her cheek against his .' Oh Logan, I love you too . We'll figure it out '

Chase cleared his throat , loudly , as Zoey made a point to slam the door behind her .

' Uh hey, guys , ' rambled Chase , putting an arm around Zoey's waist ,' sorry to interrupt the Quinn and Logan show but Zo and I have an announcement to make .'

The argument was quickly forgotten as all eyes focused on the couple intently , waiting .

Michael grasped Lisa's hand and leaned forward , anxious . Finally , this was it !

He'd been about going out of his mind - Cheese and rice, Chase and Zoey took forever !

' Chase proposed ! He asked me to marry him ! '

A wide grin split across Chase's face .' Zoey and I are getting married ! '

' Oh my God ! '

' Zoey ! '

' Let me see that ring ! '

Lola, Quinn, and Lisa scrambled up and around Zoey , screeching and screaming in utter delight as they pulled her in for a group hug while Lola gave her hand a forceful tug so that they could take in the very important diamond ring on her finger .

' This is so exciting ! Did Chase get down on one knee to ask you ? I bet he did ' sighed ever the romantic scientist , dreamily ,' I'm so happy for you , Zoey '

Zoey laughed as she wiggled her finger , the diamond shined .' No , he asked me in a game of Would you rather . He was so adorable ! '

Lola studied the ring with a critical eye . " It doesn't look fake '

Quinn and Lisa gave the actress stern, disapproving looks .' Lola, stop it ! '

' Chase wouldn't get Zoey cubic zirconium ! It's a beautiful ring, Zo ' added Lisa, wistfully .

' Oh, I know he wouldn't ,' allowed Lola , a twinge of jealousy in her tone ,' this is the best news ever . Did you have any idea that Chase was going to propose ? '

She caught Vince's gaze and smiled softly at her boyfriend . Marriage had been bandied about here and there among their friends lately but she hadn't given it much thought . She was going to be an amazing actress and Vince had already been recruited for his football expertise at one of the best colleges in the country and it was good between them .

Marriage would be long time down a different road for them . Just later .

Still she was thrilled for Chase and Zoey as to her they were the perfect couple .

Zoey shook her head .' Not a clue , the rat ! I thought we were just walking to the beach ! Next thing I know we're standing in front of the flagpole and he asks me if I will marry him ! '

' So, ' muttered Lisa , blue eyes sparkling ,' how long before we get to plan an engagement party for you two ? '

Zoey tore her gaze away from the girls to watch as Chase was engulfed in manly hugs by his three best friends followed by hearty slaps on the back and a tearful hug from Michael . This was how it was supposed to be yet the word engagement sounded as ominous as if someone had uttered 'Covington ' to her .

*********************************PCA*********************************

' Chase , man, Chase ' cried an overly emotional Michael Barrett , flinging his arm around his best friend since the sixth grade ,' Didn't I tell you she would say yes ! I am so happy for you! I knew Zoey couldn't say no to your bushy hair …'

' You're an idiot , Michael but thanks ' said a good natured Chase as Vince helped pull Michael away from him ,' I admit it was scary for about a minute when she didn't speak . I thought I might explode or throw up . Maybe both ..'

Michael sniffed and wiped at his eyes , unashamed of his behavior . Chase was like his brother . Best friend and brother . This was like an epic moment in time.

' We so need to throw a party to celebrate you and Zoey getting hitched and all '

' Maybe you should put that on hold until after we tell her parents ,' offered up Chase ,' worse case being that her Dad kills me and all .'

Logan slapped him on the back .' Chase, man, your losing it . Breathe . The hard part is finished , Zoey said yes to you, and you just leave the wedding part up to the women .'

' Thanks, Logan, I think ,' muttered Chase , still reeling a bit ,' don't get ahead of me. Zoey and I haven't even talked that far ahead to the wedding plans and stuff .'

' You probably should ' said Logan, checking up on Quinn out of the corner of his eye . She was talking excitedly with Zoey but he recognized that hint of uncertainty in her brown eyes behind her glasses and knew it was because of him . They would have to talk again about their own quandary soon .

.

Vince pumped Chase's hand in a ceremonial gesture .' You're a brave man, Chase Matthews . So you guys thinking , what , a two year engagement or what ? '

Chase swallowed the massive lump he figured might be nerves in his throat and gestured towards Zoey on the other side of the room . He really should have thought about those details and all of the millions of questions his friends were throwing at him .

Why, why, after all these years, did he still suck at thinking on the spot ?

He opened his mouth , raised a finger , and a thoughtful expression played across his face as he took into consideration everything that was brought to his attention .

Why had it seemed much easier the proposal and everything just falling in place on those old TV shows from the 1980's that he and the guys liked to watch ?

.

' Wow, Vince , two years is a really long time away from now . Zoey and I haven't had a chance to talk about it or anything . Cuz we wanted to share our good news with you guys '

Always calm and amiable, Vince nodded and strode to pull Lola away from Zoey before his girlfriend accidentally suffocated the poor bride to be .He knew that Lola was already getting swept into the bridal frenzy and it could only get worse .

' Well, buddy, no rush , you and Zoey have all the time in the world to decide ' said Vince, gently steering Lola towards the single bed in the room to sit ,' Lola, maybe you should give Zoey a little breathing room .'

' Vince , you need to see the diamond that Chase got her , its gorgeous ! '

' I'm sure it is '

' It is a lovely ring ,' voiced Lisa , noting that Michael 's puppy dog expression seemed fixated on the happy couple then zoomed back on her . As much as she loved Michael, she was afraid that Chase's proposal would bounce back to him ,' should we pull our money and order celebratory pizza ? '

' Aw thanks, guys ," Chase was touched by their enthusiasm ,' that's nice .'

Suddenly all of her feelings and love for Chase washed over Zoey Brooks giving her the sense of calm and knowing unlike anything she had ever experienced before and just like the first time they had kissed , Zoey knew the truth deep within her heart .

' I don't want to wait a year or even two years to get married '

Chase moved towards her , expectantly as he had imagined every scenario possible a hundred times over and then some . Logan had even braced him for two years as they had all agreed that it took Zoey that long when it came to making important life changing truths .

' When do you want us to get married ? '

Zoey reached for his hands , needing their connection .' Soon '

Chase would marry her any day , any place, anytime of the week if she told him so.

' How soon ? '

' This summer towards the end of our vacation ' announced Zoey, not skipping a beat ,' I want us to be married in Louisiana at my Grandma Cory's house . That's what I want - just a simple, beautiful wedding in the South . What do you think, Chase ? '

' Sounds perfect, Zo, ' stated Chase, through his shock ,' though I'm open for marrying you here at P.C.A. after graduation too . I'm easy .'

' Good but no, Mom would kill me if we wanted to be married on campus ,' declared Zoey, hugging Chase's side then fixed the girls with a patented look ," Quinn, Lola, Lisa, be my bridesmaids ? '

' Of course ! '

' What Quinn said ! '

Lola pouted , crossing her arms over her chest .' Can I be your maid of honor ? '

Zoey laughed, knowingly .' Oh no, I'm not going to have a maid of honor and then have to listen to you and Quinn fight over that ! All three of you are my bridesmaids .'

' Good call , Zoey ' said Lisa , stifling her own chuckle . It really was the only logical decision to make otherwise Zoey would risk hurting Quinn 's feelings ( even though Zo had known Quinn longer than Lola ) and Lola would claim she was her first roommate and would be mad . Bridesmaids made sense .

' That isn't the way it goes ,' dictated Lola , trying to argue her point ,' Haven't you read Bridal magazines ? You have to have a maid of honor . I'm going to go buy a bunch of them and we can look through them and help you decide what styles you want .'

' Save that crap chic talk about dresses and stuff between you ladies ,' chimed in Logan ,earning him a fixed look from Quinn,' we don't care .'

' I care ,' offered up Chase, not wanting in trouble over his own wedding ,' it's my wedding too .' He jostled Logan," Jerk .'

It went unsaid that Michael, Logan, and Vince would stand up with Chase as he had already gotten the mushy stuff out of the way and asked them to when they had went to help him pick out Zoey's ring . He wouldn't want anyone else but those three idiots standing up with him on the best day of his entire life .

Logan shot him the finger .' Like you care about wedding colors, Chase .'

Chase gulped a lump down his throat .' Colors '

Zoey beamed , devilishly .' Good because pink is my favorite color and I know blue is yours . It's perfect , right , Chase ? '

' Uh, sure '

Everyone began talking as once about actual plans for the up and coming wedding , the venue, the dresses, who was paying for the wedding, and would they have enough time to plan Zoey's dream wedding in such a short time ?

Vince, always Zen and ever the calm during any storm, stepped between the group and whistled , loudly , startling them as they gaped unbelievably at him .

' Much as I hate to put a damper on things , I have just one question . When are you going to tell Zoey's parents the good news ? '

Chase looked as if he was on the verge of panicking again but Zoey wouldn't let him . If her parents didn't agree with her decision, they would have to get used to it . She was an adult, she loved Chase, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, period .

' Soon '

Michael pulled the couple into a bear hug and tossed the cordless phone to Lisa .

' Chase and Zoey are getting married ! Put a sock in the negative crap, Vince, and lets order pizza and get this party started ! '

It would be the first of many firsts that the best friends would celebrate together .

'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I still don't own Zoey101 or P.C.A.

' Zoey, are you absolutely positive you want us to get married this summer ? ' gulped Chase , thrilled and beginning to feel overwhelmed by his now fiancée's recent declaration . He'd been preparing himself for a possible year wait so they could maybe get their first year of college out of the way before actual wedding plans but summer was like really, really soon ,' I mean, will we have enough time to plan the wedding ? '

Zoey held tight to his hands , their eyes meeting and holding . ' I just want a small, simple wedding with all of our closest family and friends, Chase . I don't need a big, fancy princess wedding or anything . We ought to be able to have a nice one I think .'

' Then that is what we shall have …' declared Chase, kissing her lovingly .

' Yay'

Logan gave the happy couple a bored look and tucked his wallet into his back pocket of his cargo shorts and grabbed Quinn's hand deciding now was the right time to escape .

' Quinn and I will go pick up the pizzas so we can celebrate ' announced Logan , tugging on his girlfriends hand ,' maybe even a cake .'

' Logan ! ' started Quinn then seeing as well as feeling the happiness surrounding their friends , she thought better of what had been on the tip of her tongue . Chase and Zoey were the first in their little group to be engaged and she didn't want to spoil the mood .

' Maybe see about getting us some bubbly to toast with , Logan ? ' suggested Michael, earning him an elbow jab from Lisa .A little champagne was called for here to really do it right.

' We don't need kicked out of PCA before graduation ,' reminded Lisa , evenly ,' I think sparkling juice might be better, you two .'

It was always best to derail Michael and Logan before they even got plotting together .

Quinn smiled ,' We'll take care of it, Lisa .'

As Quinn and Logan left the dorm room , they could hear Lola questioning why zoey wanted to be married in Louisiana and thought it was all the more romantic .Maybe it was the images of weeping willows and stately old homes that invoked that romantic feelings however , Quinn agreed wholly with her choice of setting . Even though Zoey was the epitome of a California girl with her honey blonde hair and infectious spirit, she was still a Southern girl at the heart .

Quinn was quiet as they strode through the busy hallway and the lounge , waving at a few friends and passerby and it wasn't until they were outside in front of her boyfriends car and away from a campus of prying eyes did the scientist yank her hand from Logan's fixing him with a irritated look .

' Logan, we could have easily had the pizza delivered . This is an important day for Chase and Zoey and I really don't want to waste my energy arguing with you again about the ..about our issues regarding a long distance relationship '

Logan kicked the tire of his sports car, winced , as pain stung his toes then sent Quinn a filthy look when he heard her stifle a short laugh .' I don't want to ruin it for them either , you know ! I'm sick of all of this crap too and I don't need Lola trying to convince you to break up with me every other day ! I do not want to lose you, Quinn , dammit !'

Quinn felt moisture well behind her eyes , her heart tumbled again as it always did when Logan spoke of what was in his heart, as she moved to put her arms around his neck, quick to reassure her that her feelings for him hadn't changed .

.

' I'm not going to listen to what Lola or anyone else has to say about our relationship , baby . No one thought we would last but we've been together two years, Logan , and we still love each other . I know all of the statistics regarding a long distance relationship …I've done the research .'

Logan tensed .' Quinn, I don't give a fuck about the damn statistics '

Quinn brushed her lips across his to soothe and felt his arms circle her waist .' Logan, neither do I , I don't care . We're not some statistic , we're us , and I believe in us . We belong together , we love each other , and that's rare . It's precious .'

Logan kissed her, gently .' That's what I've been trying to say to you, Quinn. I don't care what I have to do , I'll do it , because this is our life together.'

' I know ,' murmured Quinn, touching his cheek, ' I love you, you idiot .'

' I love you more ' reassured Logan, kissing her deeply as a group of hockey jocks passed the couple on the way towards the dorms and suggested that they get a room. . As usual, Quinn and Logan chose to ignore the lewd suggestions and were used to them by now .

.

' Then we'll be good , Logan ' says Quinn, ' now come on, let's go pick up the party food . I don't want to miss out hearing about all the fun stuff like what kind of dresses Zoey has in mind for us to wear in her wedding ..'

' Chick stuff '

Logan held open the door for her as she climbed in the passenger seat of the car , his mind whirring with possibilities and his own thoughts of marriage flitting about . He and Quinn had discussed marriage before when both realized the seriousness of their relationship and they did share the same views on the important things but he understood she wasn't ready to go there yet . He didn't think he was either but helping Chase find Zoey's ring and the sureness of his friends love and conviction had Logan thinking hard about his own to Quinn. Quinn Pensky was his one and only love .

Someday , someday, it would be their turn .

' Screw pizza ,' decided Logan, pulling out his cell phone ,' our friends engagement is too important to celebrate with pizza and sushi . I'm calling Vaccaro's . We'll get lobsters, crab cakes and the whole nine yards to celebrate this shindig the right way ..'

Quinn beamed up at him , a soft expression across her face .' I do love sweet Logan '

While Logan was arranging to have a four course meal of the best food in Malibu packed as take out for Chase , Zoey and the rest of them as back in the dorm room, Chase, Michael, and Vince found themselves swept up in a whirlwind that was sounding like Zoey Brooks ideal dream wedding . It was daunting and a little on the scary side as Lisa and Lola seemed to be already caught up in it all as well .They guys had been expecting it but hearing the chatter was something new in itself .

' I've got so much to plan ,' sighed Zoey, glancing at Chase , meaningfully ,' we have so many decisions to make for our wedding '

Chase gulped ' Decisions'

' Oh my God, Zoey, do you realize we have hardly any time at all to plan your wedding ?

'

' Or not , Lola , ' Lisa slanted Lola a fixed stare ,' I bet Zoey probably already has an idea in mind of what kind of gown she wants if I were to hazard a guess..'

Zoey sat close to Chase as she leaned forward to share her thoughts with the girls , exuberantly picturing her dream in her minds eye . Her Mom's wedding dress was fairytale gorgeous with a sweeping train and beautiful beadwork on the bodice but very 1980ish . It had looked gorgeous on her mother but Zoey realized that she wanted to design her own gown to really make it a one of a kind original .Not only any old original but a Zoey Brooks original .

It would be perfect !

' I think I want a strapless ,' said the fashion designer , hands moving across the air as she envisioned her perfect gown ' I bet I could sew my own beadwork on it like I did on the dress for the Miss. PCA. contest except no red or silver, of course .. I'm thinking tight bodice with beading and maybe just a straight skirt so I could keep it current to the style ..'

' White or ivory ? '

' Veil or no veil ? '

' I think I want like a half veil , maybe ' pondered Zoey, wishing she had her sketch book with her so she could start putting it on paper ,'how do you feel about tuxedos , Chase ? Do you want just a traditional black tuxedo or maybe tails ? '

Chase just stared at her , his mind starting to spin. ' How do I feel about monkey suits? Well, like a monkey , Zo, but I guess the traditional is better .'

He implored Michael and Vince for help but they seemed to be intent on trying to get the remote from Lola to switch the television from the sappy love story to anything but that ..some action, some old classics, anything without the sap .As happy as the guys were for their friends , they had zero interest in veils or the different shades of white .They realized it was a bit too late for them to escape for a game of hoops or to the lounge without their ladies taking offense . They were stuck it would seem .

" Or you guys can be really casual and get married on the beach ' suggested Michael, trying to be helpful ,' that's simple . Chase could wear those linen pants you see dudes wear when that fancy beach resorts advertise weddings and that's be the kind of simple that you both like .'

' Oh Michael is right ,' Lola shoved the remote into Vince's chest , accidentally smacking him with it ' you could get married on a beach in Hawaii , Zoey . That would be very romantic ! Your Dad knows that rich guy that owns the Chamberly hotel and it would be so amazing if you and Chase could totally get married there ! Talk about fancy ! '

" Or maybe Chase might want for them to get married in Baltimore ' said Vince , trying to throw his friend a bone ,' All of your family is there . Right ? '

Chase sat up, considered .' Mostly but if Zoey has her heart set on her Grandma's house in Louisiana then it's good . My Mom will probably like it since it's , you know, the South and she has that weird North and South obssession .'

' Huh ? ' asked a baffled Zoey, pursing her lips together .

' Just trust me when I say you'll probably get my mother's vote on the location '

Lisa leaned in towards Michael, playing with the turned up collar of his polo shirt and couldn't believe they were contributing ideas about two of their best friends wedding , it felt surreal . Graduation was less than a week away and as unbelievable as it seemed , they were actually helping planning a summer wedding .

' I really am thrilled for you guys but my parents would kill me if I told them that Michael and I were getting married ,' admitted Lisa , as Michael tensed beside her ,'I had to fight them tooth and nail about my pursing dance rather than studying advertising like my mother . '

Michael gaped at his steady girlfriend .' I thought your parents liked me or was that a big ole lie ?'

Lisa patted his shoulder , in a comforting gesture .' They do, Michael, but all I am saying is that they wouldn't approve of us marrying right out of high school .'

Michael felt a mixture of righteous indignation mingled with a teeny bit of hurt even though he had no intention of popping the question to Lisa today, he had thought about it upon occasion . Had she not thought about the tying the knot with him ? Had she been ignoring that whole conversation a few months back when Logan had brought it up ?

He wasn't quite sure if he knew how he felt about this now .

' My folks married when they were our age and they are very happy ' continued Michael, not to be thrown off the matter now ,' we're both adults . It's our lives .'

Lisa chewed down on her lower lip .' Michael, now isn't the time for this ,' said Lisa thru gritted teeth ,' we're not getting married . Chase and Zoey are and we should end this conversation right now so that we could get back to it .'

Michael sucked in a breath , let it out, and pushed his argument that had been on the tip of his tongue down for the time being . Chase was getting married and well, it just made a guy think hard about all of the important things in his life . It wasn't as if he and Lisa were breaking up ( they were not ) and both of them would be attending the same college in California so it wouldn't even be long distance . He knew Lisa would want them to be settled and with some sort of life plan before they got married and started having kids themselves . Still he was entitled to be a aghast .

He was aghast , yeah, that was about right .

' Fine '

Chase tossed one of Logan's wadded up tee shirts off the floor towards his best friend , the material just barely grazing the side of Michael's face .

' Chase ! '

' Aw you have to cut my best man some slack, Lisa , Michael can't help it if he's a big softie at heart '

Michael shot him a grateful smile .' Thanks , man '

' I know ,' Lisa smiled lovingly at her boyfriend ,' It really is something pretty wonderful . You two are going to be the first of us to get married '

Zoey held tight to Chase , eyes luminous .' I know , Lisa, I know ! ' She couldn't help another look at her ring, the diamond winking on her finger .' I think that as soon as our parents get here , we invite them and Dustin , out for dinner and we can tell everybody our good news all at once .'

It felt as if she'd mentioned that about a dozen times already since Chase had proposed to her and yet telling the parents via telephone still didn't feel right. The dinner with her parents and his was the right thing to do and the adult way to handle it .Once they got their parents blessings it would take some of the initial pressure from them .

' Sounds like a plan ' agreed Chase, readily , his heart racing ,' the sooner we tell your parents , the better it will be .'

' Unless Zoey's Dad forbids it '

' Lola, shut up ! '

Lola gave them an innocent smile ." Sorry , I was joking '

Chase sent her a warning look .' Not funny, Lola , and not something you should ever , ever make a joke out of .'

He'd had nightmares when he had been a very stupid freshman guy that if fate hadn't mixed in with him and Zo ( the whole stolen Tek-mate incident ) and if they had became a couple back then , Chase had feared Mike Brooks wouldn't have approved of his only daughter dating him . Granted he and Zoey had been together together for less than that time and her parents were always nice to him so he was probably panicking for nothing .

' Dad would never do that to me ' reassured Zoey, pressing her lips to his ,' stop worrying .'

Chase sent her a lopsided grin .' Right cause there are like a million and one other things that we can worry about later , Zo '

Just then there was a loud banging on the door cutting off any more conversation as Quinn and Logan barged into the room carrying several heated travel bags laden with a feast to delight the senses and several bottles of sparkling juice to make toasts with to celebrate their friends engagement .

' Vince, take this , please ' mumbled Quinn, foisting a insulated bag to the jock before she dropped it on the floor with the other bag that held lobsters,' Thanks .'

' What have you guys got there ? ' asked a curious Lola , taking a peek inside a bag .

' That doesn't look like pizza '

' It's not ,' said Logan, dropping the bags on the table with a thud ,' you and Zoey tying the knot deserves more than pizza . I went all out and me and Quinn got us food from Vaccaro's . I don't think lobster reheats good so don't just stand around gawking like a bunch of lame losers , dig in .'

Michael clapped his hands , eagerly , and dug in with gusto .' Now this is my kind of celebrating . Good call there, Richie Rich .'

Touched by the unusually nice albeit expensive gesture , Chase clasped a hand on Logan's shoulder .

' Appreciate it , man '

' Just don't make me wear a pink bow tie , dude '

' Noted '

***********************************PCA*******************************

A few days later , Mike and Amanda Brooks flew in from England and met up with Ross and Pamela Matthews at the airport as they were collecting their luggage . Both sets of parents were proud and anxious to visit with their kids and their upcoming graduation from Pacific Coast Academy which they made small talk about as they shared a taxi to their hotel . Chase and Zoey had called them separately inviting them for a private supper at Sushi Rox for the following evening . They thought it sounded delightful but visiting the kids would have to wait until tomorrow .

.

The rest of their friends respective parents were also coming in for graduation but Chase and Zoey felt as if they had made it a big group dinner party, things could possibly maybe get out of hand and they didn't want that . Chase was a nervous wreck as it was and Dustin was suspicious from the moment they invited him . He knew something was going on and rumors had been circulating around campus even though Lola had been sworn to secrecy about Chase and Zoey 's engagement. However Dustin had been too busy trying to bug Logan into letting him work for him for some quick cash and hadn't bothered asking Chase anymore questions for which he was thankful .

Chase held up his plain brown suit jacket , staring critically at it then down at his well worn blue jeans and red and blue polo shirt , debating with himself .This dinner felt like an occasion to look nice and he thought he looked more laid back in jeans .

' Logan, what do you think ? Do I look mature and like I know what I'm doing if I wear this jacket ? '

Logan grabbed his good black button down shirt from the closet and sent Chase a bored look.

' I suppose so . Why are you still trying to suck up to Zoey's folks ? I mean , they've known you for years and Zoey already said she'd marry you '

Chase decided by that the jacket was a must . ' Because we're telling the parents tonight that we want to get married over the summer and I want them to take us seriously .'

' That diamond ring you put on Zoey's finger should clue them in , Chase ,' replied Logan, as he buttoned up his own shirt ,' you need to relax . You've rehearsed your speech a bunch of times with us , guys, you are ready .'

Chase tugged on his unruly hair .' Thanks for the vote of confidence , I really needed that . So, why are you getting all dressed up ? '

' I'm taking Quinn and her folks out to Vaccaro's for supper ' explained Logan with a shrug ,' Dad doesn't get in until tomorrow from Ireland and unlike you, I've only met Quinn's parents once last year . I need to really prove to them how much I love Quinn ..and I'm not entirely sure that her Dad even likes me .'

Chase rifled through the closet trying to find a more subdued shirt to wear but paused to look at his friend .It was always nice to see confident Logan flustered over anything .His friends priorities had really changed and became much more focused since he and Quinn had gotten together .

' Why ? Your not planning on popping the question to Quinn tonight ? Are you , Logan ? '

Logan plopped down on the couch , steepling his hands ." No, don't be lame . Quinn and I aren't ready for that yet but you know, we're together for the long haul .'

' How romantic '

' It's you, I save the romance for Quinn. '

' Good for Quinn .'

Chase tossed a dark blue button shirt on the bed then joined Logan on the couch , his anxiousness mingled with fear written plaintively for all to witness .He figured he'd be good once he got the panic and the nauseous feeling out of the way then be calm .

' Do you think I'm doing the right thing ? Marrying Zoey ? '

Logan's smile was warm and sincere .' As strange as it feels , man, I think there is about everything right about you marrying Zoey , Chase .'

Chase breathed .' Yeah '

***********************************PCA*********************************

Fulton Hall

Room 101

" How does this dress look on me ? ' asked Zoey, of the pale yellow sundress she was currently wearing with a pair of gold flats as she held up a pair of Lola's blue heels .She did a little turn for her roommate then flicked her gaze to the mirror on the wall sticking out her tongue at her reflection and yanking out the gold earrings .

Quinn looking very pretty in an orange and pink halter dress smiled brightly at her as she deliberated on removing her zap watch . Her father would surely want to see the modifications she had made to it yet she had promised Logan no inventions tonight .

What a quandary for a scientist ..

.

' You look amazing in that color '

Zoey bit her lip then held up a blue and white strapless dress adorned with lace with a critical eye . She hadn't expected to be this nervous for tonight but after she had gotten off of the phone with both of her parents , a bout of dancing nerves began doing a number on her stomach . She supposed because it was important life changing news that she and Chase would be telling the folks and boy, there was the nerves again.

' Maybe I should change into something else ,' hesitated Zoey, ' I mean the last time that I wore this dress was when I was with James so maybe its bad luck for me to wear it now , you know, for Chase .'

Quinn giggled ." It's a dress, Zoey, I'm sure it isn't any sort of luck one way or the other . Or are you getting a case of cold feet now ? '

Zoey rarely mentioned James these days since she and Chase had gotten together so Quinn knew she was troubling over something though she doubted the ex-boyfriend had anything to do with tonight . Nor did what dress she wore .

Zoey all but fell on her bed , kicking off her flats with a heavy hearted sigh as her head hit the pillow . ' Don't be ridiculous, Quinn, my feet are firmly on the ground . I think my parents will be supportive and on board with our wedding plans once the initial shock wears off …'

' Then you need to de-stress or they will think something is the matter ,' suggested Quinn , easily ,' oh, and maybe wear the heels instead of the flats .'

' Heels it is ,' said Zoey , trying to keep upbeat ,' I mean, they never got mad at me when I wanted to leave Covington after only a month to come back to be with Chase . Mom knows that Chase is one of the most important people in my life and that I love him .'

Quinn reached over to squeeze her hand , encouragingly .' It will be fine '

' I'm sure you are right , Quinn, and thank God, Lola kept her promise not to blab our news or else the whole campus would already know about me and Chase .'

Quinn chuckled as between Lola and Michael, they thrived on gossip , that they had managed to keep Chase and Zoey's engagement a secret was nothing short of miraculous .

' It's too important Lola knows this , Zoey '

Zoey nodded then picked up a bridal magazine idly flipping through its glossy spreads of sumptuous designer wedding gowns, exotic venues, and elegant and delectable dining experiences which were so out of her and Chase's reach . They were simple people .

' So, I haven't seen you wear that dress since junior year , what gives , Quinn ? '

Quinn adjusted the bodice slightly and pushed her long , brown curls off of her shoulders as she paused the braid she was working on .

.

' Inside joke between me and Logan ,' admitted Quinn, thinking back to the year before when she had convinced him he could get over his performance fear by wearing her dress over campus which he had ,' Besides which Logan is taking my parents and myself out to supper at Vaccaro's tonight . I think in his own stupid Logan way he is trying to prove something to my father which is sweet and a little ridiculous as my parents are aware that Logan and I are very much together .'

' I thought you said your parents liked Logan '

' Oh, they do and I've told them how much I love Logan ,' went on Quinn, briskly ,' Frankly , I think Dad is just being overly protective of me and because he remembers me griping about Logan's playboy piggish ways when we were younger so I suppose my father doesn't entirely trust the man that Logan has become since we fell in love .'

' Well, I'm sure your Dad will see how much Logan adores you like in the first five minutes, Quinn. It's so obvious to anyone with eyes .'

' I hope so ,' sighed Quinn, digging around to find her pink high heels in the bottom of the tiny closet ,' Are you going to wear your ring right off ? I mean, I would think they would notice it right off the bat, Zo .'

Zoey twisted the ring around her finger .' Maybe Chase and I should break the news to everyone as soon as we get to Sushi Rox '

Before the young women could continue their discussion of the parental units , Lola burst into the room , tossing her purse on the floor and throwing herself down on the sofa with a furious look in her brown eyes . She had just had lunch with her family along with Vince and his father .

Judging by her flashing eyes and indignation plain to see on her face, it hadn't gone well.

' Vince's Dad is a horrible asshole ! My Mother decides to pull out the tarot cards right there at the table and do a reading on me and Vince for after we graduate and as if things couldn't suck even more , Dad gets into a fight with Mr. Blake because apparently my boyfriend forgot to tell me that his stuck up ass of a father thinks I am a money grubbing bimbo '

Quinn and Zoey each took a seat beside Lola to help calm her down before it went from bad to worse in sixty seconds . It didn't take much to get Lola's temper flaring and it appeared the luncheon was from hell .

' I'm sure Vince meant well , Lola,' this came from Quinn, ever the rationalist of them,' he was only trying to protect your feelings . It's lame, I admit, but he is a guy and they are all guilty of it . Logan means well but he does that too sometimes .'

Lola rolled her eyes at her best friend .' Malcolm Reese thinks you're the greatest thing to ever happen to Logan, Quinn . You are not helping . Zoey , help me ! '

Quinn blinked behind her glasses and went to the small fridge to grab a water for her friend. Vince didn't talk about his parents with his friends but she had surmised from what Logan had shared with her about the situation that Mr. Blake wouldn't win any Father of the Year Awards . She also knew it had bugged Lola that Vince hadn't been into wanting her to meet his family and just brushed her troubles behind . Perhaps this would give Lola and Vince the perfect opportunity to delve more into these important matters .

' Well , maybe you misheard , Lola ,' suggested Quinn,' besides I'm sure that Vince will fix things and correct his Father on his awful assumptions about you .'

Lola crossed her arms , huffily .' That man is lucky that Mom didn't curse his face for insulting me .' She chose to ignore the baleful look that Quinn was shooting at her ,' Oh , take it easy, Quinn. Curses backfire and Mom doesn't play with them .'

' I didn't utter a word '

' It doesn't matter if Vince's Dad is a jerk ,' remarked Zoey, making a real effort to be cheerful for Lola's sake ,' Okay it does suck but you and Vince are both adults . It's your relationship and if he can't accept it then it's just too bad for him .'

Lola took a long drink then nodded, gamely .' Yeah, your right . I mean, it isn't as if Vince and I are getting married or anything .' Quinn smacked her hand, lightly as she sent her a reproachful look," Sorry , Zo, but you got what I meant .'

' It's fine ,' said Zoey, used to Lola's off the cuff remarks after all of these years ,' I'm actually not offended this time .'

She rose from the couch, mind made up and determination written across her face .

' As of right now this is a no more freaking out zone, girls , because I need you to help me find the perfect outfit to wear to announce my engagement in tonight .'

Just like that the three roommates and best friends pulled it together for Zoey.

**********************************PCA********************************

Later that evening as the sun went down on the campus of Pacific Coast Academy , Amanda Brooks pushed a stray strand of honey blonde hair off her face then stole a glance at the watch on her husbands arm . They were a bit early for their dinner with Chase and Zoey as well as Dustin and the Mathews but they were still adjusting to the time zones from England to sunny California and Amanda had been afraid if they slept any longer they would miss it .

They stood outside Sushi Rox taking in the activity all around them as students gathered on the quad, talking and gossiping, and a shift changed occurred on the coffee cart servers and the sounds of a popular rock song filled the air . The campus hadn't changed all that much in appearance from the last time they had visited Zoey and Dustin .

' We could go in and have a drink while we wait on the others, Amanda '

' No,' Amanda leaned into Mike's side , tilting her head slightly at him,' I'm just so anxious to see the kids , honey . I cant help but to wonder what it is exactly Zoey wants to talk to us about …there was something in her voice , Mike .'

' Maybe she just wants us to buy her that apartment in Paris like we offered ' suggested Mike , evenly ,' I bet our daughter it would be more practical than the dump of room she would be sharing with a roommate in college .'

Dustin strolled over to the sushi place spotting his parents immediately and came in on the tail end of their discussion .As always it was about his sister - figured .

' Mom ! Dad ! '

' Dustin ! '

' That's my boy '

He was engulfed in hugs and as soon as Dustin untangled himself from his mothers embrace , he backed away to study them . He hadn't seen his parents since Christmas since they had moved to England for his Dads job at his company but Dustin was happy that they looked the same . Amanda looked trim and lovely in a cobalt blue silk dress while his father Mike looked handsome in slacks , a blue button down and a beige jacket .

' Mom, your suffocating me '

Amanda let him go .' Sorry , Dustin, I just can't get over how much taller you have gotten since the holiday ' She let out a thin sigh ,' My baby boy is growing up '

Dustin rolled his eyes as he had heard almost the same variation from his sister .

' Well, I am 14 , you know , and not a baby '

Mike slapped him on the back, tamping down the feeling that he was getting old .It felt as if it had been just yesterday when he had dropped the kids off at PCA for their first semester . Where did the time go ?

' We know, buddy, we know ,' replied Mike ,' so do you have any idea what your sister wants to talk to all of us about , Dustin ? '

Dustin could only shrug, nonchalantly .' Beats me . Maybe Zoey is pregnant '

' Oh God , no ! ' Amanda covered her heart with her palm in distress.

' No , no , no , and no ,' interrupted Pamela Matthews , each word clear ,' Chase would never ! My son has morals and is very clear on his principals '

Ross Matthews , a tall, lanky man with thick brown hair caught his wife's eye as he warned her without speaking that she was overreacting . ' Pam, let's not jump the gun and scare Mike and Amanda before we've even seen our kids .'

Pamela's smile was self deprecating . She and Ross thought they had a pretty good idea what the grand news was that Chase and Zoey intended to share with them all tonight but the idea that Zoey might be with child had gotten her off track and in a tail spin . Chase had a good head on his shoulders and they trusted him but the thought of a pregnancy was just so overwhelming . A tiny voice in the back of her mind whispered that it also might be another reason for Chase to want to marry the young woman of his dreams .

As if recognizing where her thoughts were, Ross simply held her hand and addressed the Brooks family.

' I think we can easily all agree here that isn't likely with our kids '

Dustin shrugged .' Nah, probably not '

He didn't bother to mention that he had heard it from three different kids in the gossip circle on campus . It probably wasn't true anyway especially since he had heard it from the likes of Mark Del Figgalo .

' Zoey has more sense than that ' affirmed Amanda , defending her daughter .

' Should we go inside and wait for the kids ? ' suggested Ross, gesturing to the restaurant as a gaggle of teens went inside ,' Chase is always a few minutes late .'

' He gets that from you, dear '

While they made small talk, Chase and Zoey strolled hand in hand out of Fulton Hall, both dressed very nicely, as they prepared themselves for the announcement they would soon make . Butterflies danced in her belly while a new sense of calm had somehow found its way into a nerve wrecked Chase or maybe it had been the last minute pep talk from Michael and Logan that had done the trick . He felt good .

' Sooo, this is it '

Chase waggled his brows at her and made her laugh .' Slightly less scary than us pretending to kiss for psycho Trisha '

Zoey punched his arm .' Oh, don't make me laugh , I cant breathe . I knew I shouldn't have borrowed Lola's dress - she's a stick compared to me '

Chase drew her in for a kiss .' You get one last chance to back out of this before I scream '

' No chance of that, Fuzzy Head . I love you and your stuck with me forever '

' Wouldn't have it any other way, Brooks '

Love locked in their eyes, Chase and Zoey went to face the parents , united .

******************************PCA***********************************

A half a mile up the coast was Vaccaro's Restaurant , a fancy , elegant four star restaurant that held a special place in Logan's heart as it was where he had taken Quinn for their official 'first' date . It had been memorable because it had been crashed by their friends who at the time wasn't aware that they were a couple and the second attempt had been everything they had hoped for and more . Logan felt as if it were fitting that he treat Quinn and her folks to supper there though his girlfriend had warned him that though she found it sweet , her father wouldn't be impressed with him trying to throw around his wealth . Still it was the best restaurant in Malibu .

The maitre de led them into a private room off of the main dining area and to a large table decked in crisp white linens and a simple flickering candle enhanced the ambiance of the place as they all took their seats . Logan was quick to remember to hold out the chair for Quinn and her mother which earned him an approving look from Frank Pensky .

He sat down beside Quinn and took her hand into his . ' I hope that your drive from Seattle wasn't too bad up here ,' brought up Logan , bringing out his natural charm ,' Dad would have been more than happy to have a plane ready for you .'

Suzannah Pensky unfolded the linen napkin .' That is very thoughtful of you, Logan, but I'm afraid my fear of heights doesn't make me a fan of planes .'

' Mom hates flying '

Frank adjusted his wire rimmed frames to peer intently across the table at the young man who hadn't stopped touching his daughter at every chance he got and studied him with careful scrutiny . He understood that Quinn was quite adamant that she loved the wealthy young man and granted they had been together for a while now but he still wasn't quite sure what to make out of the young man .

' I'm afraid my wife refuses to even take anything to counter her feelings on the matter ,' picked up Frank, sounding every bit like the science professor that he was ,' I've concocted several antidotes over the year but Suzannah is stubborn . She refuses to even try them and I am sure you will notice , Logan, that our Quinn has that same stubborn streak in her as her mom .'

Quinn blushed .' Dad '

Logan squeezed her hand and met the older mans gaze, directly .' Quinn drives me crazy sometimes with that stubbornness, Sir , but its one of the things that I love about her .'

' Aren't you a smooth one ' muttered Suzannah , under her breath .

Quinn smiled tightly through gritted teeth and leaning in to whisper in Logan's ear so that her parents wouldn't hear her , hissed .' Sweetie , we talked about this . Please don't suck up to my father , just be yourself, and they will love you as I do .'

' I'm just trying to let them know how I feel about you , Quinn '

' They know, Logan, trust me ' murmured Quinn, very softly .

' Logan, how do you feel about Quinn's career as a scientist ? She could have easily gotten early admission into Sern last year if she wanted to ….' hedged Frank, who had questioned his daughters decisions in choosing to continue high school with her friends rather than starting her college career earlier .

' Dad , please, ' says Quinn, fixing him with a warning look,' My not going to Switzerland had nothing to do with Logan , it was my choice and I didn't want to go at the time . '

' Quinn is brilliant ,' replied Logan, proudly ,' I've very proud of her and all of her science stuff . I know that she is going to become a big deal in the science world .'

Quinn beamed at him .' Your slightly biased, Logan '

' So my daughter isn't a phase for you ? I know of your playboy lifestyle , Logan '

Suzannah glared at her husband ." Frank, stop it this instant. Insulting Logan and our daughters decision is something we discussed you not doing …'

Quinn gripped Logan's hand, tighter .' Logan isn't like that anymore, Dad . You don't trust that I know my own heart ? Logan has his moments when he is a jerk but never have I ever questioned his love for me '

' I've never seen Logan happier than when he is with Quinn' came a female voice joining them in the dining room ,' or when he is speaking about her which is nearly all of the time .'

Logan let go of Quinn's hand and jumped up to stare at his step mother .' Julia , what are you doing here ? Is Dad with you ? '

Julia Reese was a lovely woman in her early forties with a bob of blonde hair and dressed in a fashionable ivory pant suit and light gold silk shirt , the opposite of Suzannah's floaty pink dress that swirled around her ankles .

Julia placed a light kiss on her stepsons cheek and was pleased when he didn't pull away . She and Malcolm had been married for five years now and she was finally starting to believe that she and Logan had made strides in their relationship . She could never replace his Mom but at least he was more accepting of her in his life now .

' No, Malcolm had a unexpected snafu on the set but he promises to be here before you graduate , Logan ,' informed Julia , matter of factly ,' Quinn, how good to see you.'

' Hi Julia ,' addressed Quinn, relieved to have a buffer between her father and Logan ,' I'd like you to meet my parents , Frank and Suzannah Pensky '

' I'm delighted to meet you both ,' Julia extended her hand ,' Malcolm and I think the world of your daughter . She is so good for Logan ..'

Logan sighed and pulled out a chair ,' Have a seat and join us , Julia ,please

Julia sent him a warm smile .' Thanks , dear , and I apologize for my lateness . Traffic was a mess from Santa Barbara and then Malcolm called and well, he sends his apologies as I know he so wished to meet you both .'

Suzannah smiled back .' Well you're here now and we'd love to hear your impressions of the kids from you '

Quinn looked at her boyfriend , balefully .' Oh dear '

Logan placed a protective hand on the back of her neck .' It'll be fine, babe , promise . I didn't know Julia was gonna show up but she is on our side and I bet your dad wont try to gun me down if she is here '

He never thought he would be so grateful as to see his step mom but Logan really was glad that she was here with them . That was a first .

*********************************PCA**********************************

Sushi Rox was as busy as normal for a weekend but Kazu , being a stand up guy and Chase's boss, had given the group his best table in the backroom where there was less noise and more privacy . They had ordered enough spicy tuna and sushi to feed the masses and were settled in to the playing catch up with the kids portion of the evening .

Chase nodded as he listened to his Dad regale the table with a funny story about the summer he had interned at his office and nearly crashed into a chain saw on site for the job . Ross was an architect and very hands on and was often on site with the contractors on his latest project and had taken his son with him .

' Needless to say, Chase is not meant to take after me ,' replied Ross, good naturally,' my son will be the next big writer coming out of PCA . Definitely not an architect like his old man '

' Uh, thanks for that weird vote of confidence, Dad ,' managed Chase ,' but we all know I can be clumsy a lot . No need to get into that when Zoey and I have something important that we want to tell all of you and we should do that now .' He looked anxiously at his fiancée who nodded ,' Right , Zo ? '

Zoey took a gulp of her Blix and stood , urging him with her .' Yes. Mom , Dad , Dustin ' She shot a glance at her family and felt Chase take her hand ,' Mr. and Mrs. Matthews , we have important news . '

Chase took over and gained courage as his caught the barely nod from his dad .' I asked Zoey to marry me '

' And I said yes ! We're getting married '

' Oh my God ! '

' What do you mean your getting married , young lady ? What about Paris ? '

Dustin just looked at the couple .' Huh, cool. Congratulations '

' Thanks, Dustin ' said Zoey , pulling her little brother into a hug as around them her parents talked rapidly all at once and hoped her Dad didn't hypervenilate .

' That's wonderful news , son ' Ross slapped his son on the back, ' good for you . Your Mom and I are very happy for you .'

Pam pulled him into a hug .' Did you do it the right way, Chase , get down on a knee ? A woman remembers that proposal for the rest of her life ..'

' He was perfect , Mrs. Matthews ' reassured Zoey as she reached for her mothers hand ,' Mom, you alright ? This isn't bad news and Chase and I aren't little kids anymore . It's our lives and we want to spend it together.'

' Your so young ,' muttered a stunned Amanda , examining the diamond on her daughters finger ,' Oh, Chase did well , this is a lovely ring. So are you two going to have a long engagement until you both graduate from college ? '

' I think that would be for the best ' agreed Mike , whole heartedly ,' Give you time to get jobs, an apartment, and figure out things .'

His Paris apartment thought had sounded much better than this unexpected surprise . Chase was a good young man with his head screwed on straight but marriage - had he gotten brain damage from falling down the stairs too many times ? This was nuts .

Zoey linked her hand through Chase's arm then faced her father , head on .' Dad , Chase and I will figure all of that stuff out later ,' continued Zoey, her tone firm ,' and we're not putting a hold on college either . We want to get married over the summer '

' July or August we were thinking '

' This summer ?' cried out Pamela , clutching her husbands arm, ' why that hardly gives us any time at all to plan a nice wedding '

' We just want something simple, Mom ' contributed Chase , hoping she wouldn't faint .

They really were taking the new much better than they expected so good .

' I want us to get married outside of Grandma Cory's house in Louisiana ' added Zoey , while they had everyones attention ,' all of our friends can come stay with us as Grandma has plenty of room and help us . It's what Chase and I want .'

Mike wiped his brow which had began to sweat , profusely .' My little girl wants to get married this summer ! Oh God! I knew I should have ordered a drink …you know , Zoey, an engagment really makes more sense .'

' Not to us, Dad '

' Covington was rough on them, Mike ,' reminded Ross, giving his son a thumbs up ,' I understand their need to tie the knot soon . I admit I know Pam has reservations about them herself but hey, we were their age when we got married and we're doing alright .'

Amanda chuckled, lightly , pushing past her doubts .' Atleast they don't want to elope the day after graduation, Mike '

Chase and Zoey shared the same anxious expression .' We just really want you all to be happy for us '

Dustin cracked a grin and reached for a tempura roll off his sisters plate .' I'm happy for you '

' Your father and I are quite happy, Chase ,' spoke up Pamela in a trembling voice ,' and we will be so delighted to have you in our family, Zoey '

Zoey reached out to hug her future mother in law. ' Thank you . I really do love Chase more than anything in this world , I always have .'

' I know, dear ,' smiled Pam, squeezing her hands ,' and I couldn't be more excited to help you plan a theme wedding , dear .'

Zoey blinked, not understanding .' It's really not a theme , I just want it down South .'

' A Gone with the Wind wedding '

Chase 's face split into a wide grin .' Told you '

He approached Mike and Amanda who were talking quietly among themselves and even though they were both freaking out, they hadn't forbidden them . There was hope .

' Zoey and I know we have a ton of important life altering decisions to make ,' replied Chase, all seriousness ,' we arent planning on ignoring them . We're working on the college issue now cause I'm really proud that Zo is gonna study fashion in Paris and I want her too . I'm not that selfish . We just love each other and want to get married .'

He paused to catch his breath .' Waiting isn't for us and if Zoey wants us to get married this summer then that's what we are doing . She is the love of my life and I will do everything in my power to make her happy .'

Amanda let go of her husabnd and rose to examine the look of love in this young mans eyes for her daughter . She believed him and knew Zoey loved him equally as much .

' You surprised us is all,' said a thoughtful Amanda , speaking for both herself and Mike . She would talk to him when they were alone and it would be alright as their daughters happiness was more important right now ,' it would be nice if you waited a year or so before you married but you don't have to convince me that your feelings are true for Zoey '

' That's a relief ' uttered Chase , with a nervous laugh .

' If you and Zoey want to get married this summer then I think we need to sit down and discuss what you want so we can plan this wedding ' finished Amanda , meeting her dauhgters gaze ,' That's a lot of work in very little time .'

' I'll just buy you the apartment in Paris ' sighed Mike, hanging his head in shock .

Dustin clamped a hand on his fathers shoulder and added, sagely .' The good news is that Zoey isn't having a baby . You need to calm down, Dad .'

Mike gaped unbelievably at his only son .' You are not getting married until your thirty '

' I'm cool with that , Dad ' reassured Dustin, unfazed ,' if you guys are done freaking out can we all sit down and eat now . I am starving '

' Thank you, Dustin ,' declared Chase , happily taking his seat, ' lets eat '

Mike blew out a ragged sounding breath .' My daughter is getting married '

*************************PCA*************************************

Back at Vaccaros Restaurant , the tension had lightened considerably upon Julia's arrival who was only too glad to enlighten Quinn's parents with her thoughts and impressions of how much more mature and grounded Logan had become since being with Quinn.

Worried that his step mother wanted to humiliate him , Logan had balked at first but then relaxed when Julia seemed to be bragging about him to Quinn's folks . It was cool .

' Julia , you should eat before your lobster gets cold ,' suggested Logan, giving her a genuine smile ,' I'm sure the Pensky's are sick of hearing you talk about me .'

Julia touched his hand .' Your father and I are just really so proud of you, Logan '

' Thanks ' Logan was shocked to find that her words meant something to him .

' I'm proud of Logan too,' chimed in Quinn, leaning in to steal a kiss from her boyfriend ,' I havent done anything though it was sweet of Julia to say so , Logan is his own man . He just grew into the man I knew he could be and I love him .'

Logan kissed her knuckle .' You might have nudged but I love you too '

Frank heaved a sigh and couldn't ignore how happy Quinn looked with Logan. He couldn't deny the truth when it was right in front of his face and love was a feeling, not science . He had never won that arguemt ever , not twenty years ago with Suzannah and not a year ago with his daughter, and he figured he ought to accept the truth .

Suzannah reached for his hand and searched his face .' Do you need anymore convincing, Frank ? Logan might not be the math geek you wanted for her but he loves her .'

' I know ' Frank lifted his chin and caught the young mans steady gaze, ' Logan , be good to my little Quinnie or I've got some Bulgarian uranium that has your name on it '

' No need for that uranium stuff, I promise I'll take care of Quinn ' gulped Logan, firmly .

Quinn glowered at her father and the guy she loved through slitted eyes .' I don't need taken care of, the both of you., I'm quite capable of taking care of myself

' Yeah, babe, I know , but listen to your Dad .'

It was turning out to be a night to remember for all involved tonight and one that Chase and Zoey would never forget as the parents sealed the good news with their blessings . The hard part was over, graduation would be a breeze, and the planning of the wedding loomed ahead of them .

It might just be the hardest part of all .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I still do not own Zoey101 or Pacific Coast Academy nor do I own anything connected to Another World , just playing in their little world .

It was the morning of the Senior Breakfast and the gym was in the process of being transformed into a spectacle of classy yet fun vibe to the oversized court. Large round tables enough to hold groups of eight and chairs filled the floor and were being covered with alternating purple or white linen tablecloths while small glass vases held cheerful flowers sat in the middle of each table . The handful of junior volunteers were making sure that a handful of colorful sharpies were on each table while Stacey Dillsen and the staff of the yearbook committee were depositing the newly printed yearbooks to the proper tables for the Seniors .

.

Silver and purple balloons were floating in corners between the long sign that proclaimed ' Welcome Graduating Seniors of Pacific Coast Academy ' .

' It's crooked , guys ,' exclaimed a fretful Lola , studying with sign with a critical eye ,' Michael, you need to straighten it up a bit . Vince , are you even paying attention ? '

It was 6:30 in the morning and both guys had been drafted to help with set up for the breakfast in a few hours . Vince who wasn't a coffee drinker blew a strand of reddish brown hair out of his eyes , adjusted the sign as Michael nodded from his perch on the ladder across from him . Lola tended to get a little crazed when she was put in charge of anything and today wasn't the exception .

Caffeine was sounding appealing .

A grin split wildly across Michael's friendly face .' Last day for you to drink PCA coffee , dude . What do you say , Vince ? My treat '

' Maybe at the breakfast …'

Lola held her bright purple clipboard against her chest and glowered at them both .

' Guys , the sign ! It has to be perfect ! This breakfast has to be perfect ' stated Lola, shaking her dark hair for emphasis as a sigh escaped her lips .She had been put in charge of this event and her name would be remembered if she pulled it off with out a hitch .

Vince climbed down from the ladder and dropped a light kiss on her mouth .

' Everything looks great, Lo,' reassured Vince , placing his hands around her waist to guide her away from the banner and Michael ,' it looks really nice , not like the dingy gym that it normally is . I think everything is totally under control which means you can relax . Breathe now .'

Lola dropped her clipboard , her gaze wandering to the corner box where the PCA News had broadcasted live for wrestling events and gripped Vince's shirt .It was currently being covered by a huge projection screen but to her it brought back nothing but a memory .

' See that ugly looking box table in the corner with the news logo on it ? '

' It's a little hard to miss . Doesn't Jeremiah Trottman and Duelly Fibadeau do the sports commentary up there ? I think I saw them giving the play by play during one of Logan's wrestling matches last year '

' Yeah ,' replied Lola , reminiscing about days gone by ,' the year that Zoey got forced into joining the wrestling team, I wanted to be on Tv , and in front of the camera but Jeremiah wouldn't help a girl out .'

Vince chuckled .' What'd you try to bribe the fellow with , Lola ? I didn't think you and Jeremiah were the best of friends '

Lola made a face as they did a walk around the tables making sure they looked just right .

Idly , she wondered if they still had time to add some glitter to the tables for fun .

' Only because Jeremiah is a narrow minded pig most of the time , Vince ,' said Lola in a breezy voice then frowned as she met the gaze of Martha , Jeremiah's girlfriend then sent her an apologetic look,' Sorry, Martha , I meant that in the nicest way .'

To her surprise, Martha laughed along with them .' Mostly when he's obsessed with being Super News Reporter , the other 20% of the time he's pretty awesome .'

" Is there a point to this story ? There is a story, Lola ? '

' Yes there is a point which is that with Quinn's help , I got to look gorgeous and be on live TV as a sports color commentator , Vince ' continued Lola, happily ," It was only an hour but I livened wrestling up for all those bored viewers out there .'

Vince patted her back , lightly .' Why am I only hearing about this now ? '

Lola considered this thoughtfully as she was tempted to pick up a yearbook and rifle through its glossy pages . It was so tempting as none one had gotten there copy yet as it had been decided they would have them at the breakfast which would be the best chance to chat and get them signed by friends and classmates .

' I just thought about it now, I guess,' realized Lola ,' its possible that's when you had gotten kicked out of school at the time and wouldn't have cared .'

Vince bent to kiss her again and sighed .' You know if I didn't love football so much, I have thought of being a behind the scenes sports commentator .'

Lola blinked, surprised. ' Really ? But Vince, you got that football scholarship and you even turned down Texas …'

' That was a tough decision , Lola , but I'm happy with my choice ' said Vince , not wanting to upset her . He had considered Texas quite seriously and the offer had been extremely good but Lola would be back in New York , he didn't know if they could weather that huge of distance . Not that she had pressed him about his decision and Vince felt as if being within proximity to her was best for them .

' Smile you two ! ' called out Stacey , as a flash went off capturing the couple in film .

' Stacey, what are you doing ? Shouldn't you be finishing up with the yearbooks ? '

The tall young woman waved a sheet of paper at them .' All checked and delivered to the proper tables , Lola . Now I just thought I'd capture memories of all my friends ' admitted Stacey with a sniffle . ' Before the party started anyhow '

Had it only been junior year that she had felt as if she would always be an outsider ?

So much had happened , so many changes, so many life alterting events had changed the course of things but Stacey was content that she was among friends today . If they teased her about her cotton swab obsession , she knew it was all in good natured fun .

' Well I look gross , Stacey ,' Lola made a face ,' you'll have to take another picture of me and Vince during the breakfast . My hair is flyaway and I have to change clothes .'

' Will do '

Vince gave Stacey a warm smile thinking back to the horrible incident last year and Bart Emerson's attack on the young woman then marveled at the strength and grace of which she had recovered from it . She was no longer the awkward , desperate young woman she had been and seemed to have a new lease on taking control of her life .

' I heard you got accepted into the University of San Diego , Stacey ,' brought up Vince ,' congratulations . Do you know what your going to study yet ? '

Stacey lowered her camera and grew thoughtful .' Psychology and art . Though I get that no one understands my artistic expression , they have a really cool art program at San Diego that I'm really siked about , guys .'

' That is really cool, Stacey '

A twinkle blossomed in her brown eyes as she pushed her dark hair off her shoulders .

' Maybe I'll finally meet someone special there '

She had long gotten over her one sided love affair with Logan Reese and had to believe that somewhere there was the right guy waiting for her .

**********************PCA*******************************************

Meanwhile Quinn was coming back from showering and changing into a denim mini skirt , paired with her favorite blue and purple blouse with the little cap sleeves and was brushing her brown curls when Zoey met her at the door of their dorm room .

' I'm going to finish getting dressed ," Zoey held her own clothes over her arm and gestured towards the bathroom down the hall ,' Your Dad is in there , Quinn.'

Quinn bit down on her bottom lip .' Sorry, Zo, I'll talk to him .'

' Good luck . I'll be back in twenty ' The honey blonde haired young woman took off as Quinn entered the dorm room, firmly shutting the door behind her , and putting her small bag on the dresser . This had to be serious if her Dad came by himself .

' Morning, Dad. Where's Mom ? '

Frank Pensky placed the framed picture of his daughter and Logan Reese in an embrace at prom back on the top of the dresser , heaved a fathers sigh , and remembered oh so many years before how Quinn had been brave and stoic on her first year at the boarding school she had insisted would be a good fit .

.

She hadn't made friends yet and had sounded so lonely that he and Suzannah worried about that her quirky genius would hinder her of making true friends .

It seemed so very long ago now that his little girl was all grown up now .

.

' Oh your Mother is getting dressed still ,' replied Frank, matter of fact ,' we're meeting Julia Reese for breakfast in an hour but I wanted to speak with you .'

Quinn busied herself with her zap watch then turned to watch her father who seemed to be waging an internal war within himself .

' That's nice ,' says Quinn, simply ,' We have the Senior breakfast in an hour . I hope you'll be polite to Julia , Dad, she and Logan have come quite a way in their relationship and I would hate for you to alter that based on your own views on the man I am in love with .'

It had bothered her greatly how much her own father had been quick to browbeat Logan who had been trying so hard for his approval, well, Quinn had been disappointed .

' Well, I wont stay long, sweetie ,' Frank tucked his hands into the pocket of his tweed blazer ,' I wanted to apologize for the other night , dear . It isn't as if you've only been dating Logan on a whim …that is hardly you .'

Quinn crossed her arms across her chest .' More like two years '

' You know , Mark Del Figgalo was always safe for you . I knew you kept that relationship going that Mark wasn't a threat to you but Logan Reese ,' Frank voice shook ,'As your Dad , I was afraid he 'd sweep you off your feet then you'd lose yourself in that rich fellas ways . I didn't want that to happen either .'

' Logan loves me for everything I am , Dad . He would never want me to be something I'm not which is one of the reasons I fell in love with him ' admitted Quinn, softly ,' Logan can still be a jerk at times but he's so much more than that . '

She and Logan had said as much during their meal but Frank clearly hadn't listened .

Frank adjusted his glasses .' Logan treats you as if you are the stars and moon rolled up into one ." He sighed, deeply .' God, even I can see how much he truly loves you '

Quinn went into his arms and hugged his side, tightly .' Daddy , I'm always going to be your daughter and that isn't going to change who I am just because I've found my soul mate .'

Frank pressed a kiss to the top of her head .' Soul mate ! Gah, your so much like your mother , Quinnie , it frightens a man , but I wanted to set things right between us .'

Quinn laughed and kissed his cheek .' Thanks, Dad, and we're fine though I do wish you would try to get to Logan better as he is in my life to stay .'

' I will " answered Frank, a quick glance at his watch signaling he needed to meet his wife ,' Now I'd best scoot because if I am late , your Mom will have my head on a platter .'

' Bye Dad ' Quinn breathed a sigh of relief that things were better between her and her father and couldn't wait to talk to Logan about it . They had both long ago gotten over caring what the masses at this school thought about them being together but wanting their respective parents approval was equally important to them both . She had been slightly worried that Logan had it tied up in his mind that if her father didn't like him then she might change her mind about being with him .

It was silly and ridiculous but that was the insecure side of Logan she knew that he didn't like to admit to often or not if he could but she knew him better .

Zoey burst back in the room looking striking in a cowl neck long red and black lightweight sweater and black mini skirt pausing to smile at the diamond winking on her finger .

' Is it safe to come back in now ? '

Quinn sat down on the orange sofa and nodded .' Yeah , it's good . Dad apologized for being so difficult on Logan at supper the other night and I reassured him I don't plan to lose sight of myself just because Logan and I are together . It took him a while to come around about Logan even though I've always been forthright with them regarding my relationship with Logan .'

' You are his only daughter ,' said Zoey, adding earrings to her outfit ,' atleast he didn't freak too bad . I still expect my own father to freak out about me and Chase getting married this summer . Mind you, Dad has actually always liked Chase .'

' True ,' says Quinn , adjusting her zap watch and catching her friend off guard sent a light pulse at her shoulder ,' oops ! Sorry ! '

Zoey frowned at her.' Quinn, what was that for ? Cut it out ! '

' Uh oh , sorry, Zo , but stop staring at your ring ! '

Zoey played with the band .' No, it's my engagement ring , I can stare if I want to . You wait until Logan gets you a ring and see how it is for yourself '

Quinn paled .' Logan and I may be soul mates but trust me , neither of us are ready to pledge to spend all of our lives together just yet . '

' Mhm and I thought that about me and Chase yet here we are and we couldn't be more happier '

Quinn couldn't help but to wonder about the hearts and flowers of it all .

**********************************PCA********************************

Students mingled around the tables pausing to chat and offer up their yearbooks for signing before the breakfast was served compliments of the Senior Cooking Class , they would be eating in style with fresh fruit , buttery croissants , warm sweet muffins , mini frittatas, along with coffee, juice , and milk . Lisa Perkins wove her way through the crowd to the gangs table stopping long enough to be pulled into a hug by Zoey .

' Where's Michael ? '

Lisa gestured towards the make shift stage that had been built for the event .

' In back getting ready to host this thing ,' explained Lisa , ' oh our yearbooks !' She ran her hand over the smooth leather-bound yearbook ,' These look amazing ! Has the Senior wills been passed out yet ? '

" Did someone say Senior wills ? ' Chase produced a handful passing out copies to the girls ,' there are some hilarious ones in here '

' Let me see ' Zoey opened up a paper , rifling through the wills until she found names of her friends stopping to read what Lisa had left for her with a touch of confusion ,' Hey why would you leave me my pink Jet X ? '

' Pink Jet X complete with cute boy ,' reminded Lisa , as if it was self explanatory ,' Zoey, if you hadn't loaned Michael your Jet X and he hadn't gotten his zipper stuck while babbling like a crazy man trying to impress me , I might not have realized what a incredible guy he was so , Pink Jet X '

Zoey couldn't help but laugh recalling how desperate Michael had been trying to capture Lisa's attention , not to mention , affection, and then somehow managed to get his zipper stuck on her Jet X. He had come to their room begging Quinn for band cutters . It had been rather funny though looking back, Michael hadn't thought so at the time .

' Hey I was five minutes late to class loaning Michael my Jet X that day but anything to help a friend in need '

' Zoey the matchmaker '

Chase rolled his eyes shaking his head at Lisa's teasing proclamation . ' More like Zoey the Queen of Meddling '

' Hey, I don't meddle …much '

Chase fixed her with a knowing look . ' Eighth grade , Dustin , shall I go on by mentioning Trisha Kirby '

' Who is Trisha Kirby ? '

Chase took the yearbook and began rifling through pages for the lower grades finally coming to a picture of a pretty blonde haired girl with a smirk and wearing too much make up and showed it to Lisa .

' This was the delinquent that went out with Dustin one year ,' informed Chase with clarity,' Troublemaker that Zo here didn't want her brother to date and promised that she wouldn't meddle in his life anymore .'

' What did you do ? '

Zoey was the face of innocence .' I didn't do anything , Chase did it for me ' She kissed his cheek ,' He was supposed to talk Dustin out of dating her which he didn't and Trisha sort of wanted to date him instead .'

Chase jerked a finger at her .' All her fault '

Lisa chuckled .' Funny '

' Not really ' replied Chase, thinking back to the rest of that whole plan which had consisted of him and Zoey pretending to be a couple for Trisha's benefit and the kiss that he wanted so desperately to happen .

As if sensing where his thoughts were headed, Zoey leaned in closer , catching his eye .

' I wasn't ready to kiss you , Chase ,' said Zoey, wryly in a quiet tone ,' even pretend kissing if that is what you were wondering .'

' Yeah but if we had would things had maybe been different for us ? '

Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck gazing lovingly into those honest eyes of his .

' I don't know but I think things worked out how they are supposed to for us . Chase , we're graduating and we're getting married '

' We finally got it right ' said Chase, lowering his mouth to hers in a kiss even as his eyes slid over that of James Garrett in passing . Yup , fate had found them after all this time .

********************************PCA************************************

James Garrett ambled casually through the gym looking extremely perfect in pressed khakis and a blue button down shirt , windswept blonde hair just right , paused between tables to watch Chase Matthews embrace Zoey Brooks as a twinge of regret course through him . At one time , Zoey had been his girlfriend and ole Chase had been but a passing thought and still stuck in jolly ole England and a bonafide gnat in his relationship with the gorgeous blonde .

It had been nearly picture perfect until the return of one Vince Blake which to this day James blamed as the catalyst for the detoriation of his relationship with Zoey as well as that of his roommates , Michael and Logan . He loved Zoey but it became clear as day when Matthews arrived back at PCA that she was in love with him .

His casual fling with Rebecca Martin hadn't helped him either when the crazy had informed Zoey that she was the other woman - wasn't the finest hour for James .

Looking back on all of the happenings of the past, James regretted few of his choices and wished he had taken the opportunities when he happened upon them .

Lost in his thoughts James bumped into a hand holding Logan and Quinn whom he expected them to walk on by was surprised when they both stopped to speak to him.

' James '

' Garrett '

' Hey so I guess you two proved me wrong , your still together ' clipped James, brusquely .

Quinn held tight to Logan's arm, her smile serene .' You were very wrong '

' I get that ,' replied James ,' look Logan, I know we have a lot of bad blood between us with everything but you and Michael made me first semester here entertaining so thanks .'

Logan was non-plussed recalling how at first he had felt threatened by James presence until he'd had the stark realization that he was finished with his old playboy ways and fell in love with Quinn . It had all worked out .

' Welcome, I think ,' Logan hesitated glanced lovingly at Quinn then back at his former roommate ,' You know being a jerk gets old after awhile, dude , and it might be loads of fun but it wont make you happy .'

James glanced wistfully towards Zoey .' I was happy for a little while '

He nodded moving away from the couple coming face to face with a startled Rebecca Martin , her eyes widening, hand going to the single strand of pearls around her neck, and a haunted look James recognized in her face .

' James '

' Becca '

She had loved him but to James she had been nothing more than a warm body to use .

Rebecca lifted her chin determined to be mature . ' I hear you got accepted to the University of California , James, good luck with that .'

' Thanks ,' said James , wondering if he had the wrong regrets ,' Good luck to you too '

Rebecca breezed by him and he thought it had been a year to remember and never forget .

**********************PCA************************************

Michael and Lola hopped on the stage , microphones in hand, ready to emcee and get this show on the road before the food got cold and the natives got restless . Michael was dressed in his PCA jersey and jeans while Lola was glammed out in a striking blue evening gown reminiscent of the one she had worn in the pageant .

' Good morning , I'm Michael Barrett '

' And I'm Lola Martinez and we're live at the Pacific Coast Academy Senior Breakfast '

Michael picked it back up from where his partner in crime had dropped it ,' Starring all of our awesome senior class , our class sponsors , Mr. Bender and Ms. Dingle and but of course, Dean Rivers '

Dean Rivers looking strained as always raised his cup of coffee as if to urge them onwards so that he could resume the long list of graduation things he still needed tending to .

Applause greeted their ears and Lola took an impromptu bow .' We have some awards to pass out but first we put together a little show of memorable events that have happened right here on campus . Take a look '

All eyes turned to the screen where a group of young looking students cheered on a fierce robot wars near the science building . Fire wire, Neal, and Andrew gloated happily as Chase, Logan, and Michael examined their robot determining it was unable to fight .

' Mine can ' Quinn stepped out of the crowd revealing a small robot with a Q on it and an amused laugh came from the nerds who refused to let her join the science club with them .

In the audience , Fire wire frowned and scoured the crowd .' Who recorded this ? Who's idea was it to relieve this humiliation ? '

' Can it, Fire wire ' called out Logan, loudly .

Back on the screen, Quinn's little robot that could scuttled in front of the monster bot, she pressed the button and booom ! Robot pieces scattered all around them in the explosion .

' Thanks for playing '

Logan dropped a proud kiss on Quinn's knuckles .' That's my kick ass woman '

Quinn blushed ,' You didn't seem to think so beforehand when you hurt my feelings by making fun of me .'

' We were all very stupid and we apologized a million times for that ' added Chase, feeling ashamed and contrite all over again .

' That was one for the PCA history books , folks ,' picked up Michael with a laugh ,' Thanks to our resident poet Henry for the robot war footage and Jeremiah for cutting to the good fight . Those were the days , eh .'

' I have another one , Michael ,' added Lola , gamely ,' who could ever forget the exciting election for the 9th grade class president between Zoey Brooks, Chase Matthews, and Mark Del Figgalo '

On the screen a commercial smearing the honesty of Chase a commercial played citing all the evil ways of Chase that included him eating out of trash cans and making little kids cry then urging viewers to vote for Zoey Brooks followed by a dour faced Mark Del Figgalo on the quad passing out buttons suggesting he will make things better .

Chase groaned as his off the cuff rebuttle as he dropped out of the campaign played next amid laughter around them . Oh the not so fun memories of Zoey being mad at him and Logan's evil smoothie helping ways .

Chase laid his head down on the table and groaned .' I hate politics '

Zoey patted his back .' Not my finest hour either '

Mark Del Figgalo rose and lifted a hand , small smile crossing his dour mouth .

' It had been one of the best times of my life when I served as your class president '

Michael grinned at him .' Our former class pres, folks , lets give it up for Mark "

Scattered applause met his ears and Mark couldn't help but glance behind him at Quinn who oblivious to him was giggling and whispering something to her boyfriend , Logan.

Mark felt a wave of sadness as he thought back on his relationship with Quinn and her unwavering belief in him and a tiny part of him missed her and always would .

Lisa took a sip of coffee as she signed Logan's yearbook with flourish .' This is great I missed all of that drama because I didn't transfer until the next semester '

*********************************PCA******************************

Jeannie hopped on stage accepting a microphone from Michael and with a teasing glint in her eye addressed all of the women in the audience as a picture of Logan Reese , all hot and smoldering good looks appeared on the big screen .

' Who can think of our class without thinking of the most handsome , hottest , charming guy at PCA ? Yes, I'm talking about you, Logan Reese '

Vince slapped his pal on the shoulder .' She's calling you out, dude '

For once in his life, Logan appeared flustered .' I never went out with Jeannie '

Quinn tucked her tongue in her cheek and tried not to laugh .' I know '

' So us girls have a little tribute to Logan ,' went on Jeannie ,' if I could have a little help from Lola, Zoey, and Stacey that'd be awesome .'

' What is going on here ?' demanded Logan, unsure if he should be amused or insulted .

Quinn shrugged, clueless, ' I have no idea '

On stage , the girls began singing very off key a little song dedicated to the one and only .

' Logan wants a little cutie

Logan wants a little hottie

Wants someone to call his own

Is she tall , is she blonde, is she short is she small, is she any kind of dreamboat at all

Logan wants a girl to call his own

Behind him, Chase and Vince couldn't resist razzing an embarrassed Logan as he thought back to all of the girls he had made out with before he fell madly in love with Quinn .

There had been a lot of girls , some he had wanted but never gotten , but no one special until Quinn .

' There wasn't that many women '

Quinn snorted,' Right '

On stage , Stacey Dillsen took front and center for the final chorus which she felt was fitting given her crush on him for so long .

No matter he's hers and hers alone '

Logan applauded loudly ,' Thanks , ladies, cool song and all '

' Given his prowess with the ladies here, we wanted to bestow this heart and key of one Logan Reese to the lucky lady who managed to actually prove that he has a heart and she has it ,' continued Jeannie as Stacey held up a glass paperweight and a paper mache gold key ,' Quinn Pensky, we believe this belongs to you '

' Go Quinn ! '

Blushing and giggling at the silliness , Quinn went on stage to accept the prize .

' Many girls tried to get the champ past the making out ,' said Stacey , seriously ,' care to tell us how you managed to actually get Logan's heart ? '

Quinn 's eyes locked and held with Logan's in silent communication .' There really isn't a scientific answer to this and I've heard all of the theories but its as simple and complicated as we just fell in love '

She hopped off stage and rejoined her friends, dropping the heart on her boyfriends lap as Logan drew her into a lingering yet steamy kiss that garnered them applause .

' Big round of applause for Stacey who stayed up all night composing that for us ' interjected Lola with a smile ,' My verse was cut unfortunately because nothing rhymed with swine .'

' Hate you too, Lola '

Quinn smacked his side, playfully .' Be nice '

' Girls , thanks for that fun little song ,' chuckled Michael ,' that's a tune I'll be torturing Logan with during the summer . He is a cutie ..'

' Shut up, Michael '

' Now we can't talk about couples without naming names ,' addressed Lola, spotting Vince and blowing him a kiss ,' I mean , we all know that Vince Blake and I are notably the best looking couple here .'

' Well , I could say that my lil Lisa and I are the steadiest couple , Lola '

' Uh, guys ,' interrupted Mr. Bender ,' I think your getting away from the topic '

' If you guys check out the paper you'll find out who got most romantic to most lamest couples ,' went on Lola , ' but we had to give an award for the most longest running took forever best couple to finally be a couple '

A picture of Chase and Zoey in the 8th grade flashed across the screen as a spotlight fell on the couple who shared bemused smiles and groaned in unison .

' Bets were made , money was lost ,' Logan took the mike next ,' intervention was held and then all bets were lost . I have the rights to a movie if I ever decide to go there but lets give it up for Best Couple - Chase and Zoey , get your butts up here .'

Coloring , Chase and Zoey accepted the spray painted grapes that signified their award .

' Thanks for this ,' said a bemused Chase , lost for words,' Glad our relationship issues could make your lives fun .'

' Thanks but we can't end this breakfast without acknowledging the cuteness of Michael Barrett and Logan Reese running across campus in trash bags '

All eyes were focused on the screen as the young men streaked down the steps bare chests exposed as they were wrapped in black trash bags as they ran across campus amid whistles . Michael and Logan shared groans of despair as everyone erupted into laughter and ms. Dingle urged everyone to eat signaling the end of the breakfast .

It was the end of the era and the beginning of a whole new world for them all .

******************************PCA**************************************

Graduation day came in a flurry of activity the campus buzzing with excitement as the graduating class received their diplomas given by Dean Rivers as parents looked on proudly as the sounds of the gentle ocean waves sang their own song from the beach across from Pacific Coast Academy .

Fate , was once, the friend

That brought you to my life

So long ago

Now, the time has come again

With arms to take you back

But I cant let go

Logan held high his diploma found Malcolm and Julia in the crowd and waved it to them .

When I look back over time

All the million days in my life

I'll remember the moments of love

Chase hugged Zoey tight as Michael jumped in the melee hugging them both while Lisa wheedled her way into the group hug as Quinn was pulled into a kiss by Logan .

Here with you

By my side

There's no other love to compare

I'll remember the moments of love

' Room for two more ' Vince and Lola were enveloped into the hug .

Time may not be ours

The times I had with you

Will never fade

Every word you said

Will linger in my mind

For always …..always


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I still don't own Zoey101, Another World , or Couples , just playing in that world .

' Oh my God, this place is gorgeous ! I can't believe you grew up here, Zoey ' exclaimed Lola as she and the others took in the beautiful sights of the Bayou Tech, the 125 mile waterway that meandered through St. Martinsville ,Louisiana and other historical towns .

As they passed through the quaint down town of St. Martinville soaking up in the historic buildings, the old statuary that spoke of times of the past , while the courtly streets were shaded by centuries old mossy oak trees speaking of a gentler era and a more relaxing pace than what the car full of new graduated friends were used to.

' It's home ,' spoke up Zoey, fondly, as she drove past Mr. Main's mercantile , ' though we spend more time in Boston than we do here . Our house is a few more blocks yet but there isn't enough room for all of you to stay there which is why we're heading to my Grandparents house . It's much bigger and Grandma Rachel can't wait to meet ya'll '

Chase lifted a brow couldn't help but noticing that now that they were actually down South, Zoey's accent was much more pronounced . It reminded him of their first year at PCA, oddly enough .

' Ya'll, Zo ? '

Zoey slid a sidelined glance at him .' Oh shut up, Chase ,you know, that's how I talk .'

' I know , I couldn't resist though ,' replied Chase , as they passed a stately gazebo surrounded by bright pink flowers ,' Wonder how my folks are doing with your parents ? '

Ross and Pamela were riding in the same vehicle with Mike , Amanda, and Dustin and they would be staying in the Brooks guest room while the rest of the gang would be hanging out in Zoey's grandparents house for the duration until the wedding .

His parents couldn't really afford to take the whole summer off of work to help with the wedding preparations but they were staying a week just to get things on a start before flying back to Baltimore .

.

' Our parents get along fine, Chase ,' chided Zoey, as she turned the car down a rambling dirt road that had them passing more of the local scenery as colorful birds waded among the cattails , a alligator lifted its head then ambled back into the murky water that was the bayou .

' I know '

' That was a freakin gator! You never mentioned anything about us having to be on the look out for hungry gators , Zo ' this came from a frantic Michael from the backseat ,' I mean, sure the swamps look cool and all but I draw the line out of being made into gator food . I watch those Gator shows in the swamps …..'

Quinn patted Michael's leg , sympathetically .' Relax, Michael, I think the odds of that actually happening are oh maybe 20% unless you intend to go searching for them .'

Beside his girlfriend, Logan threw his head back and chuckled .' Don't be such a girl, Barrett. No gator is gonna want your chewy hide in the first place '

Michael flipped him the bird and Lola put her hands between them to separate them before they started another lame argument . .

' Can you two stop ! Can you both act like the adults your supposed to be '

'I was just making an observation '

Logan turned his nose up at his pal. ' You were being a chicken '

Zoey sighed, heavily .' Can you two please not act like jerks in front of my entire family while you are visiting ? Folks are gonna be too polite to make you stop and I really don't want reprimanded by my Grandma either .'

Michael and Logan instantly turned contrite .' Sorry, Zo, we'll be cool .'

' Thanks ' replied Zoey as she turned the car into a long driveway shaded by two rows of glorious hanging oak trees , moss dripping down overhead from them , as an old fashioned black wrought iron gates opened to welcome them as the house came into view ,' well, here we are . Welcome to Belvedere "

' Wow '

' It's beautiful '

The house was a large rambling plantation home , the architecture blended Greek revival style with a ornate veranda overlooking the seven bedroom home giving a breathtaking view of the Bayou surrounding them on all sides . Inviting cherry wood rockers sat side by side on the stairs inviting them in and Quinn almost expected to see a beautiful woman adorned in silks sewing and drinking a mint julep .It was if they literally stepped back into a gentler time and place and it was breathtaking .

' Brooks, this is a damn plantation ! I thought you said you didn't have money ' Quinn's romantic musings were interrupted by her boyfriends quick remark .

Zoey put the car in park then turned her head to look at him .' We don't , Logan , our house is modest compared to Belvedere . It's been in our family forever , Grandpa Mac bought it years ago and had it renovated as a project with my grandmother .'

Michael put a hand on the car door and let out a dramatic sigh. ' My lil Lisa would just fall in love with this place '

Lisa had returned back to Carmel with her parents for a week then she would be joining them down here for the rest of the summer . Michael hadn't been happy about it but the Perkins had family in from all over the country and Lisa wanted to spend time with them .

He understood the importance of family but he already missed her something fierce .

Lola punched him in the arm. ' Oh be quiet , already, Michael, I miss Vince too but do you hear me whining about it ? '

Quinn groaned as she placed her hand into Logan's as he helped her from the car . '

'Don't start , you two . Lola, Vince could hardly pass up all those graduation dinner parties with his fathers business partners . I'm sure he would rather be here with you instead of with them but the graduation gifts from them will surely help his future expenses .Besides he and Lisa should both arrive down here about the same time .'

' Thanks so much, Quinn ' scoffed Lola but brightened up as she tugged on her purple tank and wished she had listened to Zoey and worn something less casual .She felt out of place in her stylish summer outfit though Quinn wasn't anymore dressed up than she was in a denim mini skirt and a shiny fuchsia blouse with cap sleeves . .

Zoey's yellow sundress seemed very Southern and right in comparison to her trendy outfit . Boo !.

The large ornate front door opened and an older woman stepped out , she had dark blonde hair swept back from her face , and was dressed in a elegant cream suit , warmth written across her face as she caught sight of her granddaughter .

' Zoey ! '

' Grandma!'

Zoey was engulfed in a warm hug .' It's so wonderful to see you ! The house looks fantastic ! Where is Grandpa Mac ? Oh my gosh, I want you to meet Chase …' She caught sight of Chase who looked as if he wanted to bolt ,' Chase, c'mon here , please .'

Rachel laughed , the sound tinkling like bells .' Mac had some last minute business in New Iberia but he'll be back in a while . Now let me see this ring my dear and meet the young man I've heard so very much about for so long now …'

Zoey laughed herself and held up her finger so her grandmother could examine the diamond sparkles..

' Isn't it pretty ? Chase knows exactly what I like '

' Quite lovely indeed ,' Rachel smiled at a nervous Chase who had joined Zoey on the front steps ,' Chase , welcome to the family .'

'

' Hi , um, I mean, hello, Ma'm ,' stumbled Chase , extending a hand ,' it's so good to meet you finally too. '

Rachel simply pulled him into a hug .' Chase, you can breath, honestly , I don't bite . Mac and I are just overjoyed that you and our Zoey have decided to marry so soon and we want to help in any way that we can .'

Chase found himself at ease .' Thanks . Your house is just pretty awesome . I can see now why Zo has her heart set on us getting married here .'

' Family tradition ,' smiled Rachel , ' but I hope it doesn't trouble your family . Zoey tells me all of your family is back in Baltimore and well, we're a large bunch so I don't want any of your family to fret over hotel costs . We can find places for all of your relatives .'

Chase thought of his father and knew he would be relieved .' Thanks and you might want to tell that to my parents too . ' He looked around for the other car but didn't spot it in the large driveway ,' Where are they ? '

' Oh not to worry, dear, ' reassured Rachel , matter of fact ,' Amanda called and they are at home getting settled in after the trip . Dustin went in town to explore and your folks will be over for supper in the evening with the whole lot of us .'

' Cool . I mean, that is good '

' Grandma , I want you to meet the rest of our friends, ' introduced Zoey as the group was clustered together on the steps in awe of the vast plantation ,' there is Lola , Michael, and Quinn and Logan are the couple joined at the hip .'

Everyone greeted her with enthusiasm .They couldn't believe they were actually going to be vacationing at a honest to God real life plantation house - it was equally as impressive as Logan's families Santa Barbara mansion .

Lola smoothed down the front of her tank top and took another step .' Your home is gorgeous ! It's like something out of Gone with the Wind .'

' It is pretty cool ' agreed Michael , rubbing his chin ,' thanks again for having us all '

' Is this part of the original plantation , Mrs. Cory ? Zoey mentioned that you and your husband renovated it ,' inquired a curious Quinn, eager to learn more about the history of the plantation ,' I understand there are still areas in and around the South that is considered plantation country and wondered if Belvedere was considered a part of that ? '

Rachel smiled , brightly .' You must be Quinn,' answered Rachel, delighted at the genuine intrest the young woman was showing ,' Zoey mentioned how inquisitive you are . To answer your question, yes , it's original structure was still in good condition when Mac and I purchased the house about ten years ago or so . It was built about 1837 and a lot of the mouldings , the wallpaper , and even several of the fireplaces are original .and still intact '

' I cannot wait to see the entire house '

' Quinn, babe, it's getting kind of hot out here ,' replied Logan , affectionately ,' maybe we could get settled in and tour the house before you interrogate the woman '

Quinn shot him a warning look but he just blew her a kiss .' Don't be rude, Logan ,' the scientist turned back to Mrs. Cory, ' I apologize for my boyfriend 's rudeness and lack of tact .'

Chase rolled his eyes ." You guys , come on '

Zoey shot Logan a evil eye .' Reese '

' No need for reprimanding the young man , it's been quite a drive from California ,' Rachel ushered for them to follow her inside the house ,' I am sure you all want to get settled into your rooms and relax a bit before supper . Come along now and I will show you to your rooms ..'

She ushered them inside and into the spacious foyer where soothing pale green walls seem to blend in perfectly , hardwood floors polished and gleamed as did the antique table and the gilded mirror on the wall dazzled and a curving cherry staircase invited them to explore the mysterious rooms that resided on the second floor as well as the galleries .

' Well, I'll be ..'

Lola openly gaped at the lovely crystal chandelier above them .' I feel as if I should be donning my day dress and paying you a call, Mrs. Cory '

' That is a delightful thought , Lola ,' replied a good natured Rachel ,amused ,' and if we ever decided to open this house to public tours, you could have fun with those acting skills of yours . However, we do have a lovely theatre in town you should visit while you are staying with us .'

Chase instantly turned to his future grandmother . ' I want to apologize for my Mom ahead of time , Mrs. Cory , because when she gets a load of this place, I am positive that she will be very embarrassing .'

' I'm sure there will be no need for apologies ,Chase ,' replied Rachel , gesturing to the double doors ,' the dining room and the sitting rooms are through here while the kitchen and the ballroom are on the other side of the house . '

Quinn sighed and grabbed on to Logan's arm with a schoolgirl giggle .' A ballroom , Logan ! '

Logan smiled indulgently at his ever the romantic girlfriend .' These kind of places all had ballrooms back in the old time days , babe ."

' Grandma , can we show them to their rooms now ? I can give them the tour later ' interrupted Zoey , reaching for the key around her neck and missing it . She had taken it off after graduation no longer needing the room key and felt bereft without it and tugged at her diamond ring in its place ,' I sort of wanted to talk to you before Mom and Dad and Chase's parents come over tonight .'

' Of course, dear ,' answered Rachel , as she led the group upstairs to the large bedrooms ,' I wasn t sure of the arrangements but Chase, you are in the blue room to the left of the bathroom . Michael , you and Logan are in the gold room and I put Lola and Quinn in the mauve room . When Vince and Lisa arrive , I have them in adjoining rooms near the ladies parlor unless you young people wish to switch it up amongst yourself , that will do .'

Chase reached for Zoey's hand .' Your not staying here with us ? '

Zoey pulled him aside to speak privately .' I might stay off and on a few nights but Chase , my parents would flip ! Even if we are getting married and I wouldn't want to embarrass myself or you in front of the whole family ..'

' Right ,' Chase kissed her cheek ,' is it a southern thing or a family thing ? I mean, I don't want that either but it isn't the 1800's anymore and couples stay together all of the time .'

He jerked his head towards Logan and Quinn who seemed to be talking heatedly between themselves . He didn't need super powers to guess what they were arguing about the sleeping arrangements .

' Bet ya those two want to share a room '

' Well, they aren't and wont ,' decided a nervous Zoey ,' it isn't how it's done '

Chase lifted his duffel bag and pointed to his bedroom .' I'm just going to check out my room now and you handle them, Zo .'

Michael and Lola had already wandered into investigate the rooms they would be staying in leaving Quinn and Logan to their bickering in the long hallway while Rachel fussed with the calla lilies in the Waterford vase on the long antique hall table .

' We are guests in this home, sweetie ,' Quinn was saying ,' Mrs. Cory wasn't suggesting we shack up together if we don't care for the arrangements she has made for us .'

' We're adults , we're together ,' pointed out Logan, trying to persuade her with his charm ,' it's not a big deal, Quinn . Michael can just bunk with Chase or stay in one of those rooms that are supposed to be for Vince or Lisa .'

Zoey cut in before Quinn lost her temper . ' Will you two stop it ! Geesh, you guys don't need to share a dang room either ! Have some good manners , Logan , for once ! Grandma already assigned you and Quinn rooms and you'll be just dandy '

Logan narrowed a brow at the blonde who had taken on an air about her .' Brooks, chill ! Your Grandma said we could switch if we wanted to and we do so relax , will you '

Zoey jabbed a finger into his chest .' Don't be a cad down here , Reese . I'm not sharing a bedroom with my fiancée and you aren't with Quinn. Got it ? '

Logan opened his mouth, caught Quinn's eye, then promptly realized it was better to just drop the whole thing before Zoey got anymore uptight over it .

' Fine '

Quinn moved around her enraged friend and pressed her lips against Logan's in a kiss meant to soothe him . He slid her from the calm into the heat until Zoey grew annoyed with their display of love and yanked her former roommate away from Logan .

' Enough , my Grandma is watching you two ! '

Quinn slid out of Logan's arms with a wave .' I'll talk to you soon, sweetie ' She ambled into the bedroom that she would be sharing with Lola and Logan sighed heading into the room he and Michael were rooming in together .

Rachel sent the young people a knowing look and tucked her granddaughters hand into the crook of her arm , patting her hand .

' Zoey, dear, I may be older but your Grandfather and I certainly wouldn't be offended or mortified if your friends wished to share a room . It wouldn't be the most scandalous thing to happen in the halls of Belvedere '

' You don't know Quinn and Logan,' chuckled Zoey with affection ,' besides it will be good for them . I thought maybe you and I could talk a bit about the wedding before Mom got here …..'

' How about we take a stroll through the gardens and chat . Is Chase joining us ? '

' Not right now ,' hesitated Zoey as they went down the backstairs , crossed the veranda and soon followed the gardens where a profusion of roses bloomed, camellias and pink azaleas lined the herringboned pattern brick walkway bringing its beauty together .The gardens were in full bloom and every bit as lovely as she had recalled them to be .

Zoey paused to inhale the fragrant scent of a rose in full bloom .' It's even more beautiful than the last summer I came back home to visit .'

' The family and I are just so overjoyed that you want to be married here this summer ,' continued Rachel, marveling at how much Zoey had grown and matured into this amazing young woman ,' I believe your cousins Ashton and Lewis might be joining us for supper as well this evening .'

' Awesome '

Rachel sensed that something was troubling her granddaughter but simply waited rather than press her about the matter .. Zoey reminded her so much of Amanda at this age .

.

She didn't have to wait long .

' Will you help me with Mom ? I know she thinks Chase and I are rushing into this wedding , the marriage , and I really don't want her to steam roll over everything or exclude Pamela in the planning . She isn't exactly happy with me since I don't want to wear her dress and I had to refuse Chase's Mom's offer of hers as well because I am designing my own ….'

' Amanda merely wants you and Chase to have a special , memorable wedding, I am sure , Zoey ,' muttered Rachel, understanding where her daughter was coming from and yet leery about taking sides between Amanda and her own grandchild ,' how about if I be the voice of reason if need be ? I honestly don't believe everything is as dire as you think it might become with your Mama .'

Zoey made a clucking sound with her tongue .' Chase and I just want a simple wedding '

Rachel gave her a squeeze .' Then that is what you and Chase shall have, dear , and meanwhile I think you should chill as your friend said ' She managed a wry smile ,' That Logan has a sharp tongue bet he could charm many a young lady with it .'

' He used to until he fell head over brains for Quinn ,' shot Zoey , making a face and making her grandmother chuckle ,' I love my friends but I just don't want anything weird to happen down here for my wedding . I love Lola to death but please Grandma , do not encourage her to become a Southern belle or I swear the girl will .'

' Honestly Zoey this would be so terrible ?"

' Yes ,' assured Zoey, touching the petal on the pale pink flower with her finger and wondering about flowers for her own bouquet,' she once pretended to have a horrible British accent for two days just to date an un-dateable British boy .'

' Would that be her boyfriend ? '

' Oh no, Lola dumped Simon after a week of boredom . She and Vince have been steady since he came back to PCA our junior year ' finished off Zoey , leaning her head against her grandmothers shoulder ,' I also just don't want my friends to do anything that would embarrass you and Grandpa either . You live here , they don't .'

' Enough with the fretting and worrying, young lady, ' scolded Rachel , leading her up the path back towards the kitchen ,' you only just got here and your nearly panicking over silly what if and might's so stop . How about we get us some sweet tea , sit a spell, and you can enlighten me all about your Chase before the others join us .'

' You will not believe how Chase proposed to me ' started Zoey as they moved back towards the veranda ,' I didn't have a clue . Chase was so adorable ! '

' Well, of course , he was ! I wouldn't repeat that to your young man, dear, ' cautioned Rachel, ever so wisely ,' you'll wound that fragile male ego '

***********************PCA*********************************************

The tester bed was draped in pink silks and fluffy duvets , the chiffarobe , and dresser were antique , a marble tricket dish held rose petals , and beautiful glass bottles filled with lotions and perfumes added to the ladies suite . Fresh flowers sprouted from the crystal cut vase on the dresser as Lola breathed in the deep fragrance of the roses as she whirled around the bedroom causing Quinn to laugh at her antics .

.

' Okay , this is way better than Logan's mansion ,' exclaimed the actress as she lifted the silver handled brush to her dark hair ,' I feel as if we are in a whole new world . It's so incredible ! I can't believe Zoey didn't tell us all about this place .'

Quinn finished zipping herself into the red sundress and adjusted the modest neckline staring critically at her appearance in the oversized gilded mirror hanging on the wall .

' I suppose with graduation and her engagement to Chase , Zoey must have felt a bit overwhelmed ,' rationalized Quinn, pushing her brown curls off of her shoulders ,' the history and the stories this place must have to tell are just fascinating to me .'

Lola opened up her purse to find the right tube of lip-gloss , leaned her head to consider .

' I wonder if it has ghosts . All old plantations should have ghosts '

Michael rapped lightly on the door .' You girls decent now ? '

' C'mon in '

Michael, Chase, and Logan all looking quite handsome in suits minus the ties joined them in the room. Michael let out a low whistle and tapped his hand on the dresser .

' Fancy too ,' said Michael, tucking his hands in the pockets of his slacks ,' our rooms are guy like but its classy like too . Only thing missing are the cigars and brandy '

' Maybe if it were the 1800's still, Michael, ' reminded Chase , evenly,' I highly doubt Zoey's Grandparents are going to willingly supply us with those '

Logan drew Quinn up into a kiss .' You are totally all wrapped up in this romantic old time stuff. Aren't you, Quinn ? '

Quinn blushed but couldn't deny it .' I cannot help it if I have always felt as if this particular time period so full of history, turmoil, and romance is well, the most romantic of time periods ! ' She smoothed down the lapels of his open collar, her tone soft and dreamy ,' Can you imagine if we'd be here during that time, Logan ? You would have surely been a successful young planters son perhaps and I could have been a visiting Northerner , we could have met by chance , something unexpected and fallen in love '

She sighed on the fantasy .' Our love would have been disapproved by all sides but we wouldn't have cared and done anything to be together .'

Logan pulled her close , exchanged knowing smiles with Chase and Michael, and dropped a kiss on his girlfriends nose .

' If you say so , baby '

Lola just chuckled ,' And I'm supposed to be the romantic one '

Chase picked up a old music box , lifted the lid, and a sad , old waltz began to play .

' Zoey's acting strange . I think she must be nervous ' stated Chase , thinking that the lilting song about after a Ball was incredibly sad ,' do you girls think maybe she is , you know, having thoughts about us getting married ? '

Michael laid a firm hand on his shoulder .' Chase , that girl loves you . If she were having second and third thoughts about dumping you, she would have did it before we left California '

Chase puzzled over this and his own nervousness . ' Why do I even ask you ? You're an idiot '

Michael grinned widely .' Aw, man, I love you too, buddy . Get a grip '

' You should have just eloped ,' offered up Logan, trying to be helpful in his own way ,' I can still get the plane , we can fly off to Vegas and you and Zoey can get hitched '

Quinn whacked him in the stomach with her elbow .' They don't want to elope '

Logan just spread his own palms and looked innocently up at the own woman he loved .

' Do you want to elope, sweetheart ? '

' No . Be quiet '

Lola sat down on the edge of the bed and gazed up at her friend .' Chase , I don't think Zoey's strangeness has anything to do with you. I think maybe she's worried about her families expectations of her and the wedding …'

If anyone understand the expectations of family, it was Lola, who had her own set of them with her mother and younger sister, at times .

' Lola is right ' agreed Quinn, firmly .

' We could still get married on the beach ' replied Chase , moving to the window ,' that might be better . Now I'm started to get scared at what kind of wedding we're supposed to pull off here at this place .'

' Just nod and agree to whatever Zoey wants and you'll survive ' suggested Logan as his own girlfriend gaped at him ,' what, Quinn ? That is what my Dad always says and he's been married 7 times so the man ought to know .'

' I like your father, Logan, but don't be stupid '

' I'm just giving my pal advice '

' You really shouldn't , you jerk ' volunteered Lola, making a face at Logan .,' a big, splashy wedding is one thing but this is one of the most important events in Chase and Zoey's life together .'

Michael placed a hand on the wall and felt a slight chill go through his body then searched his friends face to see if they felt it too . Must be an old draft .

Old house had them all of the time and damn, them all for bringing up ghosts .

They had Charles Galloway and that had been more than enough ghosts for him !

' I wonder if they had an slave quarters still standing ' mused Michael, changing the subject ,' or if there were any free slaves in this area back in the day, you know .'

' You should ask Mrs. Cory , Michael ,' suggested Quinn,' I bet she would be able to tell you . I am sure during the turn of the century there were freed servants , Creoles and Cajuns all down here . Hmm, I wonder what Zoey's family is considered ? '

Zoey poked her head in the door .' Mom's side of the family is old Creole actually and the Cory's were very modern free thinkers down here even back in the 1800's according to family history . '

' You never mentioned that before , Zoey ' brought up Michael , hands on his hips .

' Never came up when we were hanging up before , Michael ,' brought up Zoey ,' if your so curious, you need to talk to my Grandpa , he'll be glad to talk your ear off all night on everything you ever wanted to know about this side of the family .'

Chase searched Zoey's face for signs of anxiety but found them calm .' You alright ? '

' I'm good , I swear it, Chase ,' reassured Zoey, leaning in to his solidness that always made her feel safe and loved ,' just preparing myself for the battle with our Moms about the wedding . '

' I don't think my Mom is gonna be pushy or anything ' said Chase , knowing that his mother thought spending an ridiculous amount of money on a wedding was absurd when they had college and a house to think about made more sense to her .

Pamela Matthews was a sensible woman ,after all .

' Our wedding will be the talk of the town down here , expect my well meaning Mom to turn into a nutcase ' said Zoey ,' Grandma is going to do what she can to help us with her but I wanted you to be prepared .'

' You positive you want to get married here , Zo ? ' questioned a concerned Chase, slipping an arm around her waist to hold her ,' if its gonna be that much hassle , we can still go out to PCA , I bet Dean Rivers would let us marry by the flagpole pretty cheap or the beach is right across the road or Logan offered up his Dads plane so Vegas ? '

Zoey felt a laugh bubble up in her as he had expected and let it out along with the anxiety that had working on her as they turned into Belvedere earlier . Leave it to her sweet Chase , he always knew how to make her feel better .

' No, I'm sure I want us to get married here ' Zoey pressed her lips to his in an easy kiss ,' under an arbor draped in morning glory out back near the bayou '

Chase kissed her lovingly .' That is very specific '

' I've known it forever , Chase ' said Zoey, playing with his tie ,' you clean up nicely . You trying to impress the rest of the family ? '

Chase shrugged as Zoey fastened the wisdor knot . ' We figured we ought to dress up nicely for supper . We didn't figure it was the type of meal where us wearing shorts and tee shirts were acceptable down here or can we ? '

' No, your all dressed perfectly ,' assured Zoey , who had changed into a short navy blue dress ,' might us well come on downstairs and we can wander around the parlor until my cousins get here .'

' Cousins ? ' asked Michael , fiddling with his own tie . He hated these darned things !

' Ashton is our age and Lewis just recently turned , um, 22 , I think ,' explained Zoey, as they followed her back down the winding staircase ,' I haven't seen them in ages . '

She led them into a large parlor with sweeping high ceilings , pale wallpaper embossed with cabbage roses decorated the walls along with paintings of old Cory ancestors filled the space, heavy settees and ornate chairs of cherry wood and mauve velvet offered those a place to sit and rest and built in bookcases danced along side the walls .

A etched crystal pitcher and glasses sat on a glass tray on a nearby marble table offering up a libation of fresh lemonade if they were so inclined to .

'I am officially in love with this life ! ' Lola helped herself to a glass of lemonade ,' why I do declare I shall while away the days relaxing and sunning myself down here instead of dreary old New York '

' You'd get bored fast, Lola ,' said Zoey, knowing how flighty her friend could get ,' unless your going to drive down to the Quarter to find some fun . It's a bit more on the quiet side down here than in New Orleans .'

' Oh, pooh, just let me dream , Zo ,' pouted Lola , touching the silver candlesticks with approval ,' it's my vacation too . It would have been way more exciting to be an actress down here back in the old days … can't you just see me ? '

' I most certainly can and a enchantingly beautiful sight for the eyes you are , Miss ? ' spoke up a young man with golden blonde hair, powder blue eyes, and a face that could have been out of a book . He wore the sleek suit of a grey Armani and looked much older than his 22 years ,' Lewis Cory at your service and you are , lovely ? '

Lola could only grin an felt color rush into her cheeks.' Lola Martinez '

Lewis bowed low and pressed a kiss to her hand .' A pleasure indeed , Miss. Martinez '

Lola felt her heart beating loudly echoing in her own ears and couldn't help the feelings of giddiness that swept over her at Zoey's hot cousins flirting with her .

Oh wow !

' It's Lola '

' She has a boyfriend ' reminded Quinn, dryly .

Michael , ever his lady friends protector , stepped forward and crossed his arms in front of his chest and sent fixed looks towards Chase and Logan to help him out here .

They had to have Vince's back since he wasn't down here yet and Lola was being all weird and girly at this dudes old Southern charm .

' Michael Barrett , at your service , Lewis ,' rambled an amiable Michael ,' I know Lola here is a pretty girl but your laying it on a little thick . Thought it'd be the cool thing to do to save you some trouble by letting you know her boyfriend is gonna be along shortly .'

Lola shot him a dirty look .' Michael, stop it "

' Your looking out for the lovely Lola ' Lewis sized up Michael and thought he could probably take the Yankee in the fist fight if it came down to the matter .

' She is my friend so yeah , I am '

Quinn let go of Lola to tug on her best friends arm .' Lola, stop staring ! '

Zoey might have found the whole scene incredibly funny if Lola hadn't been eating up all of Lewis's charm with a spoon and her cousin had a bit of a reputation as somewhat of a cad and a player down here . Lola would be a new challenge for him and she couldn't allow that to happen or it could get awful when Vince arrived down here .

' Lewis , down boy ,' Zoey stepped forward to get between him and her friends ,' don't be oozing that charm on my friend here or her boyfriend is liable to kick your sorry ass back to the bayou for you hitting on Lola here .'

Lewis turned, caught Zoey's annoyed look, and swept her up in a hug .' You always were the bossy one , Zoey Brooks ! Have you turned into a California Yankee and forgotten your roots , cousin ? '

' Put me down , Lewis ! '

' When Grandmother told me of your upcoming nuptials I had to get down here and see for myself . Nice to see you brought along your own troops as well ' teased Lewis , sitting on the chair and helping himself to a drink ,' aren't you going to introduce me to your friends ? '

' Guys , this is my not so charming cousin , Lewis .'

Zoey quickly made introductions and found herself flanking to Chase's side for reasons unfathomable to herself . She always considered herself an independent woman and certainly not a clinging one at that but somehow she felt as if her older cousin was judging her decisions . It unsettled her more than she liked .

' Well, you know, I'm as Yankee as I can probably be ,' Chase tried to rid the room of the tension pervading it with his own humor ,' but I'm a honest guy and I love Zoey with all of my heart .'

' Glad to know, Chase , though you arent exactly who I expected cousin Zoey to be marrying ,' brought up Lewis, winking slyly at Lola ,' Ashton mentioned a James Garrett whom seemed about as perfect a man as we could imagine from Zo's letters.'

Color drained from Chase's face at the mention of Zoey's ex-boyfriend and floundered for words . He thought he had already wrestled with the whole perfect James issue but clearly having his perfectness thrown in his face by Zoey's cousin showed him he didn't .

Logan was mindful of his friends feelings though and couldn't just sit still on this thing . He didn't know what the dude was trying to prove but already he didn't like him .

' Old news , Lewis ,' pointed out Logan, lifting his chin up in a challenge ,' Garrett never stood a snowball chance in hell with Zoey because of Chase . The best man won and all .'

Michael joined Logan in agreement .' Chase and Zoey, here , soul mates and all that .'

Chase sent them grateful smiles and willed himself to relax . ' James wasn't that perfect . We shouldn't even be talking about him .'

Lewis seemed to take the hint .' Sorry if I stepped on some toes , Chase , not my intention . Zoey's been so wrapped up in her life out in California , it feels as if we need to catch up.'

' I told you and Ashton about the break up ' warned Zoey, lips tight .

' You did ,' Ashton poked her head inside the parlor ,' Ignore the jerk , he is being a insensitive brat ! I cannot believe you are finally back home, Zoey Brooks ! It's been forever and ever !'

' Ashton ! '

The cousins hugged and her friends couldn't help but notice the family resemblance between Zoey and her cousin . Both had the same coloring and the honey blonde hair though while Zo wore her hair straight, Ashton's was a mass of waves , but both shared the same kind eyes . Unlike Lewis's sharpness , there seemed to be genuine warmth there .

' It's high time you got your California self back home, girlie ! I would kill for that tan and oh my God, show me the ring ' gushed an excited Ashton , happily ,' which one of these handsome fellas is your Chase ? '

Chase raised a hand in a half hearted wave.' That's me '

Ashton looked him up and down then pulled him into a hug .' You are just the cutest ever its no wonder Zoey loves you ! Welcome to the family, Chase "

' Uh, hi and thanks ' mumbled Chase , looking from the three cousins to his friends .

' Keep your paws off my man, Ashton ! ' teased Zoey, hugging her again ,' look at you . You look amazing ! ' She wiggled her finger so the diamond winked ,' I know what your thinking but Chase got me the most perfect ring ever ! Unlike you, chere , I don't need a huge diamond '

Ashtons blue eyes twinkled .' It's lovely '

' I would want a big, huge , sparkly diamond if Vince were to get me jewelry ' added Lola

Quinn cleared her throat .' I hate to interrupt the family reunion but Zoey, maybe you could introduce all of us and we can let you get back to the visiting with your family .'

' Sorry , Quinn , I get carried away ,' apologized Zoey ,' of course , I'll introduce you all . to my favorite cousin . '

Introductions were once again made and the gang soon found themselves taking in Zoey in her element with her cousins . It was clear that she and Ashton were as close as sisters as they caught each other up on their lives while Lewis was clearly the one they had to watch out for with his cunningness . He was charming and witty with Lola and even Quinn but Logan was careful to keep Quinn's hand securely in his , not that he was worried about some slick southern man . He trusted Quinn but Lola was eating up the dudes charm as if she didn't have a boyfriend and this wasn't right .

Chase and Zoey seemed relaxed and comfortable as they chatted with Ashton regaling her with stories from PCA and their journey to be together with Michael chiming in his cents while Lewis kept conversation with Lola, Quinn, and Logan .

' Zoey and Ashton can be a handful together, those girls ,' replied Lewis, trying to sound earnest ,' I have always taken it upon myself to look after them . Zoey's never exactly been the romantic so imagine my surprise when I heard she was getting married . '

' Well, it's been a long time coming ' says Quinn, lightly . She looked up lovingly at Logan, her smile dreamy ,' rest assured they love each other very much .'

' That eases my mind '

' Does it ? Cause it was a crappy thing to do bringing up James in front of Chase and Zoey ? That's really low and I probably know more about the situation than you do ' contributed Logan, wanting to clear the air between them .

' An error on my judgment, I suppose , Logan . Judging by Zoey's letters I naturally assumed this perfect James had some power over my cousin to sweep her off her feet ' answered Lewis , meeting the cocky Reese man's arrogant gaze with his own ,' we had thought she had friend zoned Chase forever . Easy enough assumption but then as you pointed out, I didn't have all of the facts .'

' Stop being a pig, Logan ,' Lola shot him a filthy look then beamed at Lewis ,' lets not talk about James . Old news of the past . Now tell us more about yourself, Lewis '

' How about we take a stroll along the gardens and we can talk ? ' suggested Lewis , not about to turn down an invitation to get to know the lovely Lola .

' Yay ' Lola stood, her purple bangle dangling on her arm,' I would love to .'

Quinn fixed her with a knowing look and yanked her in a corner .' Lola, what are you doing ? Have you forgotten about your boyfriend all of the sudden ? Vince isn't going to be happy to find out his girlfriend is cavorting with another guy while he is away '

Lola folded her arm across her chest .' Of course not , Quinn ! I love Vince but he isn't here and a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone . I am not cavorting either ! '

Quinn smoothed her lips together , worriedly .' Be careful '

Lola tossed her hair off of her shoulders and shrugged at her best friends silliness . Sometimes Quinn could be too serious for her own good and it wasn't as if a simple walk was a promise or cheating or anything .

' There is nothing to be careful about ' called out Lola , slipping her hand into the ever gallant crook of Lewis's arm as they strolled out of the parlor together .

Quinn heaved a fretful sigh as Logan placed a protective arm across her shoulder .

' Vince isn't going to be happy when he finds out about Lola and Zoey's cousin '

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek .' There really isn't anything to tell, Logan , so please don't start trouble . Lola does love Vince and she wouldn't deliberately do anything to hurt him …please promise me you wont text or call Vince .'

Logan hesitated ,' Vince is one of my best friends, Quinn. He has a right to know that his girlfriend is flirting with another dude while he is away .'

' Do you want Lola to butt into our business , Logan Reese ? ' challenged Quinn, evenly .

' No. Dammit, Quinn , you cant be pissed at me for looking out for my friend ' argued Logan , in low undertones ,' he would do the same for me .'

' I'm not mad ,' reassured Quinn, ' I love that your such a good friend, you know that . I just hope that Lola knows what she is doing is all .'

Michael who had been listening to the happenings in the room as well turned to Zoey as well . They all knew how Lola could be but she hadn't been caught up and swept away since Vince had returned and stolen her heart and this made them all pause and worry .

' Do I need to go be a third wheel ? Is Lola safe with Lewis out there ? '

' I think Lola can handle herself with my cousin ,' managed Zoey with a laugh,' honestly , guys , it's alright . Lewis isn't going to poach from Vince . He is harmless .'

Chase frowned , instantly going into big brother mode where Lola was concerned .

' No offense, Zo, but he didn't seem harmless '

' It's not as if Lewis has taken Lola to the cotton docks to make out ,' chuckled Zoey at their confused expressions on their faces ,' flirting is part of his charm . It's fine .'

Somehow the use of harmless and fine didn't do much to convince them all of it . Whatever happened or didn't happen it looked as if they were in for an exciting summer at Belvedere if the first day was a good indication of things yet to come .

' .

.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't claim ownership to Zoey101, Another World, or Couples just playing in their universe in my own world .

Chase was awed .

Mac Cory was larger than life in a very impressive way and though Chase felt welcomed into Zoey's family, he couldn't help but to think that their Grandfathers were very much different . Grandpa Joe was as down to earth right splat into salt of the Earth man who enjoyed sitting in his favorite leather arm chair watching the weather channel and old westerns on Tv which was cool . He was often regaling him with stories from back in his day .

As Zoey's much beloved grandfather continued welcoming him into the fold of their family, Chase couldn't help but think of the differences between the Matthews and the Cory/Brooks families and wondered if his throat was starting to close up .

He loved his grandfather but worried that his zany family wouldn't fit in with hers which was strange because where had that thought even come from ? Zoey's family were nice people and they certainly didn't act snobbish or snooty .

Mac clamped a friendly hand on the young mans shoulder , a wry smile crossing his lips .

' Are we overwhelming you, son ? I imagine your head must be spinning about now between graduation and now meeting the whole lot of us nosy Cory's to boot ,' replied an earnest Mac, gesturing to the antique chair ,' I don't suppose Zoey ever bothered to mention that I got this old mansion in a shrewd business deal ? '

Chase managed a half smile and gladly slid into the chair appraising Mac with a keen eye

Mac was a handsome older man with a head full of thick silver hair and a mustache dressed dapper in an expensive suit but there was a strength and kindness in his face that made him relax .

' Slightly, Sir ,' admitted Chase with a little shrug , wishing his friends hadn't disappeared on him ,' this is slightly larger than Logan's house in Santa Barbara , I think, and his Dad is loaded .'

He winced at his poor choice of words and wished Michael was here to kick him in the shins for being an idiot . Where the heck had Michael wondered off to ? He was a writer , dammit ! Chase wished he was more eloquent when speaking to an important person in the woman he loved life .

' Sorry , I didn't mean it the way it sounded ,' scrambled Chase, trying not to make any more of a fool of himself in front of Zoey's grandfather ,' I mean, Logan has money . My family doesn't ..we're just like average .'

' If this were the 1800's, Chase, I would offer you a bracer for your nerves ,' chuckled Mac, moving to the cherry bar and filling a crystal cut glass with sparkling water ,' however , I wouldn't want to cause an uproar so here is some water instead .'

Chase accepted the glass drinking from it , gratefully .' I'd probably just choke on it but thanks ,' answered a truthful Chase ,' I really appreciate you all letting us have our wedding here . Zo didn't even have to think twice about where she wanted it to be and I'm happy if she is happy .'

' Glad to hear that but you might want to consider your stance on the key points of your wedding ,' replied Mac, pouring himself a drink,' I imagine all of the women will have their own ideas and my daughter can be a bit forceful . Amanda will mean well but Zoey is her only daughter so I imagine she will get carried away with the ideas .'

Chase frowned .' Zoey's been freaking out for days about that exact same thing "

' It is to be expected son . It was that way between Amanda and Rachel when she married Zoey's father and I expect it will follow along with Zoey clashing with Amanda as well ,' suggested a knowing Mac , immediately taking a liking to the down to earth young man that their granddaughter had been writing about to them for years . ' I'm sure your mother would be quite helpful in settling any minor disputes between them .'

Chase squirmed in his seat and eyed the whiskey decanter , wistfully . ' Gulp '

' Now lets put all this wedding stuff off to the side for now ,' replied Mac, hoping to ease the young mans nerves ,' Have you and my granddaughter made any decisions regarding how your marriage will work if your across the sea from one another ? '

Chase felt sweat bead his brow so he swiped at it .' Um, we're working on that, sir ,' answered Chase, matter of fact ,' I've been looking into some classes I can take over at the university in Paris and there are online courses . Zo worked hard to get into fashion school over there and I'm pretty sure I want to pursue writing and journalism which I can take over there just as easily as Boston .'

There were still minor details he and Zoey had to work through together and the whole financing college and housing but Chase had faith they would figure it out together . They already agreed they didn't do well with long distance and that helped to make decisions easier for them . They would be okay .

' Excellent '

' The whole Covington debacle taught us a lot about our relationship '

' I would certainly hope so, son , it was a rather reckless expensive semester to transfer you out of PCA and to Covington ,' Ross Matthews joined his son and Mac ,' it pleases your mother and I that you've matured from the experience .'

Chase groaned , mortified .' Dad, please don't '

Ross Matthews tugged on the sleeves of his navy jacket , nodded at his son .' Relax, Chase , you need to get used to talking about your future ,' eased Ross, extending a hand to Mac, ' and your past issues . Mac, Ross Matthews. Pamela and I wanted to thank you and Rachel for your hospitality , we appreciate it .'

' Of course, we're glad to have ya'll down here ,' said Mac , kindly ,' Chase is a fine young man . We are quite pleased to have him marrying our Zoey .'

Mac moved to the antique table pausing at a framed picture of Zoey at twelve, hair in sunny blonde braids , fishing off the cotton dock with a pint size Dustin and couldn't help but think how his grandchildren were growing up on him .

Where had the time gone ?

It felt as if it had only been yesterday that they had run through the whole house laughing a, bickering, and causing a general ruckus as kids often did when they were letting off excess energy.

Ross laid a comforting hand on his sons shoulder .' Chase has loved her since day one and we Matthews love fully with our hearts . She is in good hands .'

Chase turned three shades of red from embarrassment but couldn't disagree with his dads assessment either . It felt good knowing his folks trusted in him even if they might not be crazy about the idea, they were supportive of him and Zoey .

' You'll have to excuse my fathers cheesiness but he is right . I love Zoey with all my heart and then some more '

Mac simply inclined his head believing Zoey had chosen well with her young man .

' Why don't we head towards the dining room , I imagine it's about that time ' gestured Mac , leading them into the foyer and towards the large dining room that held a gorgeous cherry table that gleamed and was decorated with silver candlesticks , fine China and crystal and could easily seat fifty people .

Michael was snapping pictures on his phone and lifted his gaze to grin at the others .

' Mom is gonna want to know all about the old , fancy antiques and if I don't send pictures , she'll want to kill me "

' Val still working her magic on fixer uppers ? ' inquired Ross, curiously .

' Yup and Dad is trying to talk her into opening up her own shop ' explained Michael ,' she bought a bunch of antiques at a garage sale recently to fix up for the house .'

' There are a number of wonderful antique stores in town , Michael, ' suggested Ashton , as she pressed a kiss on Mac's cheek ,' you must look into them , perhaps find a trinket for your mother . Will your folks be coming in for the wedding ? '

' As far as I know they are ,' told Michael, ' Chase is like their other son '

' We still have plenty of room in the carriage house ' offered Rachel, graciously as she led Amanda , Pamela, and Zoey in side to join the others for supper ,' they are more than welcome to stay there .'

' Thanks, Ma'm '

Wonderful smells were wafting in from the kitchen and Michael was famished , he couldn't wait to eat ! He was reading for some delicious Southern cooking for his belly .

Lola adjusted the cameo around her neck, fingered the delicate pattern on the Wedgewood plate, and felt as if she was Scarlett O' Hara preparing for an exquisite dinner party at the Butler mansion . She was a city girl at heart but couldn't help be caught up in the romance and the fantasy that Belvedere brought to her mind .

The actress inside of her yearned to take on a role while she was visiting Zoey's home town , knew her friends would tease her mercilessly , but what harm could it do ? It wasn't as if she didn't act every other day at PCA for some reason or the other .

It was just natural to her as breathing .

She missed Vince though and was slightly miffed that her boyfriend hadn't bothered to call her to check in with her . It had been hours ! He couldn't be spending that much time with his father as they barely were civil to one another .

Logan sidled up beside her .' Do you know what your doing ? '

Lola rolled her eyes at him .' I can tell the difference in forks, thanks , Logan '

He crossed his arms over his chest and inched closer , glancing to his left to find that Quinn was engrossed in a conversation with Chase's mom before focusing on Lola .

' No! I meant what's with all the flirting with Zoey's slick cousin ? Vince would be pissed and hurt if he found out you were playing games ' reminded a loyal Logan ,' you are his girlfriend . Or did you suddenly forget about that ? '

' I wasn't flirting , I was being polite ! Even if I was flirting , it was purely harmless and also none of your business, Logan ' informed Lola, with a huff .

' Vince is one of my best friends so it is my business . You butt in mine and Quinn's life all of the time and I've got to look out for my friend since obviously you cant be trusted to be loyal ' muttered Logan , angered by her behavior. She was supposed to be in love with Vince and this was unacceptable .

Lola's eyes flashed with annoyance as she got in his face. ' I am not cheating on Vince ! Mind your own damn business, Logan Reese "

' Doesn't look like it from where I'm standing '

Quinn caught the bite of Logan's tone and quickly excused herself to move by his side tucking her hand into his arm as she sent her boyfriend and best friend a inquiring look. Logan looked almost irate and Lola was working up at being mad for sure .

' Sweetie , what is going on over her ? Can't I leave you and Lola alone for a second before the next war starts out ? I thought you two were mature and past this ridiculous now "

Logan patted Quinn's hand .' Just looking out for Vince's best interests here, babe .'

' Well can we not do this right now ? We promised not to embarrass Chase and Zoey '

' He's your boyfriend, Quinn,' sniped Lola, a ping of guilt pervading her mind ,' Vince and I are perfectly fine . You stay out of it, Reese '

' Then you wont mind if I call him up and tell him your flirting it up down here ' threatened a hot headed Logan, pulling out his cell phone ,' Vince deserves to know .'

' Logan, stop !' Quinn put her hand over the phone and his hand to stop him ,' Lola, this is like the kissing booth .Y you really don't want to make a problem when there is none between you and Vince . I think you just really need to think about what and why you are flirting with Lewis in the first place ..'

A pout formed across Lola's lips at the disappointment coming from the voice of reason . She didn't think it was worth fighting over but now Quinn was being all practical and making her feel awful.

' Quinn, how can you side with Logan ? '

' I think after supper you need to call and talk to Vince ,' suggested a calm Quinn, under her breath,' Logan, I think we should take our seats now .'

Lola picked at the chip in her nail polish as the couple took their seats , frowned at her best friend , as she muttered under her breath ,' We'll see how long stupid Logan lasts down here without flirting with the pretty southern belles .'

Logan shot the actress a venomess look. ' I respect and love Quinn so that wont happen '

' Pig '

Quinn glowered at both of them and nudged Logan in the ribs .' Stop it ! '

Ashton sidled over to the group intrigued by the whispered exchanges and the obvious bickering as she gracefully settled into the chair between Logan and Lola earning her a grateful look from Quinn.

' Are we all planning a surprise wedding shower for Chase and Zoey over here ? '

' Uh, no,' said Lola, pasting on a bright smile on her face ,' though that is an awesome idea . I bet Chase and Zoey would just flip if we did throw them a surprise shower .'

' That would suck ! Chase is a dude , Lola . Dudes like bachelor parties not some lame wedding shower with his fiancee . Duh '

Quinn shot him another warning look laced with exasperation .' Logan, why don't you and Michael work on planning Chase's bachelor party if you don't care for the shower idea.'

Logan realized he'd mis-spoken and sent his girlfriend a charming , loving smile .

' Cool then we will '

Quinn rolled her eyes at him .' Your impossible '

' But you love me anyway, Quinn '

Quinn blushed and kissed his cheek .' I do '

' Aww, aren't you two the cutest things ever ' sighed Ashton then appraised Logan ,' its terrible that all of the charming ones are taken . Is Michael ? '

Lola groaned .' No, they are disgusting and I speak with love ! ' She turned her attention back on the young woman who was following Michael's rapid fire conversation with Chase across the room as if he were on the menu .

' Michael has a girlfriend '

Ashton trilled slightly then took a delicate sip of water .' Why, of course, he is ! You cant blame a girl for asking ! Zoey's emails are short but terribly lacking on the details '

It was a pity both handsome young men were taken but that was just her luck. It had been an extremely uneventful semester at school, Ashton was between boyfriends, and Michael or Logan would have beat the doldrums around here this summer but she would just have to find her own fun. She didn't poach other women's boyfriends .

Lola lifted a salad fork to examine her lipstick in the silver as she glanced towards Zoë's pretty cousin . She kind of reminded her of a girlier version of Zoey know that they were getting to know her a little better .

' You don't have a boyfriend, Ashton ?'

' Sadly not at the moment , Lola, ' conceded Ashton, ruefully ,' where is your honey ? '

Lola let out a disgruntled sigh .' Vince had to stay back in California to make the rounds smoozing with all of his fathers business associates . He'll be flying in in a week with Lisa to join us '

' So then the gang will all be here '

The meal was delectable featuring a bevy of New Orleans favorites such as a fried eggplant salad , trout almandine , yummy cheesy baked grits , and Cajun stuffed pork chops to suit even the pickiest of eaters around the table . The conversations were mixed and animated ranging from the fishing areas in the bayou , the shopping, followed by the occasional story the young adults chimed in of their shared memories of PCA .

Pamela picked idly at the last of her grits , stole a glance out of the corner of her eye to her son and the woman that he intended to marry and knew it was time to get the ball rolling . Much as it pained her , she and Ross simply couldn't afford to miss any more work to help plan the wedding . It wasn t feasible for them . She knew Chase understood and only hoped Zoey's family would be as gracious about it as well.

' This supper is delicious, Rachel,' brought up Pam with a bright smile ,' I'll have to get some recipes before we leave . Um, I was wondering if we might get an idea of how many guests might be attending the wedding ? Maybe discuss the basics of everything together '

' We have a sensible budget to contribute to the wedding ' volunteered Ross, succinctly .

Chase raised a hand then lowered it .' I have some money put back for our wedding '

Zoey laid a warm hand on Chase's arm.' We really do just want a small wedding '

' A small , simple wedding ' added Chase, helpfully .

' That is lovely but really Mike and I have an account set up for Zoey's big day ,' perked up Amanda , pushing her honey blonde hair off her shoulders ,' I'm sure between all of us we can make it the wedding of the summer, Pamela . Now really isn't the best time to discuss the finer points - we should do that in the parlor, after bit .'

' So maybe 100 people ? ' Pamela figured that Chase would be content with a buffet of all of his and Zoey's favorite foods for the reception. She imagined the talking with the caterers was something she and Zoey might do together .

Amanda paused for a sip of her sweet tea.' Oh Heavens, Pamela, no, our family is quite large, I'm afraid . I was thinking more along the lines of 400 maybe 450 '

Chase grew wide eyed and looked at his mother .'400 ? Gah , I mean, between Mom and Dad, there is really only Grandpa Joe, Uncle Woody and Aunt Kim, and all of our friends who will mostly be in the wedding party - I thought 50 was nice .'

' The kids do want a small wedding , Amanda ' reminded Ross, quietly .

' Yeah, Chase gets freaked in front of big crowds as it is ' offered up Michael, helping himself to another pork chop . It was getting awfully hot in here and it wasn't the bayou heat . Nope, it was looking like the parents might thrown down here in the dining room.

Not good at all .

' We don't have to invite everyone we know, Mom,' Zoey tried to make her voice heard ,' I mean, Chase and I aren't inviting all of PCA to our wedding . Only our close friends and 400 guests is not small …'

' I am sure ya'll can sit down together and whittle down that guest list ' suggested Rachel , catching her granddaughters eye with a wink,' perhaps come up with a more suitable number . We wouldn't want to overwhelm Chase's family either, Amanda .'

Pamela gripped her napkin, tightly as Ross covered her hand with his .' Thank you, Rachel, we appreciate it . I hope I don't insult or offend anybody but I hardly think the kids want or need a society wedding .'

' Mom is exactly right ! Maybe we can throw some ribs or burgers on the grill for the reception , you know, make it fun and tasty ' Chase knew that he was rambling but he was feeling jittery again at the massive amount of strangers that Mrs. Brooks was wanting to invite to the wedding . Maybe he and Zoey should have eloped instead .

' I can have Chauncey fly in our lobster guy ' Logan tried to be helpful,' I bet Dad and Julia would even give it to you guys as like part of a wedding present from the Reese family .'

' Thanks, Logan,' Chase was thankful for the hand from his pal,' see, we can plan our big day and not have to spend millions either .'

' Gentlemen, I'm sure the ladies appreciate your gestures ,' this came from Zoey's father who was struggling with his own issues in taking part in his only daughters wedding ,' but I think it best if we table this discussion for a later date .'

Amanda narrowed her eyes at her husband .' Ross and Pamela will only be here a short time, dear, so its important we atleast come to terms on the more crucial aspects of Chase and Zoey's upcoming nupitals .'

' Not giving them heart attacks might prove to be beneficial ' contributed Mac, slyly.

' Daddy "

' We don't have that kind of budget , honestly ,' addressed an embarrassed Pamela , sending an apologetic look towards her son ,' but we can still put together a perfectly lovely small wedding for Chase and Zoey if we just put our heads together .'

Zoey sent her mother a pointed look .' That is exactly what Chase and I want '

Before Amanda could put forth her two cents in on how big the wedding should be , thankfully, Quinn jumped in regaling them with a fun story of her Mothers teenage youth and the summer she spent down in the bayou studying the flora and fauna of the region before she moved to Seattle and met Quinn's father . Everyone was relieved for the change of topic and followed by lame jokes from Michael, the wedding talk was temporarily placed on hold .

After the parents had left for the Brooks home , Chase and Zoey took a walk in the moonlight following the trail down towards the old cotton dock , a light breeze lifted Zoey's hair as she swung Chase's hand along the walk . The parlor talk had turned to a discussion on how much it cost to put on a suitable wedding , her own mother had been almost forceful, and Zoey was very much afraid she had hurt Pam's feelings .

Thank God Dustin had saved the evening by announcing he was hiking into town on his own ! Amanda had become ten times more protective now of Dustin since she and Chase had announced their plans to marry this summer .

' How is your Mom doing ? I am so sorry that my Mother has turned into the MOB from hell . I'll try to talk to her once she has calmed down, I promise '

Chase tucked his cell in his pockets .' Mom is fine , Zo. She can hold her own against your mom, I think . "

Across the bayou, a crane lifted off from the water and the sounds of the swamp echoed in the countryside . It was unlike anything Chase had ever scene before and felt calm .

' You said that earlier but that was before Mom went insane , Chase ' Zoey leaned against the wooden railing , her expression bordering on pensive ,' I don't know , maybe we should have insisted upon handling everything ourselves .'

Chase draped a comforting arm across her shoulders .' There is still loads of time to do that and I know my folks will be okay with whatever we want . All of our friends are here and they can help us so it's really just your Mom we have to make understand '

' Yeah, well, maybe your parents can talk some sense into her ' sighed a wistful Zoey,' I don't think I can handle much more of Mom tonight . '

She leaned up for a kiss .' I love you so much, Chase Matthews '

He lingered over the kiss , taking his time to kiss the spot behind her ear .' Right back at you, Zoey Brooks '

Zoey rested her head against his shoulder and breathed in the familiar scents of her childhood . It was nice to stand on these docks with the man she loved and feel loved .

' Lola, Quinn, and I are going into town tomorrow to start looking for our dresses for the wedding ,' said Zoey, brightening at the happy thought ,' then we're meeting Grandma for a bite of lunch . Afterwards we're going to Louisa's boutique , she's an old family friend , not to mention a designer and she's going to let me look around her place to see if she has any material I like for my gown .'

' Cool but what are the guys and I supposed to do ? '

' Go sightseeing ,' decided Zoey, matter of fact, ' Take Dustin with you and he can show you around St. Martinsville , and you could be fitted for suits, Chase .'

A mischievous grin spread across Chase's face as he feigned an innocent look .

' I thought me and Michael could just borrow suits from Logan ? '

Zoey swiped playfully at his ribs .' Absolutely not ! Go in town be fitted for tuxedos '

' Fine but it'd be free if we just borrowed from Logan's closets '

' You are being ridiculous , Chase ! ' teased Zoey, feeling lighter in spirit .

' True but I made you laugh ' Chase pulled her to his side for a hug ,' there's still time for us to plan that little beach wedding back at PCA '

' No, I want to get married down here , Chase ,' stated Zoey, softly ,' we just have to assert ourselves and remind them its our wedding . Not theirs .'

' Piece of cake '

' I want chocolate '

' Chocolate wedding cake works for me . See, we made a decision about us '

Zoey laughed loving Chase more and more for just being himself and hoped fervently that her mother wouldn't hijack their wedding before it even came to fruition .

.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey101 or Another World .

' Mrs. Cory , this breakfast is delicious ' declared Michael, snagging another piece of sausage with his fork to pop into his mouth ,' keep feeding us this good, I wont want to go back to donuts and a Blix for breakfast, ma'm '

Everyone was gathered around the dining room table for breakfast which consisted of eggs, fresh fruit, sausage, homemade bread , grits, bacon, as well as dark roasted coffee , freshly squeezed orange juice, and milk . The gang was up early to eat as afterwards they were heading into St. Martinsville to spend the day sightseeing and shopping for the wedding before Chase's parents would be flying back home .

' So glad you are enjoying it, Michael ' smiled Rachel, kindly .

' Don't enjoy it too much, pal, or it'll ruin your girlish figure ' teased Chase causing Logan and the girls to crack up at that teasing . Michael was such a foodie .

' Don't forget you guys are trying on tuxedos today ' reminded Zoey, taking a sip of the coffee ,' clean lines, Chase . Maybe dark blue for the cummerbund and ties .'

Chase made a face .' Do we have to wear the ties like prom ? I mean, simple would be cool without the dang ties strangling us .'

Zoë sent him her patented Zoey annoyed look .' Chase '

' Fine ' sighed Chase as Logan taunted him about being whipped by Brooks .

' You have no room to talk, Reese ,' offered Chase in return ,' you give in to whatever Quinn says so I'd say your whipped too , man .'

Quinn's brown eyes sparkled behind her glasses as she appraised the friends .' Logan is just loving and respectful of me, Chase .'

Michael threw back his head , howling like a maniac hyena .' Oh man, so whipped !'

That was all that was needed to set off Logan and Chase to retaliate against their third and it didn't matter that half of their families were having breakfast with them, it was on . Used to their Three Stooges act the girls didn't even try to stop them , just let them run on with their stupid banter and bickering .

' Don't you start, Barrett ! You are more whipped than me and Chase combined , dude !'

' Lisa has you wrapped around her little finger and then some, Michael ! '

Lola rolled her eyes upwards .' Idiots '

' True but they seem awfully sweet, dear ' commented Rachel, amused .

" They do this all of the time ,' stated Quinn, matter of fact ,' sometimes three times a day . We've decided its best to just allow them their stupid male bonding ritual than try to stop them '

' We learned the hard way ' added Zoey as an afterthought .

Pamela stifled half a giggle at the young means banter looking towards Amanda with a little smile of her own . They were ridiculous but she was so fond of Logan and Michael as they were such good friends to her son . She couldn't have asked for him to have made better friendships than the ones cemented through Pacific Coast Academy pairing the three as roommates .

.

' I think the fellas can fend for themselves picking out their tuxedos ,' broached Pamela , treading lightly ,; I know Ross was wanting to discuss our contribution to the kids wedding with Mike this afternoon .'

' I really wish you wouldn't fret about the financial aspects of the wedding, Pam ,' said Amanda in a prim matter of fact tone ,' Zoey is our only daughter and we want to do this for her . It wont bankrupt us to throw a lavish wedding …'

' Amanda ' snapped Mac in a no nonsense tone as he sent her a warning eye .He adored his only daughter but she was headstrong like her mother .

Chase's head shot up in alarm .' Bankrupt ? Mom ? I do not want you and Dad taking out a crazy loan for my wedding . Do not do it . Zoey and I don't want anything fancy smanzy in the first place so promise me you wont do anything insane .'

Ross met Chase's straightforward look with his own .' It's fine, Chase , it's good . Nothing that you need to stress about , son , your getting hitched .'

Chase's green eyes wavered with worry .' Um, hello, Bankruptcy ? Mom is talking about mortgaging the house so I can have some over the top wedding so think I'm going to freak out a little .'

Zoey flicked her attention accusingly towards her own father who was unusually quiet .

' Dad , say something ! '

Mike wished he had that third cup of coffee .' No one is taking out a loan and Chase , calm down. Ross and I are talking through the particulars this afternoon and we're both level headed business men so let's all finish eating this fine breakfast and just relax .'

Dustin shook his head at the craziness that was going around the table as he helped himself to the last of the bacon stuffing it in his mouth and shaking his head .

' I am never ever getting married '

Amanda ruffled her younger sons hair and frowned when he pulled from her touch .

' That's my baby '

Dustin scowled at her sentimentality .' Mom, I'm 14, remember '

' You will always be my baby, Dustin '

' I think us guys should just wear jeans and tee shirts ' offered Dustin ,' I mean , that is as simple as can be and wont cost us anything since your all losing it anyway .'

' Give it up, Dustin , I already tried but it's a no go ' replied Chase, simply .

Amanda folded her hands together .' Zoey, darling, wouldn't Chase look utterly handsome in tails ? I know how fashionable you are and tails would just add the designer element to your wardrobe . It wouldn't have to be couture '

Chase blanched ,' Tails ? '

Zoey was torn between compromising but she also didn't want to hurt her moms feelings either . She couldn't imagine Chase in the fancy tails anymore than he could but it might be the lesser of evil in decisions they might have to concede too .

She caught his eye and pleaded with him .' Maybe . I'm sure Chase can try one on and see how it looks on him . If he likes it to get married in…. '

Chase heaved his own sigh , understanding .' Sure I can try on a suit with tails but no top hat . I'm putting my foot down, drawing a line in the sand when it comes to a hat because I wont wear one .'

' We established that you don't wear hats in the 9th grade ' popped in Michael, knowingly .

' You'd look like a dork '

' Shut up, Logan '

Lola sensing the undercurrents around the table tossed her napkin down on the plate and stood dramatically . She jerked her head towards Quinn and her best friend joined her.

' That was awesome but I think we should go shop right now '

' Yes , yes, we should go into town '

Chase had never been so grateful for Lola's interruption and would have been tempted to kiss her if it wouldn't have pissed Zoey off , he was just relieved to get away from parents , if only for an afternoon .If he had to suffer trying on monkey suits , he would do it .

Thank God , the guys would have to suffer along with him .

*******************************Choey***********************************

St. Martinsville had an old world charm with its cobbled stone streets, rows of antique shops, boutiques, a post office, numerous other shops lined the streets calling to locals and visitors both . Hattie's Bistro displayed outside tables and chairs inviting folks to come on in, order some sweet tea and some local seafood and sit a spell .

Though they had just had a big breakfast, Dustin drew in the delicious smells that lingered into the air and stopped walking to read the daily specials on the board .

' Dude , why'd you stop ? ' Logan skidded a halt behind the teenager , scowling .

' We ought to grab lunch at Miss . Hattie's ,' exclaimed Dustin, wistfully ,' her shrimp po boy is awesome . It's better than any sandwich you could get in New Orleans and I haven't eaten here in ages . Last time I was home, Mom was on a health kick .'

He made a face of disgust .' Rabbit food and grilled chicken '

Chase scrunched up his face, considering .' So is that where Zoey gets her distaste of processed foods and the doodle cake ? I always wondered about that kick of hers or if it was like a chick thing .'

Dustin could only shrug .' Probably , Chase, you know how my sister is '

" I am glad Quinn eats like a normal woman '

Michael rocked back and forth on the heels of his high tops .' Well they did all go through that month of healthy eating garbage our junior year '

He let out a painful sigh .' I couldn't keep up with what Lisa was and wasn't eating for that dang month . She got mad at me if I ordered a pizza that one time .'

Logan chuckled ,' Sucks for you .'

Chase nudged them past the bistro as they continued walking , the girls had taken off in the other direction with talk of flowers and fabrics and dresses , all things he would gladly let them handle without him and the guys . His dad and Zoey's father had disappeared into a cigar shop /bar and didn't want to question that either , if it helped them come to some agreement of the sticky money part of the wedding then he didn't care if his dad had a drink at ten in the morning .Anything to stop all the dang arguing between the folks .

It was really stressing him and Zoë out , big time .

' Dustin, has your Mom always been this, er, determined or is it just because of the wedding ? '

Dustin grew quiet pondering the question .' Mom usually gets whatever she wants since Dad cant say no to her but I think she's lost her mind because of the wedding . She and Dad had this huge wedding when they got married -I've seen all the thousands of pictures and it made the papers down here and everything . I figure she wants to give Zo the same .'

' I knew we should have just eloped '

' Chase, man, ' Michael clamped a hand on his best friends shoulder ,' there is no way in hell that Zoey would have eloped , even I know that .'

Logan stepped forward , nodding his head to the brick building where a tasteful display of men's suits and tuxedos were displayed in the windows . A small sign indicated that tailoring was offered on site and the young man let air out through his teeth .

This wasn't sleek and glossy like a lot of the stores he and his dad often frequented in Beverly Hills when they needed to update their monkey suits every couple of years .

' Looks like this is the place ,' pointed out Logan, unnecessarily ,' you know I have got a whole closet full of suits and tuxedo's at home, Chase , so we'd just have to have them refitted since you dudes are bigger than me . Then we'd just have to get those lame ties and cummerbund things Zoey wants us to wear .'

' Zoey is dead set on us getting these things done and fitted , man, and I promised her I wouldn't borrow for you '

' Alright but these are going to blow that cheap ass budget of yours right out of the water ' added Logan , simply ,' and renting tails '

' Don't remind me ' grumbled Chase, resigned ,' I am not wearing white though like one of those old 80's trendy tuxedos or blue either .'

He looked from Logan then back to Michael .' Nope , not going to do it .'

' We've got your back, Chase, relax ' contributed Michael , yanking open the door as the strains of something classical greeted them causing them to wince,' dang it .'

Why did fancy places like this always play elevator music ?

Dustin pushed a hand through his blonde hair mussing it up .' I don't see why I have to be in your wedding anyhow , Chase , I'm too old to be a stupid ring bearer . Can't I just show people to their seats ? '

' Kid, your sister would kill me if I didn't have you standing up with me besides these morons and I would like to make it to the honeymoon ' stated Chase , as he took a breath and followed his friends inside the shop .

' Do we have to wear pink ? ' asked Dustin, mournfully as he trailed behind his soon to be brother in law ,' can't we get like blue ties instead ? '

Ah, the agony of tuxedo shopping commenced .

***************************Wedding Bells *******************************

Meanwhile down the street , Zoey and the girls wandered into the local florist shop 'The Bravermans' sign was painted in elegant script , the lush window display of baskets of magnolia and every hue of roses inviting as they perused the shop losing themselves among the colorful varieties of roses , lilies , gerbera daisies, lemon leaf, baby breath, and sweet, fragrant flowers in every color imaginable amid tulle and ribbon .

It was gorgeous and totally overwhelming to the senses though the bride to be had been absolutely positive that this choice would be a no brainier .

How hard could it be to decide on flowers ? She knew what she liked .

Quinn breathed deep into the bevy of cheerful yellow tulips , sighing .' I would suggest the tulips , Zoey, but I know those aren't quite your style .'

Zoey moved around the displays of pale pink tea roses trailed a finger along the petal of a deep red rose , letting out a long , indecisive sigh of her own . There were decorations to the arch to consider , did they want flowers at the aisle or a single centerpeice at each of the tables for the reception ? Did they need flowers at the tables or would silver candlesticks look just as pretty ?

' Naw, Quinn, roses are my favorite ,' murmured a baffled Zoey, lifting her gaze to that of a array of cream colored calla lilies ,' but what kind do I want ? How would white lilies and pink roses look together ? Is it too traditional or too modern ? '

Lola stopped perusing a album of bouquet designs and jabbed a finger at a picture of an all white bouquet of lilies and tied with a purple ribbon .

' I love this ,' announced the actress,' If I ever decided to tie the knot , after I became a huge movie star, of course, this is the kind of bouquet I would want .'

Quinn and Zoey exchanged knowing looks as they stole a glance at the picture with nods .

' Pretty,' agreed Quinn, evenly ,' but your not getting married, Lola, and neither am I .'

She focused back on Zoey,' Traditional bouquet is what your thinking ? '

' I know it's all the trend right now to just carry flowers wrapped in ribbon ,' considered Zoey, tucking her tongue in her cheek ,' but I have always liked the big traditional bouquets maybe just baby breath , lace, and bunches of pale pink roses maybe with some ribbon of dark blue tucked inside it .'

She could imagine it so clearly now making her feel much better . She doubted her mother would throw a hissy fit over flowers and Chase would pretty much agree to go along with anything that she wanted . They just needed to buckle down, make some decisions, and get the ole wedding ball on the right track and rolling as it was still a short time away . They had so much to do and didn't need to waste any time dilly dallying .

' I think that sounds lovely '

' What about us and Lisa ? ' inquired Lola , pausing to take in ribbons in varying colors to the palest white and buttercup yellow . If she ever tied the knot her mother would probably expect her and her potential husband to hand fast ,' do we get to carry big bouquets too ? '

' No, I think smaller ones for you girls ,' decided Zoey , carefully as if her very life depended on it ,' less elaborate than mine . Maybe white roses for the guys boutonnières or pale pink might look just as nice …'

Lola drew her cell phone out of her purse , checked to see if she had a message from her boyfriend frowning when there was nothing . Didn't Vince miss her at all ?

' Your already torturing them making Chase wear the tails , I say stick it to them with the pale pink flowers ' offered a gleeful Lola , trying to distract herself ,' have some fun .'

' Well I think too much dark blue wouldn't be tasteful ' elaborated Zoë, torn ,' we're already getting flack because Mom thinks we chose baby colors .'

Lola's eyes widened in shock .' Oh my God, Zoey, you never told us your pregnant '

Quinn rolled her eyes heavenward .' Lola! Zoey isn't having a baby '

Lola sent them an innocent look .' What ? It isn't as if they arent having sex, you know , I'm right, Quinn. It would also explain why Zoey's Mom is freaking out like Kelly Taylor's Mom in the 90210 episode where Jackie marries David's Dad .'

She and Lisa had recently discovered the old 1990's teen drama Beverly Hills 90210 on one of those stations that aired only old shows from the 1980's and 1990's and both had got instantly caught up in the happenings thus the binge watching .

Quinn pushed her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose .' We so need Lisa here '

' My Mother is nothing like Jackie Taylor ' pointed out Zoey,' well, except they probably both wore a lot of shoulder pads in the day . I've seen pictures .'

Quinn skimmed a glance over an artful display of peonies in a oranatel vase .' Too bad you aren't getting married in Seattle , Mom would have loved to do all of your flowers for the wedding .'

' Not unless your Mom can bring them all with her when she and your Dad fly in for the wedding , Quinn,' commented a thoughtful Zoey,' I think they would die before they actually got down here or wilted in the heat . It's fine , I'll just talk to someone here and get my flowers locally .'

A slim woman with a golden blonde chin length bob , kind eyes, and looking fashionable in a pair of peach colored capris and a white tunic stepped out of the back appraising the young women, carefully .

' I think I might be able to help with all of that ,' She extended a slim hand ,' I'm Janie Braver man , my husband and I own this shop . I understand your planning a wedding ? '

Zoey shook the proffered hand .' I'm Zoey Brooks and these are my friends, Lola Martinez and Quinn Pensky . Um, my fiancé and I are getting married in about a little bit over a month so I'll be needing bouquets, boutonnières , centerpieces for the tables, and maybe some for the aisle , I think .'

Janie took her elbow and sent her an inviting smile .' Wonderful and how exciting . Why don't we go to my office where we can chat and you can give me an idea about what kind of flowers you have in mind and we can see what I can do to help give you that .'

' Awesome . My dress is going to be simple , clean lines , but I'm on the fence if I want to have beading on it or not but I definitely want pale pink roses in a big , ole very traditional bouquet for myself and smaller ones for the girls .'

' There are three of us ' added Quinn , helpfully as Lola's phone went off causing all eyes to turn and stare at the actress ,' our other friend hasn't arrived yet .'

Lola stared at the screen then at her best friends .' It's Vince , I have to take this ,' hissed Lola , looking down at the cell in her hand ,' Go on in and I'll be in afterwards .'

She waited until Zoë and Quinn had followed Janie into the office before stepping into a corner between a display of topiaries and fairy lights wrapped around an arched draped in tulle .

' Vince ! '

' Lola , hey , how are you ? ' asked Vince , who was still in California and stood outside a driveway next to his car ,' Is everything alright down there , honey ? Logan sent me a bunch of weird messages that make zero sense ..'

Lola ground her teeth together , annoyed . That ego manic , stupid jerk ! Quinn needed to keep a better handle on that moron she called her boyfriend .

' Oh pay no attention to Logan, you know how he is ,' dismissed Lola , putting a hand against the arch for support ,' I miss you . Are you finished with all of those stupid power celebratory dinners with your fathers business cronies already ? '

' Yes, Lola,' replied Vince , determined not to fight with her over this as they had when he'd brought it up after graduation ,' some of the cronies have known me since I was a baby and were quite generous . My father isn't going to pay for all of my college expenses since I didn't chose the college he wanted me to . You know this , I've told you this .'

A pout formed across her red lips and she played with the bracelet on her arm .' I know it but it's utterly romantic down here, Vince . You need to hurry up and get down here .'

Vince stared at the phone and imagined Lola standing somewhere the picture of beauty and indignation . He wanted to ask her who Lewis was as Logan hadn't skimped on the details but hoped that she would volunteer the information to him herself .

It pissed him off that Lola was flirting again - granted it just was a natural part of her charm but since they had started dating a few years back, it was a habit she had broken .

Vince didn't know if this was a sign of lack of faith in their relationship or if Lola was simply caught up in the whole package of the South .He didn't want to think the worse .

' That is actually why I called ,' Vince lifted a hand watching as Lisa came out of the house carrying a couple of suitcases ,' I'm picking up Lisa right now . We managed to get an earlier flight so we ought to be down there later this evening .'

Lola placed a hand on her heart and bounced on her toes , happily .' Oh Vince , I love you ! We weren't expecting you two until the end of next week .'

' Lisa's family headed home early ,' explained Vince as Lisa herself waved at the phone as she put her luggage in the back of the car ,' which was just what I needed to get me away from anymore bonding time with the old man so we'll see you when we land .'

' Michael will be over the moon ! '

' Look , Lo, we've got to get to the airport ,' replied Vince , climbing back in the car ,' Lisa and I will see you all when we arrive .'

' Yet ! ' Closing the cell phone , Lola twirled around the twinkled arch feeling as happy and giddy as a bride herself although she wasn't . Now the party would really be started .

*********************Wedding Bells ***********************************

Meanwhile at a nearby bar with tables and chairs done up in solid dark woods , classic rock heralding memories of the 1980's lent an air of comfortable as Mike and Ross enjoyed a beer as they put their heads together to come to an agreement that would suit all parties involved in their children's wedding .

Mike took a swig of beer then slid his gaze towards the man sitting across from him .

Ross, be honest, how do you really feel about your son and my daughter marrying so young ? I mean, it just seems like it was yesterday I dropped Zoë off for her first day at P.C.A and now she's a grown woman '

' Pam and I had our reservations at first but they are adults . We could hardly tell them we thought they are too young when we married when we were their age ,' said Ross, grabbing a handful of pretzels in a bowl on the table ,' besides Chase has a good head on his shoulders . Frankly I am more concerned that your wife is going to push Pamela right out of helping with the actual wedding planning ….'

Mike heaved a pained sigh .' I think Amanda wants to give Zoey the wedding of the whole century much like ours was back in the day . Amanda and I made the society section of the papers and I think a couple of Brides magazines '

' Chase and Zoey don't want all those bells and whistles . You heard them, they want a really simple wedding '

' I'll talk to Amanda and try to make her see reason but no promises . Where do you think Zoey gets that damn stubborn streak from ? It certainly isn't from me ' He rubbed a ache between his forehead where a headache was coming on ,' I hate talking money but lets get this damn thing done and over with . '

' Chase has about a thousand put aside for the wedding ,' reminded Ross , carefully ,' I don't know if he has told you that . His mother and I can probably contribute a few thousand ourselves and I know Pam has solid ideas about the caterers .'

Mike pulled out a legal pad and pen out of his suit jacket .' Amanda and I have considerable more set aside for the wedding and I know Mac and Rachel want to help as well. Why don't we go over key points and try to decide which ones we agree on before we try to defuse the situation with Amanda and Pamela .'

' Logan Reese has offered to help with the wedding as well,' added Ross, matter of fact,' He's a good friend to Chase . I know Chase is fine with the contributions from him but Zoey seems to have a problem with him .'

Mike tapped his pen against the pad with considerable thought .' I don't know if I want to get involved in that , Ross, or if we even should bother bringing it up. "

He could vaguely recall an email they had received years ago from Zoey about starring in a great play that Chase had written and gushing on how she had misjudged Logan . Amanda had insisted it sounded as if Zoey had gotten a little crush on the rich boy but that had been back in the 8th grade .

They had received just as many emails talking about how she hated the jerk too and he was one of Chase's best friends so Mike didn't even have a clue how his daughters mind worked . Logan appeared to be deeply in love with Quinn Pensky from what he could see with his own eyes and couldn't understand why Zoey wouldn't want their friends thoughtful contributions to the wedding .

' It would help cut down the costs considerably if Chase accepted the suits and the lobster fellow Malcolm has on his payroll . Very generous donation ' stated Ross, simply .

' I agree but I draw the line at arguing with both my daughter and my wife over it '

Ross pulled out his own notebook and slid a list to the table .' This is our guest list ,' declared Ross , plaintively ,' I know Chase and Zoey are working on their own but can we please for the Love of God try to get it under 400 people before I have a heart attack .'

Mike rolled his eyes upwards, chuckling .' That will take a lot of wine and persuation , maybe even shoes, but I will do what I can .'

Ross took another drink of beer .' I'm not much of a drinker but I'm glad you suggested this place, Mike, coffee wouldn't have been strong enough for the details . '

' Just be grateful that I talked Amanda down from hiring the wedding planner ,' Mike lifted his beer can as in a honorary toast ,' all hell would have broken loose .'

' Thank God then for small favors '

They took another drink then got down to the nitty gritty figures and numbers that would would be the Brooks -Matthews wedding .

**************************Wedding Bells ******************************

After a solid visit with the florist and the flowers more or less locked in , Zoey was feeling much more accomplished and a lot less overwhelmed than beforehand as the girls strode another block to a stately pale pink building with an elegant scrolled window announcing Louisa's Designs and Boutique . An elegant brocade settee filled the scene , a cream colored silk negligee lay across it while a mannequin was draped in a midnight blue suit with pearl buttons across the front and a a line skirt .

' This is the place ,' announced Zoey, butterflies dancing in her belly as a bell jingled above their head as they entered the shop ,' Louisa has the best designs in the city .'

Quinn wandered in noting the antiques and the mauve rugs , the gilded mirrors, and the racks of silks and laces with keen interest . A muted pink dress with slim straps caught her eye and she peered at the price tag with a audible gasp .Two hundred dollars ?

Her prom dress had cost less than that but this was Zoey's wedding , she just hoped she wouldn't have to dip into her college savings to afford her part as a bridesmaid in the wedding .

' Kind of pricey '

' Well, that is the real deal, Quinn ,' said ever fashion maven Zoey , running a finger down an esquite red number ,' silk . Is that what you like ? It's beautiful but not quite what I had in mind for you girls dresses either .'

Lola held up a royal blue long dress with rhinestones down the bodice and a high slit in the leg and sighed .' This is more like it , Zo. It's not frilly or frumpy and we could all pull it off well, I think .'

Zoey frowned .' You are not wearing a cocktail dress in my wedding '

A pout formed across Lola's mouth as she found another gown , the purple satin catching her eye and reached for it .' Or me, Lisa, and Quinn could all wear different styles, Zo.'

Quinn lingered over a Kelly green silk dress with mild interest .' This is nice .'

' None of those are pink and blue , you two ,' muttered Zoë, eyes drawn to bolts of fabric along the back wall of the shop ,' I think we should look through some books and see what Louisa has that might work '

Rachel stepped out of the back along with a tidy woman with short silver hair dressed in a bright fuchsia suit and beamed at the young women .

' Zoey, girls , I thought I heard your voices ,' Rachel reached for her granddaughters hand then gave Quinn and Lisa warm looks ,' How was it at Janie's ? Didn't I tell you that she and Henry have the most wonderful flowers in all of the city and an eye for design .'

' She was wonderful,' gushed Zoey, honestly ,' I've got to talk with Chase but I think we can check off flowers on my list . Well, except for paying for them part but I put down a payment so its sort of ours already .'

' Then your Grandfather and I will see to taking care of that , dear '

Louisa stepped forward , bright green eyes shining as she engulfed the young woman in a hug .

' My goodness , little girl, you've become a gorgeous young woman already ! Rachel tells me your in love and planning a whirlwind wedding for the summer and need my help,' rattled off the designer ,' I have some wedding gowns in the back if you wish to take a look or is it my fabric your after ? '

Zoey pulled out a portfolio out of her bag .' Actually I'm designing my gown but I was hoping you would have the perfect fabric here for me ,' explained Zoey ,' I think I want something that will drape well for my gown . I was thinking silk for the girls dresses but I'm not quite sure I know what I want …'

' Well you certainly came to the right place ,' Louisa led them towards the back, 'how about we have some sparkling water and look at some of my albums so we can get a sense of what you want for you and your lovely bridesmaids .'

' I have colors picked out ,' Zoey peered over her shoulder ,' No orange, Quinn.'

' I look good in orange ' murmured Quinn, under her breath .

' Well, I vote for wearing blue because Lisa and Quinn look better in the pink than I do ' chimed in Lola, stopping to admire a set of elegant silver combs ,' no dumb hoop skirts or ruffles , please . If you do a theme wedding, I will just die .'

Rachel patted the actresses hand , amused .' Your just a regular Scarlett O'Hara, aren't you, Lola ? Are you positive your not Southern at heart ? '

Lola beamed at the compliment .' Oh , thanks, I like that but no, I was born in New York . Mom would probably be able to tell you if I was a Southern belle in my past life or something like that .'

Quinn studied the veils on display and decided it wasn't really her style .' We did get a bit of good news earlier . Vince and Lola are arriving here tonight rather than next week .'

' That is wonderful ' agreed Rachel, helping herself to a spot of tea instead as she listened to the girls prattle on and felt moisture well once again in her eyes ,' I will have to make sure the rooms are ready for them.'

Zoë pulled down a creamy white bolt of satin , rubbed a hand over it, and tried to imagine her design in it . Sleek, clean lines, elegance all of the way .

' Would you mind looking over my sketches , Louisa ? This is what I had in mind for my wedding gown . I'm wearing strapless so I don't want the girls in it , maybe halter dresses with straight line that sort of ruches at the hip , maybe .'

' Short ? ' asked a hopeful Lola.

' Long ' said Zoey flashing a wide grin at her friends.

The designer gave a quick survey of Quinn and Lola noting their features and coloring with a crucial eye of what would suit them and the bride to be . She might nudge Zoey to the protypes she had in the back that might appeal to her mind set .

' Let's see if I have anything in the back that fits that , ladies '

Zoey hitched a deep breath , her stomach whirred , and it dawned on her with great clarity that it was actually really happening . This was it , they were about to try on dresses for her wedding , and giddiness filled her down to her dark blue high heels .

In a matter of months , she would be marrying her best friend and becoming Mrs. Zoey Matthews . It couldn't get any better than that !


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own Zoey101 , Another World , or Couples .

After a long day of making important wedding decisions then meeting up with everyone for a light supper in town , the group headed back to Belvedere to unwind on the plantation . Rachel and Mac had made themselves scarce allowing the young people some time to hang out by themselves before the rest of their friends arrived this evening .

The gang converged to the screened in veranda and comfortable rattan furniture as well as a pitcher of sweet tea and a plate of assorted cheeses and crackers to munch on. Zoey curled her legs together as she drew another sketch of her wedding dress . She had already found the material , it was just a matter of making sure her dress was the one .

The perfect dress for her and this was only her tenth sketch but she figured she would know the design when it hit her .

' Zo, what are you drawing ? Can I see ? ' Chase tried to turn his head around to look at her design book but she held it against her chest ,' Toss me a bone , huh .'

Zoey stuck out a playful tongue at him .' You can't see my wedding dress, Chase '

Chase made a disgruntled face .' Then why are you torturing me by working on it out here with myself present and all ? '

She handed Lola the pad and drew Chase in for a lovely kiss full of warmth .

' Because I love you so it's my perogative ' sighed Zoey , snuggling in close to him on the rattan love seat ,' Thank you for agreeing to the tails , Chase , and I know you'll look very handsome in it even though it's not your style .'

' Tell me again , why we gave in to my tuxedo being all tails ? Cause I got to tell you my Mom would have been just as happy if I wore a normal tuxedo ' reminded Chase , knowingly ,' You heard her , Zoey , it's about you and me .'

' I know ,' muttered Zoey, feeling a twinge of guilt over the matter ,' but it's just easier if we agree to a few of my Mother's ideas and it will get her off of our back when it comes to the important things '

' You've not seen Chase in fancy tails ' contributed Michael , checking his watch for the hundredth time ,'I don't understand why we aren't doing this at the airport ? Lisa and Vince ought to be arriving soon and now it's going seem like I am a bad boyfriend because I am not there.'

' Mom offered to pick them up , Michael ,' explained a patient Zoey,' this is good . Do you see how peaceful it is out here without being interrogated about china patterns and what our theme for the wedding is for one evening .'

Michael took a bite of the cracker .' Why does it have to have a theme ? '

Lola blew a strand of dark hair away from her eye and gaped at Michael as if he was an alien with two heads .

' Men '

Chase looked blankly at Zoey .' Uh oh , nope, not giving in on this either . I already talked Mom down from the whole North and South wedding all by myself and that was really the only thing we had to freak over from my folks . '

' I know which is why I just have to make sure you and I stay one step ahead of mom with the important wedding details, Chase . How many times must I have to remind you ? '

' A bunch '

Lola rifled through the drawings smoothing her lips together as she imagined Zoey wearing any one of these beautiful designs she had drawn . It would be simple, stylish , with a dash of romance and a little bit traditional with a pop of contemporary that would suit her golden girl looks .

Now if they could just find the perfect gorgeous dresses for Lisa, Quinn, and herself to wear as the maid of honors and bridesmaids . They had managed to try on countless styles of pink dresses this afternoon but Zoey didn't like any of them .

' You two aren't suppose to be stressing out about all of this wedding stuff . I mean, it's supposed to be fun ' informed Lola as if she knew all of details of making the big day one to remember ,' can't you just hire a wedding planner ? '

" No' chorused the couple in unison .

' No offense but I've had enough wedding talk for the day,' announced Logan, standing and pulling Quinn up with him ,' come on, Baby, let's go for a walk .'

Quinn twined her fingers with his .' That sounds wonderful .'

' They just want to go make out ' chimed in a knowing Lola , making a face of disgust .

She was used to her best friend and Logan being together and in love after all of this time but she still delighted in tormenting Logan at every chance she got . Since college would be looming they might not be together as often as they would like to be so she wanted to get her kicks in teasing the jerk and Quinn for now .

' Shut up, Lola ' kicked back Logan, not un kindly . With a nod at the group , he led Quinn from the veranda and out past the gardens to the trail that led them down to the bayou . A slight breeze ruffled Quinn's brown hair as she yanked on her boyfriends hand to get him to slow down .

' Logan, speed walking isn't romantic ! Will you just please stop now '

Logan sent her a charming smile , brought her hand up to press a light kiss to her wrist , and guided her under a large weeping willow and what he considered was out of the range of the house for some alone time.

.

' Sorry , Quinn, I just wanted to get as far away from all the wedding talk ,' replied Logan, meeting her steady gaze, ' God, that's all its been like 24 /7 . I'm happy for Chase and Zoey but could they give it a rest for the night .'

' Our best friends are getting married in a very short time , Logan . They are entitled to be in their wedding bubble and we should support them ' Quinn rubbed his arm, gently ,' though it does seem surreal . I mean, goodness, they haven t even figured out where they are going to live yet or if Chase is going to tag along to Paris and try taking classes at the University . Being married and an ocean away would be extremely difficult .'

She touched Logan's cheek, softly and knew she wasn't just pondering the fate of her friends marriage . She and Logan really hadn't agreed on their future together since graduation from P.C.A. other than the fact they weren't breaking up.

They were the real thing , true love, but she hated the worry that a separation would bring .them. It always came back to the being apart and it made her sad but for now they had the whole summer to be together .

Logan had worked so hard to get accepted into film school and she was incredibly proud of him which was why she didn't want him to turn it down just so they could be closer in proximity to one another . They would survive and be better for it .

It was just going to have to be their mantra , even if they wound up repeating it to one another every dang day , be it so.

' You know , Dad has the family plane so if I want to see you, it wont be a big deal '

Quinn chewed nervously on her bottom lip .' You're a nut but I love you, Logan ' She shook her head at his innocent expression marveling the wonders of wonders of what he would do to make her happy ,' I am sure you can drive that overpriced sports car of yours to come visit me in school rather than inconveniencing your father by borrowing the plane on a whim .'

Logan drew her in close and nuzzled her neck.' It's going to be hell being apart from you, Quinn '

' Well, it isn't going to be easy on me either , silly ,' Quinn tried to make light of it and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled of after shave and the subtle masculine scent of his cologne made her knees weak still ,' but I don't want to spend our summer fretting about college and us either . Can we please try to work on keeping the faith in our relationship and enjoying being together ? '

Logan pressed a kiss on the side of her face then her nose as the air around them thickened from the love and the heat between them . He trailed a finger to the tiny strap of her camisole and flicked it off her shoulder leaning down to drop a soft as butterfly kiss and heard Quinn's soft murmur of approval .

' We could do that , yeah ,' Logan's gaze smoldered making a quiver in her belly from her own wants and needs ,' and we're in a pretty romantic spot , eh, sweetie . '

Quinn twined her arms around his neck, running her fingers through those irrestible copper curls , her own eyes gleaming .' Sweetie ? Trying to sweet talk me with the endearment , Reese ? '

Logan worked his magic , nibbling kisses on her shoulders, the smooth skin of her neck until their lips met in a kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more .

' Mhm , yup. You know I want you, Quinn ,' He slipped his hands under the back of her camisole, hands warm on her skin and heard her sigh ,' God, you are so beautiful . How do you get more beautiful every damn day, Quinn Pensky '

Quinn lost herself in the quiet and in the arms of the man that she so desperately loved .

She ran her hands down his chest loving the solid wall of muscle there as she scattered kisses across his face .

' I love you too, you charmer '

He began working deftly on the tiny buttons on her shirt as they moved under the tree for privacy . God, how had he ever managed without Quinn in his life and in his arms ? His head was still spinning from all the wedding talk but right here and now it was only him and Quinn . He couldn't get close enough to her .

' You love my charm ' Logan flashed her a sexy grin that made her laugh ,' and me '

She lifted her eyes then rested her forehead against his , taking a moment to regain her composure as it occurred to her that they were about to make love in plain site of anyone who might be watching from the house or strolling by for a walk. She wasn't a prude but she knew she had to put on the brakes, dammit to practicality !

' I do ,' murmured Quinn, reaching to take his hand into hers and move into his lap,' Logan, we cant have sex out here . What if someone saw us ? It would embarrass everyone and Zoey would kill us …'

Logan groaned and gave her a puppy dog expression which he hoped would sway her to change her mind .' It's under a tree and way private, Quinn, no one is going to see us '

He trailed his hand up the sensitive underside of her breast and saw her eyes widen with desire .

' Don't tempt me, Logan ' Quinn leaned into another hot kiss as she tried to tamp down her own needs and desire to be with him ,' really don t tempt me . You know I want you as bad but someone has to think here …..'

' I am thinking I want you right here and now , Quinn ' Logan's lips continued to trail hot kisses over the silky skin of her shoulder , to the curve of her red lace bra ,' where is my adventurous , sexy woman ? '

A wicked smile played across her lips .' Logan '

As she reached to discard him of his shirt so she could explore the contours of his body , a shadow fell across the couple as Ashton cleared her throat to alert them of her presence.

' Oh my God, apologies , ya'll ! I was just taking a stroll to clear my head …forget I saw a thing '

Quinn's face flamed red in mortification as she buried her face in Logan's chest .' Damn !'

Logan cursed and wrapped both arms around his girlfriends as he managed to look up at an amused Ashton who didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave them the hell alone .

' Do you mind ? You know , the polite thing to do would be leave '

Quinn primly buttoned up her shirt and decided it'd be best to see how Logan got them out of this one. She shouldn't have lost her head but that happened when Logan touched her and he was her weakness . It was a sickness except she loved him so .

' We got a little carried away '

Ashton's lips twitched .' I noticed , Quinn,' drawled Zoey's cousin in a matter of fact tone as if she hadn't just mortified the young woman by interrupting the tryst ,' Ya'll ought to know this is the best walking trail on the Grandparents property . We all wander down here quite a lot so it isn't really all the best location for a sexy tryst .'

' Thanks for the fucking memo ' said an irritated Logan, trying to get a hold of his control as Quinn was still cozied up on his lap ,' where is all that Southern comfort and manners ? Can't you see you embarrassed me and Quinn , not to mention , spoiled the mood …'

Ashton appraised Logan appreciating his buffiness and the tan from living in California and decided the scientist was a very lucky woman . He sure beat the boring doldrums around here and found herself tempted herself by the hotness that was Logan Reese .

It had been incredibly boring with the same old, same old , maybe Zoey's friends could change that . She would have to think more about that .She had considered that cutie Michael but now the sexy, sexy Logan was appealing to her senses even more so.

' Ooops , my bad ,' Ashton splayed fingers over her eyes as if to shield herself from the couple then dropped them ,' I really didn't mean to interrupt but might I suggest the cotton dock next time . It's much more private for a sexy tryst ….'

Quinn pushed her frames back up to the bridge of her nose , flushed from their near lovemaking , and gestured for Logan to help her from the ground hoping that her knees wouldn't betray her and buckle .

.

' Could we please ask that you not enlighten your family about our little tete tete , Ashton ? Logan and I , um, hmm, got caught up in the moment and got carried away .'

Logan blew out a breath ,' Let's just go upstairs, Quinn .'

Quinn blew out her own breath and kissed him, sweetly .' I don't think so, baby ,' whispered Quinn, quietly ,' I'm going to go freshen up before Lisa and Vince arrive .'

' So so sorry, Quinn, but I wont say a word ' expressed Ashton , crossing her heart ,' thank the Lord it was me and not Aunt Amanda or Grandmother '

Logan pulled his shirt back on, narrowing his eyes at Zoey's favorite cousin .He thought she had seemed decent enough earlier but now he wasn't so sure t he liked the way that she was eyeballing him .He was used to women wanting him for his hotness so Logan recognized the look when he saw it and wondered if Brooks knew her favorite cousin wasn't all sweetness .

' Did you get the jollies watching me and my girlfriend ? '

Ashton's eyes widened ever so slightly .' Don't be absurd , Logan, it was an accident . '

' I need a cold shower ' Giving Ashton a cool and suspicious look, Logan tried to catch up with Quinn hoping to smooth things over from the ruined moment and wondered if he could charm her into the shower with him .

He figured it was worth a shot .

*******************************Wedding Bells ****************************

Michael had no idea the Brooks family was throwing a shin dig tonight .

Here the whole gang had been just hanging out on the fancy porch talking wedding shop talk and trying to deal with the whole parents deal until Quinn and Logan had decided to desert them for some smooch alone time . Nothing new or unusual there .

Lola had been talking a mile a minute about Vince and how much she missed him which Michael knew was true but couldn't help but wonder if some of her babbling was from guilt .

Granted the folks they had met so far had been friendly and pretty nice all way around , Lola had been getting her flirt on with Lewis pretty good . Almost as good as when she was playing the damsel to attract boring British boy back in the day .

Thank God he had more restraint than that and didn't flirt with a pretty girl just because she batted her eyelashes at him . Lisa would slap him silly then kick him in the balls .

It wasn't until they all decided to head back inside the main house did Zoey notice a buffet supper was being set up on the sideboards and Dustin came out of the kitchen munching on fancy crackers with brie and raspberries .

' Hey Dustin '

' This fancy stuff isn't bad but I told Cherry good ole American cheese would be better ' informed a bored Dustin ,' she and Grandma have like a feast out there . You want to go fishing later , Zo ? '

Zoey reached out to ruffle his sandy colored hair .' Maybe another day, kiddo, ' replied a overwhelmed Zoey,' I have so much to do for the wedding . Loiusa is going to help me start sewing my dress tomorrow and I still have to find perfect dresses for the girls .'

Dustin frowned and stepped back from his big sister .' Stop doing that ! You and Mom need to get a grip ! You ought to just let Lola and the girls pick out their own dresses .'

Lola beamed at him .' Listen to the kid, Zoey, he speaks wise .'

Zoey rolled her eyes at her friend .' Your not picking your own dresses '

Before they could continue their debate, a flushed and mussed Quinn strolled through briskly with a wave .' Gotta freshen up '

Logan caught up with her and nudged Michael and Chase aside .' Quinn, wait '

' What is up with them ? '

Chase pretended to ponder and elbowed Michael , lightly .' Me thinks we probably don't want to know about it .'

Michael rubbed his chin .' I do believe you are right , Chase .'

Ashton swept in looking fresh and gorgeous in a summery dress the color of violets , pushed her hands down the side of her dress, and stepped into the house intent on making this the most exciting of her summer .

' I hear a party is going on around here '

' Not yet ,' responded Chase , friendly like ,' but the rest of our group ought to be here soon .'

She tucked her hands in Chase's arm and simply beamed at him .' Awesome ! Zoey texted me and told me you handsome fellows got fitted for your tuxedos this afternoon . I bet you'll all be so much handsome our dear Zoey will simply go speechless ..'

Chase felt his ears go red and lifted his shoulders .' I don't clean up too bad .'

Zoey narrowed her own eyes at her gaze with a laugh .' Ashton, what is with you trying to make time with my guy ? You get your second wind all of the sudden and decided to turn on the big flirt .'

' Well he is going to marry you soon, cousin , ' teased Ashton , good naturally ,' I figured I ought to give it a shot while he is still single .' She patted Chase's cheek, lightly ,' A girls got to make her own summer fun, Zo .'

Dustin looked from his sister to his cousin and decided it might have been more fun if he'd spent the summer back in California with his roommate and best bud Jack .

' You people are weird '

Before any of the gang could respond , the double doors opened bringing in Vince and Lisa and their bags of luggage with Amanda and Mike at the rear . Vince dropped a suitcase in the foyer and took in the marvel of the antiques and followed the noise to the large dining room where it looked as if the gang was loitering about in .

' Is this the Brooks /Matthews party or did we drop into a old movie ? '

' Vince ! ' In a flash , Lola jostled past Chase and Michael to simply throw her arms around her boyfriend and pepper his face with enthusiastic kisses ,' Oh my God, I didn't think you would ever get here ! '

Vince kissed her softly then placed a hand on the small of her back .' Hey Special Girl, does that mean that you missed me ? '

' No, I ran off with Michael, you moron ,' quipped Lola , sliding her arm around his waist ,' of course I missed you, Vince ! '

Vince just grinned , pleased. ' Just checking .'

Lisa sat her bag down on the floor and skimmed her gaze to that of Lola .' Martinez, you throwing yourself at my man again ? Do we have to throw down or what ? '

Lola just laughed at the ongoing joking she and Lisa loved to torment Michael .' Well, Michael is chock full of adorableness , Lisa, you cant blame a girl for trying .'

Michael fisted his hands on his hips , scoffed , and sent a frown to Lola .' You ladies about finished fighting over me ? '

' Sure '

' Michael ' Smiling lovingly at her love, Lisa simply moved into his arms and a electric kiss .He skimmed a tender touch down her back then fastened an arm around her waist as if by holding her super close it would make up for the time apart .

He stroked a hand down her hair .' I missed you, Lisa .'

' Not more than I missed you, Michael ' reassured Lisa , hugging his side ,' Grams decided she missed her house and decided to leave early so I called Vince . We just lucked into getting an earlier flight out to here .'

Mac and Rachel moved in and sent the newcomers welcoming smiles . ' Vince, Lisa, welcome to Belvedere. Why don't we get you settled into your rooms and then we can all help ourselves to this buffet for supper .'

*********************************WB***********************************

The food was incredible, the company was the best as was to be expected, and Mac and Rachel marveled at the complexities and the deep friendships and obvious relationships within Chase and Zoey's circle of close friends . It was apparent to them that not only were the friendships close knit and deep but that as a whole , they worked as a family .

The friendships were as unique as the couples relationships were and it gave the older couple great pleasure in watching them together as they planned, joked, and teased one another . Dustin , caught between the stages of boy and man of 15 , looked torn between boredom and comfortable enough with his sisters friends to join in their talks .

Logan slipped the younger teen a five dollar bill. ' Dustin, do me a favor, get me and Quinn refills on the sweet tea .'

Dustin pocketed the money and took off for the kitchen .' Sure '

Quinn sent him a curious look .' Logan, Dustin doesn't work for you anymore .'

Logan touched her shoulders, lightly .' I know, babe, ' replied Logan , considerate ,' He was a decent assistant . Might as well help the dude out with a little extra cash to tide him over until he find another gig .'

' I thought Zoey mentioned it didn't work out with Dustin working for you, Logan ' brought up a curious Mike , taking a sip of his bourbon .He had contemplated raising the boys allowance but his son just still hadn't completely grasped his spending habits at PCA . He figured Dustin would eventually learn responsibility working for Logan.

' We got it worked out , sir ,' explained Logan as Zoey and Quinn shot him warning looks which he ignored ,' Dustin would make a good assistant down the road ,Mr. Brooks ,once he got his timing thing figured out and learned how to answer his phone , he was good .'

Quinn elbowed her boyfriend .' That is high praise , Mr. Brooks , coming from Logan. I do love the jerk but he is much higher maintenance than a woman .'

This got a roar of chuckle from everyone and Logan pretended to be hurt as Dustin returned with the sweet tea and sent them all confused looks .

' You could pay the kid to do wedding errands you don't want to do '

' Cool ,' Dustin gave Logan a grateful look,' Thanks, Logan , and you know , guys, I only charge five bucks an hour . It's a sweet deal .'

Chase contemplated it as Zoey made a point of elbowing him in the ribs .' No '

' What, Zo, it wouldn't bore the kid and think of how it would help us out in the long run ' pleaded Chase , knocking around the idea as it had its merits,' He's gotten cheaper . I once paid him six bucks to sneeze and germ up Logan's pillow …'

' Dude , that's cold '

' You were being a jerk '

Dustin sighed ,' Easy money '

Mac settled back, his arm around Rachel, a bemused expression on his own face .' Ah so it will be Dustin that has the business savvy of the family .'

Amanda took a sip of her wine .' Dad , he's only 15 '

' Ah dear, let me enjoy this moment and you should too ' stated Mac, easily enough.

Ross closed his cell phone and rejoined the party .' Apologies but that was work ,' answered Ross, shaking his head at his wife and son,' I'm afraid there's been some minor issues at work and I'm needed back there . '

Pam squeezed her husbands hand .' We knew a week was pushing it and I hate that we must leave . You'll keep us posted on any changes on the wedding .'

' You know that we will, Mom,' replied Chase , trying to put his folks more at ease ,' which is why while everyone is here , I wanted to bring up the cake .'

Amanda sat up, brightened .' I know the perfect pastry chef '

Chase held tight to Zoey but his voice was firm .' No. With all due respect, Mrs. Brooks , I want my Aunt Kim to make our wedding cake. She owns her own catering company and makes the best cakes in town and she can bake them down here on site if you let her use the kitchen .'

' Of course, Chase , whatever she needs we can accommodate her ' this came from Rachel, who was thrilled to see the groom to be getting his own say in the matter .

Chase looked at Zoey as if waiting for her to protest .' I want Aunt Kim '

' Then so do I ' smiled Zoey, nestling closer to him ,' I suppose you want chocolate '

' Oh yeah and wait till you taste this ganache frosting she makes , its killer '

' I think that will delight your Aunt Kim , Chase '

' Our cake will be the best ' grinned Chase, leaning to kiss Zoey,' trust me '

Amanda looked as if she wanted to contribute input but caught Mike's eye , recognized the look of censure there , and decided to leave it be .Chase was the groom and she understood it was important he have what he wanted for the big day just as well.

' I am sure it will be just lovely '

Pam clapped her hands together , delighted . ' Wonderful '

********************Wedding Bells *********************************

' Mrs. Cory , that meal was fantastic '

Vince draped his arm around Lola and surveyed the group as a yawn escaped his mouth .After the meal, everyone had settled into the family room to relax and visit as was custom around the Cory house according to Zoey and Dustin .

Rachel smiled , wryly.' Thank you, Vince , I will be sure to give the compliments to Cherry , our cook . My cooking skills are limited , I'm afraid '

' She makes hell of a macaroni though ' laughed Mac, knowingly of the early days of their marriage, the tiny apartment in town, and the limited food budget .

Everyone laughed at that as a comfortableness fell across the room , everyone singly lost in their own thoughts , as the evening settled in quietly around them .

' Well, I have to say this beats dinners at the upscale restaurants and small talk I've endured this past week ,' said a self deprecating Vince ,' if I never have lamb chops in my life I'll be good. Quinn, Logan, you can make Vaccaro's your place from here on in as I never want to go there again .'

' It's our place ,' explained Quinn to the parents,' Logan and I had our first real date there so it's rather special to us

'

.Ashton took a slow sip of her sweet tea as an idea formed in her head .' Oh , we ought to make plans to go for dinner and dancing at Tops sometime this week "

Lisa took another sip of tea .' What is Tops ? '

' One of the best restaurants in the city ,' picked up Rachel, simply ,' It isn't stuffy which is why I'm assuming my granddaughter thought it might appeal to you young people . The food is good without being over the top and it is also quite romantic in the aspect of dancing . The owner usually always has a band or an entertainer to perform ..'

' Count me in ' declared Lisa , turning her brown eyes pleading at Michael,' I love to dance . Michael ..'

Michael dropped a light kiss on the top of her head .' Right, baby, dancing sounds good .'

Mac rose and extended a hand to his wife .' At this point, I think Rachel and I will say goodnight and leave you young people to the rest of the night .'

Rachel smiled at them all .' Make yourselves at home '

As the older couple disappeared to their wing of the house , conversation dwindled as one by one , the couples vacated the family room , the Brooks and the Matthews clans headed back home with Dustin announcing he was camping down near the bayou tonight and Ashton , growing bored by it all, decided to leave them at their boring coupleness talk and see what was happening in town on her own .

Vince glanced at the dark polished wood of the antique bed and the simple yet elegant blue comforter on the bed then back at Lola who was looking at him with an invitation in her glorious gypsy eyes that he loved so . It had been a long , tension filled couple of days that seemed to hit him in the form of exhaustion now that he had finally stopped and ran a tired hand through his reddish brown hair .

' I thought I could move myself in with you ,' murmured a tentative Lola , moving towards him to place her hands on his chest ,' Mrs. Cory is pretty forward thinking so I don't think she cares who sleeps with whom though Zoey's being kind of prissy about it . Logan's been trying to get Quinn to move into his room since we got here but she doesn't want to insult anyone ..'

Vince laid his lips on hers .' So does this mean your finished being pissed at me , Lo? '

Lola chewed on her bottom lip .' You know that I can't stay mad at you forever , Vince '

' Logan tells me your trying your hand at the Southern belle thing ,' broached Vince, expectantly ,' how is that going ? Modern day Scarlett O' Hara, honey ? '

Lola brushed her body against his , nipping at his lower lip .' Vince, must we talk about my acting at this very moment ? I'm sure there are other more exciting things we could be doing instead ….'

Vince reined in his willpower and called upon the Buddha to give him strength . He wanted Lola , he always wanted her, but he could use restraint . She hadn't exactly volunteered information about her little flirt on with this Lewis fellow and Vince really couldn't focus from his tiredness .

' Don't tempt me, Lola,' Vince kissed her thoroughly ,' I just really want to crawl in this bed and go to sleep without having to worry about the dozens of power points and plans and everything else my Father has planned for my future .'

A pout formed across her red lips .' Vince , really ? You want to sleep ? Your ..how can you turn down having sex ? '

Vince rolled his eyes used to his girlfriends dramatics .' I have incredible willpower and it's been a hell of a week or I've lost my brain cells '

Not understanding and a little bit bothered by Vince's lack of intrest in her had Lola frowning . They had a pretty awesome sex life and it was just weird him not wanting too making her question the state of their relationship .

' Are we alright , Vince ? '

Vince stared back at her , his bright blue eyes boring into hers . ' Why wouldn't we be ? '

' Now I know your stressed , your being as ridiculous as the jerk ,' Lola kissed him deeply, savoring his closeness ,' I hate your Father for taking the calm Zen out of you but you just sleep and get back to your normal self . I love you .'

So Lola must not have considered said flirting important enough to mention to him and idly Vince wondered if he was overly worried for nothing . They both looked as they weren't blind but they loved one another and he thought trusted each other enough not to betray the love . Maybe he should just let it go as Lola did .

' I love you too, Gypsy Woman '

As the moon blazed bright in the Southern sky, the couples settled into sleep and comfort in the fact that they were all together once more reuniting for a wedding that would unite Chase and Zoey forever . If wedding fever tripped in Logan's mind a time or ten, he was careful not to mention it to Quinn , who wasn't ready to hear it yet .

Though Lisa was soft and warm nestled against him , Michael stared at the ornate ceilings and worried about all of the possible ramifications of what could happen to them once the summer was finished and they were doing the school thing in Hollywood .

L.A. wasn't Malibu and Lisa would be attending a university for students of performing arts of her caliber . He was super proud of her but man, juggling his college classes with her rigorous schedule scared the crap out of him .

Get a handle , Barrett , it's all good .

In separate rooms , Zoey and Chase slept peacefully dreaming blissfully of the moments in time through the years that was them falling in love . They might be soaking up all the southern comforts of her home town and a hallway away from one another but their hearts were firmly twined together , always .


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't claim ownership to Zoey101, Another World , or even random Couples who might decide to be related to someone in the group .

Chase saw his parents off at the airport first thing in the morning with the promise to keep them in the loop on the wedding plans . He had to swear to Pamela to stick to his guns on what he wanted for his wedding and not to let Zoey steam roll and sweet talking him into anymore fancy . He assured both of his folks that the tuxedo with tails was his only concession to fancy and prayed it was the truth . They were flying back to Baltimore to return to work and would return the week before the actual wedding .

Meanwhile at the Brooks home , Zoey sipped at her coffee ignoring her Dad , who was conducting some sort of business on his cell phone as Dustin shoveled another massive bite of cheesy eggs into his mouth between texting his sort of girlfriend back in Malibu .

Chase had went with her grandparents to make sure his folks got to the airport on time while the rest of their friends insisted it was the perfect morning for sleeping in because that was their prerogative now . Wedding details could hold off a few hours or so .It didn't stop her from being filled with anxiety and hated the fact as she was easy going mostly .

She didn't want to be a crazy bride !

Mike ended his call, placed his phone on the table and took a drink of his now cold coffee, making a disgusted face . He didn't care for the whole iced coffee thing the kids seemed to drink by the gallons . Did that make him old ? God , he felt old .

' Ech !'

Zoey furrowed her brows, worriedly .' Dad , will you do me a favor , please ,' begged Zoey , insistently ,' Talk to Mom , make her actually listen to what Chase and I want before she gets more out of hand . You know , Chase wanted to get married on the beach at PCA …'

Mike heaved a tired sigh .' She's excited, honey, and only wants your wedding to be perfect. I understood when you didn't want to do though whole debutante cotillion thing like Amanda did when she was your age so she's just latching onto the wedding as a mother /daughter thing, Zoey . '

He debated on confiding to Zoey and Dustin how his and Amanda's two years spent in England getting his new branch of the company up and running had been more of an adjustment than they had expected . Not being nearby when Zoey came to her own terms on being in love with Chase had always weighed heavily on Amanda's mind .

' I know that, Dad , but she all but insulted Chase's Mom ! I don't want my future mom -in-law to suddenly hate me because Mom wants us to have a huge wedding ' Zoey moved away from the table to the sideboard and helped herself to an apple to munch on wishing there were grapes instead .

When had it suddenly become so difficult to talk to her mom ?

' Your Mother apologized to the Matthews and all is well ' reassured Mike , trying to put her at ease ,' if you include her in your decisions , it will help .'

Zoey frowned .' Dad , Chase is wearing tails for me because I don't really want to hurt Mom's feelings '

Dustin lifted his head from his phone .' Chase looks funny in it too . '

' You guys just hate to dress formal , Dustin, I am sure Chase will be quite handsome '

Dustin just shrugged at his older sister , non-plussed . ' You got more wedding junk today or are you hanging out with Quinn, Lola, and Lisa later , Zo ? You know we could go fishing off the dock at Grandpa's like we used tooo…'

' We'll see, kiddo '

' I wont hold my breath then cause I know what that means ,' Dustin turned to look at his father ,' Dad you want to fish today ? '

' Fishing sounds great, buddy, but I've got some business to wrap up first ' told Mike , missing the flash of sudden disappointment across his sons face .

' Zoey, look what I found ,' Amanda burst into the dining room looking stylishly laid back in a fresh pair of designer jeans and a long pale pink button down shirt with her honey blonde hair bouncing casually against her shoulders ,' I know you didn't want to wear my wedding dress but will you consider the veil ? The headpiece is still gorgeous '

She held out the delicate rhinestone encrusted headpiece with the whisper thin chiffon veil and sent a loving look to her husband . Mike caught her eye and smiled warmly as they shared a memory of their special day . .

Zoey had been prepared to shoot her mom down except she had never really paid that much attention to the veil . The headpiece came down to a v , the rhinestones crisscrossed and instead of making it overly much, it seemed to be princessy and modern at the same time .It really was stunning !

' Oh, wow, it is soo cool ! How come I don't remember ever seeing this before ? ' asked Zoey, taking it from her mother . She moved over to the large antique mirror by the credenza and placed it on her head , marveling at the overwhelming rightness of it .

' Ooohh, Mom ….wow ' Something clogged in her throat that might have been emotion .

Amanda came up behind Zoey and placed her hands lightly on her daughters shoulders, beaming and sniffling at once . She brushed at a pale strand of blonde and adjusted the veil with a mothers touch .' You are going to be the most beautiful bride, sweetheart .'

' I thought it would be too much , too eighty seven or something but its perfect ' gushed Zoey, turning the angle of her head left then right .

Amanda laughed .' Well I was quite a stylish bride in my day , Zoey . I like to think I have excellent fashion sense ..'

' You've always been gorgeous to me, Amanda ' Mike rose to kiss his wife on the cheek as he rose to head into his office ,'and Zoey clearly takes after you .'

' Dad ! '

' I love you too, Mike ' called out Amanda as he left for work ,' So, Zoey, does this mean you'll wear my headpiece ? You could always trim the veil if it doesn't suit you .'

' Yes I'm going to wear it ! Thanks, Mom ' Zoey pulled her mother into a hug ,' It will look amazing with my dress . I'll have to show you my design '

Amanda's heart felt full and light that Zoey was choosing to include her now in the plans since it felt as they had been at odds . . This was so important , and she had been feeling as if she had to push and pull to do her duties as the mother of the bride . She had shared so much of her own wedding day with her Mom and expected to do the same with her daughter .

' I cannot wait to see it , dear '

Dustin grabbed another piece of bacon from the platter and moved away from the now empty table . It was good to be home and see his family but so far this wasn't exactly the rocking summer vacation that he had been hoping for it to be .

' Well all this goopy , mushy stuff is disgusting ,' declared Dustin , in a bored tone of voice ,' since no one needs me , I'm gonna go fishing . By myself

' Dustin, if you'll just wait, I'll go with you ' called out Zoey, feeling guilty but it had fallen on deaf ears as her little brother had high tailed it out of the house already .She would have to find the time to make it up to him later .

Amanda put an arm around Zoey's shoulders, giving a little squeeze .' Show me the sketches of your design for your wedding dress . Have you decided what the girls are wearing yet ? '

' I was thinking short and pale pink but I haven't found anything I like yet ' replied Zoey as she led her mom down the hallway to her bedroom ,' Lola will grumble just to be the drama queen she is , Lisa will go with whatever I decide, and so will Quinn though I'm sure she'll hate the pale part '

Amanda chuckled ,' But they are your best friends and will happily wear whatever you choose for them, sweetie .'

' I know . I'm just glad Ashton isn't making a fuss about being a bridesmaid ' Zoey reached for the sketchbook , rifling through it until she found the one she wanted and held it out to show her mother ,' I so wouldn't be able to handle the stress '

Amanda stared at the stylish strapless gown in awe of her daughters talent , sighed .

' This is the right gown for you , Zoey . Simple, contemporary, stylish '

It was really happening , her baby was getting married this summer . She would do everything in her power to make it a fairytale wedding that Zoey deserved to have .

********************wedding ***************************************

It was a bright , sunshiny day , a light breeze wafted through the air bringing with it the scents of the bayou and the flowers that grew nearby, as Lola donned a bright blue and yellow bikini and loaded with her sunbathing gear found the ideal spot that would be perfect for tanning and not burning . Vince and the guys were eating a late breakfast , Lisa was doing her morning yoga , while Quinn had decided to set up her equipment for some wacky new Quinnvention down in the sunroom off of the side of the house .

She pulled her dark hair into a ponytail and was digging out the lotion when a very buff shadow blocked the sun rays from her sight .

' Need a hand, Lola ? ' Lewis flashed a charming smile as he held out a hand ,' you should protect that delicate skin from our blazing southern sun '

Lola blushed and considered .' Thanks but I think I can manage '

' Ouch, you wound me ! ' teased Lewis, looking unruffled in a pair of crisp linen shorts and a blue polo shirt ,' I only offered assistance . There might be a much better spot for sunbathing on the far side of the house unless your fond of watching for hungry gators and the smell of old cotton '

' It's pretty here ' Lola had the urge to tug her bikini top but resisted ,' trust me it smells much better than some roofs that I've laid out on before and no bird pee '

Lewis blanched ,' That is rather disgusting '

' It really was yuck ,' agreed Lola as he sat down on the edge of her lounge chair ,' so what brings you out here today ? Your Grandparents went with Chase to the airport to see his parents off so they aren't here yet and Zoey is at her house '

' I thought I might see if Chase and the fellas were interested in a game of golf ' Lewis reached out to brush a fingertip against her knee ,' though I suppose I would enjoy spending the day with a beautiful woman instead .'

Lola found herself blushing at the compliment . ' I don't golf '

' We don't have to golf , Lola . I am sure there are much more entertaining things that you and I could find together to keep us occupied '

Vince spotted the smooth looking man looking quite intimate with Lola and found that he had to bite back the urge to punch first and ask questions later . He wasn't a violent man , he had much more control than Logan did , and he trusted that Lola loved him .

She wasn't going to cheat on him , it was probably all harmless .

' There is my Goergous Girl ,' Vince strolled over to drop a possessive kiss on his girlfriends mouth ,' I was looking for you . Quinn said you were tanning …' He met the curolous expression that other man directed his way and offered a hand ,' hey, pal, you must be the other cousin of Zoey's . I'm Vince Blake, Lola's boyfriend .'

Lewis met his gaze with a steady one of his own .' Vince , good to meet you . I'm Lewis and yes, Zoey is my much younger cousin .'

Lola reached to hold Vince's hand .' Vince, Lewis wanted to see if you guys wanted to all go out golfing with him . Is Chase back yet ? '

' I think so,' answered Vince, his smile polite but clouded ,' Reese will be thrilled . I know Logan brought his clubs with him though you will find that he and Michael are the better golfers than Chase and myself .'

' Should be a challenging game then , Vince ' replied Lewis , sliding his appraising gaze briefly from Vince back to Lola ,' well, lovely Lola , it was a pleasure seeing you again . If you will excuse me, I am going to see if Grandfather would care to join us .'

After Lewis was out of earshot, Lola made a point of becoming engrossed in rubbing down her arms with the lotion . She hadn't done anything wrong but she recognized the voice that Vince used and prepared for his reaction .

' Lewis is very nice . He's like 22 ,' chattered Lola , tugging on her top ,' when they were kids, Zoey said he used to be like way protective of her .'

' He was polite ,' stated Vince, putting his hands in the pocket of his shorts ,' he also couldn't take his eyes off of you, Lola . Kind of looked like some flirting was happening before I joined you so is that what is was ? '

Lola's brown eyes flashed .' Vince , really , so what if it was a bit of harmless , totally harmless flirting ? I mean this is the South so its like practically tradition along with ultra politeness and Lewis is Zoey's favorite guy cousin . You want me to be rude ? '

Vince lifted both palms up in the air .' You haven't done harmless since the kissing booth , Lola . I like to believe you and I are good with the harmless because we're confident in our relationship to each other . Logan seems to think Lewis is going to be a problem for us . Is he right ? '

Lola crossed her arms across her chest, mad .' Your best friend is a pig ! We don't have any problems , least of all from some guy I just met , unless you don't trust me '

She pivoted off the lounge chair to face him, brown eyes glaring up at him . He had been down here one day and stupid Logan was making mountains out of mole hills for them .

' Vince , you do trust me ? Don't you ? '

Vince chewed on the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to fight with her but he didn't want to ignore a potential problem either . He had learned to accept that Lola as an actress would often be required to be stage kissing men through her acting career . He wasn't crazy about it but he had dealt with it in his own way and was fine with it .

This wasn't acting and Lewis was a little too slick and charming to be trusting .

Favorite cousin or not , it bothered him slightly .

Vince sucked in a deep breath , let it go, and reached for her .' You know that I do but we don't know this guy and you have to admit he's got that Rhett butler Orlando Bloom thing working for him and I know you ….'

Lola wound her arms around his neck, threaded her fingers through his reddish brown hair and pressed little kisses against his mouth .

' I am also not 13 years old anymore , Vince . I'm gorgeous and I admit the flattery makes me feel like a million bucks which I also love but I am in love with you'

Vince brushed a light kiss against her temple . ' I am still so much in love with you '

He drew her into him for another heart stopping kiss . ' Can we save the flirting to strictly between you and me while we're down here , Lola ? '

' Awww, its like your kissing booth jealousy all over again . I love it !' Lola patted his chest with her hands as a seductive smile curved around her lips ,' you want to lay out with me today, Mr. Cutie Vince Blake and forget golfing with the boys ? '

Teasingly , Lola began undoing the buttons on his shirt .' You don't like golf that much …and we haven't been together for a whole week .'

Vince covered her hand with his own .' I like the wicked mind, Lola '

Lola threw her head back , laughing .' I know '

As she pulled Vince down on the lounge chair , bodies pressed close together as their mouths fused together , the miniscule problem seemed to be forgotten to the corners of their mind . Spontaneity and love had carried them away to another world .

************************Wedding Bells ******************************

Quinn had set up her traveling lab in the sunroom enjoying the juxopoxation between the old world feel of the white wicker loveseats, the antique table that held a crystal pitcher of freshly made sweet tea should she get thirsty mingled with the bubbling concoctions she was experimenting with in the flasks and beakers . Having gotten permission from the Cory's , the scientist was trying her hand at mixing the flavors of the south for a perfume for Zoey. It was an area she didn't really play around with much other than the neutralizer cologne she had mixed up for Michael a year earlier but it was different .

Quinn was using the components of cotton, magnolia, and other flowering plants surrounding the bayou to make her own fragrance for her friend . If perfumeries could bring to life incredible scents then surely she would have no problem on her own .

She had braided her long hair so it wasn't in her way while she worked and with the heat index scorching today, Quinn had went for comfort in a pair of shorts and a sleeveless PCA Wrestling top she had borrowed from her boyfriends suitcase .

She fingered a strand of green moss she had procured from a tree deliberating on its possible affects and if it would be too earthy . Would it cut the scent which was starting to bubble already and form color ?

' Babe , if your mixing a new drink, don't add the tree lint ' remarked Logan, coming up behind her to kiss her cheek ,' that is just gross '

Quinn lifted her face for his kiss .' It's moss, silly, not lint . I'm not making a Frazz 2.0 , I'm creating an exquisite Southern perfume for Zoey as a wedding present '

' Oh , cool,' Logan ran his hands up and down her arms , lightly ,' That's kind of sweet of you, Quinn . Hey I wanted to let you know I'm going with the guys to play some golf but I thought when we all got back we'd go into town to Tops for a romantic dinner '

Quinn sighed , took a moment to lean into his arms and dropped a kiss on his arm .

' That sounds wonderful '

' Wear something pretty ,' Logan tugged, playfully on a braid ,' don't blow up the mansion, baby, that would be rude .'

Quinn jabbed him in the elbow .' Go play golf, leave me alone '

Logan kissed her deeply then let her go .' Love you . Don't work too hard '

' Love you more .,' called Quinn as he left the sunroom ,' Be a good sport , Logan . Don't go throwing your golf clubs, sweetie "

Chuckling to herself at her Logan, Quinn lifted the goggles to her eyes and tore off a small strand of the moss to add to the mixture then watched as it gurgled turning a bright fuchsia .

That was awfully bright shade of pink but then Zoey did love pink .

*********************************Wedding Bells *************************

Hair up top of her head in a bun and outfitted in a bright blue leotard , Lisa lifted a graceful leg up to her head and held it as she concentrated on her breathing and the elegant lines of her body . The glorious scents of southern sweet tea and cotton blossoms drifted throughout the house and the dancer felt totally calm and relaxed .

' Lisa, we're on vacation , cant you do your sun salutations later ? '

Lisa lowered her leg to the ground and fixed him with a amused half smile .

' No, I can't ,' muttered a good natured Lisa , stretching her other leg into a new position all the while keeping her very energetic boyfriend in her line of sight ,' my body is my instrument , Michael . Aren't you supposed to be getting ready to play golf with the men ? '

Michael reached for the Blix and took a long pull from it .' I'm waiting on Chase - the dude is freaking out because we didn't bring our clubs . Well, except Logan but I told him it wasn't that big of a deal but you know how Chase can be .'

Lisa nodded , understanding .' You could be his best friend and help him out .'

' Chase doesn't need my help picking out a dang shirt , honey '

Lisa rolled her neck then simply walked over to kiss him , ever so softly .' Imagine how nervous you would be if you played golf with my father ? I'm sure Chase is still wanting to make a good impression on the rest of Zoey's family and you aren't helping '

Michael slid his hands around her waist .' Your dad still gives me the stink eye '

Lisa laughed as she straightened the collar of his yellow polo shirt .' That is because you act absurd when you try to talk to him , Michael . Go help Chase so I can finish getting changed before Mrs. Cory takes me on a tour of the place .'

' But I want to be alone with you, baby ' pouted Michael, scattering kisses across the delicate skin of her neck ,' have I told you how I was dying without you ? '

Lisa dropped a kiss on his chin .' About a million and two times but who is counting …'

Michael made a face at her .' Are you mocking me ? '

She kissed his ear .' Maybe a little '

Before the couple could continue , there was a knock on the door then Chase burst in , one hand covering an eye as he looked at his friends to make sure it was safe .

' Sorry for interrupting but my khakis with the blue polo made me look like one of those preppy guys in those 80's movies the girls made us watch . Do I look bad ? I mean, I'm pretty sure Logan had on shorts and a polo too but it doesn't matter if you guys look casual . I don't want Mac or Lewis to think I'm a bushy haired bum or anything '

Breathed Chase, anxiously as he wore a pair of long denim shorts and the nice dark blue polo that Zoey had gotten him recently on a shopping trip .

Her buying him clothes was another new change in their relationship .

Michael darted a glance at his frantic best buddy .' You look fine, Chase , relax '

' I think Mac likes me but I don't know ,' rambled on Chase ,' and Lewis looks like one of those perfect guys plus I don't want him to think Zoey deserves better than me . He taught her how to throw rocks , you know .'

On a overly dramatic sigh, Michael released Lisa and slapped a hand across his friends back in a gesture meant to bring him down from his babbling .

' Buddy, get a grip , they think you are great . Your marrying Zoey ,' replied Michael, sincerely ,' your suckish golfing skills aren't gonna make a damn bit of difference one way or the other . Lets just go and let them beat the crap out of us , eh '

' Yeah, your right . Thanks' Chase hugged his friend back, ' thanks, man , I needed that . You know I think it's the Louisiana Zoey and all the pomp and stuff its a lot …I'm good . Better now '

Lisa wiped her face off with a towel .' Zoey's family seems very kind . I think you should just get out of my hair and go have fun at the golf course , you two .'

' I think my love of my life is trying to get rid of me , Chase '

Lisa blew him a kiss .' You're a nutcase , Michael '

' I love you too, lil Lisa '

' Don't forget we're doing the romantic dinner at that fancy place tonight,' Michael pulled Lisa closer for another long kiss ,' Look extra hot for me .'

Lisa kissed him back .' I didn't forget . Go '

******************************Wedding Bells *************************

Golfing went as well as could be expected as Mac and Lewis seemed to have a natural ability on the course while Logan was equally impressive with his skills as was Michael both whom had been on the P.C.A. golfing team for a couple of years .

Chase and Vince gave it the old enthusiastic try making it amusing if all else and gave all a better chance to get to become better acquainted with each other as the day went on .

Back at the Brooks home front , Zoey and Amanda worked together making a pattern for her wedding gown and carefully began making a mock up to check for mistakes that needed to be fixed before Zoey would purchase the actual fabric to start sewing it .

At the Cory estate, each of the woman was content doing their own thing until it was time to start getting dressed and prettied up for the evening out with the guys . Rachel had mentioned that Tops was a bit pricey with excellent food, live music , and a bit on the formal side which had immediately sent the young women in a tizzy .

After their showers they all clambered together in Lisa's room to compare the dresses they had all brought along with them . Quinn still wrapped in a short green robe had a red dress and her favorite pink and orange dress on either arms while Lola who was draped in a towel was vetoing everything she had brought along as well .

' These are all wrong ,' dismissed Lola, pushing her wet brown hair off her forehead ,' I mean, they might work alright for Vaccaro's or Pete and Sam's but none of these scream elegant .'

Quinn tossed her dresses on the bed .' Well we hardly have time to run into town to go shopping for new, Lola .'

She twisted Logan's class ring around her finger in a nervous gesture .' The guys will just be wearing suits so that's something . Maybe we should see if Zoey has anything in her closet here we could borrow ? '

Lola examined her favorite short skirt and burgundy top with a frown .' We were being so super lame today . Not to mention the guys have seen us wear these a hundred times before ….'

Lisa stopped brushing her own hair to look at her friends .' Ladies, it isn't that big of a deal . It just so happens that my aunt gave me a bunch of her old evening gowns before I left and I brought them with me . I think they'll be perfect for us '

She opened the closet and pulled out three sparkly short dresses with a flourish .

' Oh,' exclaimed Lola, latching onto short black strapless dress with a gleam in her eye,' this is hot ! I could wear my fake diamonds with it too '

Lisa held up a backless red sequined gown to Quinn .' I think this would look spectacular on you, Quinn , and it wont take a minute to cut out the shoulder pads '

' You are so right , Lisa ,' agreed Quinn, liking the design of the short dress and knowing that Logan would love the sexiness the backless would bring to it as well, ' oh, are you going to wear the pale gold ? That is just amazing and Michael will croak when he sees you in it .'

Lisa felt the silky fabric of the one shouldered pale gold dress , revertly .' Gotta love making my Michael squirm '

Lola held the dress against her with a wicked gleam in her eyes .' They are soo going to want us so bad '

**********************WB*****************************************

Tops was located in the heart of the city amid the old architecture that defined St. Martinsville history , the restaurant was housed at the top of a historical building with a simple gold plaque stating the name . Dressed in their finest , the couples rode the elevator to the top floor and was surprised to find a modern restaurant with a balcony and small stage . A large bar was tucked in the corner of the restaurant while small tables dressed in crisp white linens , soft candles, and flowers set the intimate ambiance of the place . To complete the further feel of intimacy and romance , golden sconces on the walls illuminated the stage and soft music filled the air .

' Wow , they totally glammed this place up since the last time I was here ' admitted an impressed Zoey , laying a hand on the front of Chase's dark blue jacket ,' which was when I was like 13 . '

Chase tugged at his collar and hoped he could afford their dinner .' Cool ,' whispered Chase, putting a hand on the small of her back ,' you look really beautiful, Zoey .'

She was dressed in a strapless dark blue satin dress with lace accents with her honey hair pinned up in a knot with a fancy barrette . Chase looked handsome as well in a dark blue jacket and his adorably bushy hair gelled to perfection .

' I know , Chase, you've told me like three times already '

' You just blow me away , Zo ' expressed Chase , dropping a slow kiss on her mouth as the hostess showed them to their table .

' Aw, Chase, I love you '

Though the group of friends had arrived together , they were seated as couples at separate tables to really bring the romance home and no one minded . Though they enjoyed everyone's company , it felt right to be with just the one they loved tonight here and right now . Rachel and Mac watched them from a corner table as they shared a bottle of the finest champagne with Amanda and Mike toasting young love so true .

At their own table, Logan caressed the smooth skin of Quinn's back then leaned in to kiss her , passionately . Red was his favorite color and he loved it on his girlfriend thinking the vibrant color suited her fiery , passionate nature . It was also a trait they both shared .

' You look so hot , Quinn' Logan brushed a soft fingertip against her cheek ,' I really want you right now, baby .'

Quinn colored and moved her lips over his .' Let's just enjoy us right now, sweetie '

Logan scooted his chair to be closer to put his arms around her .' I'm so gonna buy this dress off of Lisa for you when we get back later '

' That's sweet , Logan, but where on Earth am I suppose to wear sequins to once this vacation is done with ? '

' Even if it's just for me , that is cool ' Logan brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles .

Quinn smile was full of love .' Ooooh '

********************************WB*********************************

' Can't we get out of here , find somewhere private right now , Lisa ? ' whispered Michael , soaking up how fine his own love looked in the short body hugging shimmering pale gold gown with her dark hair all sexy a top of her head ,' like a coat closet ? '

Lisa skimmed a kiss along his jaw .' Michael, no '

' You cant wear a goddess sexy dress like that and not expect me to not want you,' hissed Michael, brushing a hand across her bare shoulder and setting her nerve endings on fire with his touch ,' that's just not playing fair '

Lisa moved her mouth over his expertly , changing the angle of the kiss to deepen it .

' We'll see what happens when the night is over ' teased Lisa as he pulled out the chair for her and making a grumpy noise sat down beside her at their table .

' Maybe we should have just gone to a cool, happening club instead '

' I think this place puts me in a very romantic mood , Michael ' confessed Lisa, quietly .

Michael gulped down water from the glass goblet .' On second thought , a noisy , crowded club really doesn't have the romantic vibe '

Lisa kissed him again .' I knew you'd see it my way '

***************************WB*********************************

' This place is something else ,' marveled Vince , sliding a hand around Lola's waist as he guided her to their table ,' pretty ritzy '

Lola brushed at an errant strand of hair , touched the dangly fake diamonds glittery to her shoulders and caught Vince up in a steamy kiss as she was so in the mood right now .

The short black strapless dress fit all of her curves like a second skin and she recognized the admiration and desire in Vince's eyes when he saw her in it .

' Ritzy, classy, ultra romantic ,' Lola rested her forehead lightly against his ,' wouldn't it be cool if we made like the society papers here , Vince ? '

' Former P.C.A. Graduates Romance and Dine at Tops ,' replied a teasing Vince, tracing her bare shoulder, tenderly ,' Lo, people don't know us down here .'

Lola slapped his hand, playfully .' Oh, indulge me , please ! Let me dream'

' I think you are even more incredibly beautiful tonight ' said Vince, lovingly as he took her mouth in and under in a heated kiss that left them longing for more .

' For you, Vince ,' Lola reached to hold his hand,' always for you '

*************************WB ************************************

With love and romance swirling in the air around the couples , a duo of entertainers came out on the stage and began to serenade them with a love song that spoke to them all .

What would you say if I told you

I've always wanted to hold you

I don't know what we're afraid of

Nothing would change if we made love

Conversation was all forgotten as Chase pulled Zoey into his arms for a dance , tucking her hands close to his heart, and resting his head against her hair . It didn't matter that he was a horrible dancer , they were in love, they were together, and they would soon be married . It was a perfect moment to him .

' Actually I always wondered that for like years ' whispered Chase ,' about us '

Zoey pinked slightly .' I was scared to think that for the longest time , Chase , you know that .'

Chase kissed her easy and warmly .' Honeymoon ? '

Zoey giggled as she returned his kisses .' Hawaii '

Chase waggled his brows at hers .' Only if we charge it to my brand new credit card '

So I'll be your friend

And I'll be your lover

Cause I know in our hearts we agree

We don't have to be one or the other , oh, no, we could be both to each other

Zoey ran a hand through his hair that she had great affection for as the words seemed to call out to her . It had been a journey through friendship to fighting and not understanding her own feelings but the truth had been there between them all along .

Chase had known it way before she had but now she knew with a certainty they were soul mates .

Yes, it's a chance that we're taking

And somebody's heart may be breaking

But we cant stop what's inside us

Our love for each other will guide us

' Zo. Penny for your thoughts ? '

' I think they wrote this song for us ' murmured Zoey, under her breath .

' Cool so we should make it our song ,' decided Chase , excitedly ,' Lisa and Michael could sing it for us . Or it could be like our first song as a married couple , eh ? '

' I am completely madly in love with you, Chase Matthews ' murmured Zoey as he caught her in a dizzying kiss of love that went on forever and ever .

I've been through you

And you've been through me

Sometimes a friend is the hardest to see

We always know when its laid on the line

Nobody else is as easy to find

Wrapped in each others arms, barely moving to the song that spoke the tale of their love , best friends , lovers, soul mates , Chase and Zoey basked in their love and happiness .

'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Nope, I still don't own Zoey101, Another World, or Couples .

The fish were not biting .It sucked .

Dustin had grown bored to death of all of the wedding talk at home between Zoey and their Mom , Dad had left to do business work, so he had grabbed his fishing pole then trekked through the woods towards his favorite fishing spot at his grandparents place .

He was sort of bummed that Zoey couldn't take a break from freaking out over bridesmaids dresses to chill with him fishing . He got that this was a huge thing to be getting married and he liked Chase but he was sick of hearing it 24/7 .

A guy needed a break .

He wished he had thought to invite his best friend, Jack, down for the summer then at least he would have some company . He could probably reconnect with some of his old friends in town but he figured they'd just want to know all about the beach and the hot girls in Malibu . Dustin wasn't in the mood to tell them about it .

He heaved a exasperated sigh as he reached for the thermos of lemonade for a swig .

Mom made really good lemonade with real lemon and he didn't get that at P.C.A.

It was either Blix or coffee .

' Anything biting , kid ? ' asked Chase, quietly as he plopped down on the grass besides the teenager , glanced at the still water, and plucked a strand of grass to play with .

' Not a damn thing '

' Shame ,' said Chase, conversationally ,' it a madhouse over there ? I called Zo this morning but she was having a crisis about chiffon or pearls , I'm not sure if it was one or both . I didn't figure she needed my thoughts on those and I really didn't have any …'

Dustin rolled his eyes .' You positive you want to marry my sister ? '

' More than anything , ' admitted Chase, honestly ,' though that flagpole at PCA is looking really appealing about now . We wanted something simple but it feels like its turning into this big to do wedding thingy ….which I didn't think Zoey wanted .'

Dustin snorted , amused .' Are you kidding me, Chase ? We're from the South and a big, traditional wedding is like a part of life . Zoey may act like she is all for the small wedding but deep down she wants all the bells and whistles she doesn't want to let Mom know she actually wants . It's a no brainer thing .'

Chase tugged at his fuzzy curls as he continued shredding the blade of grass .' There has been talk of an ice sculpture . Why do we need fancy ice ? '

Dustin shrugged ,' I have no idea except its fancy . Don't you have groom stuff to do ? '

' I'm supposed to buy gifts for all of you guys that are standing up with me . Rachel suggested like cuff links and ties but that would be a waste of what money I have ,' replied a baffled Chase ,' None of you would ever wear them except maybe Logan and he has his own . What do you want ? '

Dustin considered .' Cash '

' That's easy but I cant give my best friends cash . Logan doesn't need my hard earned money , the dude has more than enough of his own as it is ' rambled on Chase , relaxing ,' I should have thought to borrow a fishing pole . I don't really do a lot of fishing but I have to be better at it than golfing …'

A fish tugged on Dustin's line then stopped abruptly much to the chagrin of the younger man. Chase could be awfully windy when he wanted to bond or whatever which Dustin was okay with mostly . His soon to be brother in law was such a city boy .

' Actually you talk too much . Stop scaring the fish away, Chase '

' Sorry ' said Chase with a wide smile ,' you don't mind us chatting it up , eh ? I mean, we're gonna be brothers soon and I would hope by now its all cool with us .'

' I wouldn't want anyone else to marry my sister so it's good ' informed Dustin, adjusting his fishing pole while sending a side long look back at the man,' Didn't we already cover all this the other day in town ? Unless you change your mind and dump my sister at the alter , we're good now .'

Chase got the picture , nodded .' God, no, never '

' Dudes , I found him ! He's hanging out with the kid '

Chase cursed under his breath as he recognized Logan's voice and knew if he followed the sounds behind them, Michael and Vince would also be along for the ride .

Dustin glared in the direction of the rich young man. ' I'm not a little kid , Reese .'

Logan, Michael, and Vince trekked through the tall grass and the weeping willows that hid Chase and Dustin from the others . A egret sailed through the blue sky dipped and grazed the water and they imagined what adventures could be had in this bayou spot .

River pirates ?

Soldiers against soldiers ?

' Chase , you disappeared on us ' this came from Logan, standing with his hands on his hips ,' the guys and I were talking about your bachelor party '

Chase arched a brow, curiously .' Isn't it too early for that ? '

Vince slid his hands out of the pockets of his khaki cargo pants to raise his palms .It had been agreed that he would be the voice of reason in this tradition of theirs or what they hoped would become one . It was up to them to start it or Chase would bail before it even happened .

Michael grinned, broadly and clamped a hand on his buds shoulder .' Zoey has called the ladies into town to make the final decision of their bridesmaids dresses , it's bound to take hours on end . We think it's the right time to throw you a bachelor deal ..'

Dustin forgot fishing . This sounded fun .' Sweet '

' Cousin Lewis was helpful in providing us the best bar to get our kicks in ,' Logan couldn't help the devilish smile that crossed his handsome face ,' It's like three or four miles around the bend . Little out of the way tavern from back in the 1800's or whenever , some guy fixed it up . It's a hot spot and I doubt we'll get carded at all …its perfect for throwing back some brew skies and toasting your impending wedding, Chase .'

Dustin grinned .' Gage's Pub . I've heard stories of that place , it's so cool '

Chase was touched by the gesture but practical Chase couldn't resist the obvious .He wasn't much of a drinker exception one to be sociable if Logan smuggled them in some beer .

' Guys, its cool you want to throw me a party but come on, we're not 21 yet ' replied Chase, rising from the ground ,' and I don't think Zo would really approve of it .'

Logan slugged his arm .' So, don't tell Zoey about it , wuss . Dude, you know I've got us covered with the fake ID's . We want to celebrate , you have to let us .'

Chase looked at his best friend for help .' Michael, help me out ! You hardly drink and I cant believe you'd be on board with this insanity .'

' So I'll be the designated driver or walker in this case ,' answered Michael, knowing it was a matter of time ,' this is like a rite of passage for all of us . You are the first one of us tying the knot and if we do nothing, we're a bunch of lame losers .'

Chase turned to Vince who sent him the calmest expression.' Vince '

He couldn't believe he was asking the former Great Vince Blake , whom he once hated his guts , to side with him . Granted a lot had changed , he had changed , and now was one of his best friends and he was really into over thinking . What happened to like brandy and cigars ? He knew the guys meant well though .

' Sorry , Chase ,' said Vince ,' I happen to agree with Logan and Michael . Besides maybe sometime in the future if I ever want to tie the knot , I'd want a bachelor gig .'

Logan gave him a shove .' As if Lola would marry you ….'

' I said near future , you ass swipe '

' Shut up, morons ,' replied Michael, turning serious on them,' Look Chase, Lewis said we shouldn't have to worry about being carded . We don't have to risk finding us a spot to set it up at without hassling Zoey's Dad or anything . Don't make us drag you to your own bachelor party , man .'

' You should totally do it ' contributed Dustin, helpfully .

Well Chase figured if they were hanging at a bar, he wouldn't have to worry about Logan hiring a stripper or anything that would get him in trouble with his fiancée. It was good and it did mean a lot that his best friends , his brothers, wanted to celebrate his upcoming marriage . Plus he figured it was the lesser evil to anything else that might had gone through the rich boys brain which was full of hair brained schemes .

' Alright then I'm in ! Thanks, fellas ' agreed Chase, readily .

Logan slapped him on the back.' Awesome . We'll tell everybody we're going into town to hang out around nine and hit the bar '

' Yeah '

Dustin put aside his fishing pole to approach his former idol and boss, Logan .' I want in . Can you hook me up with a fake id too ? '

' Uh oh no way, Dustin ,' Logan effectively shut him down ,' My guy is back in Malibu . Not to mention your sister would give me crap for days if you ever shot off your big mouth about it . You cant be trusted ..not happening .'

Dustin flipped him the finger .' Screw you, Reese . That happened like two freaking years ago ! Cut me some slack and let me in on the party '

Michael patted his shoulder , apologetically .' Sorry , Dustin, too risky .'

' Chase ? '

' Sorry, Dustin, but we're trying to save your butt here '

Cursing them under his breath, but loudly enough to insult them, Dustin snagged his fishing gear and ambled in the direction of home , wheels turning in his head as a plan began to form in his mind .

He was a Brooks , he wasn't easily deterred .

************************Wedding Bells ***************************

The women were surrounded by yards of white, lace, and sweeping chiffon in the boutique where the bride insisted the perfect bridesmaids dresses were to be discovered in this upscale shop . Mirrors surrounded a small sitting area with comfortable antique chintz chairs and elegant rose gold settee , a hand cut crystal pitcher offered them freshly brewed Southern sweet tea and a silver platter held lemon shortbread cookies as they considered and mulled over the assortment of dresses .

It was mid afternoon and the women had the shop to themselves which delighted a determined Zoey . Amanda had begged off coming citing that she should stay home and call Pamela to touch base with her on the wedding progress .

Zoey could have done a happy dance over mom bonding right then and there.

' Quinn, come on out and let me see '

Quinn fussed as she stepped out of the curtained off dressing room looking lovely in a dress the color of the lightest blush pink, the off the shoulder showing off the toned shoulders of the scientist then from a modest bodice fell into a slim straight skirt .

It was a beautiful dress though it wasn't a color or style she tended to gravitate to herself but then it wasn't her choice . It didn't make her feel quite like herself .

' Well what do you think ? It is soo pretty but does it make me look washed out ? '

Zoey clapped her hands together , delighted .' Quinn, don't be ridiculous ! You have fabulous shoulders and it fits you like a dream .'

Quinn bit down on her lower lip .' You don't think I look too frou frou , Zo ? I mean, it is just a beautiful dress and it is flattering on me ….'

Zoey shook her honeyed hair .' Frou frou ? I'm not making you girls wear bell hoop skirted gowns so you should be thanking me for that because I could and you would because you love me .'

Quinn did another turn in the mirror . It had a subtle sexy she found appealing and Logan would undoubtedly love it . Besides this wasn't about her , it was for Zoey and this dress is what her dear friend wanted her to wear in her wedding .

' This is true ,' conceded Quinn, lifting her brown hair up to see how it might look upswept ,' Please don't make me wear baby blue '

Lisa chuckled as she swept out next , her own rich dark hair already in a top knot above her head in order to beat the heat, and dressed in a gown a shade darker pink than the light that Quinn was wearing . The sweetheart bodice and tiny straps made her smile and she loved the slight gathers at the hips that followed a slim line of fabric .

' I agree with Quinn,' Lisa did a little turn on the little step that stood in as a catwalk and struck a silly pose ,' If I had seen this dress in my existence for our Senior prom, I so would have bought it . It makes my chest look awesome '

Quinn giggled as did Zoey as the bride surveyed her bridesmaid . She had considered a gown with a bit of flounce and fun for the dancer but Lisa was so enthusiastic , it was infectious . It didn't have the added softness of Quinn's dress but this was the fifth dress that Lisa had tried on and it was the right one .

It might be a tad off the wholly traditional bend having her maids of honor and bridesmaids in very different gown s but it was her wedding . It was what she wanted and she was so going for it .

' Michael will drool when he sees you,' Zoey leaned in to give her friend a hug ,' you rock this dress, Lisa Perkins . No question this is your dress….yeah .'

' It really is , Isn't it ? ' Lisa slid her gaze towards Quinn used to seeing her in bright colors and bold patterns ,' Quinn, wow, you look like a princess in that dress .'

Quinn smoothed a hand down the silk .' It is really lovely but I'm not a princess type, Lisa . Can we make a pact not to mention me and princess like in the same sentence or I will never hear the end of it '

Zoey frowned as she stopped to admire a crystal and pearl encrusted high heels with a sigh . Talk about princess y, they were a glamorous work of art .They would have to start looking for serious kick ass wedding heels next .

' Afraid Logan will get more ideas , Quinn ? '

Quinn twisted her ring nervously around her finger .' Logan has more than enough ideas about our future, Zo, he doesn't need any help from you to give him more .'

Lisa arched a brow .' I didn't think you and Logan had any commitment issues '

Quinn sighed and sat carefully on the settee.' We don't but despite everything he's…we've been through together and his fathers many marriages, Logan is very marriage minded . I think it would suit us better if we waited a few years as you all know …Lola, do you need help in there ? Or is the dress that ugly ? '

' Can't we add something sparkly to this , Zoey ,' asked the actress as she rejoined her best friends in the sitting area ,' Some rhinestones , a little bling to the halter ? '

She wore a dress that color of pink peonies with a halter neckline that curved around the bodice then fell in to a simple , straight skirt similar to the cut of Quinn's dress . With Lola's gypsy exotic looks and brown hair , it was gorgeous on her .

' I'm the bride ,' reminded Zoey with a teasing half laugh,' I get the sparkles , Lola . You look gorgeous too ! Oh, I'm going to have the most beautiful bridesmaids ever !'

She was surprised to find her eyes welling with moisture . ' You don't hate them , do you ? Not that I totally care about your opinion this time , maybe 50% caring because I am the bride and I love you three to death .'

Quinn moved to put an arm around her friend giving her a reassuring squeeze .

' Zoey, don't cry '

A semi pout flitted across Zoey's lips as she hugged Quinn back. ' I'm entitled ! '

Pulling Lola and Lisa in with her and Quinn, they embraced as the tears flowed freely that this was somehow a monumental moment between them- the fashion designer, the scientist, the dancer and the actress inexplicitly bound by strong connections and friendship .

Forever family .

******************Wedding Bells *************************************

Gage's bar was a dive .

It might have even been considered a dump by California snobbery but as the men surveyed the old stone building with curiosity , it was Vince who saw the history and the possibility . The building itself looked as if it still had the old integrity of the tavern it had been back in the old day and someone , probably the current owner had updated the architecture and the new windows and electricity , obviously .

A modern day lighted sign proclaimed that this was Gage's Bar .

Nothing high tech, nothing clubby, yet the sounds of classic rock filled the night as they stood together facing the door . Chase wiped his clammy hands on his jeans , swallowed the gigantic lump that had lodged into his throat, and exchanged dubious looks with his pals .

' Are we sure this is , you know, safe ? '

Michael gave him a friendly shove .' Lewis said its safer and cooler than any bar in or New Orleans .'

Chase hesitated ,' No offense to my future cousin whom I hardly know but us getting carded and kicked out wont go over good with my Zoey'

' Relax, Chase,' said a calm Vince, opening the door ,' nothing is going to happen .'

They stepped into the bar which was filled with a small crowd of people hanging out at tables or at the long bar nursing a beer and flirting it up while a band belted out some classic rock from the 1980's and 90's . A few couples swayed to the music on the barely there dance floor situated between the small tables while a group of hot looking young women dressed in short skirts and midriff baring shirts strutted their stuff .

It looked like a party was already going on here .

' I'm gonna grab us a table ,' Michael flicked his head towards an empty table ,' Logan, how about you grab us some drinks and some onion rings .'

Chase rapped his hand on the scarred wooden bar and managed a smile . He needed to stop wimping out and have fun or he'd insult and hurt the guys feelings .

This night was for him , after all .

A blonde haired young woman wearing a Ramones tee shirt and a denim mini skirt approached them .' What can I getcha ya'll ? '

'Um, uh, beer '

Logan rolled his eyes at his friend .' Ignore my bud here , he has wedding jitters . Can we get a couple pitchers of the best beer you have here '

He slapped a hundred dollar bill on the counter and pointed to the table where Michael and Vince were holding it down for them .' Bring us some food from the grill too and keep it coming ' He flashed the always irrestible Reese smile at the hot looking waitress /bartender ,' You can keep the change .'

The waitress slid the cash into her pocket and flashed her baby blues at him .

' You got it, honey '

Chase looked from Logan to the blonde .' He has a girlfriend .'

' Sure thing, cutie ' She went to fill their order as Chase and Logan ambled over to the table that Michael and Vince were hanging out at and plopped down in the empty seats .

Vince was wiping the scarred wooden table with several napkins .' Did I miss the part where Lewis forgot to mention that this place is a dive ? I mean it doesn't look like they don't mop up the sweat and spilled beer but I have the sudden urge to get some sanitizer for this table before we eat on it '

' Stop being a baby, Blake . Fucking whiny ass ! I ordered us some beer , so shut the hell up with the whining and lets party '

Chase tapped his fingernails idly on the table .' The music is good . Thought maybe it'd be that cool Creole or Cajun music or maybe something jazzy like …..I just learned the other night that Zo likes jazz music . Here I thought it was mainly hip hop ..who knew ? '

' I did not ,' said Michael as the waitress returned with their beer and empty glasses ,' but you know, she is Southern . I just heard from Lisa - they are shoe shopping now .'

Logan took it upon himself to pour and pass out the beer . There seemed to be a nervous energy within the table and he figured it was mostly because Chase was a straight arrow kind of guy . It'd be good for him to loosen up for a few hours .

' You didn't tell them we're in town . Did you, dude ? '

' Shut up '

' Chill, Reese ,' this came from Vince before he and Michael started arguing again,' I told Lola that we were all hanging out with Lewis . They will be worrying about high heels and earrings for hours so its all good '

Michael took a small sip of beer , made a face, then took another drink .' I wanted water . If I'm supposed to be the designated driver , I cant get lit '

Logan called out for a water and the waitress made her way back to it with the H2O.

' Ya'll aren't from around here , are you ? All tanned and city-fied ,' the blonde pursed her red lips then slid her gaze over each man with approval, ' You the Californians staying down at the Cory place for the big Brooks to do wedding ? '

Vince took a drink and nodded .' Chase here s the groom . '

The blonde tapped him on the shoulder .' Aren't you the cutest ! I'm Cami , why I used to babysat Zoey and Dustin when they were little ones . She's a good one, Chase, and what is your poison , sweetie ? Bourbon ? Whiskey ? Let me get ya something welcoming ..'

Chase colored in embarrassment and gulped down his beer .' You were Zoey's babysitter ? Uh, its good to meet you, Cami , really is but you don't need to do that . We're good as am I …..beer is tasty and all.'

Cami leaned in close to ear and whispered ,' You've nothing to worry about here . Ya'll look grown up and mature enough for me '

With a wink, Cami moseyed back to the bar and Logan let out a whoop of excitement .

Now this was really starting to shape up and be fun . What were the odds that zoey's old but very hot babysitter would cut them some slack and take care of them ?

' Awesome , dude , you marrying Zo has like perks down here we didn't even know about ' muttered Logan , sending off a discreet love you text to Quinn ,' free booze . '

' I guess the Brooks and the Cory's are like a big deal down here ' said Chase, listening as the band launched into Hotel California ,' and what was the deal with you laying on the charm with our waitress ? I haven't seen you lay it on that thick since before you and Quinn got together ….'

Logan steepled his hands together .' That was just my natural charm to get us good service without the hassle . I love Quinn, it wasn't flirting .'

Vince cocked a finger at him as if to shoot .' Better not after you made an issue out of Lola being friendly down here . '

' Only because your girlfriend was heavy duty flirting , man ,' informed Logan , matter of fact ,' I was not flirting , I was being charming . Quinn would castrate me with one of her Quinnventions if I even thought of flirting with another woman - harmless or not .'

Michael nodded his agreement .' You wouldn't be alive '

A bottle of Bourbon and glasses appeared before them .' Here you all go '

A wide grin made its way across Chase's face as he studied the bottle .' It would be rude not to drink after Cami was so nice to us . She is an old friend of my bride to be so I wouldn't want to insult the woman or anything . .'

Vince downed the rest of his beer .' You wouldn't want to be rude , Matthews '

Chase poured the bourbon with a splash .' You guys are the best friends ever '

' Don't be a sap '

' Alright then how about we toast to being the men of PCA '

******************************WB*********************************

Strappy sandals, silk covered high heels, and thin three inch heels glimmered on the elegant displays of the boutique as the women tried on ,ooh and aaahed then dismissed shoes if they didn't quite look just perfect .

Quinn wobbled in a gorgeous pair of silvered stilettos .' Ugh ! I think I can safely rule these gorgeous shoes out unless you want me to humiliate myself by falling down the aisle , Zoey '

She took them off , pausing to rub her aching heel .' Cant I just wear my Mary Jane heels ? I bet this place could dye them to match my dress '

Zoey narrowed her eyes as she took the stilettos from her friend .' Gimme them and no '

Lisa held a pair of strappy heeled sandals in her hand and her cell phone in her other , a bemused expression written across her pretty face .

' Michael sent me the strangest text ,' brought up the dancer ,' between his babbling I think he and the guys are out with your cousin , Lewis , still .'

Zoey studied her foot in the heel with trepidation .' I thought they were done playing golf ,' replied Zoey , passing the heel to Lisa who also wore the same size in shoes . Lola was the oddball out with her tiny 5 1 /2 and 6 ½ .' I hope that Lewis isn't after getting those morons into trouble down here .'

Lola slid her foot into a utterly divine studded sling back heel with sheer bliss and pure glee . These were awesome shoes !

' Our guys don't need much help finding trouble ,' chuckled Lola, dryly ,' those four idiots can muck things up together without any help from anyone.'

' True '

Zoey pointed at Lola's shoes with complete shoe envy .' Those rock !'

Quinn tapped a finger on the side of her lips, growing contemplative .' Interesting that Logan didn't bother mentioning where he and the guys were hanging out at tonight ,' mused the scientist , following her friends line of thought ,' only that he loves me .'

Lisa laughed .' Tell us something we don't all know about Logan, Quinn '

' Clearly they are up to something ,' finished Quinn,' Logan cant lie a whit .'

Zoey heaved an overly dramatic sigh worthy of one Lola Martinez as she caught the attention of the rest of the girls . It was obvious here that something was amiss . It was going to be near impossible to enjoy shoe shopping with the cloud of thoughts of their men creating havoc and who knows what else in her home town .

She pulled out her cell phone from her purse . ' Neither can Chase and Lord knows Lewis is bound to be trying his stupid frat guy welcome to the family sort of thing …that creep .'

Lola paused .' I thought Lewis was super nice . Would he do that ? '

A grim expression crossed Zoey's face as she thought that one out .' He would so do it '

Lisa turned her foot to examine the peek aboo toe and thought cute .' So what are you going to do about it ? '

Determination and a flash of annoyance flickered briefly in Zoey's blue eyes .

' Going to find out where our guys are then stop them before they get thrown into jail '

***************************************WB****************************

An angst filled song from the 1990's hit Dustin's ears as he stood outside the infamous Gage's Bar , ran a comb through his messy blonde hair , straightened his spine , and tried to remember the stupid ass cool attitude that Logan had taught him when he was just a dumb little kid . It was still lame but the way Dustin figured if he had a shot of getting into the bar, he needed to bring his whole game . He didn't have much but Logan Reese had the confidence and the cocky attitude and Dustin knew he could pull it off .

He just had to act cool as if he belonged here .

Once he was inside , he would hunt down the guys and just sit down with them .

Dustin figured his jeans and one of his dads work shirts made him look older .

'Here goes nothing '

With a bracing sigh, the teenager opened the door , eyes focusing on the smoky haze of the bar, the scent of alcohol and fried foods lingering in the air , as the bands singer crooned on about living forever . He stepped past the door lifted a hand to peer for Chase and the rest of the guys when a burly looking bouncer in a solid tee shirt tapped him on the shoulder .

' Kid, you really want to try this , pally ? '

Dustin stood to his full height and tried for an insulted look .' Why are you hassling me ? I live here , I'm a local, home from California , and just meeting up with my buds for some brew skies tonight .'

The bouncer gave him a bored look .' You kidding me ? You look about 12 , kid , and it's a nice night . Don't make me have to haul you out '

Just then Dustin spotted the back of Chase's fuzzy head and brightened .' Look there are my friends now , just cut me some slack and let me join them . I don't want to cause any trouble and I am not 12, dude .'

Freaking 12 ! Damn !

It sucked being this short !

' Let me see some Id, kid '

Dustin cursed under his breath and prayed for someone to get him out of this .' Look, I'm from a family that is kind of like old royalty around here and I really don't want to have to use that just so I can have a drink with my future brother in law . You don't want to be embarrassed and I don't want to have to go there , man '

While Dustin was trying to fast talk his way out of getting thrown out on his carcass , Michael happened to glance up towards the door and noticed his towhead giving him a moment of pause .Well, I'll be .

' Isn't that Dustin talking to the bouncer ? '

All eyes swiveled around to check out what Michael was babbling on about and sure enough, his eyes weren't deceiving him. Zoey's younger brother was here .

' Shit '

' Zoey is going to kill me '

' He did want to come ,' surmised Vince , ' obviously he followed us here .'

' Well the kid got busted ' Logan stated the obvious ,' he ought to just turn tail and go home instead of running his mouth .'

Chase gave him a stern look .' Logan, don't , that isn't helping . Maybe we should help the kid out …bet you could smooth this over, Reese .'

Logan glowered at him.' Why the hell would I do that ? '

' Because you're my friend , Dustin has sort of kinda used to look up to your jerkwadness ' stated Chase, knowing he had the right hook,' you are one of my best men .'

' Oh shut up ' Downing the bourbon quickly , Logan rose , tucked his hands ever so casually in the pockets of his jeans and strolled over to the bouncer , the epitome of the son of the famous Malcolm Reese , ' Dustin , buddy, glad you could make it .'

Dustin lit up happily at the sight of his sisters friend .' Logan , man, thank God , you're here . Will you tell this big guy that I belong here ? Really don't want to use my name and all ….'

The bouncer turned his attention back to Logan now , dubiously .' You going to spin me a wild one now, man ? I'm not stupid, its obvious this kid isn't remotely bordering on 21 , and I don't want the hassle of kicking him out . You tell your little brother here to go on home and we'll just let it sit all well and good .'

Logan shot Dustin a filthy look then turned on the infamous Reese charm . ' Dustin here isn't my little brother but he is part of the wedding party ,' He gestured to the table where Chase waved at an empty chair they had pulled over ,' over there . He got side tracked and well, you know how that goes ' He pulled out a fifty ,' We don't want to cause any trouble here . Just let Dustin join our table and we'll watch him like a hawk …promise .'

The bouncer eyed the money with intrest .' I got standards here .'

Dustin sent the bouncer a pleading look .' Do you even know who you are talking to ? That is Logan Reese . The movie producer Malcolm Reese's son '

Logan rolled his eyes as if to say he wasn't helping him here .' Malcolm is my Dad but listen , my buddy , Chase is tying the knot soon to a great Southern gal so if you could just overlook Dustin's dumbness, we'll leave you to your business .'

The bouncer reached to take the fifty .' Lots of fine Southern ladies down here , who is the lucky woman ? '

Logan blew out a breath and handed the man another bill. ' Someone who would be mortified if I mentioned it to you . Capice ? '

This seemed to mollify the friendly bouncer as he tucked the bill in his shirt pocket .

' I hear you , I respect that,' agreed the bouncer,' I'll let this one slide but no trouble , no funny business, and the kid doesn't drink or I toss you all out on your rich asses .'

' Sure . Thanks a lot, man ,' Logan gripped Dustin by the back of his shirt ,' Appreciate it .'

He all but hauled the younger man into a chair and reached for Michael's water for him .

' You just cost me a hundred bucks , Brooks ' declared Logan , taking another drink of his beer ,' Don't make me regret doing you a solid , man .'

' If you included me in the first place, I never would have had to follow you idiots ' replied Dustin, taking in the whole bar scene with mild intrest ,' Hmm, you know, I thought there would be more girls and it would be wilder .'

' This is as wild as it gets ' this came from Chase ,' soak it up, Dustin, and don't breathe a word to your sister that you know about this , period . No discussion or talking .'

Dustin shrugged casually and took a drink of water .' I'm not stupid .'

Vince shifted in his seat , wary as he lifted his gaze to that of the pretty blondes on the dance floor who caught his stare and lifted a hand to wave at him. He flashed a hesitant smile then leaned closer to bring it to his friends attention .

' Hot dancing babes checking us out '

Michael straightened as he stole a glance over his shoulder .' Always good to have new admirers, Vince . We are a group of really good looking men '

Chase gulped down a nerve .' Nobody do anything , they are coming over here '

' Crap '

Unbeknown to the men of P.C.A., trouble was coming for them .


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I still don't own Zoey101, Another World, or Couples .

Chaos .

It was utter chaos all around him . Chase didn't know how it had happened to him as they had all just been hanging out like the best of brothers, laughing and toasting his upcoming wedding with some beer Except Dustin who was drinking a soda .

Oh and this bourbon that slid real smooth down his throat putting him into a happy place onward towards a good drunk .

The band had segued from the Hotel California to some nineteen - eighty power songs when a bevy of very attractive looking women who had been dancing together on the dance floor descended on their table looking all sexy like and smelling so good . Chase gulped down the bourbon like a dying man as he plastered a friendly grin on his face .

.

' Hello cuties ' spoke up a tall brunette who was draped in a pair of skin tight jeans and a pale blue corset camisole , placing a hand on Michael's shoulder ,' You gentlemen vacationing down here this summer ? Missy and I couldn't resist coming on here to say hello'

Missy of the silky blonde hair and short skirt reached to squeeze Logan's bi-cep as she lowered her sooty lashes in silent invitation .Logan gulped down his drink swiftly , cursing his good looks for attracting all the women to him like flies .

' My goodness , aren't you the strong one and with such a sexy tan too . Strong and handsome '

Logan flashed the million dollar Reese grin enjoying the compliment .' I work out '

Vince smirked at him .' Missy , that's your name . Isn't it ? My bud right there has a very serious girlfriend who would more than likely zap you first then bother with asking you why your hitting on Logan '

Missy frowned , not understanding .' Zap me ? What a hoot ..zap me with what ? '

' You really don't want that ,' spoke up an amused Dustin , enjoying the show ,' It stings .a lot or Quinn just might just tear your hair out instead '

Vince nodded, solemnly .' Good point '

Ignoring Vince and Dustin's warnings as a joke , Missy planted herself in Logan's lap then draped a friendly arm around his neck, making herself very comfortable much to his discomfort . Logan lifted his shoulders in a helpless shrug as if to say what can I do as he was stuck .The old playboy that he used to be would be quick to take advantage of this situation but he wasn't that dude anymore .

' It's really flattering that you find me hot, Missy ,' replied Logan , trying to remove her from his lap ,' I appreciate the attention but I don't cheat . I love my girlfriend .'

A look of outrage crossed Missy's sexy face as her hoop earrings swung in her ears .

' I never suggested cheating ,' ranted the young woman ,' ego, much ? Is there a crime for being friendly now when we were just going to offer you boys some libation and conversation seeing as your all new to these parts and all .'

Logan colored three shades of red much to the amusement of his friends . Jerks .

Would it kill one of them to help a man out here or what ?

' Sorry ,' stammered Logan , still trying to ease her from his lap ,' I didn't mean to offend you, Missy , really not my intention . How about we scoot you off of my lap and we add some chairs so you and your friend can sit down and join us? '

' Your lap is awfully comfy '

Logan peered around her to glare pointedly at Chase , who was working on a good drunk with the bourbon . He had a dopey smile on his stupid dopey face .

' Chase . Help '

Chase leaned back in his chair with a sigh .' Don't encourage the lady, Reese '

Logan shot him the bird .' I hate you '

Chase let the bourbon soothe his soul and just kept on smiling , happily .

*********************************WB****************************

Clarice stood behind Michael carefully kneading the tension knots out of his shoulders as she tried to gauge his reaction to her own flirtations . She easily determined that he was the somber guy at the table minus the kid who was cute but too young for her taste .

It looked like Girls Night out just got really interesting !

' You are such a cutie but relax, I'm not going to bite . You have a name, sugar ? '

Michael swallowed the nervous lump that was permantly stuck in his throat as her hands did amazing things to his shoulders . He reached for the water like a dying man .

This was very, very bad .

' Uh, Michael . '

Dustin munched on a handful of onion rings as he took out his cell phone to record this straight to video for prosperity and blackmail . You never knew when having this kind of ammo would come in handy and would give him some leverage .

' Lady, they all have girlfriends,' explained the young man, sitting her straight on the fact should she be interested ,' this is a bachelor party for that one ' He jabbed a finger at Chase who was yelling for Cami to bring them refills ,' This bushy haired dude is going to marry my sister soon '

' Well, well, isn't that adorable !' this came from Missy ,' Kin d of tame , isn't it ? This isn't the sort of bar where you boys are apt to find strippers readily - Gage runs a respectable bar here . You could have gone on into town or driven down the bayou..'

Michael pasted a sorry smile on his face .' We like the out of the way old time ambiance ,' told Michael, as Clarice continued her ministrations on him,' Cant find bars like this in California . Just hanging out celebrating Chase being the first one of us to get married and all ….don't need any strippers .'

Vince calmly inclined his head .' Not that we aren't all healthy , normal , men attracted to the opposite sex and all to appreciate said strippers but we're being low key and classy here '

Dustin chuckled at the amount of bullshit all the men were spewing out of their running mouths . They were all wusses and hog tied to their women . He wasn't stressing over the details of his own romance just because Jessica was back in Malibu and he was home .

They were young, they were cool, and he so didn't want all the dumb crap he witnessed when relationships got all serious .

He aimed the camera at Vince .' Can you say that a little louder, Vince? I want to make sure I got it just right when I show this to Lola '

Vince glowered at him .' You could still be thrown out on your ass, Brooks , if I called the nice bouncer back over here '

' Ah man, don't . Be cool, Vince , I have got to have some fun since I cant drink '

Vince narrowed his eyes .' Why don't you enlighten the ladies here about PCA'

Dustin 's gaze traveled between the blonde and brunette , tempted .' You think ? '

' Might be the kind of help Reese and Barrett could use about now '

Clarice had relaxed Michael enough as she eased herself into the edge of the chair and with her own suggestive smile painted on her red lips, laid a hand on his thigh. Michael released a large breath at her nearness and prayed to anyone who listened that he could get out of this situation with his smarts alone .

' You are a cute Yankee , Michael,' crooned Clarice , leaning in to whisper in his ear ,' though I've never heard of a damned respectable bachelor party . How about you dancing with me ? I bet you are light on your feet ….'

Momentarily befuddled and charmed , Michael babbled like a fool .' I happen to be one of the best dancers of ..former best dancers of P.C.A.'

' Well then darling , dance with me '

Before Michael could protest he was being pulled into a dance with the delectable Clarice all the while spouting off reasons why this wasn't a good idea at all . He too had a serious girlfriend and Lisa wouldn't be happy with him .

Clarice only danced closer .' Its one little dance '

Michael laughed like a lunatic .' One dance cant hurt '

Little did he know that it could .

**************************************WB********************************

Meanwhile outside of Gage's Bar, a stormy Zoey was letting loose with the Brooks temper on her older cousin who the girls had found in town then dragged down here with them . The girls were wise to stay out of Zoey's tirade and just watched it happen .

.

Lewis had been pissed but reluctantly had directed the girls to the watering hole .

' Why on this Earth would you even suggest this …dump to Chase and the guys , Lewis ? Were you even really going to come join in the fun or just let them be to make fools out of themselves ? '

Lewis opened his mouth to respond to her tirade but closed it deciding it might be wise to let Zoey wind back down herself . That one was always windy .

' Is this a rhetorical question or may I speak now ? '

Zoey planted her hands firmly on her hips .' Lewis !'

Lisa smirked .' Honestly, Zo, I doubt they need extra help from your cousin to do that '

' I thought we were all in agreement that the guys pretty much can manage that without any luck at all '

' Except Vince . He's less of a moron as the other idiots '

Quinn, Lisa, and Zoey turned to fix the actress with a scolding look .' Lola '

Lewis spread his hands wide then dropped them in defeat .' It's not even ten oh clock yet, Zoey therefore, its still early . Technically this is a really nice bar as I know the owner , second, I suggested it to Logan , not your fiancée,. You are overreacting , baby cousin .'

' Are you trying to embarrass the family , Lewis ? Couldn't you have suggested your frat house or someplace less public for you to send Chase and the guys ? '

Already Zoey was imagining a scandal involving Chase and the horror the family would face as the rumor spread throughout the bayou add in disappointing her grandparents and parents all in one fell wouldn't t allow such a thing to happen !

Lewis rolled his eyes in exasperation .' No , however , you will be the one doing the humiliating if you go crash their party . Let the men have their dignity '

Lola made a face of distaste at the older building .' It's like an old bar out of Back to the Future 3 or that village in that weird movie Vince made us watch a month ago '

Quinn closed her phone and tucked it in her purse .' Logan isn't answering me but that doesn't necessarily mean he is in the bar either , Zo '

Ever practical, Lisa wanted to err on the side of caution and give their respective boyfriends the benefit of the doubt . They were loveable idiots , that was true , but they were entitled to their guys outings and stuff . They didn't have a noose around their neck but Zoey had gotten fired up then proceeded to get Lola into a fit so that had put an end to their shoe shopping .She would try to appeal one more time .

' Zoey, it's not that huge of a deal '

'Chase hardly ever drinks ,' informed Zoey, though they were all aware of this fact ,' this is just around the bend from home . The old biddies and gossip mongers will spin this all around town until folks think poorly of me, the family, and of Chase , Lisa '

' Well, I'm parched ,' interrupted a bored Lewis , opening the wooden door ,' I'll leave you ladies to your debating while I get out of the heat . Believe me , Zoey, I have no intention of tarnishing the Brooks or Cory name ..'

Bored and done with the lecture , Lewis stepped into the bar , waved to the bouncer , and made his way over to the bar to get that drink . A sly glance around the bar found weird bachelor party in full swing without any help from him it seemed .

Wasn't that a kick !

Zoey reached for the door handle giving it a hard yank .' We're just going to go in and check up on Chase '

Quinn tucked her tongue in her cheek.' I really don't think this is such a good idea, Zoey. Logan and I trust each other and in a way isn't this kind of breaking that ? '

They had come a long way in their relationship and Quinn didn't want to risk jeopardizing that trust between them. Maybe if they just poked their head in , got a quick look around then left , it would be alright .

' I agree with Quinn. Michael isn't going to let them get thrown out '

' What ? Vince gets sucked into their stupidity , lets' just have a look '

The four young woman stepped into the smoky bar taking in the sights surrounding them as a light from the stage illuminated the make shift dance floor where Clarice was dirty dancing with a stupefied Michael , who couldn't seem to escape .

Lisa gasped ,' Oh my God , Michael Barrett , you are so very dead ! '

Lola patted her back, sympathetically .' I think she is trying to crawl in his skin '

' Well, she is going to be on the floor ….' Shocked and more than a little angry , Lisa moved briskly across the floor , stopping to tap the woman's shoulder ,' My turn '

Clarice shimmied back up Michael .' Shoo honey, this one s with me '

' Oh, you seriously didn't ,' began Lisa ,' Michael, what is the damn meaning of this ? '

Recognizing his girlfriend, Michael stepped away from Clarice , laughing , nervously as he tried to move around Clarice to get to his girlfriend with outstretched arms and pleading eyes .

.

' Uh, Lisa , baby , uh, this isn't what it looks like ….she made me dance with her '

Lisa glowered at Clarice as she nudged her away .' Dancing ? That looked like ..like making it on the dance floor with this …bimbo '

' Now wait just a minute …. '

Lisa stepped forward , as if to fight and she wasn't the violent type but Michael was in major hot water here . He certainly hadn't been protesting from where she was standing .

He had some explaining to do .It better be good, too.

' Now, Lisa , come on , it was just dancing ,' pleaded Michael ,' I was just standing there , it isn't anything sexy , I promise ' He blinked at her ,' Wait , why are you here ? I thought you girls were buying shoes and stuff ..'

Lisa folded her arms across her chest .' It looked like sex from what I was seeing '

Clarice backed away from the scene that was about to unfold . Bad choice .

' I would never cheat on you ! It was just dancing , Lisa ! This is a bachelor party for Chase and the ladies just sort of joined the party but we did nothing ! We could have gone to town and gotten the strippers !'

Lisa tapped her foot , impatiently .' What ladies ? '

Michael swallowed the knot lumped in his throat .'Shit '

******************************WB********************************* .

Vince had moved on from the table in hopes of finding a game of darts or a pool table- anything to turn this bachelor party from hell around the bend and missed Dustin switching out his water for the beer , which he promptly gulped down and gleefully continued his video . Now this was fun .

' Zoey, my Zo-eeeeee' muttered Chase , a wide grin on his face as he blinked through the fuzzy haze of his feel good recognizing blonde hair and grasped onto the curvy waist near him,' there is my Zoey! This wedding is madness , I don't want to wear tails and its too damn hot . We could drive home and get married in Baltimore '

Cami chuckled and ran a hand through his soft hair .' Wedding jitters, sweetie ? '

Chase nodded somberly .' You don't like my hometown ? We could still elope back to Malibu and get married on the beach , Zo'

Cami pressed a light kiss across his cheek .' I do enjoy lazing on the beach '

Chase pulled her closer 'We love the beach '

Dustin chuckled as he moved to get clearer vision as Chase pawed at the woman who wasn't his fiancée and Logan was still stuck with a tenacious Missy on his lap . She didn't look like she was moving away anytime soon .

Lewis watched with wry amusement and utter disbelief .' Now that I witness this travesty with my own two eyes, I really should have planned a real bachelor party myself '

He let out a heavy sigh .' This is truly pathetic '

Zoey only glared at her cousin .' Then why didn't you, huh ? '

' I thought Gage's bar would be suitable ' expressed Lewis , ' obviously not '

Meanwhile Vince had managed to locate a dart board across the room and was working his way back around the crowd just missing the argument between Michael and Lisa on the dance floor when Lola blocked his path.

Lola sent him an arched look .' Hi '

Vince was taken a back .' Lola , um, hi . This is really a big surprise ' he leaned over to press a kiss on her mouth ,' This isn't really a club , Lo, so, I don't think you ladies will enjoy the ambiance '

She appraised him, leaning in .' Breathe on me '

Vince hung his head, groaning .' Lola, I will not . I had and am having beers with my friends . I'm your boyfriend and you should trust my judgment rather than barging in on the bachelor party '

Lola pouted .' I do trust you even though you guys together have been known to be stupid a lot . We're mainly tagging along before Zoey has a heart attack from worrying about ruining the family name '

Vince reached for her arm to guide her back to a corner .' We don't know anyone here '

' Well, true , but I think Zoey is having bride stress ,' explained Lola, dropping her argument before it could hit the ground ,' we are trying to keep her grounded '

Vince sighed again with a flick of his head towards a happily plastered Chase as he directed Lola to the other end of the bar .Hopefully Dustin made himself scarce , too.

' That's my girl ,' Vince motioned for the other bartender ,' Cosmo for the lady , please '

Lola beamed and pressed a soft kiss on his mouth .' Yea! My favorite '

Vince caressed the line of her back .' Yes, I know you like your pretty drink '

After the women had done a marathon of Sex in the City one weekend , Lola had proclaimed that she would be as fashionable , successful, and drink those cool pink cosmos at the first chic bar they came across . It hadn't happened exactly like that but one of the girls in Fulton Hall had snuck in drinks for their own little shin dig .

He knew this would relax and appease Lola until they figured a way to get out of this debacle without giving Zoey a coronary or worse case scenario, a break up .

They couldn't t let that happen , wouldn't let it happen .

The Cosmo was placed in front of Lola and she sipped .' OOOOO yummy! Maybe we should get Zoey a glass of wine too '

" Uh oh ' Vince watched as Quinn and Zoey marched towards the table where Missy had grabby hands with Logan while Chase was nuzzling Cami around the waist ,' Damn '

*************************************WB*************************

' Look , how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested in you ! Get off my lap and get your octopus hands off of me ! I'm done being a fucking gentleman about it !'

Missy batted her sooty lashes at him .' Just trying to liven up the party, Logie '

Quinn saw the little tart twined all around Logan and didn't think, just turned the dial on her ever present zap watch sending a sharp zing on Missy's bare shoulder .She watched with satisfaction as the woman jolted from the mysterious sting .

'Ow !'

' Logan doesn't want to play but I might ' challenged Quinn, thinking irrationally that it was a good thing she upped the wattage on her watch ,' and I wont be nice since that is my boyfriend your clinging on, you. Harlot '

Logan made a strangled sound ' Quinn '

Missy rubbed her arm and stood to face the angry looking young women who was aiming a weird watch in her direction . Leave it to her and Clarice to pick the nut cases from out of town to hit on - plain, dumb luck .

' Who the hell are you ? '

' His girlfriend . Don't tempt me to use my ankle laser because right now I really , really want to …'

' Sorry, my mistake ,' Missy held up her hands leery of the be speckled scientist ,' I don't want to fight with you . I didn't mean no harm, just being friendly '

' Go be friendly to someone else's man and leave mine alone '

Missy didn't even try to find Clarice but lit out for the bar figuring her friend could fend for herself . Those Californians were weird and possibly troubled . .This wasn't the only bar in town and she would just go find other cute men to party with tonight .

Logan knocked over his chair in his attempt to get to his own livid girlfriend .He thought it was hot when Quinn got jealous but right now wasn't the right time either judging from her annoyance in her brown eyes .

' Quinn,' Logan chuckled , nervously ,' Am I happy to see you '

Quinn tapped her foot against the floor .' You looked occupied and pretty cozy with that seductive tart hanging all over you, Logan '

' I didn't do anything , I didn't touch her ! She wouldn't leave ! You can ask Chase or Dustin ' Logan looked desperately for Dustin but the kid was cornered by his big sister which meant he wasn't going to help ,' You know I love you and I don't cheat '

Quinn softened and went into his arms , sliding her arms around his neck and feeling the tension drain from his shoulders from her assurances that she believed him .It would be easy to be angry and let her jealousy do the talking but she liked to think that they were past that now . Logan could still be a jerk but he never lied to her .

' Yes, I know but I still wanted to hurt the tramp '

Logan moved her into a slow kiss that moved them both . ' That is so hot '

Quinn laughed then frowned .' Bachelor party bombed ? '

' Bombed , gone to hell, died in the worst way possible ,' Logan buried his face in Quinn's brown curls ,' I knew I should have just rented out the place but I didn't 't listen to my gut . I thought this would be more laid back for Chase 's benefit and all

Quinn stole a side glance at the man in question who was blabbering like an moron to no one in particular and still latching onto the waitress hanging around the table . .

Zoey hadn't even gotten to him yet so there was still time to help .

' Oh dear '

' Yeah we probably should get a couple gallons of coffee into Chase ' commented Logan , squeezing her waist ,' one thing , Quinn, you pissed at me now ? '

Quinn kissed him, soundly .' NO'

' Good ' Puffing out his chest with pride, Logan went in search of coffee for his friend while Quinn debated on helping release the blonde from Chase's grasp while Zoey was busy reading Dustin the riot act .

Men !

*********************************WB*******************************

' Dustin Brooks , what the hell are you doing in here ? Last time I checked young man , you weren't a day past 15 and that's me being nice ! Did the guys drag you along with them ? Was it Logan ? I am going to kill the bastard '

Her head was beginning to throb at the temples and her baby brother was sneaking into a bar ! Dustin didn't do things like this which meant it had to be dumb Logan . Her brother always had looked up to the rich idiot and this was just like him - he was dead !

Didn't she have enough to worry about with the wedding ?

Dustin pocketed his cell then glared at his big sister .' Stop treating me like I am 10 , Zoey! I'm not a baby ! I followed the guys because I wanted in on the bachelor party and Logan paid so I could stay ! Why do you always have to be so bossy ! This is for Chase , not you !'

Taken aback by his outburst, Zoey recoiled as if she had been slapped . Sure they argued like brothers and sisters often did but never like this and she felt a pang of sadness wash through her . Everything was changing so fast and her little brother wasn't little either .

It unnerved her even more .

' This is bad, Dustin , real bad . If Mom and Dad found out or Lord help us , Grandma and grandpa, shit would hit the fan ! I don't even understand why you would want to hang out with the guys in the first place when you know you cant drink …..'

Dustin scowled at her .' You never get it ! Chase is gonna be my brother so why shouldn't I be included ? Why are you here unless your spying on Chase …oh, your spying on Chase .'

Zoey twisted her ring around her finger as she bit down hard on her lip .' No, I mean, your right and its good , I guess, that they didn't kick you out '

' This is the last time I will have to hang out with them too . I mean, you and Chase are getting married and all of you are going to college so when I go back to P.C.A., it's going to be me and my friends . A lot different …'

He had his buds and they were cool but it was different . Chase, Michael, and Logan had all included him in things throughout the years and it had been nice . He hadn't felt like the little kid even though at the time he had been and he was going to miss them .

' Ah, Dustin, that is sweet ' She pulled him into a hug ,' I never realized ….I'm sorry I yelled at you '

Dustin hugged her back .' You need to stop doing that '

' I'll work on it ,' replied Zoey noticing that Lisa and Michael were semi dancing and possibly arguing on the floor ,' why don't you see if you can corral Michael and Lisa while I get my fiancée '

Dustin got out his cell again as he headed in direction of the dance floor .' It'd be easier and better on us all if Michael just marries Lisa , he sucks badly with other women '

Zoey just looked at him then walked briskly towards Chase who looked goofy and much more adorable than he should as Quinn helped pry Cami from his arms . Righteous indignation coursed through her as she recognized the other woman and stared at her .

Could this night get any more crazier ?

' Cami is that you cuddling up with my future husband ? '

Cami turned and smiled apologetically at her old charge .' Zoey Brooks , all grown up and gorgeous ' She gave her a one armed hug ,' Your Chase here is a sweetheart and mistook me for you, I'm afraid . I hope you know I wouldn't poach … and he's not been inappropriate in the least '

The anger seeped out of her at the sincerity in her voice . ' I know ' Zoey bent down and poked Chase lightly in the sides ,' Chase , you done hitting on my old babysitter now ? '

Chase blinked once, twice as the honey blonde came into focus and he reached out to touch her cheek, softly . He beamed lovingly up at her .' She looks good for her age and you would have been tiny babies ….I like this bourbon . Goes down real smooth almost like grandpa Joe's Hot Toddy he makes me drink when I have a cold but better tasting . '

Quinn giggled as she moved the bottle away from him .' Someone is happy '

Chase waved a hand in the air .' Pretty Quinn my friend and Logan is my best bud . I got the most best friends ever ….they didn't even get strippers for me . ' His breath whispered over Zoey's face and she made a face .' Zo, did you come to surprise me ? Were you my bachelor party surprise cause the guys know you're the only woman I have eyes for forever and ever and ever ..ever '

Zoey kissed his cheek .' It wouldn't do me a damn bit of good if I yelled at you when your being a sweet drunken idiot '

' I needed all of this with my buds,' Chase gestured with his hands to encompass the whole bar ,' head exploding like BAM ! don't want to wear monkey suits, don't care if we only have 25 people at our wedding and I don't see what…why I want doesn't matter . I'm not marrying your Mom , Zoey, cause, gross '

Zoey slipped her arms around his shoulders to lean in closer to him, his words echoing in her ears in a way that perhaps she hadn't fully paid attention to until now . Chase was drunk but his words were clear as a bell , he wasn't happy with all of their grand wedding plans . Hadn't he expressed his dislike for the tails repeatedly? Yet he had gone in for the fitting anyway because she asked it of him and suddenly she felt awful . She had been so wrapped up in having the perfect Southern dream wedding that she had considered everyone else's wants but Chase's , the groom himself .

There was still plenty of time for them to fix it .

' You have a point, Chase ,' admitted Zoey , taking a moment to bury her face in the curve of his neck ,' how about we pack the party in and go home ? We can talk more when your sober and have some coffee in you …'

Chase tried to kiss her cheek but wound up kissing her hair instead ,' There are couple of you, Zo . Is the room spinning ? Did Quinn make something in here spin cause I feel like its spinning all round me ? '

A cup of thick black coffee appeared in front of him compliments of Logan .

' Don't give the woman ideas , man, ' said Logan ,' Drink up, Matthews . '

Chase picked up the cup and took a gulp of the steaming coffee . ' Whoa boy '

Zoey gripped her fiancée's arm then looked up to smile gratefully at Logan .

' I hate to snot on this fun filled bachelor party hijinks , guys,' replied Zoey , wryly ,' but can we wrap it up now and go back home '

Dustin, Michael, and Lisa rejoined the group surrounding the table with Michael wearing a chagrined expression on his face but the couple didn't appear to be broken up or anything . Dustin's footage he had filmed helped in proving Michael's innocence and also made Lisa come to the realization that other women also found her Michael attractive .

She knew how wonderful he was but she had never really worried about having competition for Michael's affections so this caught her off guard a bit .

' I think that is best for all of us '

Vince and Lola rejoined the group , arms draped around each other and the actress nursing the Cosmo as if she had all night to drink just it .

' I say we continue this back at Belvedere with a pot of coffee and some video games '

Michael rubbed his hands together .' With a big ole pot of coffee instead of the booze '

Chase swallowed more of the potent coffee and lifted the glass .' I can still kick your ass in video go cart racing, Reese '

Logan scowled ,' If you beat me drunk , Matthews , then I'll give you fifty bucks '

' Your on '

' Well its been real crashing your boys party but we should go now ' interjected Lola, passing her drink to Lisa who took a tiny sip then made a face ,' I could use a nap '

' Yes, this has been entertaining ,' agreed Lisa, readily,' lets just go '

Zoey met Michael's direct gaze .' Can you get Chase home in one piece ? '

' We got him, Zo ,' reassured Michael, matter of fact ,' we have his back, always .'

Zoey kissed Chase, sweetly .' I love you '

Chase kissed her back' Love you more and more '

Dustin moved to flank Logan and Michael's side while Vince stepped in place as if in unity . They were best friends with a bond of brothers . They stood together .

Chase couldn't help but think that they were the strongest men around .

'


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I still can't claim ownership to Zoey101, Another World, or Couples .

Chase's head pounded viciously as if Logan had taken a golf club to it , the pain increasing as he sat up in bed , gripping the sides of the mattress with his hands as the cheerful chirping birds outside his window made him wince . He gritted his teeth as the vivid memory of his bachelor party came into focus along with his partying with the tasty bourbon .

He stuck out in his tongue which felt like wadded cotton .' Ukkk ! Ugh !'

Zoey poked her head in the doorframe watching her fiancée struggle through his obvious hangover as Chase swung his legs over the side of the bed with a groan and bit back her laugh . In his blue plaid boxers and a ratty old tee shirt , mussy hair , her heart swelled with deep love for the man who had always had her heart .

' I never would have thought you for a bourbon guy ,' teased Zoey, sitting beside him on the bed ,' I'm sort of impressed ….'

Chase scowled .' Must you be so loud '

Zoey slapped his shoulder, lightly , and kissed his cheek .' Stop whining , Chase , it doesn't suit you . Besides I brought you something to help with the nasty hangover '

She held out a crystal glass filled with a suspicious looking green liquid which Chase stared at with a dubious expression . It didn't look appealing .

.

' Did Quinn make this …concoction cause much as I love the girl, I don't want my stomach to explode . Is Reese up ? He can drink this …sludge first '

Zoey gave him a fixed look .' Be nice . I don't think Quinn's experimented with any form of drinks since her Frazz ,' She shoved the glass in his hand ,' Besides she didn't make this , Grandpa Mac made a pitcher of it for you morons . He said it would help '

Chase froze , drink perched at his mouth, green eyes wide as he stared at Zoey , alarm evident in his tone .

' Shit , your Grandpa knows we went to the bar last night ? Crap ! I knew we should have did the whole beer and video games thing instead of the damn bar . Does your Dad know too? I swear, all the men in your family must hate me now '

He thought he was in good standing with her family and it added to his own terror that those important to Zoey wouldn't think he was good enough to marry her . It was an age old fear born from that spring break at Logan's house their freshmen year and one tiny part of him felt like that awkward kid again . Chase had been battling his own freaking issues back and forth within himself since they got down south .

He respected Mac a great deal and this was just disturbing .

Zoey gave his shoulder a little jostle .' Calm down and drink , Chase . Grandpa figured you guys had went off gallivanting around the bayou trying to find a watering hole and wished you'd thought to include him or so he claims .'

Chase took a tentative sip .' Are you lying to me ? '

It looked as gross as those leafy smoothies that Lisa was always trying to get them to drink but he didn't figure it was a shake . He caught a tang of Tabasco, stuck out his tongue at his first taste , but figured it wouldn't be near as bad so he chugged it .

' No, I'm not lying ,' Zoey elbowed him ,' believe me , I thought he would have disapproved but apparently I was very wrong . Just drink it , Chase '

He obliged her with a semi grimace .' Drunken '

' You were very much so ' Zoey ruffled his fuzzy hair with affection ,' you up for some talking or do you need a shower and coffee first ? '

Chase placed the empty glass on the nightstand and let his head fall to rest on her shoulder . The bourbon had hit the spot but next time he was sticking to the beer .Best to play it safe , he really needed to remember that from now on .

This had been like a special once in a lifetime kind of thing so there was that - sappy as it was it was like a right of passage from single life to married living .

.

' Shower, coffee, you '

Zoey laughed as she leaned in to kiss him, softly .' Not with my grandparents in the house . Get your shower and I'll have some coffee waiting for you …'

Chase pretended to pout but her hearty giggle threw off the mood but he returned the kiss as he moved from the bed, thankful the room wasn't spinning .

' Hmm bringing me coffee is new . That part of the wife ..perk ? '

' Maybe '

' Go get a shower ' Grabbing underwear and a pair of clean jeans , Chase blew her a kiss and made the way down the hallway towards the bathroom passing Lisa en route to taking her morning yoga outside in the sunshine .

Lisa noted the open door , spotted Zoey's blonde hair, and poked a head in to see what was up this morning .' Hey Zo, you game for some yoga outside this morning ? Vince, Lola, and I thought we'd take advantage of this gorgeous southern scenery and meditate in the backyard '

Zoey contemplated her waistline and those stubborn five pounds she kept wanting to lose but she refused to be one of those brides that starved herself before the big day . She looked good and Chase loved her so she wasn't even going to go there , period .

She was afraid she'd already stressed entirely too much for both her and Chase .

' Naw , I'm waiting on Chase to finish up showering ,' admitted Zoey, wryly ,' I realized last night that he and I really needed to connect again. How's Michael ? '

A slow curve of an amused smile played around Lisa's mouth . ' Wishing he had gotten wildly drunk so he wouldn't be in the dog house with me for letting that woman hang all over him .'

It still irked her that Michael hadn't just walked away from unwanted advances . They had been dating for a long time and other people hadn't ever been an issue with them.

They'd pretty much got that out of their system in their first month of dating and the silly four hour Blix van break up incident . Michael liked to talk like he had dated a lot of women at P.C.A. but in reality , it was very few besides herself .

Zoey chuckled at that .' How long you going to torture Michael ? You know he adores you, Lisa, and absolutely nothing would have happened with that girl .'

Michael was as solid and steady as they came .

Lisa sighed as she pulled her black hair into a high ponytail , giving the band a tug .

' Just a little bit . See you later, Zo ' With a jog in her step, Lisa left her friend moseyed downstairs to grab the others and start their morning ritual .

****************************Wedding Bells *******************************

' Coffee, sweet tea, or me ? ' .

' Mornin , sweetie ' greeted Quinn, turning away from bottling her newly made sweet smelling perfume into the antique bottle to smile lovingly at her boyfriend ,' how's the hangover ? '

Logan tilted her chin up to drop a kiss on her upturned lips .' I don't have one , babe, I didn't drink enough last night . Chase probably has a hell of one though …..wimp '

' Mhmm, I imagine so though I must say Chase is quite amusing when he is inebriated ,' Quinn blinked at him from behind the frames of her glasses ,' um, so , I thought you brought me coffee …? '

Logan held out his arms and pulled her in tight .' Nah, I brought you me , Quinn '

'

Quinn was bemused as she thwacked a finger on his forehead .' You trying to be extra charming and romantic to me in case I'm still irritated at you ? '

Logan was the face of innocence .' You said you weren't mad '

Quinn's lips twitched ,' I'm not '

' Cool ,' Logan picked up the perfume bottle with curiosity ,' You finish making your fancy perfume ? When did you have time to work on last night ? '

Quinn lifted the glass stopper and placed it under his nose .' Well , it didn't actually take as long as I had thought once I got the blends right. Doesn't it smell pretty ? The azaleas and camellias made it a soft blend that I think will suit Zoey's personality '

' It smells like a bunch of flowers, Quinn '

Quinn just shook her head , amused by him. He wasn't impressed by ultra feminine scents in the first place , her own fragrance was subtle but simple, so she should have known better to expect him to have an opinion on it one way or the other .

' Oh, you ,' muttered Quinn , busying herself with tying a pale pink bow around the middle of the antique bottle ,' I'm just going to leave it out with the rest of Zoey's wedding trousseau for her to find . Should be a nice surprise , I'm thinking .'

' Yeah, Zoey will be surprised ,' Logan picked up her hand , bringing her wrist up for him to drop a kiss there ' You want to get some breakfast with me then I thought we could go into town together . We need to pick out a wedding gift for Zoey and Chase ….I was going to give them some cash but Julia told me it was tacky .'

He was referring to his stepmother . They had been making strides in their relationship and Logan did like the woman but he didn't get how giving money was tacky . Chase didn't have loads of money and college and marriage was expensive , Logan thought he was being pretty damn thoughtful. But no,and on top of that Vince had to go and agree with his step-mom then remind him how he shouldn't t want to insult Chase either .

Quinn always seemed to know the right way to handle things so he figured , they would work the gift out together .It was bound to be less complicated .

' Tacky , maybe a little, I suppose ,' surmised a thoughtful Quinn, as she glanced down of her outfit which consisted of a pair of cut off shorts and a plaid camisole top ,' it is generous that you want to help our friends out financially but I am positive it would be insulting to Zoey . I was considering getting them something practical for a home but perhaps together we could find something special from us '

' I think five hundred bucks and a microwave makes one hell of a special gift '

Lisa bounded down catching the tale end of their debate and stopped to join them .

She bent her leg backwards and lifted it behind her head in a stretch that was natural to her as breathing . She loved the airy feeling of the sunroom and decided it was a nice short cut to the back of the house .

' I was just going to get them a blender . Way to make me look cheap , guys '

' If you can be cheap, I don't see how its unacceptable that my cash gift is tacky . All of these stupid , traditional wedding gifts rules is annoying as hell '

' Well I don t think Chase and Zoey registered anywhere so we don't know what they might want but they will need practical things to set up a household ' contributed Quinn,' turning off her equipment and capping a beaker of pink liquid ,' Logan and I are going to go into after breakfast to do some shopping , you and Michael care to join us ? '

' Nah , ' replied Lisa , cheerfully ,' I got drafted by Zoey last night to go with her Mom and grandma this afternoon to pick out china patterns and silver . Yay! '

It had been a weird request at midnight but Lisa just figured this was helping take the stress away from Zoey . She reasoned that her friend didn't give one iota on what kind of plates or silverware she and Chase had to use and this freed her from what Lisa suspected would be a boring, grueling day in a ritzy home store .

Quinn grinned ,' Yeah! '

' Babe, breakfast ? Lisa , you joining us or what ? ' asked an impatient Logan ,' I want to get this shopping done sooner rather than later . We cant do that if we stand here talking all morning …'

' I had a coffee this morning ,' Lisa started to jog away from them,' Now yoga before Vince and Lola wonder what happened to me . Have fun , you guys '

Quinn and Logan went in search of breakfast while Lisa left the sunroom jogging at a easy pace to the backyard area that was shaded by oversized weeping willow trees and a spectacular view of the bayou . A nice breeze lifted her hair and she tilted her face up to the morning sun with a relaxing sigh . It was already glorious outside !

She found Vince and Lola already doing their sun salutations as she joined them on her mat that Lola had brought outside for her . Lisa slid into a position and flashed them a smile .

' Morning '

Lola gave her a brief smile then sat down on the ground, folding her legs together and flicked an accusing glance towards her boyfriend .

' Good morning , Lisa , ' replied Lola, a perturbed tone in her voice ,' I hope your morning is better than mine . I figured you'd be making up with Michael '

Lisa arched a brow, curious .' I'm letting Michael stew over his breakfast but what's the matter ? '

Vince gave up any pretense of being calm or getting through Yoga at this point as he peered at Lisa . A phone call from his father and the coach in Texas had woken him bright and early this morning with news of his college plans being updated .

' Nothing is wrong ,' informed Vince, determined that he and Lola would handle new changes like the adults that they were ,' Coach Britton is wanting me to come down to Texas earlier than I had planned to get set up and get the lay of the land before classes get started .'

Lola glared at him ' Which is still two months away '

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, angrily .' You don't see me giving up and cutting my summer early to go to New York …but Vince is considering leaving after the wedding .'

Lisa winced .' Is it important that you be in Texas early, Vince ? '

Lola gave her the evil eye .' Traitor '

Vince reached over to lay a hand on his girlfriends leg .' Yet to be determined , Lisa ,' continued Vince , carefully as if it would suddenly make Lola understand much better instead of reacting right off the bat ,' My girlfriend would rather throw me off a bus at the suggestion that our pre-plans could be adapted to something else . Right now however I am not going to Texas or anywhere but here .'

Lola chewed on the inside of her cheek, anxiously .' That Zen tone doesn't do anything for me , Vince , but bravo. Nice shot , buddy '

Bothered and slightly miffed at him, Lola rose from the ground and in a quick motion rolled up her mat , tucking it under her arm . It was too early in the morning to argue with Vince though she really wanted to yell and lash at him for being an insensitive jerk but Texas college ball was a big deal to him . It just irked her because unlike the rest of their coupled up friends, she and Vince had a sort of laid back approach to being together and the distance . Only now did the idea of him being in Texas did it trouble her .

They weren't very good at fighting - mainly because Vince now approached his life through his Zen and Buddha which made it so difficult to stay mad at the man .

' I'm too worked up to do more yoga , I need pancakes ' With that , Lola went inside the house as Vince fell back on the mat, exasperated .

' She'll eat her feelings and be better , Vince '

' I hope so ,' replied Vince , meeting Lisa's quiet gaze ,' the New York thing made sense , it was doable for the both of us but I really wanted Texas . Lola knows it . I might have considered driving down to Texas early for like oh five minutes because barely awake but I cant do that . I want to spend my summer with Lola ….'

Lisa stretched and sent an understanding smile towards Vince . ' Lola will realize that after she rants to Michael for a good five minutes , has her pancakes , and you and she will make up. You two will be fine, Vince '

Vince blew a breath threw his teeth .' I know your mostly right , Lisa and we both know my Lola is a drama queen on her best days but somehow everything feels different .'

Lisa thought of herself and Michael 's future with consideration . Though they would both be in different colleges it was in the same state which made it less daunting than the rest of their friends situations . She had few doubts of the adjustments that might be new to her and Michael but they would make it work .

She knew with complete faith that no matter how difficult , Quinn and Logan loved each other too much and they would find a way to make the distance work for them .

Zoey and Chase were still juggling the details of college between real life wedding plans but they too would be all the more better together when it came down to it .

Not once had Lisa ever questioned that the take it as it came live in the moment Vince and Lola would let new challenges beat them , it shook her a bit . Still, they were like yin and yang, she would say a little prayer for her friends .

Stretching her back gently then rolling her shoulders , Lisa vowed to get in a good fifteen minutes worth of yoga in to soothe her now anxious soul then find Michael .

In light of everything it made the dancer realize that she was being silly being angry at Michael . Maybe she even took him for granted and she needed to remind him how crazy in love she still was and always would be with her emotional teddy bear .

Satisfied , Lisa decided to switch up yoga with some ballet .

*************************WB******************************** ***

Amanda was feeling chipper this afternoon as she strolled into her parents sun room , her veil now her daughters tucked in a small box in her arms , humming an old Dean Frame ballad from the early 90's . Everything was coming together smoothly for the wedding and it appeared as if was on the right track without any problems .

She had gotten a hearty morning jog in this morning , Mike was playing hooky from the business and had corralled Dustin into a day of fishing and junk food . They had packed an basket of ham and cheese sandwiches, a bag of chips , a thermos of lemonade , and an entire box of Bing Bongs and Doodle Cakes .

Dustin had his fathers horrible junk food addiction while Zoey was the opposite .

She knew Zoey had came over early to speak with Chase and was hoping to cajole the couple into registering in the shops in town rather than sending Lisa to do it for them . She was a lovely good but this was just something the couple should do together .

Noticing Quinn's lab equipment on the table , Amanda couldn't resist taking a peek at what the young woman had been creating in her beakers . Placing the veil box on the edge of the table, she studied the beaker of candy cane pink liquid then recognizing the antique perfume bottle deduced that likely the scientist was making perfume .

She uncapped the beaker to inhale the sugary scent of the blend trying to recognize the flowers and notes Quinn had used unaware of the swirl of pink that hovered , lingered in the air around her then dissipated around her .

' Lovely ' Recapping the beaker , Amanda put it back , picked up the veil, and made her way into the house and the dining room where she suspected to find the wedding party .

' Mom ! Dad ! Zoey, Chase ! Anyone around ? ' She stopped in the dining room where Michael and Lola sat at the large table finishing up their pancakes and juice .

' Hey Mrs. B, it's just me and Lola ,' answered Michael, between bites of his sausage ,' I think your Dad had to go into the office . Chase and Zoey haven came downstairs yet ..'

Amanda helped herself to a small juice .' They are getting married soon, I was her age once, and Mike and I did the same thing ….its all good .'

Lola raised a elegant brow .' No offense , Mrs. Brooks , but we so didn't need to know that . '

Amanda chuckled ,' I have lists for you, Quinn, and Lisa - last minute duties to help Zoey with the little details of the wedding '

' I'm good with lists '

Michael nearly choked on his pancake .' Stacey isn't here to do your job for you, Lola '

Lola punched him in the arm .' Shut up, Michael '

Amanda couldn't help as her lips twitched into a soft smile .' I have lists for you boys as well, Michael '

Michael grimaced .' Dang lists '

Rachel strolled in looking much younger than she actually was dressed in billowy cream colored pants and a long midnight blue silk shirt and delighted in the fun having young people in the house again brought to the old house .

' Darling, let the kids eat in peace before you send them off on wedding errands ,' teased Rachel, winking at Michael, ; 'why poor Michael hasn't even had his eggs and bacon yet '

A wide grin split across Michael's face at the made for order breakfast that was included in staying with Zoey's grandparents . It was just awesome .

' Mrs. Cory, you rock '

************************************WB*******************************

Chase now fresh out of the shower dressed in cargo shorts and a blue polo shirt , towel dried his messy hair , and flopped down on the bed beside Zoey who had stretched out on it , half awake, half a sleep . She was a beautiful sight to behold .

His very own Sleeping Beauty .

Chase dropped the towel on the floor , slid beside her , and slid her into a warm kiss .On a contented sigh, she blinked open her eyes, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and clung eagerly to him, each kiss deeper than the next, and breathed in the scent of Chase .

He brushed a barely there kiss on her cheek and felt moisture .' Zo, what's wrong ? '

Zoey sat up, wiping angrily at the dumb tears with the back of her hand .' Nothing, I don't know ,' admitted Zoey, taking a cleansing breath ,' I think I 'm becoming one of those awful Bridezillas ? Am I a monster bride ? We're getting married really soon and you hate the stupid tuxedo I'm making you wear because I want to please my Mom '

Suddenly it dawned on Chase that in his buzzed out brain last night he rambled on like a damn moron about his part in their wedding - aw, shit !

He smoothed a hand through her honey blonde hair, tenderly .' No, I mean, defiantly not monsterish , Zo, maybe a little crazy . According to the girls and my mother that's all a part of being a bride …..I don't like monkey suits . It's one day though so it's no big deal .really . I'm all good with it .'

'

Zoey let out an exasperated breath and took a minute to just hold onto him , tightly .

' We're getting married outside at my Grandparents house in my hometown ,' decided Zoey, matter of fact ,' you've done everything I've asked of you even though you hate it . I think I need to start working on compromising - if you don't want to wear the tux, Chase, you don't have too '

' I am sure we can fin d something that is well, more you and just as nice for you and the guys to wear '

' Where is all of this coming from, Zo ? '

Zoey scrubbed at her face then faced the man she loved .' I think I succumbed to all the pressures of wedding stress too much but you should enjoy our big day too . We still have plenty of time to make some changes …'

Chase thought of his last conversation with his mom and knew she was overwhelmed with their part in their wedding . This would help ease their worries too which was good .

' Okay but what are your parents ? Won't your Mom and Dad be furious at us if we start telling them all the things we don't want ? '

' They will get over it ,' insisted Zoey , determined to see this through ,' if not then we can always threaten to elope . Mom would hate that worse than just giving in to us .'

' Alright ,' Meeting her determination with his own, Chase contributed his own thoughts into the mix ,' Four hundred people makes me nuts and my folks cant afford to rent that many chairs down here . I don't want them taking out a loan either ….can we go back down to making it small again ?"

Zoey considered the guest list with a resigned sigh ,' Let's say under 200max '

' One hundred would be better '

' My family knows everyone down here, Chase, I think two hundred is fair'

' Fine ,' relented Chase , reaching for paper to write it down ,' but no ex-boyfriends invited . You didn't see me inviting Rebecca and I would feel a hell of a lot better if you took James off of the guest list …'

Zoey twisted her lips in a grimace but agreed .' Alright but did we ever decide on whether we should invite Dana and Nicole to our wedding ? '

' No ,' pondered Chase ,' we agreed we shouldn't invite half of P.C.A. just our good friends . None of us has heard from Dana in three years so I'd go with no and not feeling bad about it which leaves Nicole . She was one of your best friends, Zo …your call .'

' I still get occasional emails from Nicole ,' admitted Zoey of her old friend ,' I would feel horrible if we didn't invite her .'

' Cool ,' continued Chase ,' I also see no logical reason why we need to pay good money for an ice sculpture . It has to go too …'

' Can your Aunt Kim make mini shrimp quiches for the buffet ? I don't want the food to be fussy but fun too '

Chase shook his head, empathetically .' Aunt Kim can make anything '

' No string quartet ,'

' We need a band that plays music we can all dance too '

' I feel less freaked out that I have been in weeks '

Chase hugged her tight ,' Me too . I love you, Zoey '

' I love you too , Chase '

Meanwhile downstairs , Rachel and Amanda were debating which family jewels were a possibility for Zoey to wear with her dress while Lola picked at a bowl of fruit , lost in her own Vince induced thoughts .

Michael listened as he finished up his second helping of breakfast when Lisa wound her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss .

' I'm sorry for last night ,' murmured Lisa , quietly ,' I overreacted and blew things way out of proportion . I love you, Michael Barrett '

Michael grinned as he kissed her nose .' You did but on the bright side, Lisa, made me feel awfully good to know I made you a teeny bit jealous .'

' Don't push it , pal '

' I love you, Lisa Perkins'

' Awwwww Michael loves Lisa ' chanted a teasing Lola, eyes glinting merrily as Chase and Zoey walked hand in hand into the dining room .

' Morning everyone ' greeted Zoey, butterflies dancing in her stomach as Chase squeezed her hand in reassurance . They had this together .

' Zoey and I have an announcement ,' informed Chase without preamble ,' We appreciate all of the help and how great you've all been but this is our wedding . We should have our wedding how we want it so I guess what we're trying to say is that we are taking it back today .'

An shocked o formed around Amanda's mouth but no words came out . Rachel nodded .

' That's right . Chase and I are taking back our wedding as of right now ' .


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I still don't own Zoey101, Another World, or Couples .

We are taking back our wedding

Chase and Zoey 's recent announcement had put the entire house in an uproar, voices were raised, arguments cited between anyone involved in the Brooks/Matthews wedding , with Amanda throwing in some tears to add to the hoopla.

Zoey threatened that if her parents didn't like it , she and Chase would just elope instead and they could forget all about the fuss planning a fancy wedding .Sensing that her own daughter was one minute away from having a Monster mother of the bride meltdown , Rachel stepped in between her granddaughter and Amanda with a shrill whistle to halt the fighting .It seemed the truce was short lived .

.

Michael and Lisa shared a look of utter fear wondering if they could make a run for it before their friends noticed they were missing . Quinn and Logan lucked out since they decided to grab breakfast while they were in town and had been out the door before the big announcement was even made .

Lola who usually enjoyed being in the thick of excitement took a sip of her orange juice then vacated the table as the yelling and screaming continued between mother and daughter .

' Enough ! '

Chase stepped between them , his arms outstretched .' Stop fighting ! This wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of mine and Zoey's life ! All this fighting and bickering isn't fun ! Mrs. Brooks , I wanted me and Zo to be married at the beach across from P.C.A. and right now it's sounding awfully darn awesome '

Zoey slanted a look at her fiancée .' I expected too much from Mom . I thought it would be better since we were getting along clearly I was mistaken '

' Only because its less than a month away !'

Rachel grasped her daughters shoulders gently but firmly .' Amanda , might I remind you Zoey is only acting in a way you would have if I had been over-bearing, well-meaning , and well, bossy when you and Mike were planning to be married '

That seemed to calm Amanda down and a chagrined look crossed her face . Hadn't she and Mike considered sneaking out to be married in a private ceremony when his Aunt Iris had started contributing ideas for the circus of their wedding day . Oh, the stress !

'Point taken, Mother ,' replied Amanda , rubbing at a knot behind her neck ,'I'm sorry I overreacted especially when we've been getting along so well lately but what brought on this sudden decision '

' It isn't really sudden ,' admitted Zoey, staring at her engagement ring ,' Chase has been telling me all along how he feels about the plans but I haven't really been listening . It's his wedding too, Mom, and I don't want him to hate it '

Chase gave his future mother in law a helpless shrug .' I don't know if hate is the right word - strongly dislike might be better .'

Michael helped himself to more juice then contributed ,' He hates the tuxedos '

Amanda looked mortified by the idea .' Why, Chase , you'll look handsome '

' I'll look like a fancy waiter ' Chase made a face as he helped himself to some bacon left on Lola's plate ,' and I am not that good at waiting on people , ma'm '

" Then you shouldn't wear the tuxedos, ' said Rachel, breezily ,' there , done . Why don't we stop the screaming match , give you kids time to eat a late breakfast then perhaps we can discuss the changes you would like to make afterwards .'

Zoey crossed her arms , defiance plaintive in her blue eyes.' Fine '

' Uh oh '

Amanda bristled still from Chase's suggestion but nodded .' Fine but arrangements have already been made , payments taken care of , and it isn't in good form to make changes so late in the date '

Mac joined them , the noise disrupting his work in the study, as he bussed his wife's cheek then poured himself a cup of coffee . It appeared that change of heart had taken all of the wind out of Amanda's sails and here he thought most of the big decisions had been settled .

' Don't be so dramatic, Amanda ,' replied a calm Mac, a twinkle in his blue eyes ,' you know I have clout in town . I am sure changing things up to suit Chase and Zoey wont be any trouble at all .'

When Mac Cory talked , people jumped through hoops to make things happen for him .

Chase sent the man a grateful smile .' Thank you so much, Sir '

Mac drank his coffee .' Its about time you spoke up, Chase , and it's telling that Zoey realized your needs are important too . Valuable life lesson for marriage right there.'

" I suppose I should call Mike ,' muttered Amanda , embarrassed by her earlier reaction, ' I highly doubt that he and Dustin are back from fishing yet . Chase, would you like to call your parents and put them on speakerphone ? They should hear this as well as us .'

Chase swallowed the rest of the bacon then looked at Amanda .' Can't I call them myself later ? I mean, pretty sure my parents will go along with whatever changes Zo and I want to make to the wedding .'

That was the best thing about his folks - their unwavering love and trust in him even when he went a little crazy . Covington , England , came to mind . This would probably take a load off of their minds and freaking over the money part of it .

Rachel put a reassuring hand on Zoey's shoulder though she addressed Chase .

' Of course, Chase , as you wish '

Zoey heaved a tired sigh .' Will Dad really care about us wanting a smaller wedding ? Dustin's been dying for someone to go fishing with him for days and I don't want him mad at me for taking Dad away from him '

Amanda was considering a mimosa to de-compress but poured orange juice into a goblet .

' I suppose not ,' relented Amanda , sitting down at the table ,' look I am sorry I lost my co. Why don't we sit down in here and discuss the changes during brunch '

Lisa rose and grabbed Michael by the arm, casting a wry smile towards everyone .

' Well, you don't need us for this so Michael and I are going to take a walk '

Michael looked at Lisa , confused .' We are ? '

Lisa gave him a tug ,' Yes'

' She was super mad at me earlier so I'm just gonna go with Lisa now '

' Coward ' called out Chase , helping himself to the pitcher of iced water as the couple made their great escape ,' some pal '

Rachel took a delicate sip of coffee .' Small wedding sounds lovely . How many did you have in mind ? '

Chase and Zoey shared the same hopeful expression then plunged forward with what they had discussed earlier .It might be late in coming but it was past time to be the mature adults they were supposed to be . If Zoey's family disagreed well, it wasn't their day .

They would just have to accept it and deal with it .

' I'm really comfortable with 100 people but I know your side knows practically everyone down here ,' admitted Chase , mildly ,' so I'm willing to say 200 , tops .'

Amanda nearly choked on her juice .' That is cutting a lot of important people out of coming to the wedding . We had a modest 456 and that isn't counting all of my husbands business associates in England and California .'

Mac rapped a hand on the table top .' Well, that is settled easily enough . Rachel can help you all dissect the guest list invitations - in any case , I am sure those associates will appreciate saving on airfare and use it to send a gift in its stead

Zoey beamed , as she reached for Chase.' s hand to hold .' Chase's Aunt Kim is setting up a buffet for us with our favorite foods . It's not fancy nor is it really southern style but it's a menu that we both want '

' Obviously you kids should have what makes you happy ,' replied Rachel, evenly ,' I am sure with all of our well meaning input, we've overwhelmed you both by now . You'll have to forgive us for that ….we just want the best for the both of you .'

Zoey shared a warm smile with her soon to be husband .' Which we do appreciate and love you all for but this is our wedding …"

Chase addressed everyone else in the room, his tone firm .' We're going to go back to just a simple, small wedding with our family and our best friends .'

That was what they wanted and what they would have , by God .

********************************Wedding Bells ******************

Upon hearing the ruckus taking place in the dining room, Vince had simply changed his plans , and settled into the comfortable wooden rockers on the veranda, mulling over his Lola induced thoughts as well as the trouble with Texas . He didn't like the feeling at being at odds with his girlfriend and thought maybe they should work on a new form of communication between them. Perhaps it wasn't always the right way to just give in to Lola though he loved her , it always made her happy and he wanted her to be happy .

Still that might not always help them come college and new situations but he detested arguing with the impossible Lola . She could drive a man to drink .

' I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk ' Lola wound her arms around his neck and bent down to stare into his green eyes ,' I think this wedding is getting into my head . It's making me act like a crazy person ….'

Vince pulled her into his lap, linking her fingers with his .' You were already a little crazy when I fell in love with you , this side is new . New is fine if we make it work, Lo.'

Lola smoothed her lips together , bit down on her bottom lip .' I don't want us to fight like Quinn and Logan . We've never really did that except maybe at first when I hated your guts and we never really had the jealousy thing to freak out over …but if your in Texas and I'm back in New York, it feels like we might .'

Vince brushed at a strand of her loose brown hair , thoughtful. ' You might not have worried about others but might I remind you , Lola, half of the male population of P.C.A. wanted you ,' informed Vince , calmly ,' I've always trusted that we were good there . "

He paused , considered .' You know your flirting with Lewis bothered me but I thought we straightened all of that out between us . Are you having second thoughts on us ? '

Vince dropped her hand , somber at the prospect of bringing up an idea he didn't like having in the first place . Especially one they had avoided like a plague .

' Unless you want to break up '

A gasp of hurt tore from Lola's throat along with a sob as she stared hard and in disbelief at the man she had fallen in love with two years ago with his mild manner and his ultra sensitivity replacing the trademark cocky .Was he trying to blindside her ?

' Is that what you want ? Is that why we've been fighting over ridiculous stuff lately , Vince ? Do you want to be free to date all those gorgeous southern women when your in Texas ? '

Vince dragged his hand through his reddish brown hair as he let out a trying sound .It had made more sense in his head but now that he said it out loud he cringed at it .

How did this conversation go so off the rails ?

' No, I don't want to be with anyone but you ,' stated an exasperated Vince ,' I'm not going to Texas . We already had this conversation , Lola, or have you forgotten ? For some insane reason, I am madly in love with you still though you make me want to pull my hair out of my head . Lola, I think maybe we need to learn to actually discuss our problems like other couples do rather than how we normally handle things .'

Lola wiped absently at the tears with the back of her hand as she regained her composure, smoothing a errant strand of hair, running a hand down to fix a wrinkle on her shorts, and fiddle with the bracelet on her arm.

.

' Letting go of the issue has always worked for us in the past, Vince '

' I know ,' Vince tilted her chin to force her gaze with his own ,' it's always been the most peaceful way for us to let it not be a hindrance in our relationship . Maybe this new situation, the upcoming new changes such as our friends upcoming nuptials and our colleges calls for something more than the Buddha could suggest .'

Lola folded her arms across her chest .' I hate this ! We don't fight , that's not us ! I don't want us to break up either ! I …I think I'm just scared of what the future might hold for us if we are miles apart …..'

Vince pulled her in close to him , holding her tightly in his embrace .' Hey, there is absolutely no way we are letting Reese and Pensky get one up on us keeping their relationship strong . We're every bit as good as them , Lola Martinez '

A determined expression crossed the actresses face as clarity occurred to her faster than she could blink an eye or have an apple . This had been their first real serious fight about their relationship since they had first gotten together , she didn't care for it much .

I don't want you to blame me if you regret not going to Texas …'

' I wont , Lola ,' reassured Vince, wrapping his arms around her from behind ,' it's you an d me . That's the way it's going to be ..'

' Always and a day ' added Lola in a whisper as they stood together affirming their love on the veranda with the ghosts of the past behind them .

*******************************Wedding Bells **************************

Somehow through discussions ( ahem a heated debate ) on scaling down their wedding to suit them , chair covers versus no chair covers, and the need to call the florist to arrange for more flowers even though it was an outdoor ceremony . Chase thought Belvedere had tons of pretty flowers on the ground as it was but he didn't even want to stick his nose in and ask the logic behind that one . He didn't want to know .

Zoey and Amanda had gotten intense over the whole ice sculpture but in the end , his girl won . They didn't need a fancy ice sculpture melting in the heat .

Whenever it seemed as if Amanda had reservations about the changes, Mac or Rachel would kindly remind her of the happenings before her wedding day .

' I honestly don't mean to be a pain ,' stated Amanda for the hundredth time ,' I just want the perfect day for my daughter . ' She let out a shrill laugh ,' Oh, I'm acting like Aunt Iris . Shoot me now, please '

Rachel chuckled as she patted her daughters leg .' No, darling, not nearly that bad . After you I haven't heard you suggest releasing the doves to Chase and Zoey '

Amanda made a pained expression ,' I promise no doves '

Zoey sent her mother a baffled expression .' You never mentioned having doves released at your wedding in any of the stories I've ever heard, Mom '

Mac chuckled , himself .' You wont either because I cancelled the order '

Thinking of Mike's incident the day before their wedding and the ensuing craziness provoked in her own family, Amanda realized she must be projecting that on Chase and Zoey . It was a good thing Mike was still fishing or he would have read her the riot act !

' Chase , dear, promise me you wont be going back to Baltimore before the wedding '

' Hadn't planned on it , Mrs. Brooks '

' Good '

Chase sent a puzzled glance at Zoey, who just shrugged . ' So, are we good now ? '

His head felt marginally better thanks to the concoction from Grandpa Mac but now he was thinking a nap might be good . They had gotten most of the important details taken care of and Chase figured Zoey could handle the rest without him .

' I think we've got it , Chase ,' informed Rachel, understanding ,' you can relax now '

A yawn escaped from him and a sheepish expression flashed across his face .' Actually I thought I'd either take a nap or put my head in the freezer for a few '

Zoey kissed his cheek .' Go take a nap , Sleepy Head , I'll wake you later '

' Bachelor party after affects ' indicated Chase , kissing Zoey back ,' never again .'

With a wave that encompassed the rest of what would soon be his family, Chase left the room , a spring in his step, and nearly tripped up the stairs as he made way to his room .

It already was beginning to feel like a brighter day for him and Zoey and it felt as if that ten ton weight had finally been lifted off of his chest .

Rachel, Amanda, and Zoey had left the dining room while Mac left citing he had some business to attend to, the women went into the bedroom that was currently being used as a bridal suite . It held Zoey's gown which was on the dressmakers dummy awaiting the final touches, her kick ass high heels , and the bridesmaids gowns as well .

' So , you've always told me and Dustin how perfect your wedding to Daddy was, Mom , but why do I get the feeling there are things you haven't mentioned before ' asked Zoey, who had picked up enough random tidbits to clue in on the obvious more .

Amanda had the grace to blush , prettily .' My wedding was perfect but there might have been some misunderstandings leading up to it such as your Dad getting detained over a misunderstanding in Chicago making him miss our rehearsal '

Zoey's blue eyes widened in shock .' What did Dad do ? I cant imagine anything bad '

' It wasn't , it was a mistake . He was trying to stop a thief and the police assumed that Mike had been the guilty one but he got it all straightened out eventually '

Rachel tucked Amanda's hand in her arm .' I'm afraid the rest of us went a bit crazy thinking Mike was a no show and about to leave our darling Amanda at the alter …so you see, Zoey, you cant avoid the craziness if you and Chase try but we'll do our best '

' Thanks, Grandma ,' smiled Zoey, as she turned the knob to open the door to the suite ,' wouldn't it have been much simpler to explain all of that to us rather than steam roll over me and Chase ? '

Amanda looked contrite .' I was trying to avoid embarrassment '

' Well, Chase might trip and fall down the aisle but we're not you and Dad '

' True enough ,' Amanda hugged her daughter ,' I brought your veil over this morning, honey. I know you still weren't sure what you wanted to change about it ..its on the dresser '

The rhinestone encrusted headpiece sparkled on the cherry dresser, the wispy chiffon once a glorious white was now a unbelievable soft pink .

' Oh my Gosh …'

' Dear Lord, what happened to it ? It wasn't like that when I brought it over this morning, I swear '

Zoey studied the veil, as she chewed , anxiously on her bottom lip , a tell -tale knowing in her gut .

' Quinn ! I am so going to kill you !'


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I still don't own Zoey101, Another World, or Couples .

The veil was pink .

It wasn't bright, bubble gum, cotton candy pink but there was no mistaking that the sheer formerly white veil was indeed a shade of pink .

There was no doubt about it or missing the pinkness about it though oddly enough the rhinestone encrusted headband was as perfect as could be which was a mystery .

Zoey however was about to become unhinged despite her Grandmothers attempts to calm her as the honey blonde lit into a baffled Quinn as soon as she was led into the suite by Lisa and Lola , who joined in solidarity .

.

' Zo, what's up ? Did you need my help with something ? ' asked Quinn, curiously .

She and Logan had barely walked in the door for a minute before Lola was dragging her away insisting that Zoey was having another crisis. She found all of her friends along with Zoey's mother and grandmother huddled together in the bridal suite as it was which was curious enough.

' Yes ! How could you do that to my veil ? Why would you even do that to me, Quinn ? Your supposed to be one of my best friends ….what kind of dumb Quinnventions did you turn loose on my veil ? '

Quinn frowned as she turned her attention to the veil , noting the white chiffon was now indeed a pale pink in color . Interesting until she realized what Zoey was accusing her of and tried to tamp down her irritation .

.

' Wait a minute , you think I turned your veil pink ? Zoey, I haven't been anywhere near your veil ,' informed Quinn, indignation in her tone ,' Logan and I have been in town shopping and only just now returned . I wasn't even aware that your veil was here ..I thought it was still with your Mom at your house '

Zoey stared at her friend with suspicion .' You swear on your zap watch that you haven't spilled anything like a mutant germ or weird dust near the vicinity of my veil ? '

Quinn bit down on her bottom lip , only mildly insulted by the question .'I swear on my zap watch as a scientist that I haven't been anywhere near your veil , actually I haven't really been working on anything new but a surprise for you .'

Zoey stared hard at Quinn., nearly afraid to ask .' What kind of surprise , Quinn ? '

' Well, it wont be a surprise if I tell you ….oh fine , a perfume made from the flowers in your Grandma's flower garden '

' If you didn't spill something on my veil, what happened to it ? '

Amanda came to the realization that perhaps she had caused the mishap, unknowingly .

Uh oh !

She put down the damp cloth she had been using to dab at the chiffon with no avail to lift a guilty hand, a sheepish expression filling her face .

' Honey, you shouldn't jump down Quinn's throat because I am afraid I might have accidentally turned your veil pink,' admitted Amanda ,' See I had the veil with me when I noticed Quinn's set up in the sunroom . I was curious about the scent so I lifted the topper to smell the scent …' She glanced at the scientist ,' It's lovely by the way, Quinn, but is it potent enough to cause this color change ? '

Zoey's eyes widened as she gaped at her mom.' MOTHER!'

' It was a terrible accident , Zoey,' said a regretful Amanda ,' but I am positive if we take it into a dry cleaners , they can fix it immediately .'

Zoey turned once more to Quinn.' Well, will it come out or not ?'

Quinn crinkled her nose, unsure .' Well, in theory, it should ….I'm not a perfumers , you know . I'm actually surprised it was potent enough to turn the veil pink at all '

Lisa walked around the veil then picked it up.' I like it . It's not amber or anything but kinda making a new , bold fashion statement '

Lola took it from Lisa , examined it herself .' It's kind of edgy cool and makes it less 1986 , Zoey . No offense, Mrs. Brooks '

' It was the edge of fashion in 1986, girls ' informed Amanda, matter of fact .

Zoey dropped her hands to her sides, counted to five, and made herself breath . She might have overreacted a teeny bit upon seeing the pink which any bride would have done if they had been in her shoes . Not to mention Quinn's luck with her inventions weren't always good so it was a plausible way to jump but it wasn't a life or death issue either .

' Bold fashion choice ' muttered Zoey, taking the veil and studying it intently ,' You two are just saying that to humor me . Are you ? '

Lola snorted at the idea .' Nope . I never humor anyone . Period '

Lisa smirked ,' We al know that is true '

' Oh yeah ' agreed Quinn, not skipping a beat .

' I may not be up on the fashion scene , dear ,' suggested Rachel, calmly ,' but why don't you try it on . It's a rather becoming shade of pink , if anything '

Moving in front of the large gilded mirror , Zoey settled the headpiece on top of her hair, as her Mom fussed with the veil , nervously . The bride to be changed the angles of her face, the pink catching in the light , the rhinestones sparkling, and a beautiful smile lit up her face .

' I am so rocking this look ! '

Amanda grinned .' To the Max "

*********************************Wedding Bells **************************

Despite the changes being made to the wedding, once the ball got rolling, everyone from the family and their friends pitched in to make it all come together , though in whittling down the guest list to a modest 167 , Chase and Zoey kept circling back to two questionable invites on their list for the fifth time in a week and a half .

.

They sat together cozily in the sitting room with Zoey's legs in Chase's lap while they debated on two old PCA friends from the past . All of their closest friends were in the actual wedding party and they agreed it made zero sense to invite every person they had a class with but these old friends were another issue at the heart of it .

They knew they had to take a position on it and decide already or it would be like the election all over again . Well, without the politics and Logan's smoothie bribes .

' We can't keep pushing them aside , we need to make the calls '

Chase rubbed the soles of her feet , grinning at her deep sigh .' Zo, Nicole was your best friend for two years ,' reminded practical Chase ,' I think I would feel like a bad person if we didn't at least send her an invitation to her for our big day '

Zoey grew thoughtful. ' That's the other problem, Chase , don't you see ? '

A blank expression played across his face ,' No, uh, not really '

' Men !' muttered Zoey, under her breath ,' Best friend is the problem ! We called and emailed each other a lot our sophomore year but then it kind of stopped . That might have been me cause I was closer to Lola and Quinn - even Lisa , of course, but I didn't hear from Nicole either . Since we were besties when we were kids would she think I was being rude by not making her one of my bridesmaids now ? '

She'd already gotten flack from not putting her cousin in the wedding and that was family .

Chase let out a growl as if the discussion hurt his head .' Nicole isn't like that ,' said Chase , thinking back to the boy crazy Nicole that talked a mile a minute and was obsessed with flossing with fondness,' she wasn't like that when we were all friends. '

Zoey picked at her nail, absently .' No , she never was like that. Your right , we need to invite her to the wedding '

Chase reached for the list and checked off her name .' Invited '

Zoey worried her lower lip as she lifted her head to make sure they were alone . Michael and Lisa had joined Vince and Lola in a walking tour of this afternoon and she hadn't seen where Logan and Quinn had disappeared to after lunch .

' What about Dana ? Back then I thought she was like a best friend too but it's hardly the same thing as Nicole ,' rambled Zoey ,thinking back to her first year at boarding school with Dana and Nicole . It had been a rough couple of weeks at first until they had gotten to know each other better ,' She wasn't always very nice to Quinn back then though I've never heard Quinn say anything negative about her .…'

' Dana was a tough cookie '

The sexy tough as nails Dana had been on Logan's radar back then and Chase knew they had locked lips once or twice . Dana was Dana . She and Nicole always bickered like sisters or enemies and the girl had a lot of sass .

She also did the rest of her schooling in Paris .

' Logan gets an occasional email from her or he used to '

Zoey frowned at this tidbit of information.' Quinn is okay with that ? I figured that would make her mad for sure '

Chase shrugged .' Well, I don't think she and Logan are pen pals or anything . I think it's maybe been a year since Logan even heard from Dana so I can't see why Quinn would be angry over it .'

He studied his soon to be bride waggled a fuzzy brow at her .' Are you worried that if we invite Dana to our wedding , Quinn will kill her ? '

' It's a thought , Chase , and we should consider it ,' went on Zoey, matter of fact ,' if we're going to get technical , I haven't heard from Dana in two years .'

Chase rubbed her calf making her sigh happily at his ministrations .'So no Dana ,' concluded Chase, hoping it was good for him to make the call ,' that was less painful than I figured it would be . I have no guilt or remourse either .'

He gave her a wide mouthed grin .' See, I think we over-thought that one, Zo '

' Probably ,' Zoey rested her head against his chest ,' I was just afraid of hurting their feelings , I think . I am glad we are done with that , finally '

' Me too, Zo, me too '

Zoey marked off Dana Cruz's name , set the list aside , then pulled herself up to settle more firmly on Chase until they were face to face . She wrapped her arms around his neck , rubbed her nose against his, and slid him into a slow, dizzy kiss that said I love you .

' Well, hello there '

Chase caressed the smooth skin of her neck, his touch light .' Hi yourself '

' We've been so caught up in planning this wedding , we haven't really had us time ' murmured Zoey, nipping at his lip ,' and I have another fitting for my dress tomorrow '

' So we should totally make out right now ' asked a hopeful Chase, giving her a puppy dog hang dog face making her laugh at him .

' Hmmmm….'

Just as they lowered themselves to the settee to get comfortable, Dustin burst in the room waving an envelope in one hand and a stack of mail in the other , glanced at them with the disdain of a younger brother then forced their attention .

' You should save all the goopy stuff for your wedding ,' informed Dustin , tossing a stack of mail on their laps ,' You guys are getting wedding mail already ! Grandma is storing the actual gifts in the den '

Chase picked up an envelope reading the name in confusion .' Who are the Bartletts ? Why are they congratulating us on our nuptials ? '

' I think they were clients of Dad in California ' answered Zoey, ' open it '

While Chase was opening the well wishes from someone they didn't know, Dustin made another show of waving a card in the face for intensity .

' You guys invited Dean Rivers to your wedding ? That makes no sense , you two '

' Yes '

Dustin produced a colorful card .' Dean Rivers sent you a gift card for a hundred bucks at the Pottery Barn ! '

Chase and Zoey shared a thoughtful look of appreciation .' Awww , that was kind of sweet of him '

' Pottery Barn is good cause we're gonna need pottery for our own place '

Dustin rolled his eyes at their natural enthusiasm and handed the gift card over to the couple . It was just too weird that they would invite the Dean of PCA to their wedding and he didn't begin to understand their reasoning behind it .

He hadn't seen Mr. Bender on their adjusted guest list and they both thought the teacher hung the moon or something . Dustin thought it was more sucking up to Dean Rivers and really why bother ? They had graduated already and would never see the man again

Though he wondered if he used the gift card as a means to score a upcoming birthday call or as a get out of detention call free .

' So the good news is that means he isn't actually gonna make the wedding '

' I suppose so ,' Zoey searched her brothers face for answers,' Dustin, why are you opening our mail in the first place ? '

' I was lending Grandma Rachel a hand with all of the presents when the cards came rolling in ,' explained Dustin ,' I thought maybe there was some sort of mess up back at PCA when I realized it was from the Dean. ' He shrugged, nonchalantly ,' Just making sure you both really graduated '

Zoey picked up a sachet of rice and tossed it at her brother .' Your such a pain !'

Dustin batted away the sachet .' You are the bratty bride, Zoey! '

' Hey now Dustin is that anyway to speak to your sister ? '

Dustin smirked at his soon to be brother in law .' Yes because soon you two will be hitched and away at college so I wont get to see you until like Christmas . I'm still the younger brother - I gotta get my hits in now '

' Has Logan been giving you how to be obnoxious lessons again ? '

Dustin flashed a devil may care grin at the couple . ' Okay so Logan might have taught me the swagger when I was like 8 but the charm is all mine '

Zoey sat back up, much to the disappointment of Chase, and met Dustin's gaze .

' You want to hang out with me and Chase ? Help us finish up making the rest of these sachets since Lola chickened out claiming she had hand cramps '

Chase stared pointedly at her .' That's not what we were doing '

Zoey smiled ever so sweetly at him . ' It's what we're doing now '

' Bummer '

' I'll stick with the gifts ,' responded Dustin ,' there are perks for working for Grandma '

' Chicken ! ' wailed Chase, pulling out some crumpled up bills out of his pockets,' Come back here and help us , Dustin ! Dude, I've got like 3 dollars and 57 cents '

' Sorry, Chase, but Grandma pays better . ' Turning on his high tops the teenager left Chase and Zoey to their own devices as he sang ' I'm Feelin Alright ' as he be bopped down the hallway feeling pretty darn good about life . It was getting closer to the Brooks/Matthews wedding day , Mom and Zoey had worked out their differences, and Dustin was feeling like he was useful and needed , that his sister and Chase were making a point to include and ask him for his help .

It was all he had wanted all along .

Dustin was starting to feel like an adult and that was alright , too .

***********************Wedding Bells********************************

The moss dripped from the cypress trees near the bayou as a heron took flight in the sky as Quinn and Logan walked together along the edge of the river, her hand tucked in the crook of his arm absorbing the quietness surrounding them . They still had assigned wedding chores ahead of them but had snuck off for some alone time while they could .

Quinn let out a little sigh of contentment .' It's so beautiful down here . I think I am really going to miss this place once the wedding is over and we have to return to real life .'

Logan drew her aside , cupped her face lovingly in his hands as he took his time kissing her . He deepened the kiss, taking her in and under and felt Quinn grip his shoulders as if holding onto him . He nibbled at the underside of her jaw .

' Don't remind me ,' groaned Logan, between kisses ,' we still have logistics to work out, babe . Don't wan t to think about that right now '

Quinn gentled the kiss as she rested her forehead against him .' Logan, let's not go there ago . This is so special and wonderful , can't we just trust that our relationship can weather anything by now '

Logan let her go .' We can and we will or we could start thinking about our future together '

Quinn pushed her braids off her shoulders as she looked expectantly at the man she loved more than she ever thought she could love anyone . She didn't want to spoil the time that had together in this southern paradise together fretting over the long distance issue that plagued them . They had fought , debated , argued, and discussed it to death and she firmly believed their love was strong enough to survive it .

It was undeniably sweet how Logan was willing to alter his college dreams just to be near her and she loved him dearly for it but she couldn't allow him to make that sacrifice .

' Our future is that we will be together ' stated Quinn, kissing him , softly .

Logan studied her pretty face, her upturned nose, the careless way she had braided her hair this morning, the brightness behind the frames of her glasses, and thanked God that this incredible woman loved him back.

He was a lucky bastard indeed .

All of this heavy wedding stuff really made a man think hard about the big picture and the happily ever after . Sure he was going to go to film school and become a producer and his Quinn was gonna kill it as a scientist but they were going to do that together .

They loved each other , there was no doubt about that and Logan knew there would never be another woman for him . Just Quinn. Only Quinn.

Okay so they had talked about marriage once or twice -Quinn was pretty old fashioned when it came to that and he knew he wanted it with her . She had always said that was later on down the line for them but that'd been months ago .

Logan brought her hand up and pressed a kiss on his class ring she wore .' I love you , Quinn,' managed Logan, fighting a wave of dizziness but trusting his heart ,' I know you love me . All of our friends are down here and we could get married down here …'

Quinn smoothed her lips together and placed a hand on her heart .' Oh Logan '

He held up a hand as if knowing what she would say next .' We could get around the paperwork , Dad has connections and so does Mac so it wouldn't be a problem , sweetheart . We could wait till after Zoey and Chase tie the knot so we don't ruin their big day or anything '

' Oh Logan, I love you ,' Quinn draped herself around him,' but you've got wedding fever, baby . You know how much I love you and even as unromantic as that proposal was, I would marry you in a heartbeat if the time was right for us .'

His jaw throbbed ,' Quinn, don't give me that stupid timing crap '

' We talked this over awhile ago ,' continued Quinn, playing with the hair at the back of his nape ,' I want to wait a few years before marriage so that maybe if the opportunity came my way I could travel in my studies . Or what if you got a film internship ? '

Logan let out a frustrated sound .' QUINNN ! Stop being so damn reasonable , I just fuckin asked you to marry me '

Quinn's expression went all soft .' Oh Logan Reese , I didn't say no . Could it still be a yes but for a later date ? '

' You drive me nuts sometimes '

' I love you too '

Quinn took his arm again and they began walking .' Let's get back to the house - I'm on reception detail today with the glue gun and a hundred votive holders '

' Next time I propose , I will give you so much romance, you'll be so stunned that all you'll be able to do is say yes , Quinn Pensky '

Quinn's pink lips twitched ,' Is that a promise ? '

' Damn straight it is a promise '

Wow .

It wasn't today, it probably wouldn't be tomorrow , but someday they would be married .

************************************WB***********************************

Though the wedding was smaller and less upscale , there was still much to be done in the remaining few weeks before the actual event from last minute fittings to the engagement picture , not to mention the wedding announcement for the various newspapers from Baltimore, California , and Louisiana . It was becoming a whirlwind .

Ross and Pamela drove back down south bringing along Chase's Grandpa Joe for the pre- wedding events and were promptly put up in the guest house while Rachel and Amanda sorted through the rest of the guest lodgings . They booked a block of rooms at the nicest hotel in for the out of town guests while deliberating on feasible options for the other guests .

Chase had escaped the madness in side to join his grandfather on the front steps of the house to await the old mans take on the crazy that would be his wedding .

.

Grandpa Joe was thin and on the gangly side and quite the contrast to the debonair Mac Cory . While Mac looked at ease and comfortable in a suit , Joe wore his standard khakis, a blue button down shirt, and his ever present tweed cap . He rocked back on his heels as he surveyed the restored antebellum home with keen green eyes then looked at his grandson with keen green eyes that were sharp as a tack.

.

' Taxes and upkeep must be millions on this place ,' observed Joe , mildly ,' Nice folks though not snotty like or anything . Your Mom's been in a tizzy about the high faultin taste of Zoey's Mom , Chase, so, it's good you got gumption and had your say in the matter like a man .'

' Yeah, probably a lot more than our house at home,' commented Chase , conversationally ,' It's lived in though , Grandpa and they even use the fancy silver all the time . You want to go inside and visit with Zoey ? I think Zo and the girls are tying ribbons on vases and stuff for the tables at the reception '

He made a face .' Michael, Logan, and Vince went in town to pick up the chafers we're renting out for the buffet so Aunt Kim doesn't have to mess with hauling hers out '

Chase took his grandfathers arm to assist him up the stairs and into the foyer of the house which was bustling with activity . Dustin wind up being the gofer going between overseeing the arrival of gifts ( they just kept coming in and Chase thought he and Zo would need a huge apartment to hold them all ) and giving directions to the dozens of people that were somehow involved in getting this wedding off the ground .

' Zoey's family knows practically everybody in the state '

' Fat lot of people wondering around here ,' commented Joe ,' be easier if you just let the ladies handle the fussy details . Your job is to just stand up there and wait to marry your sweetheart, boy '

Chase nodded, solemnly .' That sounds like a plan '

Ross, Mike, and Mac stepped out of the sitting room spotted Chase and Joe steering them away from the insanity of the women folk . Realizing they wanted no part in seating charts or hotel arrangements, they hightailed it out as soon as possible .

' I wouldn't go in there , son, ' Ross informed Chase , clearly serious ,' your mother is going head to head with Amanda on where Val and Roland intend to stay when they get down here in a day or two . It wasn't pretty ….'

Val and Roland were Michael's folks and Chase didn't think it was like an issue or anything . He just figured they would stay in one of the rooms that Logan's parents had booked since Malcolm booked like a whole four star hotel in town since all of their friends folks would be coming in for the wedding soon .

' Crap ! Did you try to stop Mom from blowing a gasket at Amanda ? Malcolm and Julia rented like a whole hotel for the rest of the gangs parents including Val and Roland so it's not a life or death matter , Dad . Geez, why would Mom think it is one ? '

' Michael is your best friend ,' picked up Ross ,' I'm sure Pam just wants Val and Roland to be comfortable '

Joe tilted his head in the direction of the guest house.' They can have my place , I'll go for a fancy hotel with free room service instead '

Mac assessed the situation .' Chase I am sure this is merely a misunderstanding ,' suggested Zoey's grandfather , in his calm way ,' I hadn't heard anything of Logan's father renting out the other hotel . Why don't you enlighten the ladies while I get Joe a cigar and a brandy ..'

Chase looked at his Dad and his future father in law for direction .' Well ? '

' I'm not stepping another foot in there ,' informed Mike ,' Ross and I are going into town to write checks and pay people , your on your own '

' Your mother needs this involvement ,' added Ross, ' I need a beer '

' You are no help ' groaned Chase as they deserted him down the hallway . Lisa came flying out of the room with a frantic look written on her pretty face nearly bumping into him .

' Slow down , Lisa , where s the fire ? '

' We ran out of pink ribbon and need more rose petals ,' said an alarmed Lisa ,' I've got to run in to town to pick more supplies up .'

Chase blinked ,' Rose petals ? '

' Zoey changed her diagram of the décor so emergency supply run '

' Good luck ' Chase took a deep breath staring at the door where the girls were holed up in making whatever it was they were creating and turned towards the sitting room where he could here a lively debate on some old feud of people he didn't know and closing his eyes, he burst in to the room promptly running into an antique tea cart ,' Ow !'

Rachel, Amanda, and Pamela looked up from their very detailed charts with surprise .

' Chase, dear, did you want to weigh in on the Devereaux and Colby table ? Charlotte went to kindergarten with Zoey and her family are dear friends of our family '

Chase rubbed his knee .' Uh no, no opinions at all ,' He looked pointedly at Pamela ,' Just, uh, wanted to check on Mom and tell her that Logan's Dad and Step- mom got a hotel for all of the gangs folks and all . Dad mentioned you were freaking over where Val and Roland intended to stay so I needed to clear that up for you '

Pam gave him a bright smile .' That was very generous of Malcolm and Julia but I thought they might want to stay close by since Michael is your best man and all '

Amanda took a sip of her lemonade .' Pamela brought it to our attention as we hadn't honestly considered the wedding parties family would all be attending the wedding , an oversight on our part, I m afraid '

Chase observed the women expecting to see red angry faces and tears but they all seemed to be getting along . Had his Dad been exaggerating ? It didn't seem like war in here .

' We were considering finagling rooms ' added Rachel, quickly ,' but only if you think it's for the better . We certainly wouldn't want to upset Michael's family …'

Chase searched his Mom's face for answers .' Val would love the antiques and all here but it's a pretty cool old hotel Logan's Dad rented out but what do you think , Mom ? '

Pamela retrieved her address book from her purse on the floor .' Thank you for the information, honey , it does help ,' replied Pam, eager to be in the thick of the details ,' I intend to call Julia to check to see if she has spoken with Val and the others yet . We'll take care of it , I promise '

'Is there anything else you needed , Chase ? '

Chase kissed his mothers cheek ,' Nope, just, you know, checking . I'm just gonna go see if I can help Dustin with whatever it is he is doing now …'

He backed out of the room breathing easy and hoped the guys would get back soon before his brain exploded . Chase needed some video games and mindless insults to de-stress with his best buds .

*******************************Wedding Bells ****************************

' Nicole Bristow ! '

The slender dark haired beauty stood in the doorway of the Kajun King restaurant dressed in a pair of bright pink capris and a sleeveless light blue shirt looking every inch an older version of the 13 year old they had been friends with so long ago at P.C.A.

Zoey gave a jubilant little noise before flinging her arms around her old friend in a tight hug while the others watched from the scarred wooden benches . Nicole hugged her back then pulled her back to look at Zoey noting the cool highlights in her honey blonde hair , the glowy of her skin, and the pretty diamond glittering on her finger .

' You look amazing ! I am so happy you could come, Nicole !'

Nicole brushed a strand of brown hair off her shoulders .'Me - Zoey, look at you! I cannot believe that you and Chase are actually getting married ! It's so exciting !'

Chase muscled his way in to give the newcomer a hug .' Hey Nicole , can I join in the fun too ? '

Nicole kissed his cheek .' How cute are you ! Chase, I am so happy for you and Zo!'

Michael looked at Lisa then at the group hugging near the door .' Sorry, Lisa, but I need in on this too '

Lisa took a sip of her cold tea with an amused smile .'Go on then but I want an introduction, Michael '

' Nicole Bristow , give me some love !' Jumping in , Michael wrapped his arms around Nicole in a bear hug ,' Girl, you look great ! Did you get over that crazy boy crazy disorder finally or what ? '

' Michael , hi ! I think that was so long ago '

Vince let go of Lola's hand with a nod .' You might as well get in with them , Lo'

Beaming at her boyfriend, Lola dropped his hand and joined the group, jostling a yammering Michael to sneak up behind Nicole tapping her on the shoulder and muttering 'Boo' in her ear causing the brunette to jump a mile in surprise .

' You still scare so easy '

' Oh my God, Lola ! ' Nicole pulled her into a hug ,' Don't do that to me !'

Logan and Quinn stood on the fringe of the group holding hands when he raised his voice to be heard over their rambunctious group .

' Got room for two more ? '

' Logan Reese ! You are still hot ' Nicole gave him a friendly hug then turned to take in the resident scientist who had clearly grown into her beauty since the last time she had seen the nerd ,' Oh my God, Quinn, you look beautiful ! I still cannot get over the fact that you two are a couple ! It blows my mind !'

Quinn gave her a hug .' Thanks . It's so good to see you again, Nicole '

Once the greetings and excitement settled down and introductions were made , they all gathered around the large tables , huge platters of fresh seafood and red beans and rice between them , as they caught up with the going ons with one another .

Nicole wiped her hands daintily on a napkin smiled at the couples surrounding her .

' I am so happy you two finally got together ,' expressed Nicole looking at the smiling soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Matthews , fondly ,' You were always crazy about Zoey since I could remember , Chase .' She got a teasing look in her bright eyes,' Chase is so much better than your little crush on Logan. Do you remember that, Zo '

Chase let out a groan as did a red faced Zoey who buried her face in her hands at the memory .

' Noooooo! '

' Don't remind me , Nicole !'

Logan got a haughty look on his face with a smirk .' I knew you always wanted me , Brooks '

' Shut up, Logan '

' I don't need the reminder either, Logan Reese ' Quinn smacked his head, lightly .

' Quinn, come on, babe, it was ancient history ! '

Zoey met his gaze over the cup of her tea with a nod .' Ancient , ancient history '

Nicole swiveled her head to stare at Quinn and Logan .' I cannot get over the two of you being together . How is it possible ? How did it happen ? I thought you hated each others guts …you always made fun of Quinn, Logan '

Logan was sheepish but he picked up Quinn's hand to squeeze .' Not really '

Quinn got over her mad easily enough and nestled closer to Logan .' It all happened so fast , Nicole , and I think it caught us both by surprise . It seemed like one minute Mark had broken my heart and before I could understand what was happening , Logan and I were falling in love '

' It was disgusting ' contributed Michael earning him a dirty look from Lisa .

' Really gross ' added Lola, helpfully .

' Be nice , you two ' warned Vince as always .

' They still cant help themselves , Vince ' offered up Lisa by way of explanation ,' So, Nicole , the girls told me you graduated from an all girls school so how was that ? '

Nicole gave a shudder .' The first year was really rough ,' confessed the chatty young woman ,' I missed P.C.A. and you guys a lot so it wasn't easy . Plus Vermont is so not sunny California so that was suckish until I got used to it .'

Lola dissected a crawfish as she mused .' Hey Nicole, do you remember that time me and Quinn hypnotized you so you wouldn't flunk your classes ? '

Quinn perked up at the thought .' That worked really well '

Nicole stuck her tongue out at both of them then noting the blank looks on the others face began to explain.

' How could I forget ? I kept getting totally distracted by all the cute guys in my classes therefore ruining my concentration , not to mention my straight A's ,' continued Nicole , matter of fact ,' Zoey was too busy helping with the Chase an Michael show to help me but Quinn and Lola got the brilliant idea to hypnotize me '

' Hey, it worked '

' It worked too well because when that totally cutie Harry Matthau asked me on a date, all I saw was my Paw Paw ! Totally ruined my dating life '

Michael rubbed his chin as he worked on a claw .' That explains a lot '

Everyone chuckled as they relaxed and reminisced about the early days of P.C.A. the stress of the wedding miles away as they were comfortable just hanging out , laughing, and pigging out together .

' Nicole are you dating anyone serious now ? ' inquired Lola , curiously .

' There have been a few special men in my life but serious , not really ' admitted Nicole, nibbling on a biscuit ,' so has anyone heard from Dana ? Since she isn't here , I'm guessing she's a no show for the wedding ….'

Zoey bit down on her lip , nervously .' We all just sort of fell out of touch with Dana '

' Are you two still besties , Nicole ? '

' I haven't had an email from Dana for like a year ,' brought up Logan, ' she had been dating some French dude hot and heavy like ..'

' We emailed back and forth for awhile but then I stopped hearing from her ,' replied Nicole,' I supposed it was natural for us to drift apart but I am so happy you invited to the wedding . This ..this is like a big , ole reunion for us and I love it '

' So do we '

She turned to Lisa watched as the young woman observed Michael eating with such relish and joy with such warmth .

' Michael was always a sweetheart . Have you two been together long, Lisa ? '

' He is that ,' agreed Lisa ,' We've been together for about three years now . I like to think that Michael and I are pretty solid , Nicole'

' That is so good '

A band began playing a lively southern tune that had them all turning to the dance floor when Zoey begged a two left footed Chase onto the floor to move and soon the others followed suit . Quinn and Logan matched each others silly moves with him twirling her back in to his arms while Michael and Lisa showed off their dance skills as Vince and Lola tried to match their steps with their own .

Watching them brought a onslaught of happiness to Nicole's face to be included with them and dropping her napkin on the table, she kicked up her heels to join them .

It was the best of the times of their lives .

.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing Zoey101, Another World, or Couples .

48 hours before the wedding

Belvedere was in full swing of preparations for the wedding , the house was being transformed with yards of tulle, ribbons, and twinkling lights while most of the men in the family were helping to carry in tables and chairs to set up for the reception .

Pamela had drafted Lisa and Quinn to help her iron the crisp linen tablecloths while Lola and Nicole were carting boxes of shiny candleholders downstairs for the start of the decorating of the tables once the guys were finished with the ballroom.

The kitchen was overflowing with boxes of the ingredients for use for the menu that Chase's Aunt Kim would create for the buffet . Woody and Kim had drove in from Rose Hill, Maryland, and greeted enthusiastically by a wired Chase who hugged them both as he ushered them into the large working kitchen with trepidation .

' I hope this works alright for you, Aunt Kim ,' gestured Chase, opening the large refrigerator door then closing it again ,' It's fully stocked with stuff from the list that you sent us and if we forgot something , I'm sure someone will go into town for you .'

Kim , a pretty woman with light brown hair and glasses , surveyed the kitchen and sighed over the state of the art mixer in the corner of the counter with a wistful sigh at her husband . Though her own working kitchen at home was a sweet set up for her own catering company , this kitchen was a dream .

' This will work perfectly , Chase ,' assured his aunt , placing a hand on his arm ,' I've worked in less space than this kitchen before . You can relax now '

Chase bounced on the balls of his feet .' It's a complete madhouse here '

Woody , who had the same lanky frame and fuzzy dark hair as his nephew , snapped his red and yellow suspenders against his tee shirt slapped a hand on Chase's back then elbowed him, lightly .

' You drink a gallon of coffee this morning , Chase ? There is no need for the pre-wedding jitters , buddy , your Aunt Kim and I have got you covered with the food ,' went on Woody , without pre-amble ,' just let us have an hour to get settled in her e before she starts cracking the whip on prepping some food .'

' Woody ! You nutcase '

Chase allowed his shoulders to relax and he leaned against the solid wood cabinet with a heavy hearted sigh . He had figured since they had cut stuff down to make the wedding smaller it wouldn't take all the million and five details that was currently going on in the house . Vince and Dustin were still hauling chairs in from a van and it looked like it was more than 109 chairs . His worse fear was that they would have surprise wedding guests that didn't RSVP and the numbers would rise .

' Everyone has lists of lists ,' ticked off Chase by way of explanation ,' Zoey has lists for everyone in the wedding party . Mom and Amanda are like comparing lists and I even spotted Dad with another list - I hate lists ! Ow , we should have gotten married at P.C.A and we wouldn't t have all of the fuss '

He exhaled as Woody handed him a bottle of water .' Better now ? '

Chase tipped back the bottle and guzzled it as if he were dying .' I am good , it's all good . Please don't tell Zoey about this - I want to get all my nerves and freaking out now while its still early '

' Your secret is safe with us , pally '

' Hey Chase , you want to give me and Logan a hand with these damn tables ,' declared Michael, waving a detailed diagram in the air ,' look at this! Mrs. C and your Mom gave us this diagram on how to set up stupid table and chairs '

' Yeah and it's worse than Lola barking orders at us on how she wanted the Senior Breakfast deal to go, Chase ' volunteered Logan, joining them in the kitchen .

They had been at it for over an hour and the guys were in need of a break plus the kitchen seemed like a safe hiding place from the crazed women . Though they both wanted to spend time with their respective girlfriends , they didn't want roped into more work either .

Chase guzzled the rest of the water .' Just set them up like they want , fellas '

Woody gazed fondly at Kim then rocked back on his heels much like his nephew .' Aw Kimmy, doesn't it remind you of when Laurie Bennington married Dick Westergard back in our day ? She was a crazy bride too ….'

Kim chuckled ,' It was beautiful in the end result '

Logan went to the fridge, pulled out two Blix for himself and Michael then looked at the older couple . Well, they weren't old like his Dad but in their mid -thirties old .

' Hey, who are you ? '

' Logan , Michael, meet Kim and Woody ,' picked up Chase ,' my favorite aunt and uncle on this planet plus our kick butt caterers '

' Well, good to meet you,' replied Michael, cheerfully ,' if you need help tasting anything, I am up for the job . I am a pro at tasting food plus if you need actual help , I bet my Mom would volunteer too. She's like Chase's second mom and I know she'll want to help too'

' Val is awesome '

Logan took a pull on his drink .' Lobsters should be coming in for you today according to my step-mom . We can help you kill them if you need us to cause there is a ton of them .'

Kim chuckled at his easy comment.' Thanks , guys , but we might just need for you to haul all of the boxes in while I figure it out '

Chase took the Blix from Logan and gulped the rest down in a swallow .' Don t mention the needing to figure things out to Zoey, please '

Woody slung an arm amiably around his nephews shoulder .' Chase , why don't you give me and Kim the nickel tour of this awesome mansion and enlighten us and introduce us to folks before we get this shindig started '

Glad for his uncles easy way about distracting him, Chase forced his nerves to settle down as he began the grand tour of the family mansion pointing out cool stuff while stopping to make introductions to various family members .

Woody and Kim were here and so was the wedding countdown.

*******************************Chase and Zoey****************************

Nicole fussed with the snowy white tablecloths while Lisa smoothed out a wrinkle on the one she had just put on a nearby table decided it was just as right as it could get and noticed the young woman staring .

' Nicole is there a problem ? ' Though she really didn't know Nicole , Lisa had been trying to make it a point to be nice get to know her better as the others were fond of the woman . It had been a hoot to listen to them chat and laugh over old P.C.A. memories together though she had felt as if she and Vince were out of that loop .

' No, sorry,' said a sheepish Nicole ,' I was just thinking how special you must be for Michael to be in love with you ' She wasn t good with words and winced at herself ,' I didn't mean that in a bad way - Michael is a teddy bear . I had a tiny crush on him once … but I had loads of crushes .'

Lisa propped a hip against a table .' It's fine , Nicole , really . Michael and I have a ridiculously crazy story on how we got together in the first place and if you had a crush on Mike, I am sure your not the only one .'

Nicole cocked her head.' I also thought Logan was cute '

Lisa couldn't resist laughing .' Don't let Quinn hear you say that , she's super crazy jealous '

Nicole moved onto another table .' Quinn and Logan . I still don't believe it . That is so unreal . Really unreal .'

' Cupid knew what he was doing with those two ,' replied Lisa , spreading out another cloth on the round table ,' and Chase and Zoey have been coming like this for a very long time . '

' Yeah , I know ,' surmised a thoughtful Nicole ,' even in the ninth grade , I think somehow I knew they were supposed to be together . This one time when Lola asked Zo if it were okay if she asked Chase out , Zoey went crazy nuts about it '

' I can see that and it kind of explains the dynamics of Lola and Chase's friendship much better now . Good to know they didn't let it go all weird and awkward '

' No, they were cool ' said Nicole , thinking of how insane that week had been so many years ago ,' sigh , I wish there was a man out there with like all the attributes of Chase, Michael, and Logan and really hot too because I have the worse luck ever in the dating department '

' Good luck with that ,' joked Lisa ,' they broke the molds on those three loveable idiots when they made them , Nicole '

' A girl can dream . Can't she ? '

Lisa glanced out at all the plain tables and at the boxes of linens at their feet .it was a tedious job but somebody had to dress the tables and they had volunteered but when Michael and Logan came back in, she was so drafting those jerks to help them .

' Alright , enough chit chat , we have about 50 more tablecloths left before Quinn and Lola bring the decorations in here so lets get back to work '

***********************************Wedding Bells ************************

Oh, I cannot believe one of my boys is getting married !

Valene Barrett swept Chase up into a hug , patted her owns sons cheeks then moved on to embrace Logan in one fell swoop while Roland offered a hand to Ross to shake as they observed the exchange with very little interest .Other than the heavy lifting and writing checks , Ross felt as if Pamela and Amanda had everything under control .

.

' Val's bought out half those antique shops in town ,' said Roland , good naturedly ,' thought we'd come out here to see what we could do to help with wedding details '

' Mike and the rest of us men are setting up for a poker game later ,' conspired Ross , under his breath ,' this is the women's show , we're mainly underfoot anyhow so we figure it's a safe bet . You in ? '

' You bet '

While the men were plotting poker to avoid being dragged into wedding prep, Val soaked up the moments until her other honorary son would be wed with a mothers sigh . Though she was grateful that her own Michael wasn't ready to tie the knot to his dearest lil Lisa just yet , she couldn't be any more happier for Chase .

He was the most down to earth, practical of her boys and she knew in her heart that he and Zoey would be just fine as young married couple .

' How are my boys ? Happy that you three haven't cut and run this madhouse for the hills or those silly video games you enjoy so much '

' We have wedding chores , Mom '

' We've been hiding from Mom before she assigns us more stuff to do ,' this came from Chase ,' we haven't seen Vince and Dustin in an hour . They went from hauling in chairs to hauling in like some fountain thing that Zoey ordered online for our wedding ..'

' A champagne fountain ' added a knowing Logan with disdain ,' Julia had one of those when she and Pops married years ago '

Val rolled up the sleeves of her forest green blouse, ready to get to work .' What can I do to help ? Your Mother swore everything is under control but I am sure there is something I can do so point me in the direction of where that is , Chase Matthews '

' Mrs. B you rock ,' Chase gave her another hug ,' Aunt Kim and Uncle Woody could use an extra hand in the kitchen so they aren't up till like two in the morning making appetizers and prepping fruit . '

' Well, I am handy in the kitchen ,' declared Val, eagerly ,' Michael, do you have best man duties to shirk with Logan or can you lend a hand washing grapes , son ? '

Michael looked woefully at his father who just smiled, calmly , as if to say that he was on his own on this one . Figured his cooking talents would be called on by his own mom.

Logan decided to save his friends butt .' Mrs. B, Michael and I have like a crap load of best man stuff to do like iron our own shirts , shine our fancy shoes , and help the girls finish with the decorations and all . Besides Michael would just eat all the food if you made him help , Ma'm '

Val shook her head amused as always by the casual smoothness belied by Logan's charm and was grateful of the brotherly bond between those three men .

.

' You still have a sly tone, Logan Reese , so why don't you boys go help then while Chase shows me the way to the kitchen '

' Sure thing , Mom ,' Michael fixed Logan with an annoyed look ,' come on , dude , maybe if we're lucky Quinn and Lola are already done putting the fancy candles and ribbons on the tables already '

' Don't whine, dude '

' It warms my heart to hear you boys still argue like brothers …'

' They aren't boys any longer , honey , their men ' chimed in Roland , quietly .

' They will always be my boys '

' We love you too, Mrs. B '

Bickering as usual, Logan and Michael made for the ballroom as Chase led Val into the oversized kitchen where Kim was putting up a board outlining the menu and what had to be done ahead of the time while Woody munched on a praline .

' We'll be washing grapes for hours , that's a hell of a lotta grapes ' replied Kim , pulling out vast amounts of red and white grapes ,' I should invent a dishwater for fruits and veggies . Boy, that would save us some time ..'

' You invent in and I'll make it for you '

Kim gave him a playful shove .' Woody , I love you, but you aren't t a carpenter '

Woody planted a kiss on her upturned lips .' For you, I would try '

Chase stuck out his tongue at their lovey doveyness .' Ew! Stop please ! Uncle Woody, Aunt Kim, I brought you help …this is Michael's mom, Val '

Valene smiled brightly at the couple .' Hello . Give me a apron and a colander and I can start washing fruit and we can get an assembly ready here , folks '

' Thanks , Val. Appreciate all the help we can get '

Val accepted the Earthly Delights 2 apron from Woody and fastened it before moving towards the large sink to start the grape washing process , content to be helpful .

That Zoey sure has a fondness for grapes . Doesn't she ?

A wide grin flashed across Chase's face as he recalled all of the grape sharing and the grape throwing war that he and Zoey had throughout the years as he grabbed a handful of red grapes from the colander .

' Yes, she does . I'm just going to go take some to my bride to be '

*************************Wedding Bells *******************************

While her maids of honor and bridesmaids were on decorating details downstairs, Zoey had finished last minute phone calls to various guests that had sent a present but couldn't attend the wedding . She had lost track of where Chase had disappeared to but since his favorite aunt and uncle had arrived earlier she figured he was busy with them .

Amanda, Pamela, and Rachel had driven into St. Martinsville to pick up the girls dresses from Louisa's then to the florist shop to go over last minute details with the flowers and floral arrangements to be delivered in the morning .

Zoey knew that she needed to get her butt downstairs and help her friends but a five minute nap sounded heavenly . She lifted her blonde hair up and stuck a bright pink hair clip in it as she deliberated on her hair for the big day .

A chignon was traditional and her veil was now edgy but then Chase loved her hair down and dang it , she needed one of the girls thoughts again .

There was a light tap on the door startling her momentarily .' Come in '

The door opened and Chase poked his head in then held out a hand filled with a sprig of grapes , a mischievous gleam in his bright green eyes .

' Wanna share some grapes ? I stole them from the massive stash in the kitchen '

' Yes, please ,' Zoey pulled him inside , brushed her lips over his ,' you're a lifesaver, Chase ! I am starving ! I love you !'

He kissed her back .' You'd better '

She helped herself to a few grapes munching on them with a deep sigh .' Does Woody and Kim think I'm being rude ? I don't mean to be but I called back the ten guests to thank them so we can cross that off the list . We should order them pizza or food from town since they are glued to the kitchen for us …'

Chase dropped the rest of the grapes on the table then wrapped Zoey tightly in his embrace, nuzzling her neck and dropped a kiss on the shell of her ear .

' Michael's Mom is here being her cool self and helping in the kitchen '

' Mrs. Barrett is so awesome '

' Yep and our friends are fancying up the reception ballroom for us ,' reminded Chase ,' I think our Dads are hiding out which sounds like a good idea . Sure you don't want to go into town for that justice of the peace and get hitched ? '

' Chase . NO '

Chase smiled and drew lazy circles against her back as she relaxed against him . It could have been any other day when they were together but it wasn't and very soon , they would be married .

' I know …I was just kidding . We done with the wedding crazies ? No more surprise internet orders coming in from California ? I promise I'm done with my pre-hyperventilating thing so for us , I think we ought to be awesome by now '

' The most awesome '

Zoey kissed him deeply then stood , offering him a hand .' C'mon , I think our friends could probably use a break right about now …I cannot believe my cousin bailed on unloading chairs . That rat '

That is why my cousin in Arizona isn't coming to our wedding ' added Chase, simply .

' Oh ,' Zoey held his hand as they strolled downstairs ,' James sent us a gift '

' Of course your perfect ex-boyfriend would send us a gift . Would you be mad at me if we returned it to him ? '

It was a nice gesture and very mature , considering '

Chase made a strangled sound in his throat .' Mature is me not inviting Rebecca to our big day, Zo . If you wont let me send it back then I want to smash it '

Zoey gave him a fixed Zoey Brooks look that spoke volumes .' That isn't mature '

' It's a guy thing , you aren't suppose to understand '

' Oh, let's just help our friends and stop this ridiculous conversation '

In a matter of hours, they would be having these absurd debates as Mr. and Mrs. Matthews . He couldn't wait .

*****************************Wedding Bells ***************************

8:15A.M.

Morning of the Wedding

The sunlight broke through the lace curtains jolting Zoey awake while the sounds coming from downstairs alerted her that the last minute touches for today was already happening . Sitting up in bed and stretching her arms above her head , a joyous smile wreathed the young womans face as she practically jumped out of bed doing a little happy dance .

'I'm getting married today !'

It was overwhelming , terrifying, and wonderful at rolled up together in a pink bow !

She and Chase would be married then thanks to her awesome grandparents , they would be off to a quick honeymoon in Hawaii before their life would officially start as a married couple . By some grand miracle , they would both be off to Paris where she would study fashion while Chase would take online college courses while finding a job . Daddy had found then a small apartment to live in during their duration there thanks to his business acquisitions . It was just incredible and so real .

There was a light tap on the door and Rachel poked her head in the door , a tray of breakfast in her hands , and a warm smile resting on her grandmothers face .

' Good morning, sweetheart . How does breakfast in bed sound ? '

' Morning, Grandma . Breakfast sounds really good though I don't know if I could eat I bite ..I'm a little nervous '

Rachel placed the tray on the nightstand .' It's to be expected , Zoey, why, your mother was a nervous wreck the day she married your father . All that pacing drove us nuts ! Here , have a cup of coffee to settle those butterflies , maybe eat some toast before you need to have a nice soak before its time to start getting you dressed for today '

Zoey savored the richness of the chicory in the coffee , soothed her soul .

' No doubt the girls will be rushing in here shortly '

Rachel laughed , lightly .' Of course , I wouldn't expect anything less out of those fine friends of yours . Any last second doubts about marrying Chase ? It's perfectly fine to have them …you wouldn't t be human if you didn't have a few

A peaceful smile crossed Zoey's face as she realized all the little doubts had evaporated leaving her happily content .

' I am exactly where I want to be marrying the man I love '

*********************************Chase and Zoey****************

9:00A.M.

The sounds of the hustle and bustle of the florist moving about downstairs followed by what could have been clanging pots and pans startled a sleeping Quinn and Logan awake with a jolt and a curse from an annoyed Logan .

' What the hell is all that racket ? '

Quinn pushed her brown hair off the side of her face, lifting her head from Logan's chest, and blinked a few times reaching blinding across him for her glasses which she slid back on and dropped a soft kiss on his bare chest . They had spent the night together wrapped in each others arms and celebrating their love in such a wonderful way . Quinn sighed thinking of their lovemaking as she tucked her leg between his underneath the covers then settled her arms on his chest as she tipped her face up to his .

' Hmm, sounds like it's officially Chase and Zoey's big day ,' Quinn tipped her lips up for his kiss ,' Don't be such a grump, baby .'

Logan caught hold of her hair loving the tangle of curls as he kissed her temple .

'Wow , that is really happening in a couple of hours , Chase will tie the knot to Zoey ,' surmised a quiet Logan, as his love nestled closer in his arms ,' you know there was a time I would have been a jerk and would have tried to talk him out of it '

There had also been a time their sophomore year when he had still harbored faint hope that Zoey would be swayed by his charm and want to go out with him . Man, look how much had changed , how much he had changed when he and Quinn had fallen in love .

His life was pretty amazing !

Quinn gave him what might have been a stern look .' Don't make me hit you today , Logan , I'm really not in the mood for it '

Logan drew her into another slow , long kiss that made them both breathless .

' I'm not going to talk the dude out of it , it's just weird is all but I'm happy for them '

Quinn wound her arms around his neck as she pressed her forehead to his , his hand smoothing the line of her back, and all was right in their world .

' No serious thoughts today, no worrying either , Logan . Today we're going to watch our friends get married together then we're going to dance and celebrate their love while everyone else wonders when we'll be next '

Grinning at her, Logan kissed her again ,' I love you , Quinn Pensky '

' Not more than I love you, Logan Reese '

The door burs t open and an embarrassed Lisa stepped inside the room, took one look at the couple , groaned , then half covered her eyes with a hand .

' Oh God, sorry ! Really hate to interrupt but Quinn, I thought I'd rally us girls together so we can help start getting Zoey ready …..and when you weren't in your room, I figured you'd be with Logan . Which here you are …'

Quinn's cheeks turned pink as she held the sheet against her chest while Logan scowled at Lisa , unaffected by the rude interruption .

' You could have called or sent a text, Lisa . Seriously rude , Quinn and I are busy and I would have thought you'd still be with Michael '

Quinn smacked her boyfriends chest with her hand as she found his tee shirt and put it on while she climbed out of bed and began looking for her own clothes on the floor . She discovered her orange bra buried underneath Logan's shorts .

' Give me five minutes to get dressed, Lisa '

Lisa nodded at Quinn then appraised Logan .' Oh no, Logan, do not go there . I wasn't about to share a bed with Michael while his parents are visiting here . His mother likes me and I don't want her to change her mind about me if she caught wind that her son and I were sleeping together '

Logan shrugged .' Adults here . '

Quinn slid on her own shorts and shook her head in amusement at him .' Logan, you wouldn't touch me if you even thought my father was in the same house as us so leave Lisa alone . Your just upset because we got interrupted …'

'Yeah ! I don't see why you girls need to help Zoey anyway ..its early '

Quinn scrambled over to Logan for a kiss .' Stop whining ! Go get coffee , help keep Chase calm, and I will see you later '

' Better '

' C'mon, Quinn , let's go wake the others '

Quinn trailed after her friend .' I think your taking lessons off of Lola on how to irritate Logan , Lisa '

' Logan is easily irritated . Oddly enough, I will probably miss the jerk '

Pausing outside of Michael's door , Lisa was tempted to surprise her own boyfriend but after interrupting Quinn and Logan, she figured she ought to be practical and save it for later . There would be plenty of time later to be together .

Quinn attempted to tame her hair without a brush as they approached the door to the guest room where Nicole was staying . She appreciated Lisa's thinking of being there by Zoey's side to help her pamper and polish for the big day but she didn't understand why she couldn't get a shower and change first before doing so .

' Nicole , you up !' Quinn pushed open the door and found the brunette brushing her hair while she perused a old scrapbook with a sort of wistfulness in her eyes . She had been feeling weepy the last couple of days and feeling separate from her old friends .

P.C.A . seemed so very long ago to her now and though her old friends had gladly welcomed her back into the fold, it felt a little off to her .

' You outgrew Quinn vision '

Quinn chuckled thinking of how she had once rigged it so she had access to Nicole and Zoey's room enabling them to chat easily enough . How insecure she had still been friends yet on the very edge of the fridge of those friendships and let out a tired sigh .

' My concession to privacy , so, yes, I did '

Lisa looked from Nicole to Quinn, baffled .' Do I even want to know what you two are babbling about ? '

' No,' Nicole closed the book on a picture of her and Michael sharing a piece of fish on a beach ,' just me being melodramatic this morning . I'll be a sopping mess when Chase and Zoey actually say their vows to each other '

' You wont be alone ,' commented a knowing Lisa ,' I imagine Michael will be Mr. Emotional himself ! Chase is his best friend and this is huge '

Nicole dried a tear on the edge of her sleeve of her silk robe and peered up at the girls .

' Is it breakfast already ? I thought the caterers have taken over the kitchen this morning and we were driving into town for a real , Southern breakfast '

' Kim and Woody do have the kitchen but I don't know about the whole breakfast part,' admitted Lisa ,' I haven't been downstairs yet . Get dressed , Nicole , we've got to get Lola then we're all going to help Zoey look more gorgeous for Chase '

Nicole stood, stunned .' But I'm not a bridesmaid or anything …'

' You are still one of Zoey's best friends and I know that she would want you with us ,' determined Lisa without preamble ,' Go ahead and get dressed so we can grab Lola '

Quinn's hands went to her hips in defense .' How come Nicole gets time to get dressed and I look like a bum with tangled hair because you didn't give me time to comb my hair ..not to mention this is Logan's shirt '

A mischievous smile formed around Lisa's lips .' You got to have sex with your boyfriend last night therefore I had to track you down this morning besides your dressed , Quinn . You'll have plenty of time to get pretty when it's our turn to get dolled up '

Nicole pulled a sundress out of the closet .' I am sooo incredibly jealous '

Quinn folded her arms across her chest .' Like Lola isn't going to be with Vince '

Nicole stepped into the dress .' Oh my gosh, Vince is sooo Handsome !'

' Well, on that note, Nicole, you haven't changed all that much ,' teased a good natured Quinn ,' Still gets distracted by cute men '

Nicole gave them a sheepish smile ,' I didn't need that much therapy '

***************************Wedding Bells *******************************

10:19 A.M.

I Love You, Zoey

I'll Tell you what I said about you in my time capsule cd in ten years '

I've been in love with Zoey ever since I met her . When she got out of her dad's car and I saw her, I rode my bike into that stupid flagpole , I was in love with her before I ever hit the ground .

Chase bolted out of bed , the litany of precious memories embedded in his mind playing on a really cool montage in his brain, as he shook sleep out of his brain and plopped down on the side of his bed .

'Today is the day '

'Chase , my man, you up ! It's the big W day ! ' Michael burst into the room fully dressed in cargo shorts and a yellow polo shirt ,' How you feelin ? '

' I'm going to marry Zoey today , how do you think I feel, Michael ? Just a little freaking out while the rest of me is unusually calm unless worse case scenario, James shows up, says no to this wedding , and Zoey runs off with him in which case , kill me now '

Logan stepped into the room beside Michael and handed him a cup of black coffee .He had figured that since he was already up, he might as well annoy Chase on this special day plus coffee for a jolt . Luckily , Michael had the same idea too.

.

' James is not going to show up today, dude . This is your wedding day, not a damn episode of Simon and Simon . Relax, Chase , breathe '

Michael clamped a reassuring hand on Chase's shoulder .' Logan is right , that isn't happening though that was an action packed episode for the Simon brothers . You sure your not having cold feet , man ? '

' I can slap you if it would help ' offered Logan, mildly .

Chase scowled at him .' I don't need slapped , jerks . My feet are not cold, nope, they are firmly planted here and now and I want to marry Zoey . I am so ready to say the I do and I'm good . James declined Zoey's stupid invitation , thank God but my inner self still has issues with her ex- boyfriend '

Michael and Logan shared puzzled expressions then looked blankly at Chase .

' Zoey invited James to your wedding ? '

' Even after all the lies and crap the son of a bitch did - she invites James Garrett here to your wedding ? '

' Sort of , kind of, she and I got it worked out ,' explained Chase , trying to be nonchalant about the whole episode ,' Zoey forgives the jerk for all he did and you know how forgiving Zo is but I told her I didn't want him here . That It would be like if I called up Becca and said hey I'm marrying Zoey , wanna come watch ? '

There was no love between Chase's controlling freak of an ex-girlfriend and Zoey- those two had clashed at first sight . If Chase detested perfect James then it was accurate to add in that Zoey disliked Rebecca with a passion .

' That'd be a Moldavian Massacre right there since Rebecca and Zoey hate each others guts ' this came from Michael , in a matter of fact tone of voice .

' That's cruel ,' added Logan ,' Quinn wouldn't dare invite Del Figgalo to our wedding just like I wouldn't think about inviting any of the chics I dated before Quinn .'

This time it was Chase and Michael who fixed their friend with a strange look , distracted from the James Garrett debacle for the obvious that was coming from Reese so clearly .

Chase tapped his ear .' Am I hearing things ? You and Quinn are engaged ? '

' I thought Quinn was adamant about waiting to be married , Logan ? Did you change her mind suddenly ? '

' Hmm, I hadn't thought about the engaged thing but I will,' replied Logan ,' naw, Quinn still wants us to wait and besides we wouldn't want to screw up your day , Chase . All I was saying is how me and Quinn are seriously really discussing marriage and stuff in much more detail now '

Chas slapped him on the back.' Good , I'm happy to hear it and thanks for taking my mind off the James thing . It's a fear I didn't think I still had so I'm over it now '

' She's marrying you, Chase . She chose you ,' reminded Michael, picking up the coffee that his buddy hadn't touched ,' Now throw on some clothes , we'll grab Vince and go into town for some breakfast since there isn't anything we can do here till its that time . '

Chase moved over to the dresser pulling out a pair of jeans and a plain tee shirt then had a thought which needed to be questioned out loud .He wasn't given a list of groom do's and don't's from any of the moms or the woman he was going to marry this afternoon .

'Am I allowed to go into town ? I never checked with Mom or with Zoey about the groom rules and things for the wedding day ? '

' You'll lose what's left of the rest of your mind if we hung out here until it was time ,' continued on Logan,' you don't need to ask permission . Lame , man '

' Don't be a wuss '

' Give me five minutes ' Chase headed for the bathroom down the hallway .

' That should give us time to haul Vince's ass out of bed ' declared Logan ,' I bet he caved and lured Lola into his room .'

' Only one way to find out '

The room that Lola was occupying was down the hallway across from Chase 's room and as all of their friends had suspected , Vince had been easily persuaded by his girlfriend to be with him . She appreciated his gentlemanly manner towards her as of lately , enough was enough .

This wasn't the darn 1800's and they were in love !

Like everyone else on their floor , the activity going on downstairs had awakened the couple much to Lola's dismay . She lay in bed, arms folded across her chest , as Vince continued doing his morning push ups on the floor .

' Must you get all sweaty this morning, Vince ? I know you look all hot when you work out and I really do love that but I could think of a much more fun way to um, exercise '

Vince grinned, wolfishly at her .' I love you too, Lo '

' Vince , we're hardly going to have anytime to spend together probably until the actual wedding because hello, we have important duties today '

Vince stopped his push ups and pulled on his tank top then leaned in for a kiss .

' We're alone now '

The door opened bringing in Lisa, Quinn, and Nicole with Logan and Michael hot on their heels in the hallway . Recognizing her friends , Lola lifted her arms , a pout already forming on her mouth , and glowered at the three before her as they barged right on in .

.

' Really ? All of you ? I thought we had an understanding about private time …'

' Sorry ,' said Nicole , turning bright red even though she snuck an admiring glance towards Vince ,' I'm sure the rule is a really good one, Lola, but we have important bridesmaid duties for Zoey this morning or we would have never barged in on you and Vince '

Vince didn't appear upset by their appearance .' Ladies, morning '

' Good morning, Vince ,' muttered Lisa , with a small smile ,' Sorry for interrupting but duty calls . Get a move on , Lola . '

Lola dressed in a short lavender camisole frowned ,' I swear, Lisa Perkins, I am so going to interrupt you and Michael in the worse way possible '

' Lisa's just grumpy because she chose not to spend the night with her honey ' added Quinn in a crisp tone .' No primping , Lola '

' Is this a party ? ' asked Michael as he and Logan pushed their way into the now crowded bedroom . He observed a very put upon looking Lola rifling through the closet for an outfit while Vince sat on the bed looking calm as can be as usual .

He gave Quinn a gentle shove and pulled Lisa into his arms for a delightful good morning kiss . Lisa reached a hand out to study herself , felt the beating of his heart thundering beneath her hand and sighed into the kiss .

' Michael ! '

Michael kissed her cheek .' How's my baby ? I missed you '

' Ah, I missed you too '

Logan sidled up beside Quinn to run a gentle hand down her back even as he addressed Vince . He knew if the guys didn't move fast, they could get drawn in and sucked into last minute wedding set up by the women in charge .

' Dude , get changed like fast . We're hauling Chase's butt into town for breakfast '

Lola pulled a shirt from the closet .' I don't see why we can't all have breakfast together '

Nicole stopped examining the pale pink polish on her fingernails .' We couldn't do that , Lola ! The bride and groom really shouldn't see each other before the wedding ! We all know deep down where it counts, Chase and Zoey are traditional people .'

No one could argue or dispute that .

*******************************Wedding Bells ************************************

12:45

Brides Suite

The weather was a perfect 85 degrees in the shade with the lightest of a breeze blowing through the willow trees outside as the arbor got the last touches of twinkling lights and tulle while the florist and her team arranged the red roses and white lilies artfully around the entryway and near the alter where Chase and Zoey would say their vows to one another in a few more hours .

Kim and Woody had been busy in the kitchen since the early morning and the occasional delicious smells of the wedding feast would waft up the stairs to them causing their stomach to growl in anticipation .

Zoey clad in an ivory silk robe paced the room, anxiously as she awaited the stylist to arrive to fix hair and make up . If her mother hadn't already paid the nearly late Monique to beautify her and the girls, the bride was about five minutes away from letting Nicole do it .

Zoey gripped the brush tightly in her hand as she treaded across the plush carpet in her bare feet . She wasn't putting on those fancy sheer stockings until it got closer to that time or she'd sweat to death in them . It would be disgusting .

' Zoey, you are going to make a hole in the carpet if you keep this up '

' Sorry, Mom, but why did Chase and I think a two o'clock wedding sounded ideal ? There is still too much time and I am going to go crazy !'

Amanda gripped her daughters shoulder and nudged her into a chair .' Two is perfect . Why don't we have some champagne and toast to your happiness , honey '

Lisa lifted a brow ,' Champagne ? '

Amanda sent the girls a teary smile of her own .' It's my babies wedding day so one little toast to her happiness is a must '

' Sounds wonderful , Mrs. Brooks '

' Be right back '

Lola, Quinn, and Lisa looked lovely in short dresses in various shades of pink from pale to deep , the style each suiting their own coloring , with strappy silver heels for that just right edge of modern that the bride wanted in her wedding . Traditional with a fresh edge .

All three of the women wore their hair loose until the stylist arrived to give them updos.

Delicate pearl earrings, a gift to her bridesmaids, graced their ears while Zoey wore her grandmother 's double strand of pearls that had been in the family for generations and that Zoey would pass along into hers for years to come .

Quinn adjusted the sleeve of her off the shoulder gown as she let out a wistful sigh .

' I am so happy for you, Zo . Chase is wonderful and I am so incredibly happy that you two soul mates are getting married '

Zoey brushed at the tear hanging on her eyelashes to give Quinn a one arm hug .

' Ohhhh thanks , Quinn ! A girl couldn't ask for better friends to share her day with '

' We are the best ' agreed Lola, flashing a teasing grin at her ,' You know , Chase really loves you , Zoey, more than anything '

' I know , I love him too '

Lisa drew them into a sister circle , arms around each other , and laughed , happily .

' Just be happy , Zoey '

Tears flowed freely among the best friends as Amanda and Pamela entered the room, quietly, champagne and goblets in hand, sharing a warm motherly smile between them at the bonds of friendship in that circle .

Pamela wiped at her own tear then lifted a glass .' Maybe they didn't need the champagne , they just needed each other '

Amanda shared the smile .' I think my Zoey got lucky on all accounts finding life long friends and her soul mate .' She held up her own glass .' Thanks , P.C.A.

With a sip, Amanda and Pamela jumped in the crowd to help polish and pretty as Monique arrived to transform them the rest of the way .

*********************************Chase and Zoey**************************

1: 35 P.M.

Breakafast , followed by an intense rounds of the video games kept Chase's runaway nerves at bay until they were given the sign to change into their wedding gear which consisted of navy blue pants , a white button down shirt, a pale pink bow tie , suspenders , with brown shoes . His groomsmen wore the identical outfits .

They all looked quite handsome though and were more than ready to get this show on the road . Waiting was not something that Chase was good at doing and he had checked his watch about a hundred times in the past hour.

' Can't we just walk out there and wait already ? We should have had a morning wedding instead of this late afternoon deal …..it's like a seven minute walk to the alter '

Dustin smoothed down the flower on his lapel and fixed his soon to be brother in law with a trying look . It was true that Chase could get worked up really bad but just being in the same room with the man was enough to drive a dude to drink .

' A little too late for that, Chase, but get a grip. My sister isn't going to bail on you, she really, really loves you , man '

The younger mans words surprisingly helped Chase to relax as he threw the cards down the table where he and the guys had been playing a round of cards . Chase had been losing very badly to Vince and he really didn't want to blow all of his money on a game , not when he had a honeymoon with the love of his life to look forward to .Vince folded his own cards sensing that another round of poker wasn't in the cards for them any longer .

' I really love her too, Dustin '

Michael threw his own cards down on the table .' We're happy for you, Chase, we really are . I know it seemed like it took a long time to get here for you and Zoey but you two are going to make each other so just happy '

Chase tapped a hand to his heart .' Michael, man, thanks '

Logan clamped a solid hand on his friends shoulder .' Dude , it's been Chase and Zoey since day one at P.C.A. and we all know it . I know it ….best man won and that is you, man '

' Logan , that is really nice , you jerk '

' I was being serious . That was sincere . I'm honestly happy for you '

' I know '

Not to be undone and the last to be accepted into their group, Vince clamped a hand on Chase's other shoulder, and nodded . This was a huge monumental step for one of their own to be taking and they were all feeling that emotion this afternoon .

' You and Zoey are going to take on the world together , Chase . It's a n honor for us to be a part of the happiest day of your life '

There was a moment of macho pause before it went out the window in favor of manly hugs , handshakes , and cigars that Dustin had procured from his grandfathers humidor to celebrate life .

************************************Choey******************************

The sun shone brightly making even the bayou seem to sparkle or that might have been the bride being fanciful as it was her wedding day . The simple arbor managed to dazzle without too much fuss with yards of tulle and fairy lights while gorgeous vases filled with lovely white lilies and red roses graced the alter and the aisle where simple white chairs held the excited guests awaiting the arrival of the bride .

A nervous but handsome looking Chase nearly managed to trip up to the alter which oddly enough felt fitting considering his history with Zoey . His fuzzy hair had been tamed by product and he sent a side long glance at his best man , lifting a brow .

' Do you still have it ? '

Michael folded his hands in front of him .' Ring is in my pocket '

' Just checking '

' You've checked enough ' contributed Logan, under his breath .

Pamela and Ross met Chase's eye as they took their seats in the front row beside Grandpa Joe along with Woody and Kim . His family that meant the world to him were all here .

Looking out he noticed Zoey's grandparents , a few of the cousins he had been introduced to, among other faces he didn't recognize . All of their friends parents were present except for Vince's father and it warmed his heart that they cared enough to be there for him and Zoey . A hand shot up giving a enthusiastic wave and Chase lifted his to return it discovered it was a dressed up Stacey Dillsen and was quite glad about it .

The music changed and a lovely Lola glided down the aisle , lips curved , as she connected with Vince as she took her place on the other side of the alter as Quinn strolled down the white runner , brown eyes twinkling as she caught Logan's gaze with her own .

Next was Lisa , beautiful as ever in a gown that suited her , and couldn't resist winking at Michael which didn't go unnoticed by his mother who gripped her husbands arm, happily .

Wake me up I must be dreaming

I can't believe that you are real

I heard somebody call us crazy

They don't know what we feel

I feel like I'm finally finished running and ended all of this wasted time

Chase's heart thudded so loudly from his chest as Mike escorted a radiant looking Zoey down the flower strewn aisle . Her honey blonde hair was swept up into a old fashion chignon , a ornate rhinestone studded veil with a sheer train of white and pink adorned her hair . There was a small, secret smile on her red lips that he knew was just for him .

Zoey took his breath away in the white strapless gown with delicate beadwork on the bodice that slid into the frothy skirt and seemed to have been made just for her , which it clearly had been the brides own designer hand in the creating of her own gown .

It's not just in the way I love you but how I feel when I'm with you

But today the love I promise will grow from year to year

To have this moment last forever

It's simply love

Mike pressed a kiss on his daughters cheek as he handed Zoey over to Chase, his hands clasping hers , their smiles bright with love .

Zoey felt moisture build in her eyes .' Finally '

A wide grin filled Chase's face ' I'm the one who should get to say that '

The nervousness broke away as those who witnessed the union chuckled at the seriousness behind Chase's words and knew it had been a long time coming for these two to get here now .

Zoey laughed and held tightly to him .' You always needed prodding '

' True because we both think too much ,' replied Chase and he and Zoey had decided to make up their own vows . He couldn't wait much longer ,' You know, Zo, I've been in love with you since I first met you . '

'When you got out of your Dads car at P.C.A and I saw you, I rode my bike into that stupid flagpole . I was in love with you before I even hit the ground '

Mike held onto Amanda's hand , sharing the sentiment of their daughters moment together as Ross pulled Pamela closer in his arms as Chase spoke from the heart .

The guys gave me a lot of grief about just telling me and I wont go into detail about the lost Tek-Mate incident or Covington . I'm not very good with words and I sometimes make a mess of them but today I am marrying my best friend because that's what you are to me , Zoey. My best friend , my soul mate , the one true love of my life '

Michael placed the simple band in Chase's hand and he slid it onto Zoey's finger .

Zoey handed Lola her bouquet as she thought of the words she had written for her own vows then looking at Chase , opted to change them right then and there .

' Chase, you were my first friend , my best friend - sorry , Michael, I have to say it '

Michael shrugged .' I'll allow this '

Zoey continued , moving closer to her fuzzy haired man .' You know me better than I know myself sometimes and you keep me grounded when I lose my head . I know it hasn't been easy for us with me being so afraid for so long to admit what I think I have always known from the start but been afraid to say outloud , that I've been in love with you since that silly flagpole too . Now in front of all of our friends and family I have no problem vowing to love you forever and ever , Chase Bartholomew Matthews '

As their lips met in a sweet kiss, they married to the sounds of laughter .

*.

.

'


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I still own nothing Zoey101 .

Logan Reese , I demand to know where you are taking me ' demanded Quinn Pensky , poking her finger playfully in her boyfriends toned bi-cep ,' We haven't seen each other in months , this is the first day of our summer together , and we're driving on the PCH towards some unknown destination .'

She crinkled her nose in thought .' We'd better not be going to P.C.A.'

Logan laughed , his blue eyes twinkling with amusement .' Babe, relax . We're away from all of our college drama , we're together , and I want to take my special lady ..well, someplace really special '

Quinn sighed as she leaned towards Logan , resting a hand on his thigh. ' I really have missed you, Logan . Talking on the phone and video chatting is just not the same as being together '

While Quinn was studying science at one of the most note able colleges in the country ., Logan was busy studying film in Boston , the distance could be trying at times on their relationship but they worked hard at it . Nightly phone calls, video chats , racking up the frequent flyer miles to visit each other for a week , had only proven how strong their love for each other was and the strength of their relationship .

Now it was the summer and they would be spending all of it together .

It was utter heaven .

Logan slid an arm around her as he drove , the wind blowing their hair , the warm California sun shining down on them as they passed the beach across from their old boarding school where it all began at - the friendships and their surprise love .

' I missed you too ' replied Logan, leaning over slightly to kiss her brown hair ,' we could probably swing in PCA for a visit if you want . Might be fun to freak out Dean Rivers and we could check out our bench, Quinn '

' As appealing as that walk down memory lane sounds , I don't think so ' dismissed Quinn , snuggling closer to her boyfriend ,' Logan, as awesome as whatever this surprise of yours might be , I'd be just as happy if we just went back to your house and spent time together ' She dropped a light kiss on his arm ,' before everyone else gets in ..'

' Don't tempt me , Quinn ' Though there was nothing Logan wanted more than showing Quinn how much he loved her , he had been planning this date for months and changed his mind on getting it right a dozen times . Thank God he had gotten better will power over the years because he was literally dying and couldn't let his girl aware of it either ,' trust me on this , baby . Besides the whole gang will be getting in by the time we get to Santa Barbara and Chase and Zoey's wont get in from Paris for a couple hours yet .'

' I still cannot believe those two have been married a whole year now '

' Yeah, it's pretty cool that Zoey didn't meet some suave Parisian dude and divorce Chase ' Logan couldn't resist the barb on his best friends, ' joking '

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him. ' Be nice .'

' I am being nice ,' Logan pulled into a parking spot cutting the engine ,' we're here '

Quinn's eyes lit up behind her at the familiar restaurant an d the sight of their first real date back in high school . It was still the best five star restaurant in Malibu and brought to mind to her , laughter and Logan ordering five lobsters because he knew they were her favorites. Then the unexpected arrival of their friends to ruin the romantic of it followed by their second attempt in which Logan had ordered a private table just for them .

' Vaccaro's '

Quinn unbuckled her belt and moved swiftly into his arms, lips meeting his in a overwhelming , passionate kiss, as she touched his face, lightly , while he pulled her close as the they could get in the sports car . It was need, heat, passion, and love molded deeply into a kiss that spun all around them making them oblivious to the world itself .

It didn't matter that they were essentially making out in the middle of the parking lot like randy teenagers instead of the mature adults they had become or that an older , distinguished looking couple dressed to the nines looked at them with disdain, Quinn and Logan were lost in their love for one another .

Quinn sighed and pulled slightly away from him with a giggle ,' Mmm, wow '

Logan gave her glasses a gentle push and kissed her brow .' Wow works plus you didn't kick me with your heel this time ' he flashed her a flirtatious grin that always made her heart flutter ,' I had Maurice reserve us a private room , Quinn '

Quinn laughed at the reminder and couldn't resist running a hand through his newly shorter copper curls . He still looked like a California golden man but the new hair cut made him look even more handsome and even sexier to her .

' I like this new hair cut, sweetie . Very sexy '

Logan kissed her again .' Yeah, well, I got tired of being called Surfer dude when I was interning that short film in Boston . I thought they might take me more serious if I changed things up a bit ' He didn't bother mentioning having to fight the nepotism jabs that he faced at film school daily but he figured that went with the territory of being the son of Malcolm Reese . Now wasn't the time to delve into that with Quinn so Logan put it aside and focused his attention on her now ,' but if it makes my woman happy, that is even better '

Quinn wrinkled her nose and brushed a lock of hair off his forehead .' Do you want to talk about that, Logan ? '

Logan shook his head.' No, baby, I do not ,' stated Logan , getting her back on track ,' c'mon , let's go inside '

Quinn glanced down at her short green dress with the embroidery on the neckline and the cap sleeves then at her gold sandals with a slight frown .' Honey, I'm a little on the casual side for Vaccaro's since you didn't give me a hint of where you were taking me . This dress is alright for hanging at your house or the beach but it's not fancy '

' You look beautiful ' Logan grabbed his tan jacket from the back of the seat and slid into it ' If Maurice complains , I'll have Julia fire him since she is his boss now '

His step-mother had grown bored of her career as an interior designer and had wanted a change of pace . After taking a few classes and a discussion with the owner of Vaccaro's who was a family friend, Julia was now a manager of the restaurant .

' Julia wouldn't do that '

' She might because she adores you and me together ' Placing a hand on the small of her back, Logan led her into the restaurant ,' she's made some pretty cool changes to this place '

Rich wood and warm lighting set the mood of the upscale dining room , crisp white linens and fresh flowers greeted the guests while lovely landscapes by local artists graced the walls . Soft, melodic music was piped in and the ambiance soothed .

Maurice , the snobby maitre de, held his spot at the desk , the short man hadn't changed much , his dark suit was impeccable as always , his tie a perfect wisdor knot , and he recognized the couple instantly and was on alert .

They were no longer the obnoxiously loud teenagers who with their friends had disrupted his restaurant one evening a few years back that he recalled clearly though these two still looked very much in love .

' Mr. Reese , hello . I have your table ready ' He grabbed the newly embossed menus and led them past the main dining room into a much smaller , more intimate room where a elegant table was set for two ,' I hope this meets your needs '

A single table , candles glowed in a silver holder, and a beautiful red rose lay awaiting Quinn while the familiar strains of' ' I Miss You ' played just for them . It took Quinn back to dancing in a closet, Logan surprising her with a flower , and then last but not least, the nervousness and expectation of their second attempt here together .

Her clarity of realizing that she , Quinn Pensky had fallen head over heels , hopelessly , madly in love with Logan Reese .

' It's wonderful '

Maurice disappeared to make things happen as Logan pulled out the chair for Quinn . She picked up the rose inhaling its sweet scent as he whispered in her ear .' I love you '

Quinn smiled up at him .' I love you, too '

She twirled the rose and gazed at him as he took a seat across from her . ' This is so sweet of you, Logan . God, I remember our second date here as if it was yesterday , how nervous I was even though we'd been a couple for months , and how much I so wanted to tell you that I loved you but I was afraid '

Logan kissed her knuckles .' I about told you while we were dancing but I think I was freaked that might change your mind about me '

' Never ' insisted Quinn , laying the rose down on the table ,' and can we please agree not to rehash prom night . Let's make it all good '

Neither of them wanted to relieve the terrible incident with the psychopath who had went after the couple on prom night who had been obsessed with having Quinn and becoming Logan . It had been a harrowing experience that they had survived together and during that the first time they had admitted their love for one another .

' I hope you don't mind , Quinn, but I took the liberty of ordering all of your favorites ,' admitted Logan , tugging at the collar of his shirt ,' unless you don't want lobster '

' Lobster sounds delicious . When I was home , Mom is on a new kick to get Dad to eat healthier so she is putting kale and tofu into every new recipe ,' Quinn made a disgusted face ,' bring on lobster and sushi please '

Logan laughed , amused and reached inside of his pocket to check its contents . Good , it was still there . He'd considered putting it inside of the lobster or even her rose but that seemed too lame to him . Quinn appreciated romance but he didn't want to be too cheesy

.

' I can get you sushi later ,' replied Logan, pausing to take a sip of the water ,' you know what, Quinn, I sort of think of this as like the scene of the crime since we had our first real , official date here . '

God, scene of the crime ? Had he really just said that to her .

Logan had considered all of their private spots on the campus of P.C.A - right down to the bench where they shared their first kiss but somehow , it felt not as private . He had also thought about buying the bench from the school for Quinn until Michael pointed out that it wasn't practical or very romantic .

What would Quinn do with her own bench ?

' I think of it as our special place too, Logan , but where did you go just a minute ago ? You looked as if you were lost in thought …not thinking of some other film trollop back in Boston . Are you ? ' Though she trusted Logan, she still didn't trust those budding sexy female film makers he went to college with and it made her crazy jealous just thinking about it ,' like that ..Sophie you worked with last fall ?'

A wide , cocky grin curved around his mouth at her reaction .' I love when you get all jealous but no, Quinn, you know , there is only me for you '

Quinn's smile went all soft because she knew it were true .' I know and me for you '

Logan loosened the collar around his neck , his sudden nervousness making him sweat .

Now wasn't the time for him to get sweaty and gross , it was too important .

Squaring up his shoulders and his confidence , Logan reached across the table for her hand , smiling , when Quinn's lips lifted in a beautiful smile that made him happy just staring at her . If there had been a single moment , a shred of doubt , it all disappeared in that instant solidifying his belief that now was the right time . Right here , right now.

' Quinn, you know me , the real me like nobody ever has or will, and God, you challenge me every single day when you insist upon arguing with me .'

Quinn smothered a laugh .' Well, if you wouldn't act like an annoying jerk, Logan , I wouldn't have to argue with you . What is this all about , sweetie ? Is film school bringing out more of your sensitivity because I must say, it's nice '

I've always seen myself as a reckless gambler

Risking all that I have, whenever I could

But then one day it happened

You appeared like from a dream

And we moved in sync like dancers

With our hearts in harmony

Logan let go of her hand , reached inside his jacket , pulling out a box and then slid it in front of her . A soft gasp escaped Quinn's mouth as she pressed a hand to her heart .

Goodness it seemed like a lifetime ago they had stood under a weeping willow on the bayou weeks before Chase and Zoey got married , Logan had all but proposed .

Back then it had seemed so surreal , the timing all wrong but now she couldn't think .

With trembling hands, Quinn opened the box and a gorgeous diamond winked back at her . It wasn't huge , she didn't even register the carats , just the simplicity of the gold band and the fact that it was a square cut , which was her favorite .

All my life I've been born a hopeless romantic

Waiting for my prince to come and take me away

But when I found you, I felt different

Than I'd ever felt before

Suddenly I was taking chances

By walking through your door

' Oooooh , Logan , it's lovely ! '

Clearing his throat , Logan stood , walking around to her then got down on one knee as he wanted to do this the right way . Tears sprang to Quinn's eyes even as her heart thudded nearly out of her chest as she gazed with love at the man who had captured her heart so easily .

' Quinn Pensky, you know I'm not good with words but I know what is in my heart . You are in my heart , you make me a better man, you make me so very happy , and I love you more than anything . You give my life hope that is real .'

' Yes !'

Startled, Logan blinked and stared at her .' I didn't ask you yet ! Marry me , Quinn and make me the happiest man on the planet '

Tears of happiness flowing freely down her face as Quinn launched herself into Logan's arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, the love overflowing between them .

' Yes, yes , yes ! I'll shout it to the rooftops , I will marry you, Logan Reese'

Their lips met in a slow , satisfying kiss that burned then simmered into a gentle kiss as Logan placed the diamond on her finger , dropping a kiss on top of it .

' When ? '

' Soon . I don't want to wait . The sooner , the better , Logan '

' Awesome '

With their song playing in the background , Logan slid his bride to be into a slow dance as they basked in their love unaware that his step-mother had poked her head inside the room to witness the proposal . Her own heart swelled with emotion .

' Good job, Logan '

You are my way to another world

You are the one that lets me fly so high

You are the rain when my spirits run dry

You give me a hope that's real

Cos when I'm with you, you take me away to another world


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I still don't own Zoey101 .

' So , babe, when do you want to get married ? Next fall at your folks farm in Seattle ? '

Inquired Logan as he drove them in the direction of his family home in Santa Barbara as it was their base during the summer months . It always felt more home to him than their mansion in Beverly Hills plus he knew Quinn loved the view of the ocean .

.

Quinn shook her head at the suggestion as she sent a loving smile towards Logan

' No,' declared Quinn, wiggling her finger to watch the diamond wink and catch light from the sun ,' I love my home but you and I fell in love right here in California . I was thinking we could have a really small, intimate wedding at your summer house at the end of this summer . All of our friends are going to be here anyway and I don't need all the fuss , Logan '

' What ? ' Logan narrowed avoiding hitting another car swerving around the bend as he pulled the car to the side of the road then shut it off even as he turned to stare at his beautiful woman ,' Quinn, are you being serious ? That doesn't give us much time to plan a wedding ….'

He found himself reeling in surprise from her announcement . Logan knew that Quinn had always been fond of his summer house in Santa Barbara but he had expected her to want to wait a year . Before when they had discussed this matter of marriage , Quinn hadn't been in any hurry to rush getting married now she didn't want to wait much time at all

.

Quinn let her seatbelt fall away and moved into his arms .' Logan, I love you . I want a small , little wedding is all . I don't want to wait …unless you do ? '

Logan kissed her passionately .' We could always fly to Vegas '

Quinn glowered at him .' I am not getting married at some tacky chapel in Las Vegas '

' Just thought I'd mention it ,' replied Logan , with a cocky grin ,' we can do a summer wedding . Dad knows people so we can make it happen and be super awesome at the same time . We should probably call your parents when we get to the house , you know, tell them the big news '

Quinn heaved a sigh ,' Most diffidently. Mom will be thrilled for us , sweetie , and I just hope that my Dad will accept and be happy for us '

Her father had been overprotective and quite leery of her relationship with Logan but it had been nearly five years so Quinn hoped he was accepting of their love now . Logan had bent over backwards through their dating to prove to her father that he loved her .

' Frank is on board with us , Quinn . I sort of flew out to see your Dad at his work last week and ask for his permission …well, I wanted him to be good with me asking you to be my wife '

Quinn's heart melted .' Oh , Logan ! I can't believe you would go to all that trouble '

Logan held her close .' I know how old fashioned you are when it comes to marriage and I wanted to do things the right way . '

Quinn nibbled kisses against his throat .' Summer can't get here soon enough for me . I can't wait to become Quinn Pensky -Reese '

Logan's brows shot up in question .' Pensky- Reese ? '

Quinn dropped a light kiss on his cheek a small smile playing around her lips .

' Most of my thesis I have submitted is under Quinn Pensky . Besides I am an independent woman which is one of the things I know that you love about me and I like the sound of Pensky -Reese . Do you have a problem with this , Logan ? '

She waited as if expecting an irate Logan to react but he surprised her as always .

Logan lifted her hand kissing her finger .' Nope, baby, Quinn Pensky-Reese sounds good to me . Just happy you want to take my name '

' Of course I do, silly ' murmured Quinn as another car zoomed past them ,' uh, honey, maybe we better move before someone runs into us '

' Yeah , right ,' Logan kissed Quinn one more time then pulled the car back out into the road ,' we don't want to get broadsided right by PCA . I just finally paid this car off .'

Quinn laughed ,' I'm very proud of you for that , Logan '

Looking wistfully at the boarding school across the road from them , the couple pulled back onto the highway heading towards Santa Barbara .

**********************************Wedding Bells ************************************************************************

The view of the Reese house always took Quinn's breath away regardless of how many times that she had visited it . Today was no exception . It was just lovely with the sweeping lawns and terraces , the old architecture that melded with the new high windows that gave a glorious view to the sandy beach below . With a grand living room with a fireplace it made the oversized room very cozy and with 8 bedrooms and baths , it beat a five star hotel any day of the week . Not to mention the guest house located between the private work out room, the tennis courts where Quinn knew Logan often practiced the game with Malcolm , and the large pool and spa , it was a wonder .

Yet it wasn't stuffy and pretentious either , it felt comfy and lived in, and she always felt at home .

.

The wrought open gates opened as Logan drove the car in noting the old convertible was parked behind the sedan and an SUV . It looked like Dad and Julia were both home .

Quinn reached to tug on his arm .' Oh look Michael and Lisa are already here !'

Logan grinned .' Yeah they were just driving in from Hollywood ,' replied Logan as he pocketed his keys ,' Julia must have broke every speeding law to beat us here cause she was managing the restaurant while we were there '

Quinn gave him a stern look.' Behave . Be nice '

Logan dropped a kiss on her upturned lip as he reached for her hand .' Julia and I are getting along way better these days , Quinn . Have a little faith in me '

It was true that Logan had been reluctant to let his fathers seventh wife get close but he quickly realized that Julia was quite different from the previous Mrs. Malcolm Reese . She didn't want to replace his mom, knew it was impossible , but wanted to be friends .

He hadn't been on board with that for a year but between Quinn and his new step-mothers persistence , a relationship gradually sort of happened on its own . Julia would never be his Mom but he believed that she cared about him . It was sort of funny how he wound up letting her in plus it didn't hurt that she adored Quinn for him .

' I do '

The couple burst into the foyer of the house just as Chauncey , the butler extradanaire , opened the door for them . An older man dressed in a crisp navy blue suit , his dark hair streaked with liberal amounts of gray , and an unreadable expression written on his face .

' Chauncey, man, ' Logan slapped his back in a friendly gesture as the servant that had helped Malcolm to raise him when he had been just a kid ,' lookin good . Glad you finally tossed that old suit you'd been wearing since I was like 12 , that looks great on you '

' It's very cool as you say , Mr. Logan ,' Chauncey sent a warm smile towards the pretty be speckled young woman ,' Ms. Quinn, its always lovely seeing you .'

Quinn rushed in to give him a hug .' Thank you, Chauncey '

Chauncey gestured towards the grand living room. ' Mr. Michael and Miss. Lisa are waiting in the living room along with Mr. and Mrs. Reese '

' Hello ' called out Quinn spotting Lisa right off the bat and pulled her friend into a hug ,' Oh my God, you look gorgeous '

Lisa hugged her back and laughed , lightly . She was dressed in a red wrap around dress and had pulled her dark hair into a bun a top of her head . It was a dancers idea of comfy casual and she felt like it gave her an extra boost of confidence which she sorely needed .

' Beach ready '

' Logan ' Michael surveyed his friend raising a curious brow ,' Dude did you do it ?'

They clasped hands , fist bumped then did an intricate number of moves neither woman had ever seen before until finally exchanging a manly hug . Quinn and Lisa exchanged bemused looks at the display then shrugged as if to say what could you do but love them .

' I did ,' Logan reached for Quinn's waist pulling her to them ,' I know not everyone is here yet but I can't wait . I asked Quinn to marry me and she said yes '

' Of course I said yes , I love him ' Quinn held up her ring for all to see ,' the timing couldn't have been more perfect . Logan was so romantic '

' Congratulations , ' Lisa folded them into a hug as Michael fell into the group hug as well,' we are so happy for you ! This is just the best news ever '

' Its about damn time too,' stated Michael , casually ,' do you know how many jewelry stores Logan dragged me into trying to find the perfect ring for you, Quinn ? Let me tell you cause I'd say about fifty of them in California . I think he was trying to beat Chase's number …'

Malcolm stepped forward to press a fatherly kiss on Quinn's cheek .' Until I offered him the ring that had belonged to Lorraine . That is his mothers engagement ring and well, my son and I both just knew that she would want you to wear it '

Tears glimmered in Quinn's eyelashes at the story . Logan loved his mother dearly and she knew how much he missed her so him bestowing that special ring made it all the more precious to her . She blinked through her tears managing a thin smile as she managed to find Logan across the room talking it up with Michael and Lisa , caught his eye, and sent her love to him .

' I'll take very good care of it , Malcolm '

' I know you will , my dear ,' Malcolm grew serious ,' We are very happy that you are going to be a part of our family, Quinn . My boy was smart when he fell for you '

' We didn't plan it , Pop ,' reminded Logan , for the millionth time over the last five years ,' One day I woke up and me and Quinn were in love '

' Yeah, it was a shocker ' contributed Michael, recalling those days of shock and more shock with fond memories of PCA ,' we got used to these two lovey dovey all the time '

He pretended to make a gagging sound until Lisa elbowed him in the ribs .' Michael '

Julia moved towards her stepson and moved in for a hug . As always Logan paused for a moment before returning the hug with some warmth of his own . He didn't like to think of Julia as a mom type figure but sometimes like now it was difficult .

' I am so proud of you, Logan ,' expressed Julia , pushing her hair behind an ear ,' the proposal was beautiful. Quinn is a wonderful woman and you know that your Father and I already think the world of her . We will help with the wedding any way that we can '

Malcolm moved to open a bottle of champagne .' That is right . We'll spare no expense for my sons wedding , I will see to making it perfect . It's a promise '

' We must have an engagement party first, honey ' contributed Julia, excitedly .

' When were you thinking for potential wedding dates ? '

' I don't want an elaborate fairytale wedding so I was thinking the end of the summer would be ideal for Logan and I to get married ' says a soft spoken Quinn , looking towards Logan for support ,' Here if that is alright , of course '

' This summer ? '

' That's barely any time at all '

' Oh my God , Quinn ! Did I hear that right ? You and Logan are tying the knot ? ' declared the super excited voice that could only belong to Nicole Bristow who burst into the house , a whirlwind in a pale pink sundress and pink heels ,' That makes all the times I turned down the wrong road to get here alright now . This is so exciting ! I so wanna totally see that ring, Quinn ! ' All eyes turned to gape at the new visitor though Nicole sent them an embarrassed smile ,' Uh hi, everyone ! Sorry I'm late but I drove up from Carmel and I really suck at following maps which is how I got all screwed up though I found this little magic shop that was super neat . '

Logan took Nicole's bag then led her inside the living room .' Yes, Quinn and I are getting married . We're glad that you are here , Nicole '

Nicole gave the former jock a grateful smile .' Thanks, Logan, that is really nice '

Michael greeted the newcomer with a hug .' You should have called me , Nicole . You know I got you when it comes to directions , I would have helped '

Nicole beamed at him and kissed his cheek .' Next time I will, Michael '

Lisa glanced sideways at the perky , pretty brunette and felt a stab of annoyance in her belly even as she nodded at Nicole . She crossed her legs, smoothing the cotton fabric of her skirt, and told herself she was being completely ridiculous over nothing .

They were old friends , Michael was just being Michael, and though she didn't know Nicole all that well, it seemed as if that was just natural for the woman .

It meant nothing .

Get a grip, Perkins ' she chided herself .

' Um, why so in a hurry to marry ? Are we playing keep up with Chase and Zoey ? '

Michael rocked back on his heels .' The Matthews '

' Hardly but it seems right for us ,' continued Quinn, quietly ,' There is just my folks and my uncle , all of you are here , and I've always loved this house . It seems silly and well, not very practical to plan a wedding for a year while I do my studies and while Logan is still interning . I don't need a hundred doves released or fancy smanchy frills …..'

Logan frowned ,' We want some fancy, baby . I mean I might want a say in what we want at our small , little wedding cause I have ideas too '

' Of course we will have to sit down and discuss it, Logan ' reassured Quinn , softly ,' we should make those decisions together '

' Yeah '

' End of the summer can totally happen here , I promise ,' picked up Malcolm , as Julia arranged crystal flutes on the cherry desk ,' now isn't the time to get bogged down in details . How about I crack open some champagne and we have a toast to the happy couple '

' But Lola and Vince aren't here yet ,' interrupted Nicole ,' or Chase and Zoey '

Lisa waved her phone in the air .' Lola just texted ,' informed the dancer without skipping a beat ,' She and Vince are on there way . They should be here in about twenty minutes and Chase and Zo's plane wont get in for a few more hours yet '

Logan gave Quinn a gentle squeeze .' Dad can open another bottle of Champagne when the others get here , baby '

' That sounds lovely, Malcolm . Thank you '

While Chauncey and Julia passed around the glasses of champagne , Lisa moved to Michael's side , placing a protective hand on his side . Nicole sensing a new weirdness just smiled kindly at the dancer while Quinn and Logan looked at each other with love .

' Raise your glasses if you will . To Logan and Quinn I wish them all of the happiest of a life filled with the love they bring one another '

****************************Wedding Bells *******************************

While Julia settled their friends into their rooms to unpack and unwind before the others were due to arrive , Quinn prepared to set up the computer to video chat with her parents while Logan went to have a private word with his father . Though she was curious about what they might discuss , Quinn dismissed it as she busied herself hanging up clothes in the chiffarobe giving a sidelong glance at the oversized trunk that held her traveling lab .

Science could wait , she was engaged .

Quinn threw her hands up in the air , did a little dance around the room as she was enveloped in how truly happy she was in this moment in time . She retrieved her clunky straw purse , rifling through the contents until she pulled out the long chain that held Logan's PCA class ring remembering so clearly when he asked her to wear it and be his girl . Her heart tittered as it did then then another amused smile played across her lips as the scientist recalled misplacing it during movie night then being busted by Lisa who had deduced that she and Logan were dating .

.

She'd been freaking out but Lisa had been so supportive of them .

Hmm, would she hurt feelings if she picked one as a maid of honor ?

No wonder Zoey had issues , this was the hard stuff . Lola was her best friend , of course, but to be fair, Zoey was her first real friend , and Lisa was an amazing friend from the start .

Nicole had always been kind to her and they did reconnect during Chase and Zo's wedding but honestly , they weren't all that close .

This might be dicey and she didn't want to cause hurt feelings either .

As his fiancée was pondering maid of honor rights amongst those the closest to her, Logan was holed up in the study with Malcolm . The office hadn't changed much since Logan had been a teenager , the huge , antique, mahogany desk presided by the largest window , the framed watercolor his mother had bought on their first family vacation hung on the wall, and the gold bar cart held the crystal decanters of his fathers favorite vintage .

' Drink, son ? '

' Naw, I'm good ,' replied Logan, reaching inside the pocket of his jacket to pull out an envelope to hand to his father ,' Dad , I need for you to get your people on this or call Detective Vega to make sure Bart Emerson is still rotting away in prison .'

During his junior year at PCA, all hell had broken loose on campus with attacks, a brutal rape and even a murder terrifying them all at the boarding school while at the same time Logan and Quinn had been falling in love all the while attempting to keep their relationship a secret . Amidst all of that , Bart Emerson , another resident bad boy jock had figured it out blackmailing him in the process . In wanting to protect Quinn's reputation , Logan readily gave in to the blackmail figuring it was just cash .

Somewhere along all the madness their secret had came out as a stalker began preying on his Quinn until the night of prom when her stalker turned out to be a psychotic Bart Emerson who claimed that Quinn was his and intended to take Logan's life as his own .

Bastard also claimed that he and Logan were brothers , half brothers .

In the end they had rescued each other and Bart was hauled off to prison but that had been almost four years now so Logan had been slightly freaked when the letter had arrived for him last week.

Malcolm yanked the letter from his son .' Emerson wrote to you ? How the hell does he have your address in Boston ? Son of a bitch . I'll get my guys on this right …dammit , shit like this isn't supposed to happen . I took care of it the first time '

Logan paced restlessly around the room in a nervous manner .' Hell if I know , Dad , and Emerson talks a bunch of shit that makes no fucking sense . Can't we get him locked up in the crazy bin or something ? '

Malcolm dragged a hand through his graying hair as he pored through the writing of a madman . Bart spoke of the brotherly connection , the sins of the father , and gibberish about lady killers again . It unsettled him .

' Did you tell Quinn about this ? Has she received anything from Bart ? '

Logan plopped down on the leather sofa with an exhausted sigh of desperation .' God , Dad , I should tell Quinn but I didn't ..dammit , I didn't want to worry her . This shit happened a long time ago and I don't want it to mess with us as we plan our wedding '

He scrubbed his hands over his face then met his fathers steady gaze .' I'll tell her , I'm planning on telling her because if I don t , Quinn will kill me . I don't think the son of a bitch knows where she is or hasn't contacted her because she would have for sure told me about it . I just need to be sure , I need for it to stop '

Malcolm folded up the letter tucking it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket .' I will take care of it , son now I want you to just put it out of your mind .'

Logan sucked in his cheeks then blew out a long sigh before turning his gaze upon his father . Malcolm looked a little older but still held the same air of power that he had always wanted to emulate when he was growing up but now he wasn't so sure if that was how he felt these days . Power was awesome but it wasn't everything .

' Dad , tell me the truth , is that monster really my brother ? '

Malcolm made a sound of pure exasperation .' Dammit , Logan, why dredge all of this past back up again ? We've been through this right after it happened and the answer is no , you an d Bart aren't brothers . You are the only son that I have and that is the end to it '

Logan nodded .' Yeah, well, I guess I just needed to hear it again ' He heaved a sigh ,' I'd better go join Quinn in video chatting her folks before she beeps me or zaps me since she like modified my new watch . I love her but I wouldn't put it past her that this thing has something on it she can use to zap me from my own wrist ….'

Malcolm chuckled ,' Tell Frank and Suzanna that I'll send the plane for them when they are ready to join us here '

' Sure ' Logan said as he left the office as a tingling rebrevated from his watch to his arm causing him to wince ,' Geez, Quinn, I'm coming '

Behind him , Malcolm picked up the phone quickly dialing a familiar phone number ,' Hello Detective Vega '

While the older Reese was contacting the head detective from the incident at PCA all of those years ago, Logan took the stairs two at a time until he landed in front of the bedroom where his fiancée was staying .He knocked lightly before just walking inside as Quinn nudged with her hip the large silver lab kit into the walk in closet .

' Quinn, what are you doing ? Are you trying to throw your back out again ? Babe, if you would have waited , I would have moved it for you '

Quinn stood , placing a hand on the top of the kit managing a easy smile .' I haven't thrown my back out in ages but I got it just fine on my own ' She moved to place her hands lightly on his chest as she smiled up at him ,' Is everything alright between you and your Dad ? '

Logan shrugged ,' It's all good . So we chatting up your folks now ? '

' Yes ' Taking his hand into hers , Quinn led him over to the computer where she had set up everything for the video chat waiting as she pressed the button to begin ,' Mom and Dad are both home so ….it's a ..go '

Before their eyes , Frank and Suzanna Pensky appeared together on the screen and from the looks of it , sitting together in the big , farm kitchen . Frank looked every inch the college professor that he was in his tweed and glasses while Suzanna looked calm and laid back in a breezy sundress .

' Hi '

Suzanna beamed at the young couple .' Hello my favorite people ! Well , do you have news for us ? '

Frank laid a hand over his wife's hand .' Quinn, Logan '

' Mom, Daddy ,' started Quinn, surprised to find her own nervousness mingled with the excitement ,' something wonderful has happened . Logan has asked me to be his wife and I said yes ..I mean, I love him more than anything so of course I said yes !'

Logan placed a protective arm around Quinn's shoulders and kept his gaze steady on her parents . He'd finally gotten over his own issue of not being a good enough man for Quinn when the reality was that he was the best man for her .

' I gave her my mothers ring '

Suzanna let out a little scream of happy .' Well its about time , you two ! I am so happy for you ! About time you got over that silly nonsense about waiting , Quinn….'

Quinn gave her mother an indulgent smile .' Yes, Mother , the timing is just right now ,' says a calm Quinn ,' please tell me that you and Lola's Mom aren't studying the Tarot cards or reading tea leaves together now ? '

A year ago , Lola's mother Janna had taken a trip to Seattle to learn the farm trade from her mother and in return , she had enlightened Suzanna with more Earthy trades of a witch . The friendship was nice but Lola and Quinn loved to tease them both .

Suzanna's lips twitched .' Well I did learn recently that you and Logan have quite an exciting sex life , daughter '

Quinn groaned as did Frank while Logan blushed in embarrassment .' Please Mrs. Pensky , stop it , its bad enough we get crap from Lola but its worse cause you're a Mom '

Suzanna laughed .' Oh dear, its perfectly natural act and I know how much you and Quinn love each other '

' Suze , enough ! I don't need the mental images of my baby girl and Logan -gah ! ' He made a disgusted expression then tried to turn the subject back around ,' I'm happy for the both of you kids is all I will say . You're a good man, Logan Reese , and I mean that now ….I trust that you'll take care of my Quinnie '

' Oh Daddy '

Logan brushed a kiss across Quinn's forehead .' Thank you, Sir, I appreciate that '

' Have you thought about dates yet ? A fall wedding might be lovely and would go with the earthy colors that Quinn always prefers …..'

' True but that's way too long ,' finished Quinn , matter of fact ,' I don't want a lot of the frills or the fuss so towards the end of the summer out here is ideal for us '

' Quinn has always loved this house ,' elaborated Logan, quickly ,' Dad is on board with helping us pull this wedding together . He can send his plane for you whenever your ready ….just say the word '

' That's awfully quick ' snapped back Frank ,' but I'm afraid I'll need a week or two to get things settled here before your mom and I could fly out to Santa Barbara '

' Just say the word and we'll get the plane ready '

They were just finishing off the call when Vince and Lola burst into the house , the feisty actress going a mile a minute while her boyfriend barely got a word in as he lugged in their luggage from the car before they were pulled into the living room by their friends .

' I know we're horribly late , don't say a word ' declared Lola , hugging Lisa ,' I knew that Logan should have sent us the fancy plane of his instead of us driving here '

Vince dropped her three oversized suitcases on the floor with a tired sigh .' The drive wasn't that bad, Lola , stop being so dramatic '

Michael gave his buddy a one armed hug .' Hey, your earlier than I predicted , man '

Vince laughed .' We would have gotten here much sooner if Lola hadn't insisted that we stop by PCA so that she could get a smoothie '

' Jet Brew still makes amazing smoothies ' defended Lola , pushing her sunglasses up on top of her head as Quinn and Logan joined everyone ,' it was a very long trip and I just needed the energy . It only took a few minutes. Vince is over-reacting .

'

' Hey guys ,' greeted Vince , pumping Logan's hand in greeting ,' am I happy to see all of you. Ignore Lola , she goes crazy after the first four hours in the car but it gave us more together time than taking a plane would have so its all good '

' New York certainly agrees with you, Lola ,' Quinn greeted her best friend with a warm hug ,' stop picking on poor Vince because your tired . It isn't his fault '

Lola pouted and caught the glimmer on Quinn's ring finger .' OH MY GOD! Let me see , Quinn ! Is this what I think it is ? Duh it has to be ….oh my God , Logan finally popped the big question !'

Logan smirked at her as was natural .' Very perceptive of you to notice, Lola '

' Shut up, Logan '

' Will you two stop it ,' chided Quinn who was used to the bickering between her boyfriend and best friend ,' and yes to everything . Logan and I are getting married '

' Congratulations ,' replied Vince , pleased for his friends ,' that is really great news '

He sent a knowing side long glance towards Michael ,' I knew we should have got a betting pool going on this one , man '

' It would have been easy money ' agreed Michael , solemnly ,' Lisa still doesn't want to talk about important things like settling down , getting married and having kids while she is trying to make the top dancer at school '

Lisa shot him a annoyed look .' Which we're not going to discuss while we have much more important things such as Quinn and Logan getting married at the end of the summer '

' I think I need to sit down ' Lola sort of fell on the sofa and Quinn sat beside her , a concerned look in her eyes ,' Quinn, is what Lisa is saying true ? You've been on a not in a hurry to get married since you and Logan started talking about it back our senior year at PCA and now , what, you cant wait a flipping year ? '

It just through her for a loop completely - she just didn't understand it at all .

Quinn patted Lola's hand .' Well, that's been quite some time and honestly I don't see why Logan and I should wait any longer to get married . Why a year long engagement seems silly to me and we just want a nice little ceremony with only family and our best friends . It's not as if we're getting married on Chase and Zoey's anniversary because we aren't …..'

' We haven't actually got into talking about the details and stuff yet ,' jumped in Logan, helpfully ,' I only proposed to her a couple hours ago so its new '

Nicole let out a wistful sigh of a romantic at heart .' It is so romantic ..wish I had someone as my plus one '

' You guys are gonna stand up with us ,' barreled on Logan like a steam roller ,' I mean, that's what we hope you will and you know, Chase and Zoey , too . '

He didn't like to beat around the bush or get all sappy but these were their closest , best friends and it made sense . Chase did all that traditional old fashioned asking and all when he and Zoey got engaged but that wasn't his style . His friends knew that and him .

Michael clamped a hand on his old roommates shoulder ' Yeah , we'll stand up with you '

' Do we have to wear those monkey suits , Reese ?'

Logan seared them with a look .' I'm only getting married once and I want this to be a classy wedding so yea, Vince, I think we should wear tuxedoes '

Vince groaned and was about to take up some good natured protests to give Logan grief when they heard voices in the foyer before a familiar bushy haired fellow popped his head around the corner , a wide grin breaking across his mouth .

' Why are we going to have to wear tuxedoes ? '

' Because Chase , Logan and Quinn are tying the knot ,' explained Michael , pushing Logan and Vince aside ,' as in this summer like you and Zo . Chase , you're here ! Man, am I happy to see you ! '

' Michael, hey '

' Chase is here ' Michael excitedly yanked his best friend on the planet into an exuberant bear hug ,' Boy , oh boy, have I missed you, man ! We weren't expecting you for like a couple more hours yet …'

' Put me down , dude ,' grinned Chase , as his friend dropped him then went to hug Logan and Vince ,' naw , plane landed earlier than we expected so Mrs. . Reese sent Chauncey to pick me and Zoey up and bring us here so here we are '

' Chase , dude , I want you to stand up with me too . I need all my buds as my best men '

' I'd be honored , Logan , and totally siked for you and Quinn ' declared Chase , moving around the room to take turns hugging the girls ,' I knew from the first time you video chatted me while I was at Covington that you and Quinn were true love '

He recalled how freaked out Logan had been and how there had been something different in the way he had spoke about Quinn and his feelings . Chase had called it the beginning of the change and maturity of one Logan Reese back in the day .

Quinn rested her head against Chase's shoulder and sent him a grateful smile .

' Thanks , Chase , ' says Quinn, kindly ,' you always were our biggest supporter '

' Hey ,' protested Lisa, teasingly ,' what about me ? If you will recall I was totally for you and Logan being together , not to mention, I encouraged you to spill the beans to the rest of the world despite all your ridiculous fears '

Logan moved over to kiss her cheek .' We love you too, Lisa '

' Keeps your lips off my Lil Lisa , Reese , you are an engaged fella now '

' Honestly , we've barely been inside for ten minutes and you idiots are already doing that absurd Four Stooges crapola ' declared Zoey Matthews , pushing her honey blonde hair off her face ,' some things never change '

' ZOEY!"

Then like days gone by, Quinn, Lola, and Lisa rushed Zoey into a group hug amid the laughter and the tears of being separated via life . Though the friends remained close by video chatting, texting , the random phone calls , it wasn't the same as being together and it felt wonderful . Unsure of herself and where she still stood , Nicole hung back ever so slightly until Zoey spotted her pulling her in with them .

Zoey swiped at the tears casually and separated to reach for Quinn's hand .' That is a beautiful ring , Quinn . I thought maybe Logan might have bought you a huge diamond at first but then I thought he would know that it wasn't you '

Quinn wiggled her finger making the diamond sparkle .' It belonged to his mom, Zoey '

Logan went to stand beside Quinn, as she linked a hand through his arm .' She would have kicked my ass if I had gotten her like a two carat diamond or something , Zo '

' True '

' I know I'm jet lagged but did I hear correctly ,' asked Zoey , settling on the sofa beside Lisa and Nicole . A quick glance showed her that her husband was deep in conversation with Michael and Vince across the room ,' you two are getting married at the end of the summer vacation ? '

' It's what Quinn wants ,' stated Logan without preamble ,' we are gonna get married right here so you guys don't have to worry about hotels or anything like that . We just broke the news to Quinn's parents so it's all good there '

Lola stared at her best friend .' I am the maid of honor . Right ? I am your best friend is all I am saying '

' Yes , Lola , you are who I was thinking of as my maid of honor ,' explained a knowing Quinn ,' and I was hoping that Lisa and Zoey would be the rest of my bridal party '

' Yes '

' Of course '

A slight twinge of hurt went through Nicole at not being asked but she consoled herself with the fact that she had only reconnected with the gang a year or so ago so it made perfect sense . She shouldn't take offense .

' Quinn, I would be more than happy to help with the wedding in any way that I can ,' offered up Nicole ,' even if its making decorations or helping in the kitchen with canapés '

' Thanks , Nicole ,' smiled Quinn, ' that is sweet of you '

Zoey let out a yawn then gave them a sheepish look .' Sorry still on Paris time , I am afraid ,' explained the fashion designer ,' Logan, I don't suppose I could get some coffee '

' Sure , ' Logan went to the phone ,' I'll have Chauncey bring you some . You need coffee too, Chase ? '

' No, a couple of Blix would be good for me ,' told Chase with a nod towards Zoey ,' unlike my wife , I cant drink more than a cup of coffee these days . They drink the stuff around the clock over there and its kind of lost its taste for me '

The couple had been living in Paris with Zoey attending a design school over there while Chase worked and took online college courses . It was an adventure and it certainly put a test on a first year married couple but he felt as if they were handling things fine .

Still he was all but jumping with joy to be back home in the U.S. and in California hanging out with their best friends and being chill for the summer . He could hear the sounds of the beach outside of the Santa Barbara mansion and it sounded awesome .

This was the home that he missed .

' So how small is small here ? ' inquired a knowing Chase, shooting a knowing look at the couple ,'50? 600 ? I know Logan's Dad knows everyone and its probably a major deal that Logan is like getting married '

Logan slung an arm casually around Quinn with a nod .' Yeah , I have like a ton of honorary uncles and stuff from Dad's business dealings that would probably expect an invite to our wedding '

Quinn sent him an astonished look .' I thought we agreed on a small wedding ? Logan , I cannot deal with the press or having 500 people I don't know at the most important day of our life '

Nicole made a face .' There would be press people taking your pictures ? That is so exciting and just so Hollywood ! I would just die !'

' Well, I am the son of Malcolm Reese so it sort of goes with the territory ,' allowed Logan ,' but I am sure Dad can handle keeping them away, Quinn . I was thinking an nice 100 sounded small to me . I mean , you gotta add in the ex-step-mothers I should probably invite and our friends parents and your folks , sweetheart , see, I'm being reasonable '

Quinn twisted her hands together , nervously .' I didn't think about all of that, I suppose , but I meant more like 40 guests , tops '

' You could always have a fancy cocktail party thingie for all the bigwigs Logan knows ' suggested Lola, helpfully as she imagined all the producers and names in the showbiz game that Malcolm Reese knew personally . It could be enterprising for her but not being selfish, a good compromise for Quinn and Logan as well.

' I suppose we could ….'

' Well, you two don't have to decide this very moment ,' declared Chase , with a clarity of a man who had been through his own wedding adventure ,' I say we table it for now and just chill . We all have a lot of catching up to do before we jump into helping plan Quinn and Logan's wedding ..'

Zoey smiled at them all .' I think it's going to be a summer to remember '


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I still own nothing Zoey101 .

While the Matthews and Vince and Lola unpacked , Quinn and Lisa helped Chauncey set the tables outside on the large patio by the pool for supper . The water sparkled clear blue and the pretty scientist couldn't help remembering the late night swims with Logan the glorious summer after the PCA stalker had finally been caught . She shivered slightly but continued setting the elegant china plates at each spot as Lisa laid out the silver flatware .

' Quinn, can I ask you a question ? '

' Sure , Lisa , what is it ? '

Lisa dropped the rest of the silverware into a heap as she leaned against the long table facing her good friend , biting the inside of her lip , in aggravation .

.

' I know that you and Nicole are friends but why on Earth did you invite her to spend the entire summer here with us ? ' She threw a glance over her shoulder as if expecting the perky young woman to be behind her but thank God, Nicole was inside with Zoey .

Quinn rolled her eyes heavenward .' You have a problem with Nicole ? I didn't know, Lisa ….I think my idiotic fiancée cc'd her on the invite . I love Logan but he never ever checks when he does these things then I didn't want to figure out how to uninvited her '

She pushed her frames up on the bridge of her nose in concentration .' Granted , Nicole and I are friends . We're certainly not close like she and Zoey ….maybe I can see if Julia can move her into the guest house . Would that be better ? ' She paused as in an afterthought ,' Lisa , why don't you like her ? '

Lisa lifted her long hair off her neck then let it fall .' Besides the fact that Nicole makes Lola look like an amateur flirt or the goo goo eyes she's been making at Michael since she walked through the door ? '

She made a groaning sound then flopped ungracefully in a chair .' Sorry , didn't mean to sound like such a bitch . Despite the 59 miles between us, Michael and I haven't gotten to spend as much time together as we would have liked and I think I may be slightly jealous that Nicole is batting those eyelashes at my man .'

Alarmed , Quinn pulled up a chair beside her and patted her friends hand .' Are you and Michael alright ? I know Nicole was a world class flirt a long time ago - I know she thought Logan was cute but honestly , she never directed her attention to Michael that I am aware of , Lisa . '

Lisa managed an embarrassed smile from her outburst .' Michael and I are fine , Quinn, though I may be in serious need of romance soon . I'm probably over-reacting over nothing seeing as I only just met Nicole a year ago . Something about her just hit's a nerve with me, I suppose '

' Well, I understand that as I tend to get unreasonably jealous about the little bimbos Logan used to date ,' She pursed her lips ,' I use that term, loosely . Still if it would make you feel better , I'm sure moving Nicole into the guesthouse could be easily arranged .'

She paused ,' Oh , that doesn't sound good . I didn't mean that Nicole is a bimbo '

' You're a good friend, Quinn, but I'll live . C'mon , let's finish this up and grab one of those fancy champagne drinks Chauncey was mixing up for us '

Quinn's face split into a grin .' Sounds like a plan '

Meanwhile upstairs in the blue bedroom , Chase had changed into a pair of cargo shorts and a old blue tee shirt as his wife debated on the comfort of something casual or one of the summer dresses she had designed . It had been a long flight and comfort sounded good right now but Zoey did want to show off her new design .

' Zo, our friends wont care if your not dressed fancy for supper '

' I know ,' Zoey hung up the dress ,' I'm still seriously feeling the jet lag . Aren't you ? If Chauncey and Julia weren't fixing this big meal for us I would sleep but I don't want to be rude '

She changed out of her traveling dress into a pair of denim shorts and a roomy blue shirt as she rested her head on her husbands shoulder . Chase kissed her brow .

' Wanna bet that Logan will turn Quinn's dream little wedding into the Hollywood Wedding of the century ? ' teased Chase, knowingly .

Logan Reese never did anything small , the man went full force, all or nothing .

Zoey smacked his arm making him cry out in mock pain .' Don't say that and jinx them . Don't you remember what happened planning our wedding , Chase Matthews ? Besides Logan loves Quinn more than anything so he wont want to mess up her dream day '

' Okay, that is true ,' Chase was quick to change the subject ,' you know , we could check out that little house in the city that Val found for us to look at for when we transfer back here It looked nice in those pictures that Mom sent us of them .'

Michael's mother , Valene , had been dabbling in real estate and discovered a nice starter home in the city at a reasonable price . Val had conspired with Pamela thus emails had been sent . Chase's mother had sent them the email with the pictures and information but right now the topic had been glossed over by Zoey , who had started interning at the fashion institute besides her regular classes . Chase was actually on board with his mother and Valene's thought that they should consider looking at a starter home but his wife had been avoiding the subject when he broached it a few days ago.

He thought an actual house sounded great compared to the tiny , cramped apartment they were living in Paris . There were days he even missed the dorm back at PCA .

Chase had been doing the online classes between working as a waiter at two different bistros around the city and taking pictures for a small paper . He had been hoping to convince Zoey that they should transfer to the colleges they had been accepted to in California but she wasn t crazy about the idea .

' Chase , not this again ! We just got here and our friends literally just got engaged ! It would be rude to just go house hunting in L.A. while we're here '

Chase frowned as he let her go.' Well, its not like I meant right this very moment , honey . I thought we agreed to this compromise after a year in Paris was up ? Never mind , I'll drop it for now because we're both tired and I don't want to fight with you '

Zoey pulled her honey blonde hair into a quick tail .' Chase , I don't want to fight either '

She strode over to her husband, placing a deep kiss on his mouth .' I love you '

Before they could continue their discussion , there was a loud knock on the door before Nicole poked her head inside beaming at them . She had changed into a short dress the color of crushed strawberries , her brown hair shining and not a strand out of place and all of the sudden, Zoey felt like an 8th grader again .

Only now her pretty and chipper friend was a real stunner .

Zoey pasted a friendly smile on her mouth .' Hey '

' We're having supper outside by the pool . Are you two ready ? Isn't this so glamorous ? It feels so weird yet incredibly more glamorous here than it did back when we were kids and Logan invited us for spring break '

Spring break at the fabulously cool Reese mansion, free Tek-Mate's compliments of Malcolm Reese, and being test subjects in Gender Defenders , a new reality show for television that Malcolm was producing . Just blocking out the love you text to Zoey , stealing her phone , and their big fight , oh yeah, that part was suckish . . It had been a summer to remember and never to forget either ..

' Nicole this is as nice as it gets ,' informed Chase , glancing down at his bare feet ,' I might even wear flip flops . If I don't fall asleep in my lobster , it will be a miracle '

A yawn escaped him as if to prove his tiredness .

' Well I suppose that makes sense ,' Nicole dug out a thin tube of lipstick applying a glossy pink to her lips ,' However this is a new dress so I totally had to wear it tonight and show off how cute I look '

' It's lovely , Nicole ,' called out Zoey with a quick glance at her reflection in the large dresser mirror noting the dark shadows under her eyes with disdain ,' Yuk , I need concealer '

' Just a little ….'

' Nicole , reminder , we are very jet lagged '

' Of course you are, Zoey ' said Nicole, leaning against the doorjamb ,' I know you wouldn't go out in public with those circles and the puffiness otherwise …'

Zoey knew her friend didn't mean anything by the careless remark , Nicole was just being herself , but she would drive her nuts before they even joined the others if someone didn't refocus her attention elsewhere. She was just too tired for it to be her .

.

' You should check in on Lola and Vince ….'maybe urge them on moving faster '

' Okay, I will '

Chase rolled his eyes but refrained from commenting .' We'll meet you down there '

He ducked his head outside the door of their room as Nicole turned the corner towards the other bedroom that Vince and Lola were sharing . They had all reconnected with Nicole when she had came down south for their wedding and Chase knew his wife emailed with her off and on . It had been quite the surprise to find out that she was summer vacationing with the rest of the gang .

' Well, Nicole never changes ,' grinned Chase, good naturally ,' we should probably find her a date while she is here to, uh , occupy her time '

' She's between boyfriends at the moment ' informed Zoey, dabbing the make up underneath her eyes ,' and that is as much effort as I have tonight . Come on Chase , we might as well go downstairs since Lola is bound to be late '

' With Nicole jabbering , Vince gently prodding Lola along, I call fifteen minutes '

' Not betting you, Chase '

' Michael and Logan will though '

This was true enough . Men .

************************Wedding Bells *********************************

Vince was tired just watching Lola unpack her two suitcases into the large walk in closet then torture him by holding up various dresses in front of herself then demanding his opinion on which one was better .

It was a time honored traditions of the female persuasion . It was a trick .

Vince had been here before and knew he had to carefully pen her in to get her moving or supper would be over when they finally joined their friends .It had been much easier when the women shared the room leaving him out of these trick questions but he wasn't complaining as this was the first time he and Lola were actually sharing a room together .

' How about this , Vince ? ' Lola held up a lilac colored tee shirt dress up to her frame ,' does this say Lobster by the Pool ? '

Vince adjusted his small Buddha statue on the dresser , counted to five then nodded .Lola could wear a gunny sack dress look gorgeous but it wouldn't be wise to tell her either .

' It's perfect , you should wear it ,' suggested Vince, with a glance to his watch ,' you know, Lo, we don't know that we're having lobster '

Lola chuckled , amused .' Logan asked Quinn to marry him . Lobster is her most favorite food ever, Vince, which means , we're having lobster '

' Which they will surely eat without us if we don't hurry …' Vince kissed her cheek ,' its our friends , not an audition .'

A pout formed across the actresses pretty face .' Nicole looks like a million bucks so I want to look amazing too '

' Not touching that one '

Vince turned away laying a hand on the top of the Buddha's head prayed for strength .

********************************WB*********************************

' Hey Nicole, your going the wrong way ,' Michael intercepted the perky brunette in the hallway ,' the party is downstairs . We are dining in style by the pool '

Nicole slid a sideways glance admiringly Michael's way noting that muscle had replaced some of the huskiness in his physique , the easy going grin that always brought an instant smile to her face, and wondered how it had been possible she hadn't noticed how kind and handsome Michael was when they were in school together .

Granted that had been a long, long time ago but still Michael was super sweet .

Such a shame that he had a steady girlfriend in his life .

' Oh , well, I was going to check on Lola and Vince ,' offered Nicole as Michael directed her down the stairs with him by taking her arm ,' you don't want me to check on them ? I, um, kinda don't know what to talk about with Quinn and Logan ….we aren't that close .back then or now '

She bit the bottom of her lip .' Honestly , this vacation here was exactly what I needed right now . Logan inviting me here was , well, really thoughtful '

Michael imagined how Nicole had wound up in the invite - Logan was an idiot . Quinn really needed to double check his email about half the time but that was beside the point , Nicole didn't need that information . It would hurt her feelings .

' Logan has his moments ,' allowed Michael, holding open the patio door for her ,' and right now you cant go wrong with flowers and like wedding stuff chatter , I figure . '

His arm brushed hers as Michael took in the setting awaiting them - the large table was decked out with fancy crystal candles , their flames flickering over the gold in the elegant china while huge platters of lobsters , a fresh salad , and oversized baked potatoes and their best friends surrounding them . Bottles of champagne filled several ice buckets .

' Look who I caught trying to interrupt Lola and Vince ,' Michael held out a chair for Nicole which didn't go unnoticed by Lisa , who took another sip of her bubbly ,' I herded Nicole out here . Chase , Logan, I'm calling thirty minutes, tops '

' Your on, man '

' You three are ridiculous '

' You love me anyhow ' Logan leaned over to drop a leisurely kiss on Quinn's mouth ,' Besides Lola is always late getting ready since like our junior year at PCA . Poor Vince '

Quinn relaxed against Logan .' No matter the rest of us will look like a bunch of comfortable bums while Lola and Nicole look like models '

' True that, Quinn,' Zoey raised her glass towards her in a mock salute ,' you guys are lucky that Chase and I didn't come down in our pajamas '

' Agreed ,' Chase took a sip of the champagne then made a face ,' I know this stuff is probably like a hundred dollars a bottle but gross . '

' I'll have Chauncey bring us some beer ' replied Logan , dialing the kitchen on the pool phone ,' Julia probably just thought the champagne would be better for the girls .'

' She is correct ' contributed Lisa , playing with the napkin on her lap ,' alright enough small talk, what kind of wedding are you two thinking of having here ? Smaller than what Chase and Zoey had when they tied the knot ? '

Quinn grew quiet , tapping a finger against her lip before answering .' I would be perfectly content with just all of us and our parents but I suppose 50 would be a reasonable compromise '

' Fifty is like tiny, babe,' Logan slipped an arm across her shoulder,' one hundred might be doable cause I'm not really sure if we need to invite all of my like ex-step moms . I don't want to step on any of their feelings or hurt Julia 's either but I still get gifts from some of them and I have a lot of honorary uncles …..'

Outside of Julia , he had six other ex-step moms to consider and growing up in the business with Malcolm, there were probably a half a dozen family /business friends that were like uncles to him . Maybe he needed to have his Dad make them a list .

' I think inviting them would hurt Julia's feelings which I know neither of us want to do, sweetie ,' murmured Quinn , ' I'm sure it would help if we each got a separate list from our parents to help us narrow it down .'

' Now that is a compromise ' said Michael , absently kissing Lisa's knuckles ,' how much longer we gonna wait for Vince and Lola ? I am starving !'

' You are always starving , Michael ' teased Lisa , knowingly ,' here, have a roll '

She handed him a roll which he began tearing into with hearty enthusiasm .

' I don't eat this good at college , man, ' babbled on Michael, matter of fact ,' I'm working part time delivering pizza to pay the bills but its tough . I've been living off leftovers , noodles , and canned spaghetti-ohs and the occasional care package that Mom sends me . I miss sushi and lobster ..this is the good life '

Nicole took a delicate sip of the champagne .' I've been working at this little boutique selling fancy , designer dresses and six hundred purses so my commission is decent . My cooking isn't the best but I make a mean grilled cheese and I can heat soup '

' How thrilling , Miss ' drolled Chauncey , who had brought out a tray full of beers which Chase, Michael, and Logan all accepted ,' I'll just leave this here for Mr. Vince '

' Thanks , Chauncey , appreciate it '

As was his way, Chauncey disappeared as quiet as he had appeared .

.

Determined to shake her bad mood , Lisa aimed a sincere smile towards the perky girl who was currently sizing up Michael with a flicker of those sooty eyelashes .Who had that much time to spend on their eyes to make them look all sexy like that in the first place ?

.

' Are you dating anyone , Nicole ? I couldn't help but to notice your flying solo '

Nicole finished her drink .' I was dating Graham Norton but turned out he was playing around on me so I dumped him . That's been a while and I haven't really dated anyone since then or wanted to , Lisa '

Absently , Michael patted her hand in sympathy .' Ah relax, Nicole, the right man will show up one of these days . '

Nicole beamed .' I think that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me, Michael '

Michael just shrugged . ' Naw the nicest thing I ever did was pick a lame ass fight with Chase to stall Mr. Bender because you girls were always late to class '

Zoey and Nicole laughed at the reminder at the countless times their first year at the boarding school that they had overslept . It was a miracle they hadn't gotten detention that first year because it had taken them nearly three weeks to get the rhythm of their schedule down to make it everywhere on campus on time .

' Nicole and I could move fast when we had to ,' informed Zoey , between bites of a roll,' Dana was awful . She would wait till it was right down to the wire to even get out of bed .'

Quinn smoothed her lips thinly .' You and Dana were close back then, Nicole , do you hear much from her anymore ? '

She knew that Logan would get an occasional email from the exotic Dana once in a blue moon but that had been a long time ago . Quinn had never especially liked the mean spirited girl but had always kept her opinions to herself since she had been close to Zoey and Nicole . She really had zero intention of inviting the woman to her wedding .

' Not really ,' explained Nicole , ' I know Dana moved back to the States after being in Paris but I don't know where she is at or anything . We weren't that close , Quinn '

' Lobster , yeah ! See, Vince, I told you it'd be lobster ! So sorry we're late ' rambled on Lola as she and Vince joined everyone around the table ,' we are starving ! '

' Dig in ! '

Conversation drifted to college life, sports, fashion, news , and other topics while they feasted on the delightful meal in front of them then settled down afterwards to unwind after a long day as the talk turned to the wedding .

' You know this would be a really beautiful spot to have our wedding ,' pondered a thoughtful Quinn , ' we could maybe have an arbor dressed with flowers . We could set up chairs here and have the reception in one of those big drawing rooms inside …Logan, what do you think ? '

' That'd be good ,' agreed Logan , readily ,' or we could have the reception at the country club . It'd hold more people , Quinn, and maybe we could set it up where we'd have more people come to our reception and you know , make our wedding a private event .'

The way that he figured all of his Dad's business partners and golf buddies didn't need to be at the wedding but they would go for being invited to the party afterward . Logan knew how Hollywood worked and he didn't want to step on anyone's toes especially since the film industry is where he was heading plus he figured he knew two of Quinn's favorite scientists professors would be included , it all made sense to him .

' Country club ? I don't know , Logan, I just think having the reception here fits us better ,' mused Quinn , adjusting her frames on her nose ,' unless you thought maybe having the cocktail engagement party there instead ? '

' I'm a Reese , babe, ' reminded Logan, gently ,' it means something in the Hollywood community . I think we can probably keep our wedding private but we have to think about not snubbing old family friends and I'm trying to be practical here with the club '

Quinn spluttered , as the liquid sloshed over her glass which she set on the table with a thud . She knew and understood that there were bound to be the old family friends that they would have to invite but the idea of a reception , their reception , at a hoity toity country club made the bile rise to her throat . She didn't want all the fuss and the pretension and the idea of Logan rubbing palms or whatever they did in Hollywood during their wedding reception made her temper begin to rise .

' It's our wedding reception , not a business outing , sweetie ,' says Quinn, a slight bit of cold in her tone ,' can we compromise and add all of those suits in with our high society engagement party ? '

' Yeah , that might be better ' agreed Logan, sensing her tension and dropped it .as they had only been engaged a little while . He didn't want to piss Quinn off so she'd change her mind .

' Whew , I thought you two were going to fight for a minute there ' spoke up Lola , stating the obvious for them ,' a poolside wedding is going to be beautiful, Quinn '

' I'm almost afraid to ask the colors ,' teased Zoey , looking at Lola and Lisa for confirmation . Quinn's taste had always been eclectic and funky ,' just tell me now while I'm jet lagged and semi-drunk is one of them , orange ? '

Quinn nodded ,' I was thinking how I love burnt orange and forest green '

Groans went out around the table from the women while the men snickered until it occurred to them they would have to have one of those hideous colors in a dang vest or a tie . It was horrifying ! It was bad enough they would have to wear those monkey suits for Logan ! Not to mention they all knew that Logan would agree to whatever colors Quinn dictated so there was no getting out of that .

' Well, if I were a betting woman which I am not , ' declared Lisa with a salute to Quinn,' I happen to look stunning in burnt orange but I beg of you, Q, no paisleys , please '

' I should have known you'd insist upon earthy colors , ' said Lola , content against Vince's chest ,' Quinn, you're my best friend ,and the bride but I cant pull off something insane like that paisley or those boho dressy things you like … '

' I cant say anything here ,' continued Zoey , removing her ponytail holder to run her hands through her hair ,' I was a bride myself recently so its whatever Quinn wants . We shall smile and be the best maid of honor ever for her '

Quinn beamed happily at her .' Ah, Zo, that is sweet '

Nicole helped herself to another glass of bubbly .' I bet you could find really pretty flowers in those colors , Quinn ,' added the young woman ,slyly ,' I adore flowers so I'd love to help with that part . I also want to thank you for not making me a bridesmaid because I would look gross and washed out in those horrible colors …'

Quinn winced , realizing how horrible that sounded .' I am really sorry, Nicole , how rude of me . Of course I would love to have you as a bridesmaid …..'

Nicole held up a hand as if to stop her .' Don't feel bad , Quinn , seriously, you didn't insult me . I am more than happy to help behind the scenes with like decorations and a keen eye on the fashion of your wedding …'

Lola leaned forward , eagerly .' What about your wedding dress, Quinn ? Oh my God , we have to start shopping immediately for dresses unless your having Zoey design yours '

Zoey lifted her head from Chase's shoulder .' I have some fabric samples and mock ups in my bag if you want to look later but as much fun as this is , I need for Chase to put me to bed '

' Sorry to poop the party but my wife and I are about to drop ,' declared Chase , reaching for Zoey's hand ,' game plan for tomorrow , gang ? '

' Shopping '

' Video games and I can get Dad's tux guy out here to fix us up with measurements and stuff '

Michael ran a hand up and down Lisa's arm .' Why does it not surprise me that your Dad has a tuxedo guy ? '

' Part of being a Reese '

' Goodnight , all '

' See you all in the morning '

Zoey and Chase went inside followed shortly by Nicole claiming that she must get her eight hours of beauty sleep in or she would have frizzy hair and bad skin come morning which had caused Lola to teasingly throw a napkin at the woman .

Michael played with the edges of Lisa's hair , just the movement of letting her know he was grateful that they were together and felt her smile up lovingly at him .

' Come for vacation together , help plan a wedding ,' muttered Michael, under his breath ,' it ought to be like a new trend we start . Like vacedding….. '

Groans went up all around with a good natured Michael taking the razzing as they all were thinking of the time he tried inventing his own slang word at school . It had been lame all the way around until it caught on by a couple of seniors in Chase's history class .

' Oh Michael, don't even start with a new slang wedding word , it wont happen '

' Yeah I agree , man, ' chimed in Vince ,' I'd rather use that damn drippin than to hear about a vacedding …..it doesn't even sound like its connected to a wedding '

' It might if like the right people in the wedding deal hear it which they might because Logan's Dad is Mr. . Hollywood Director so bound to be pictures and articles on him and Quinn tying the knot '

Lola glowered at Michael upon noting the color drain from Quinn's face at the idea knowing it was bound to scare the heck out of her . Private was still important to Quinn .

' Oh shut up, Michael, it wont make Wedding Magazine or anything ! You heard our friends, they are having a small, quiet wedding ..right , Quinn ?"

Though her fiancée hadn't spoken a word, Quinn was afraid the wheels were already turning in Logan's mind about his ideas for their special day . A wedding announcement in the paper was all she had expected and didn't want to be splashed across all the newspapers in the country and the tabloids for marrying Logan Reese .

' That is my ideal perfect wedding '

Though Logan was still processing what his idea of letting the entire world know that he was marrying his soul mate, the woman of his dreams, the love of his life, it only partially registered that Quinn was quietly asking him for her dream wedding .

They could work out this other stuff at a later time and without the fuss .

' If that is your dream, Quinn, that is what you'll have, I promise '

Quinn beamed up, gratefully , lovingly at him .' I am really so happy that you mean that, Logan . Honestly I couldn't handle a fairytale wedding , I just want us to have a simple but lovely romantic wedding '

It should have been as simple as that but as they sat by the pool with their friends making those plans , they had no idea what was ahead for them .


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I still don't own anything Zoey101 .

' Mmm , I've missed this ,' murmured Quinn, nestling herself on top of Logan's chest as she nipped at his chin ,' being together , waking up next to you in the morning '

Logan ran a hand softly down the line of her back as his lips crushed hers in a breathless kiss , she responded eagerly to each touch , each caress, each kiss , as they tumbled together as the sunlight streamed into the room through the gauzy curtains .

It was sheer bliss for the couple .

' Me too, Quinn ,' Logan drew her closer, taking the time to cover her shoulders with the sheet knowing that would be the first place that would be cold ,' God, I love you '

He brushed back her brown hair , tucking a loose curl behind her ear as he rested his cheek against hers , happily . Logan lifted her hand dropping a kiss on her ring .

' I love you too '

She stole a sidelong glance at the man beside her , his copper curls were a bit shorter this year , and his skin wasn't as tanned as it normally had been since he had been attending film school in Boston .Logan had grumbled a bit at first even contemplated in those spray tans but Quinn had convinced him that they were harmful and that she didn't want her boyfriend to look as ghastly orange as a basketball .

Luckily for her , Logan still obsessed over his good looks so he complied with her .

It wasn't as if he had a chance to surf daily these days .

' You and the girls heading into town for the whole dress shopping ? ' asked Logan, stealing a glance at the clock on the nightstand . It was only seven in the morning so they had plenty of time before they were needed downstairs for breakfast ,' Dad put in a call to Oliver so he's going to come out here with tuxedoes for me and the guys to try on . I was thinking I'd go classic like I wore to prom …..'

Quinn rested her head against his chest .' I think you'll look very handsome ' She traced a pattern across his chest with her finger ,' Logan, it means a lot to me that you want to be involved in every aspect of planning our wedding so I was thinking about our flowers '

A gleam appeared in his eyes as Logan dropped a kiss on her nose .' We have to have those tulips because you love those flowers . If the florist in Santa Barbara cant get the ones you want shipped in, I bet Dad and Julia would be able to help '

' I thought maybe French orange tulips would be pretty with some of those white ranunculus flowers ,' considered Quinn ,' They'd be really lovely tied with a ribbon for the bouquets …maybe some baby breath for the greenery '

' Roses , babe ,' added Logan , leaning over the bed to hand Quinn his red robe which he swiped off the floor ,' I always get you roses to mark how much you mean to me ..remember when I brought you a rose for the first time ? '

Her lips curved ,' How could I ever forget , Logan Reese ? You brought me a red rose , we were slow dancing in a janitors closet , and I was going stir crazy because we hadn't actually had a real date in the entire month of our secret dating '

Logan slid into his shorts .' So your good with us having roses with whatever flower arrangements that you want ? '

' I don't know if roses and tulips will work together but I'll just ask the florist to put something together for me to see ,' Quinn pushed up the sleeves of his shirt ,' it will be original .'

She grinned at him .' Chase didn't care one whit about the flowers when he and Zo got married '

' Yeah but Chase got burned years ago on trying to bring Zoey flowers so he was cool with whatever flowers she wanted for their wedding ,' pointed out a knowing Logan ,' Totally understandable for them . We've come a long way together , Quinn, and I don't just want to blindly agree to whatever you want .'

Quinn straightened her glasses as she swung her legs over the bed as she crooked a finger at him . There was nothing more attractive to her than Logan being sweet . He liked to be all macho and tough when it was brought up but it turned her all melty .

' I don't want you to blindly agree with me ,' Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck ,' we've managed just fine with our little spats and disagreements , I certainly don't want you to start trying to placate me now . Can we just agree to both compromise on our wedding ? No going over the top, sweetie '

' I can do that ,' assured Logan, matter of fact ,' can you handle a fancy cocktail engagement party at the club ? I know your not crazy about the idea …but its really something I would like and I promise to keep it down to like a couple hundred '

Quinn paled , slightly .' The idea of that many people I don't know makes me a little queasy , Logan, but obviously this means a lot to you so we can do that . Just promise me that you wont be making deals and no press ….'

' I'll speak with Dad , babe , and he can take care of the press ' stated Logan , swinging her up in his arms ,' You'll get no wheeling and dealing from me now how about we continue this conversation in the shower ?'

Quinn giggled ,' You are incorrigible '

Logan flashed her a sexy grin .' Damn straight I am '

************************************WB*******************************

' Those two are loud , my gosh ! House this huge , you would think we wouldn't be able to hear Quinn and Logan through the dang walls '

' Michael '

' Next time we stay here , I am requesting a room away from those two '

Lisa patted the side of the bed even as she rolled her eyes , exasperated .' Michael , come on back to bed ! It's still early and we don't have to be downstairs for breakfast until nine which means there are other things we could be doing '

Michael pulled on his shorts and leaned across the bed to kiss her , heartily .' Honey , now is the perfect time to take advantage of that hot tub before the others remember it is here '

Lisa grabbed his arm as she sat on her knees then began nibbling on his ear .' Or we could stay here where we are all alone and make up for all of the lost time we missed because of our course load , your job, and my extra dance practices , Michael '

Grinning , Michael moved in for a searing kiss , sliding his arm around her waist as he yanked her to him . Lisa sighed , her hands kneading at his powerful muscles , even as she changed the angle of their kiss , as need and heat consumed them .

He trailed kisses down her shoulder , moving the thin straps of her nightgown and felt her body quiver at his touch . Though they had been together frequently it just seemed as if it had been way too long and he couldn't resist when Lisa was being this seductive .

She splayed her hands across his back as he lowered her back to the bed .' Love me , Michael '

' I do love you ' expressed Michael , nudging the thin fabric of her bodice aside to reach the soft skin there ,' think I like this idea much better '

' Mhm '

Michael and Lisa were engrossed with one another that they didn't hear the door open until a bright eyed Nicole burst into their room, talking a mile a minute .' Good morning ! it's a beautiful morning and I just wanted to see if you wanted to join me in the hot tub before breakfast and …oh my God '

She stopped mid sentence as Nicole took in their state of undress and the daggers that Lisa was clearly shooting her way then died of embarrassment as Michael covered Lisa's chest with her gown . He flushed from mortification even though he thanked the Heavens he hadn't peeled off his shorts yet .

' Get out ! '

' Uh , no , Nicole ,' managed Michael , pasting a smile on his face ,' not right now . Didn't know you were into the just barging in thing ..maybe knock next time '

Lisa tried to control her temper before she tossed Nicole out a window .' Leave '

Nicole had the grace to avert her eyes .' Oh my God, I am so sorry ! I never meant to...I guess I didn't think ! I just didn't want to laze by myself and thought Michael would ..I am really , really very sorry .'

She pointed to the door .' I'm going to go now '

Flushed with embarrassment , Nicole stepped back out in the hallway as she shut the door firmly behind her , heaving a desperate sigh . That hadn't been her smoothest move ever and she certainly hadn't expected to find Michael and Lisa sharing a room together .

They hadn't last summer during their stay down south for Chase and Zoey's wedding so it hadn't occurred to her that it would be any different . Thank Goodness Michael was easy going though Lisa didn't seem to thrilled with her . Well, she would just have to apologize and smooth things over between them .

Back in the bedroom, Lisa pushed Michael aside as she covered herself with the sheet, the mood broken now along with her cheerfulness. She had been willing to suck it up and admit that she was the tiniest bit jealous and over-reacting over the flirtatious Nicole but that little interruption sent her rationalization straight out of the window . Flirty Nicole knew exactly what she was doing and no one could tell her otherwise .

' Lisa, honey , now we should continue what we started before Nicole so rudely interrupted us ' Michael reached for his girlfriend but Lisa shook her head, vigorously , as she climbed out of bed, sheet and all, giving him a perturbed look .

' Forget about sex now, Michael, because it's not happening ' Lisa began picking up her bra and panties from the floor ,' but you feel free to go join your good friend Nicole in that hot tub '

Baffled , Michael scratched his chin .' Honey, what's the matter ? I know it wasn't our finest moment but it ought to teach Nicole to learn to knock next time …she always was easily excited '

Lisa's hands went to her hips .' You never bothered to mention to me in all of the numerous stories involving Nicole that she liked to barge right into your room ? Should I just ask Chase and Logan for the lowdown ? '

Michael wasn't sure what was happening here but it seemed that Lisa was working on a good mad . Okay , he was pretty mortified too but it could have been much worse . Nicole had always been kind of innocent and a bit on the clueless side and he was sure that she wouldn't ever breathe a word of the interruption to anyone .

Heck, they'd been interrupted by all of their friends during some pretty steamy make out sessions and that had never pissed off Lisa before .

' Lola barged in way more than Nicole ,' tried Michael , hoping to lighten the sudden tension in the air ,' Lisa, it was just an accident . I'll lock the door next time so there really isn't reason for you to get bent out of shape over this …'

Lisa glowered at him .' Really , Michael? Because I betcha Nicole didn't go barging in on Chase and Zoey or Lola and Vince ..'

Michael pouted .' Whatever is annoying you, Lisa, I am sorry . I will throw on some clothes and have a talk with Nicole until she gives you a proper apology .'

Lisa plopped down on the bed, the yellow bra dangling from one arm , and she tried to calm herself . This wasn't a good way to start their vacation and it wouldn't do her any good to fly off the handle now . Not to mention, Michael didn't have one clue .

Quinn and Logan didn't need her drama to deal with as they planned the happiest day of their lives and she needed to discuss this whole Nicole thing with someone who had a better perspective , who knew he r better , and would tell her the truth .

She knew that Quinn wouldn't sugarcoat anything for her while Zoey would likely defend Nicole as they were closer . As much as she loved Lola , she didn't want to risk more drama by involving her in this whole thing and Lisa felt sure she had a right to call it so.

Michael hastily threw on some clothes while his girlfriend stewed then decided to give her some space to calm down , he simply blew her a kiss .

' I'll see you down stairs for breakfast, my Lil Lisa '

Once Michael had left the room, Lisa tried composing herself as she dressed berating herself for becoming so insecure while pondering if she was creating problems when there were none or if her relationship with Michael had grown stale ?

Did they need to move forward ?

Lisa didn't know and somehow that scared her more right this moment .

***************************WB*************************************

Vince was doing push ups as if his life depended on it .

Lola still dressed in the short lavender nightie watched the muscles ripple in his forearms , sighing at how incredibly hot her boyfriend looked all the while debating with herself on broaching the topic of his football scholarship . Though they were both attending colleges in New York, Lola knew that Vince still heard from coaches in Texas .

Vince swore he was good with his decision but Lola was afraid he would have regrets choosing her over Texas in cow country . It had been on her mind since they had started the drive back towards Santa Barbara though she hadn't uttered a word .

She considered checking the cards but had talked herself out of it more than once .

' Care to join me, Lo ? '

Lola pulled out an outfit from the closet as she crinkled her nose at him .' No '

Vince stopped the exercise to stare at her , curiously .' Lola, what's been on your mind ? You've been acting high strung since we got here and don't tell me its just because your going to be Quinn's maid of honor either '

' Well as much as I love Quinn I am almost afraid of what kind of dress I'll have to wear for her ,' admitted Lola , deciding on a dark blue camisole and a short skirt ,' I don't think Quinn's going to want Zoey to design anything for us .'

' Be thankful that Logan isn't picking out your dresses ' teased Vince , taking a long gulp of bottled water ,' c'mon , out with it '

Lola let out a tired sigh .' Are we alright, Vince , I mean, us ? You don't want to do anything different with your life or date other women ? '

She had been asked out a plenty but numerous good looking college men , turning them down had been a breeze as she had only felt a slight twinge upon occasion but Lola believed in her relationship with Vince . She wished it could be easier at times but things of importance such as love took time, patience, and hard work .

Vince drew Lola to him for a soft kiss .' We've been through this a few weeks ago, Lola , I have no desire to date anyone besides you unless this is your way of trying to dump me '

Lola fisted a hand in his shirt .' Don't be dumb, Vince . Actually I was thinking more of football and your career at college ball and uh, Texas '

Now it was Vince's turn to sigh .' My career is coming along fine right now and if it wasn't , I'd be the one to talk to you about it . I thought we agreed that we were going to practice being more mature in our relationship , Lo, and talking things through .'

' Which is what I was trying to do, Vince ! This is the longest relationship that I've had and I just I don't want us to trip up …my God, Logan and Quinn are actually getting married . I figured Quinn would hold off for two or three more years so it all seems insane that she wants them married as soon as they can manage ..'

Vince understood that this was Lola's way of admitting she herself was scared of their fate together so he didn't push . He was happy with school right now , sometimes he wondered if switching to Texas would be good for him but then something always held him back. He didn't know if it was his own fear or the whole not wanting to be apart from Lola which is why he hadn't really pursued that line of thinking either .

For a drama queen and a practicing Buddhist jock, Vince trusted in them .

' It will be alright ,' reassured Vince , without skipping a beat ,' we are really good . I feel like we're actually better , more confident together than we were when we were a couple at P.C.A. Stop worrying about us '

He kissed her oh so reverently .' As for Quinn and Logan, I will continue on my repeat that Logan has been ready to marry Quinn since he fell in love with her in high school . It was only a matter of time before Quinn's romantic side took over on the yes '

' I suppose that makes sense ,' Lola stepped out of his arms ,' for the record , I am way too young to get married . I haven't even gotten a TV commercial ad yet , Vince '

' It's a good thing I wasn't planning on proposing anytime soon then ,' joked Vince , who was much more cynical on marriage than his friends . That might be due to the hell that he had witnessed with his own parents relationship ,' We'd better get dressed and get downstairs before Michael eats all the good stuff '

' Well don't tell anyone I am going off my diet for vacation '

' Wouldn't dream of it '

*********************************WB**********************************

While the other couples were starting off their morning with heavy discussions and playful banter , Chase and Zoey had gotten caught up on their sleep , simply gotten dressed for the day, and were already downstairs drinking coffee and nibbling on fruit before their friends joined them . Julia had already left for work and Malcolm was holed up in his office with coffee and business dealings to attend to according to Chauncey .

Chase who had never been crazy about coffee had grown accustomed to the taste of it in Paris and now inhaled the stuff drank from his quietly as he took in the morning sunlight that shimmered out the large glass windows .

' I feel like we should be watching you girls old Girly Cow cartoons '

Zoey took a sip of juice then laughed ,' Lazy morning cartoons over breakfast sounds awesome, Chase . Though I suppose we wont have time for that before us girls head into town to wedding shop - Quinn and Logan actually marrying ….I still can't get over it '

' Surreal , I know , but then I am not going to be negative as they were there for us . Those two are obviously meant for each other and we are going to help them celebrate it '

' True ,' agreed Zoey, cautiously ,' I admit I wasn't sure if they could withstand the long distance but they aced it . ' She chewed the inside of her cheek ,' I think we should obviously help them all we can but Chase , we don't have the kind of budget to reciprocate Logan for all he did for our wedding ..we can barely afford half a lobster .'

Logan had lobsters flown in as a wedding present to help with Chase and Zoey's reception , not to mention, other little things that had helped make their day special . It had been very thoughtful and appreciated but this was also Logan Reese , would he expect them to return the favor ?

' I know, Zo, and come on, Logan isn't that much of a jerk ,' reminded Chase, evenly ,' or Michael and I would owe him a bunch of money still for all the months we were broke and he made sure we didn't starve at PCA. Remember the days Michael and I were sharing microwave popcorn and Jell-O because we budgeted too much Sushi Rox and Jet Brew visits ? Those were rough but the dude treated us to a lot of food '

Logan clamped a hand on Chase's shoulder as he and Quinn joined them at the table .

' I couldn't let you jerks starve ' told Logan with a cocky grin ,' why are you talking about that ? Man, that was like forever ago .' He noted the bowl of fruit and pitchers of orange juice along with the carafe of coffee that set on the sideboard ,' Where's Chauncey ? Did you two put in the requests for breakfast already ? '

Zoey popped a grape in her mouth .' The fruit is fine for now , Logan, at least until I get back on California time to which then I'll want some pancakes '

Quinn looked at her friends with concern .' Did you two get enough rest ? '

' We're fine, Quinn,' picked up Chase , indicating his coffee cup ,' I forgot how awesome and comfortable the beds here were because I slept like a log . I have missed the Jet Brew blend unlike the - coffee with the kick you wide awake bitterness Zo and I have daily '

Zoey jostled her husbands arm. ' Parisian coffee will kick you wide awake is what he means though I swear it took them six months to stop over-charging us for it because we are Americans '

Logan chuckled , amused .' Man, Paris , I haven't been there since I was a kid . We're really happy that you two could come back here to vacation and wedding with us .'

' Oh, we wouldn't miss it for the world ,' said Zoey, looking at Quinn ,' So, Q, I know your simple is way different than mine and Chase , but are we gonna have to zap your love over here to keep him from becoming a Groom-zilla ?'

Quinn smiled, ruefully .' Logan and I discussed that this morning, Zo, and he promised me he wouldn't go over the top. I'm just happy Logan wants to be involved in the planning and decision making with me '

They all recalled how a family war over such things as number of guests , food, and décor had nearly broken out between Zoey's Mom Amanda and herself , not to mention, Chase's mother wanting to be involved, it had been tense until Zoey and Chase had a meltdown to literally take over their own wedding a week before the event .

' As long as Logan doesn't try to surprise you with the wedding ' added Zoey, teasingly .

Quinn flicked her gaze to the love of her life .' He'd better not '

***************************WB************************************

Nicole , there you are !'

Michael had run all over the huge house in search of his old friend figuring that she would have totally axed the whole hot tub thing after the whole mortifying interruption this morning yet here she was in a sexy cobalt blue string bikini lazing around in the bubbly hot water . He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat as he forced his gaze up to her pretty face lest not to be distracted by this new look for her .

He'd seen her in a bikini before lots of time except now she filled it out much better .

Damn stop thinking that !

Nicole flushed as she watched Michael striding over to her .' Michael , I am terribly sorry ! God, I'll never be able to apologize to you enough ! Is Lisa spitting mad at me ? '

Michael sat on the edge of the tub, ran a hand lightly into the warm water .' Lisa isn't happy with you , no , but I think its because she doesn't really know you , Nic. So its probably more embarrassed than anything else so if you could just try to be charming maybe smooth things over with her , I'd appreciate it .'

Nicole laid her hand over his and lifted her eyes up at him .' I understand , Michael, and of course, I will apologize again ' She smoothed her lips ,' So, you and Lisa are still serious dating , I take it ? '

' I like to think that Lisa and I are as serious and steady as it comes , Nicole ' answered Michael, carefully ,' I think we got all the fighting and immature break ups done in high school . '

Nicole moved closer the water bubbling above her cleavage as she walked , a tempting half smile playing around her pink lips as she noticed that Michael was trying not to stare .

It gave her a little jolt that she enjoyed and wondered why until now that she had never been attracted to Michael Barrett before ?

It was a puzzle .

' That is so refreshing , Michael . The guys I meet don't want relationships and commitment just a good time , which isn't what I want ,' She stepped up onto the cement stair and their eyes locked for just a second but it was enough ,' I suppose you must be one of the last good guys out there .'

Nervous laughter bubbled from Michael's throat .' Oh , I bet there are more of us out there than just me and you know, Logan, Chase, and uh, Vince '

He snapped his fingers as a thought occurred to him,' Like Dustin '

Nicole held out her hand as Michael took it to help her out , her lithe body brushing against his .

' Zoey's little brother ? He's just a kid, Michael '

' Well, yeah, but you know what I mean ,' stuttered Michael, reacting like any normal male to a sexy , half dressed , gorgeous woman ,' Whoa, look at the time , its getting late and I don't want cold pancakes so I'll see you for breakfast '

Not sure why he was working up to a panic attack, Michael ran away as fast as he could.

****************************WB**************************************

Breakfast was a smorgasbord of scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, quiche Lorraine , fresh bagels , and more fresh fruit which the group ate with gusto amid talking over one another as they discussed everything from Lola's method acting class to Chase's latest article then right into when Quinn and Logan would have an engagement picture taken to be put in the newspapers .

They would have to sit down with Malcolm and Julia soon to discuss and plan the cocktail engagement party at the Santa Barbara country club . This would be Quinn's concession to compromise as Logan was quite excited for this pre-wedding event .

Malcolm insisted that his driver take the girls into town to aid with their shopping and they would be more comfortable in the stretch limo than in Logan's sports car which they readily agreed to . Kissing their respective boyfriends goodbye , they left the house as the men wandered into the huge game room downstairs for the big screen TV and videogames before the tuxedo whiz arrived with the suits .

Chase clamped a friendly hand on Michael's shoulder noting how jumpy his best friend had been during breakfast . Michael acting like a fool was clearly a sign .

' Ok, pal, what's going on with you ? Your acting nuts ..did you and Lisa have a fight ? '

' I don't know if we did or not but Lisa is mad at me because we got interrupted when we were, you know , by Nicole this morning ,' Michael mock whispered not wanting Vince and Logan to get wind of this ,' I went to talk to Nicole about apologizing to Lisa again ….she was in a bikini '

Chase stared blankly at him .' Ouch , that ranks up there as a worse moment . Hell that's even worse than when Zoey walked in on me and Rebecca kissing that one time '

Michael hit him .' It is the worse ! I think there might be more bad too …'

Chase frowned .' You mean seeing Nicole in a bikini ? Dude, all the girls wore bikinis so it isn't like its new or anything '

Michael looked around the room, furtively .' Chase , I think Nicole hit on me ! '

Chase chuckled at the idea .' Nicole hit on you ? Really cause I don't see that happening …I mean, we all know she is a world class flirt but she didn't even flirt with Logan in the ninth grade even though she thought he was cute . You trying to use Nicole to make Lisa jealous , Michael ? '

Michael considered this as they plopped down on the oversized leather couch while Logan pulled out a pile of video games from a wall unit as Vince studied the pinball machine in the corner .

' Okay those are good points , Chase ,' Michael calmed down a bit , listening to his friends logic ,' it might be possible I'm overreacting because Lisa's being unreasonable about this morning . After all, Nicole and I never even had a spark before …..though I gotta point out the woman fills out the bikini in all the right ways now .'

' Maybe but don't mention that in front of Lisa ' suggested Chase, helpfully ,' Besides Zo and I talked about Nicole last night . Zoey thinks she is just lonely and wants some attention especially since we all have someone except for her .'

Vince turned his attention from Punch Out to his friends conversation after catching enough of it to follow along .

' I know the girls were or are friends with Nicole but I have to wonder if the dynamics have since changed ,' brought up a concerned Vince ,' Lola was freaking out about looking as hot as Nicole . Has something shifted there ? '

Logan paused the video to contribute to the lameness of the room .' Why are we having this stupid conversation in the first place ? Dudes, Nicole is harmless . I mean it'd be a different ballgame all together if it were Dana ….Quinn seriously has issues with her but come on , Nicole is only annoying at the best '

Chase tossed a pillow at Logan's head as he ducked .' I agree that Nicole is a old friend and granted the girls did used to be close . We've all changed so its only natural it affected the friendships ….I mean lets be practical . What do we know ? '

' Nicole is not as dingy as she used to be '

' Quinn and Lola used to hang out more together back in the day than with Nicole ,' suggested Logan ,' Quinn was kind of angry with me that I invited Nicole here by accident then forgot to tell her . I offered to kick her out but that'd be rude '

' Rude ? Really, Reese ? ' Vince gave him a fixed look ,' so lets follow the original trail which is that Nicole and Zoey are still good friends . So we watch the situation and deal accordingly so there isn't trouble for the wedding '

Logan gave him a fist bump .' Yeah cause my wedding has to be everything Quinn wants it to be . I don't want her to have second thoughts about me or us ..'

' Oh calm down, Logan, if Quinn would have changed her mind about you , that would have happened a long time ago when you were more of a jerk '

' Chase is right ,' added Michael, knowingly ,' you were still a jerk , a huge one at that, when she first started falling for you and she didn't dump your ass then so Quinn loves you , man . '

Logan popped in the old Go Karts video handing the controllers to Chase .' I know that Quinn loves me , I love her . So I was thinking of having our engagement cake made into our bench ? What do you guys think -romantic, eh ? '

' Oh that is so lame '

'Or how about a broom closet cake ? That is horrible, Reese '

' Look we all love you and Quinn, we know your have always had a weird relationship but having certain objects made into cakes isn't romantic ,' this came from Chase ,' you didn't see me having a flagpole cake made for me and Zoey '

Logan flipped him the bird ,' You would have if you had thought of it, Chase '

Ever the calm in the storm, Vince stepped between the ridiculousness of the argument .

' Guys , shut up! Logan , you promised Quinn that you wouldn't go crazy and your already working on that crazy . Quinn wants a intimate pretty wedding so give it to her '

Chauncey stepped down the stairs , a well dressed man behind him.' Gentlemen , Oliver has arrived to fit you for your suits '

*************************************WB******************************

Santa Barbara was a home to a bevy of wedding venues and more bridal boutiques than Quinn had ever seen before in her life from an intriguing shop called Victorian Vogue which a creative window display reenacting the wedding scene out of Mannequin caught the bride to be's eye to the high end shops such as Stella York and Panache .

Panache 's showroom held elegant , designer gowns with yards of tulle and gilded displays showcasing gorgeous jewels and ornate headpieces that stunned the eye and only gave Quinn a case of the jitters .Not so much the I changed my mind jitters but the kind that was intimidated by the high society snobbery the shop depicted when she was clearly more of a thrift store girl.

It was a bit overwhelming .

Zoey gave Quinn a slight nudge .' Quinn, what's the matter ? Logan said that Julia made an appointment for you here '

Quinn twisted her ring, nervously .' I don't think I can go in , Zoey ,' fretted Quinn, her gaze focused on the gorgeous gown with yards of silk and the fairytale style of it ,' I'm not the whole princessy type - no offense '

Zoey smiled and rested her hands on her shoulders .' None taken but I'm sure that isn't the only style of gown this shop has in stock . I bet a shop like this caters to the old Hollywood style and I can see you in something like that, honey '

Quinn was hesitant .' I was thinking more whimsy '

Lola flanked the other side of Quinn and slipped her arm around her as well .' Having second thoughts about marrying the pig ? There is still more than enough time to give back the ring , Quinn, and we can regular shop instead '

Quinn shot her a dirty look ,' No, Lola , I am not '

' Look Quinn I know none of these fancy dresses look like your style but you know this ritzy place could have our dresses instead ,' countered Lola without skipping a beat ,' we should at least go inside and take a look around . Isn't that right , Lisa ?'

' I think if Quinn is uncomfortable just looking at a window display we should find another shop ,' stated the dancer , matter of fact,' that Mary Ellen's shop looked fun '

' No, it was nice of Julia to make the appointment ,' Quinn screwed up her courage ,' I don't want to insult my future mother in law either . I am being silly …it's a bridal shop '

' I bet they serve us champagne ,' announced Nicole , holding open the door ,' come along, Quinn, standing outside debating is downright silly '

' Oh alright …' muttered Quinn as she and the others entered the elegant shop taking in the antique chairs, the gilded oversized mirrors , and racks of designer gowns sparkling with rhinestones , seeded pearls , and yards and yards of satin and lace .

It wasn't all that different than the shop they had visited when they were dress shopping with Zoey the previous summer for her wedding . Quinn brushed a hand down the skirt of her pink and orange summer dress feeling like a duck out of water though her friends didn't seem to have the same problem as they browsed various racks of satin dresses .

A smartly dressed older woman in a sleek dove grey suit approached her , a welcoming smile on her face as she assessed the young ladies casual dress thinking perhaps they were only window shopping in wishful thinking .

.

' Hello, I'm Claudia Monet,' she said , extending a hand ,' do you have an appointment , my dear ? I am afraid we only take on prospective brides by appointment only '

' I have one ,' managed Quinn, politely ,' I'm Quinn Pensky . My future mother in law , Julia Reese set up this appointment for me '

The name Reese changed everything including the haughty tone as Claudia clasped Quinn's hand as if they were long time friends as she signaled for the champagne in crystal flutes to be brought out by her associate .

' You must be the lucky woman marrying Logan ,' gushed Claudia ,' there will be a lot of broken hearts around this town when the young ladies hear that you snagged him .'

Quinn bit her tongue before she blurted out that Logan hadn't been the so called playboy prince for a long time now but that would just give the woman fodder to gossip with .

' Yes , I am marrying Logan '

Recognizing the slight tick in her best friends eye, Lola handed Lisa the green silk gown and made a quick beeline to come to her aid . She didn't think Quinn had her zap watch on her or that she would use it on the rude saleswoman but it couldn't hurt to watch her .

' Quinn and Logan have been together forever ,' explained Lola , brightly ,' I'm the best friend and maid of honor , Lola . So , Quinn here is wanting something different , dreamy and sort of fairyland '

' Whimsical '

' Yes that is what I am looking for but not fairytale …no big ruffles or long trains or princess like isn't me ….'

Claudia served Quinn with a critical eye .' Yes, I know just the gowns for you ….I'll go collect a few for you to try on '

She disappeared into the backroom as Quinn slanted a look at Lola .' Thanks for that , Lola , but who does that woman think she is ? She didn't care to give me the time of day until I mentioned the name Reese then all that gushing ….am I suppose to overlook the little crack about the other women she just threw in there ? '

Huffing , Quinn folded her arms over her chest .' Logan and I are very much in love , thank you very much '

Lola sputtered a laugh .'Geez, get a grip, Quinn , it isn't that important . I highly doubt she actually knows Logan or maybe his Dad's old ex-wives bought their wedding gowns here so she's just blowing smoke .'

' I suppose that could be true ,' Quinn picked up a silver high heel to examine ,' somehow it was easier looking for a prom dress than the gown I am going to marry Logan in - its daunting .'

' That's why we're here to help you ,' Lola patted her shoulder ,' they have some fabulous wedding dresses here but they don't have actual prices on them .'

' Well I refuse to spend thousands of dollars my family doesn't have on a dress '

' I thought Malcolm and Julia offered to buy your dress for you '

' They did but I'm not sure how I feel about it ' worried Quinn, thinking of her parents and the modest farm ,' I'm trying not to think how much our engagement party is going to be or I'll have a heart attack '

' Look Logan wants to plan the party so just let him do it ,' added Lola, trying to be helpful ,' he planned parties all the time back at PCA , they didn't suck . It's better that he handles the engagement party then your actual wedding '

' True '

Meanwhile Zoey, Lisa, and Nicole were examining a large rack of colorful silk and satin gowns hoping to find dresses that would appeal to Quinn's eclectic fashion sense . Budding fashion designer herself, Zoey unearthed a simple soft green , satin sheath with elaborate rhinestones around the neckline and waist then held it up for Lisa and Nicole to give their vote . It said something but what, Zoey wasn't sure .

Lisa put her thumb down .' Too matronly . Your married , Zo, but not old '

' The color kind of works ' added Nicole , holding up a very short white satin strapless dress against her . She imagined it would fit like a glove ,' Oh this is really sexy '

Lisa shot her a mutinous look .' That dress says I'm easy , ask me how '

Zoey looked from Lisa to Nicole , confused by the venom in the dancers voice . She had never heard Lisa be that mean ever and there was a glint of something unrecognizable in Nicole's eyes that she had never seen before either .

' Uh, what is going on here , guys ? '

Nicole responded with a syrupy smile that didn't quite reach her eyes .' I am extremely sorry for the interruption this morning , Lisa . I just assumed that Michael would be alone …it was mortifying for us all .'

Lisa wanted to just take the apology , let it go, but the gnawing feeling clawed at her . Overreacting or not , she just didn't believe Nicole to be that innocent .

' Michael wont ever be alone ' hissed Lisa , gripping the hanger tightly in her hand .,' He is my boyfriend . I'll always be right there with him '

' Now Lisa , don't be absurd ,' drawled Nicole , coyly ,' why I've never had to poach a man in all of my life '

Before Lisa or Zoey could come up with a suitable retort , Nicole went to find a fitting room to try on the sexy number with a man already on her mind .She didn't intend to poach anyone but if Michael wanted her , she intended to be prepared .

Zoey shoved the dress in the middle of the rack .' What was that all about ? Lisa , I can't believe those words came out of your mouth - oh my God, what happened ? '

Lisa shoved at her dark hair as she tossed the dress she was holding on a chair .' Zoey, I know that Nicole is your good friend but the twit has designs on Michael '

'Designs ? Michael ? Lisa , that is ridiculous ! I have known Nicole since the eighth grade and she just wouldn't be that way '

' Well I am sorry , Zoey, but this Nicole is quite obvious ,' muttered an indignant Lisa , taking a cleansing breath ,' I'm going to go see if Quinn needs my help '

Still absorbing this unbelievable information , Zoey debated internally on having a heart to heart with Nicole to smooth the tension out between her and Lisa or stay out of the matter . Maybe it was better for Quinn's sake that they just ignored it for now and not spoil the afternoon with unnecessary drama .

******************************WB************************************

' Quinn, you look radiant ! '

' Um, I don't think this is really me ' murmured Quinn, as she gazed at her reflection in the ornate mirror not recognizing the woman who looked back ,' I feel naked '

Due to the prodding of a persistent Claudia and an encouraging Lola, Quinn was draped into a cream colored form fitting lace gown , the intricate lace and chiffon sheer enough to show off her thigh while the bodice plunged revealing more cleavage than she was comfortable as thin silk caps of lace showed off her shoulders .

She crossed her arms over her chest .' I was thinking something more modest and romantic , this is too overtly sexy for me '

' Oh but Quinn, you look divine . I do have a corset gown made of Chantilly lace that you must try on …' Claudia dashed off to the backroom before Quinn could respond with a no.,' Trust me '

Quinn spun to face her friends .' Well, say something '

' Logan would likely haul you off to the pool house if he saw how hot you look in that dress '

' It isn't really you, Quinn ,' contributed Lisa , taking a sip of the champagne that had been presented to them as they shopped ,' though Lola is probably right about the Logan part '

' It's like a ten thousand dollar dress , Quinn ' contributed Nicole who was avoiding speaking to Lisa until she could speak privately with Zoey to fix things ,' the boutique I work at had one in stock by luck only .'

' Quinn, your obviously not comfortable here ,' pointed out always practical Zoey,' the salewoman isn't making an effort to find the right gown for you, we should just go to another shop . There are five bridal shops on this street alone .'

Quinn stepped down off the step and settled into an armchair .' Your right , all of you are, but I just didn't want to insult Julia or hurt her feelings as she 's always so good to me and Logan . However I have tried and this just isn't for me '

' Come on , get changed and we'll try another shop ' encouraged Lola , giving her best friend a gentle shove ,' one that doesn't want to have you show off your breasts '

Quinn gave her a fixed look .' Your still not wearing sequins in my wedding , Lola '

Lola shrugged , good naturedly .' I had to try '

*********************************WB******************************

Video games had segued into a marathon of action movies while the four men dressed in classic black tuxedoes were measured and marked while the tailor tended to them as a car screeched on screen, tired squealing , as Logan lowered his arms to the side .

' These should fit the bill perfect for us without all the hassle ,' decided Logan ,' y you might hold all the green bow ties for us until I get like a fabric swatch from Quinn on the right shade of green . '

' Of course, Mr. . Reese '

Chase scatched his head .' Isn't it green and orange , Logan ? How do we know Quinn wont want to torture us and make us mix the colors ? '

' Oh my God , an orange and green plaid bow tie ! That would be hideous '

Michael groaned as he fidgeted , feeling yet another pin .' That would make us look like nerd best men that is for sure . I don't think Quinn would do that though ….her taste has kind of tamed down over the years '

' Don't sweat it , guys , Quinn will go with the green ,' reassured Logan , watching the ever so charming Face on the A Team con the hot woman on the TV ,' you know , that Face has good looks and style . If I didn't want to become a director and producer , I could very easily be a charming scam artist '

' You are a moron '

' This is a kick ass show , Vince ,' contributed Logan ,' I mean its old but it has it all . Scheming, action, romance , and blowing things up …I don't know how we didn't find out about it before now '

' We were watching Miami Vice and Simon &Simon that is why ,' replied Vince of their nights binging old 1980's detective series in their PCA days ,' one of the dudes in my dorm had these on DVD , I caught a few episodes , and got hooked .'

' It is addictive ' agreed Michael , looking at the tailor then at the bowl of popcorn nearby ,' we about finished here ? I am starving !'

Oliver made notes in his palm pilot .' You may change back into your regular clothes , be mindful of the pins, and we'll be on our way . We will make the necessary details on these , Mr. Reese and we'll hold them until your ready for delivery '

' Thanks , Oliver ' replied Logan, removing his jacket ,' My Father is in his office if you need to speak with him . I don't know if he is wanting a new monkey suit for the wedding or if he intends to wear one of the fifty he owns .'

' Of course ' As Oliver headed upstairs , the men quickly changed out of the tuxedoes and into their jeans and tee shirts as they hung them up on a rack to be taken back to the shop.

Logan went into the mini fridge and began tossing out Blix to the guys .' I wonder how Quinn and the girls are doing looking for their dresses - Julia made Quinn an appointment at the shop where she got the dress she married my dad in ..'

He took a swig of the pina colada Blix .' I miss my Mom . God, she would have loved Quinn like I do and I could just imagine her helping with all the wedding stuff '

Logan drew a breath , rubbed absently at his heart , that always felt so much whenever he thought of his Mom . Though it had been a long time since Lorraine Reese had passed away a day didn't go by that her son didn't think of her and miss her dearly .

Julia , his stemom , was proud of him and that meant more to him that Logan ever really thought that it would . She didn't try to bribe him like some of the other step-mothers had and she truly supported him . Logan rubbed his heart a little harder , feeling off kilter.

Chase laid a hand on his shoulder , understanding .' I bet your Mom is up there looking down at you, Logan, and being just happy for you and all '

Logan nodded , bent his head to hide the emotion on display there , and managed a grateful smile to his friend . He didn't like to be that vulnerable amongst his buds but they all knew how close they had been and how much he still missed her .

' Thanks, Chase '

Vince sensed hesitation from Logan , prompted .' What is it, Reese ? We all get about your Mom and that's how its supposed to be but we can tell something else is going on in that twisted mind of yours as well .'

Michael grabbed a hand of popcorn .' You might as well spill it . Let us help '

Logan pushed at his hair in frustration .' I don't know ..I mean, I haven't even discussed it with Quinn yet but I don't know how I feel about it . One part of me wants to ask Julia to do like the Mom parts for my side for the wedding but would that be betraying my mom's memory or something ? '

He growled under his breath as he began pacing the room .' Julia never tried being my Mom ever cause she isn't …..but what could it hurt ? She cares about me and I kind of think of her that way which is really damn confusing after all of these years that she's been married to my Dad '

He had been resistant at first to Julia in his life , figuring her to be another gold digger like the previous ex-wives of Malcolm, but she hadn't been anything like the others , Julia was warm, caring, and intelligent . Quinn had convinced him that very first summer that they were a couple to give Julia a chance , a real one, that it wouldn't be anything wrong or disrespectful to his moms memory .

Still here it was almost 4 years later and Logan felt torn by how his emotions had changed .

.

Vince who was estranged from his father and didn't even discuss his mother but was a keen observer of relationships . He understood Logan's fears and hoped to alieve them .

' I don't think Quinn would be mad at you for talking about this with us ,' answered Vince , in his very wise manner of calm ,' nor do I think your Mom would think of this as a betrayal. If you want to ask Julia to be Mother of the groom, I think you should '

Logan stared at the framed picture of his nine year old self laughing with his mom on the beach , heart swelling from the love it evoked in him then at the picture beside it of his graduation from PCA with a beaming Julia and smiling Malcolm flanking either side of him . It was almost a family picture of the three of them and the only one that Logan had ever seen of them in the house .

Logan released the breath he'd been holding on a sigh ,' I think I might have too '

**********************************WB******************************

Shopping with Quinn for possible wedding gowns as well as simple maids of honor dresses was turning out to be more of an ordeal . The group were visiting their third bridal shop with no avail though the bride to be had tried on and dismissed a lace mermaid gown reminiscent of her high school prom dress, a sleek white satin sheath dress mindful of the 1940's , and an Edwardian style dress while the rest of her friends tried on numerous green dresses from short to long .

' This is impossible ! None of these are the perfect dress ! Am I expecting too much ….I just feel like I should know immediately if it's the dress for me '

Zoey clad in a short sea green dress with thin straps and a straight skirt gave her a sympathetic smile . She had been overzealous about her gown too and it was nice to see Quinn worked up in a snit over not finding even one possibility already .

' No ,' stated Zoey, giving her hand a little squeeze ,' its our first day out shopping , Quinn , and there isn't a rule that you have to find your perfect wedding dress immediately either . It will be alright '

Resigned , Quinn conceded defeat for the afternoon .' The thing is that I know what I want in my dress '

' Zoey can still make it for you ' reminded Lola, helpfully as she rejoined the others in the salon . She looked just stunning in a simple strapless dark green long dress ,' but what do you think of this dress for me ? I think it makes me look like a Buzz model '

Nicole , arms loaded with pencil thin high heels and ornate gold jewelry looked at her friend ,' You do look like a model, Lola - hmm, maybe you should try getting modeling jobs rather than acting . You might have better luck '

It was said in all honesty and innocence but made a thoughtful Lola frown - the remark just casual enough to remind her of the careful compliments given by Chase's old girlfriend Rebecca . Of course that was way after Nicole had left PCA so she wouldn't have any way of knowing about it .

' Thanks , Nicole , but I could never be a model ,' added Lola,' I like to eat real food '

' It was just a thought '

' It is a very pretty dress but I don't know if I want you girls in strapless ' says Quinn , pawing through racks of vintage gowns of all incarnations ,' I think maybe something one shoulder or off the shoulder style '

' Oh my gosh, Quinn, look at this ' announced Lisa , stepping out of the changing room with a little twirl that showed off her long legs . She looked just beautiful in a mid length pale peach chiffon dress that fastened at the waist by a rhinestone brooch ,' I know the color isn't exactly right but its very pretty and the lines are lovely '

Quinn let out a wistful sigh .' Oh Lisa , you look amazing ! I love it ! ' She turned to Zoey , an expectant look on her hopeful face, ' Zo, could we dye it or would it hurt the fabric ? '

Zoey examined Lisa with a designer 's critical eye .' It can be dyed without any problems , I think . Is this what you are thinking for all of us , Quinn ? '

' Well, I wasn't but now that I've seen it on Lisa , its got to be her dress ' says an excited Quinn , glowing with delight ,' we'll find just the right ones for you and Lola later '

Lisa pirouetted across the carpet .' Wonderful plus you'll love this - its in a bargain bin for a whole seventy -five dollars and change .'

' Perfect ,' Quinn hugged Lisa, enthusiastically ,' get changed and I'll go buy it , Lisa '

' Quinn, I can pay for my own dress '

' Nonsense , Lisa , I've got it, stated Quinn, looking at them all,' you may need to purchase new outfits for whatever numerous pre-wedding events Logan and his family may insist upon throwing so the least I can do is pay for your maid of honor gowns '

' See the third store is a charm '

' My first wedding purchase , I am so happy ,' rattled on Quinn ,' once you all get changed and I pay for Lisa's dress, we should go to lunch . '

' Oh sushi please , I'd die for sushi '

' I was thinking a burger and fries '

' Quinn, aren't you going to diet before you become a bride ? '

' Don't be silly, Lola ,' Quinn waved a hand as if swatting the idea away ,' my weight is fine . Besides which I want some fat and grease before my parents arrive in town and my mom takes over the kitchen forcing us to eat wheatgrass and kale pasta and Lord knows what her newest healthy habit is now '

Zoey pouted ,' Aw , come on, Quinn, take pity on me . I need some sushi '

' Maybe that new bistro up the road carries both '

Engaged in their dining debate nobody paid attention to the scruffy looking blond haired young men in old worn jeans and a nondescript tee shirt enter the store hiding behind a rack of men's suits , his gaze locking onto Quinn, a slight sneer filling his angular face .

He gripped the hanger of a old tweed suit , observing the lovely brunette , quietly .

By the fates, he had found her .

.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : I still don't own Zoey101 .

Finding Lisa's dress had brightened Quinn's mood considerably as they moved on down another bridal boutique to peruse their selection. The shop was less upper class which made the soon to be bride much more comfortable as she studied a corset style dress with yards and yards of train . The corset appealed to her but the low cut of the bodice turned her away from it . She let out a deep sigh as she moved down to a row of satin gowns .

' Quinn,' Lola held up a sparkling gown with a grin ,' Try this on , it's that mermaid style you totally rocked at our junior prom . You looked totally hot in it '

Quinn stared at it with trepidation .' I don't know if I want mermaidy for my wedding dress , Lo '

Lola chuckled as she steered her towards a dressing room .' Well, you wont know for sure unless you try it on . It wont hurt for you to give it a try , Quinn '

' I suppose that is true ' agreed a reluctant Quinn ,' But then you need to start looking for maid of honor dresses . Now that we found Lisa's it'd be wonderful if we were able to get yours and Zoey's while we're here '

Lola gave her a friendly shove .' Yeah, yeah , we hear you '

' It's only the third shop and the first day we are actually looking at dresses ,' contributed Zoey , pulling out a orange sherbet colored mid length dress with tiny straps that criss crossed in the back and a pencil skirt ,' we don't have to find everything today, Quinn -oh this is cute '

She turned the dress towards her friends .' Isn't this super cute ? '

Lisa , feeling ashamed of her earlier behavior , stepped back to admire the cut of the dress that Zoey had found . The color would look amazing against the honey blonde while the style was somehow contemporary with a retro feel at the same time .

' It is cute ,' agreed Lisa , cheerfully ,' it's different too . '

' I'm going to go see if it fits ,' declared Zoey, holding onto it by the hanger ,' can you control yourself , Lisa , if I leave you and Nicole out here by yourselves together ? '

A quick glance showed them that Nicole was studying stiletto heels with intensity that she once used in studying for those straight A's though Zoey figured those shoes were way better than the grade at this point in their lives .

Lisa managed a thin smile .' I admit that I was rude and rash . I probably shouldn't have been nasty to her but I know when a woman is being predatory about my man , Zo '

Zoey let out a heavy sigh .' Well I think your wrong. Might I also remind you, Nicole didn't hit on Michael or any of the guys when she came down for my wedding .'

' Yes and she was as sweet as molasses too ,' Lisa folded her arms across her chest ,' Look Zo, I know what I know . You don't have to worry about me - I'll drop it because I don't want to take the shine off of Quinn's day anymore than I already have this morning '

' Thanks ' Zoey gave her hand an absent pat as she disappeared into a dressing room as Quinn stepped out a vision in the rhinestone studded ivory gown with a halter neckline and the swish of the mermaid skirt brushing her Mary Janes as she walked towards the three way mirror to examine herself . She tugged at the ties around her neck, pushed her curls off of her shoulders , and knew immediately this wasn't the one .

' You look lovely '

Quinn's hands went to her hips in a familiar pose .' Thanks , Lola , but this isn't for me . I don't need a reminder of prom , memorable night that it was , and I think my taste has changed enough that I don't need all the sparkle '

A pout formed across Lola's glossed lips .' You love sparkles '

Quinn relented .' I want lace, Lola '

' The woman wants lace , Lola ,' called out Lisa, putting aside her worries and jealousy to give some attention to her friends ,' I say we see if we can find some dresses that just scream Quinn Pensky '

Nicole , feeling left out, replaced the shoe as she rejoined them .' Quinn, you really do look incredible . What happened at prom ? '

Quinn, Lola, and Lisa all exchanged wary looks thinking back to that fateful night when Quinn and Logan had been more or less held captive in room 148 by a stalker obsessed with the scientist that also happened to believe he was the half brother of Logan .

It had been terrifying !

Bart Emerson was still locked up tight in prison , thank goodness , but other than it being the first time Quinn and Logan had confessed their love for one another , it wasn't something that she liked to look back on . It had been unnerving to say the least .

' Logan told me that he was in love with me for the first time ' expressed Quinn, softly .

If the wedding dress would have been turquoise green it would have been her old prom dress - you would think designers would be more creative , really .

Nicole made a face as if not quite believing them .' Hmm my junior prom I wore a pale pink strapless dress and I went with this cutie that was the running back on the football team . It was fun '

Lola fiddled with Quinn's hair for different effects . ' You could braid your hair '

' I thought about maybe having it half up, half down with a little braid in it '

' That'd be romantic looking '

Nicole pasted a bright smile on her face trying to connect with them .' So , Quinn, I see you've outgrown most of your weirdness and finding rashes attractive unless Logan has some you haven't mentioned .'

Judging by the quick flare of hurt flashing across the brides face, Nicole realized her attempt at lightening the mood had gone the wrong direction and now Lola was shooting her the stink eye . Great ! She didn't need Lola on her case now either .

' Well, I think I am more quirky than weird ,' managed Quinn, coolly ,' I admit I was bedazzled by Mark in the oddest of ways back then but I was 13 , Nicole . As I've said before falling in love with Logan Reese just sort of snuck up on me and shook my heart '

She sighed, wistfully .' It certainly has nothing to do with silly rashes '

' I was just teasing '

' Sure you were , Nicole ,' added Zoey, stepping out in the sherbet colored dress with a little swirl ,' the girls have forgotten how awful you are at humor '

Nicole nodded, grateful to her old friend .' Things always go right over my noggin.'

' Well, Quinn, what do you think of this one ? I know it isn't as fluid as Lisa's dress but it has a b it of funky merged with like the retro of the skirt and I could add a little tuck at the waist '

Quinn studied the fashionista with a critical gaze as it was nothing at all like Lisa's dress but the criss cross straps were cute, the color popped on Zoey, and it too looked as if it were made strictly for her . It had to be a sign .

' You look amazing, Zo ,' admitted Quinn , tapping a finger against her lip ,' it isn't exactly what I was thinking for you but I'm not stuck on the one idea either . Heck, I might as well go with the various hues of orange and use my green as accents . '

Lola gave her a little nudge .' Is that Quinn speak for you like Zoey's dress or is a thumbs down?'

' Yes, I love the dress ,' answered Quinn , lifting up her skirt so she could climb down the step ,' it suits you, Zo. Do I dare ask how much it is ? '

Lisa lifted the tag on the side of Zoey's shoulder .' A bit more than mine, Quinn , it's one hundred thirty dollars with fifteen percent off '

Zoey winced even as she fingered the delicate fabric .' I can look at other dresses, Quinn, or you know what, I could just pay for it myself '

Lola rolled her eyes in exasperation .' Don't do it '

Quinn rounded on her, eyes annoyed behind her frames of her glasses .' Absolutely not ! I didn't let Lisa pay for her dress and I am not about to let you buy this one, Zoey Matthews ! You girls are doing me a huge favor being my maids of honor and I am paying for your dresses… end of it '

Lola held up her hands .' Not arguing with you, Quinn '

' Chase and I aren't dirt poor , Quinn, I can afford to help with this '

' You and Chase are newlyweds with a costly apartment in Paris ,' countered always logical Quinn,' and I can assure you that Logan isn't about to let the guys pay for their tuxedoes either . Do you really want to stand here and argue with me about this ? '

' Not really ,' Zoey conceded defeat, ' I'll go change '

' So will I ,' declared Quinn, nodding at her best friend ,' Lola, after you help me , find some dresses, try them on , please . It'd be luck if we found a dress for you here …too '

Lola took in the expanse of the shop and rows and rows of colorful dresses wondering if something sleek and shiny was awaiting her . Too bad Quinn was adamant on the no sparkly and going sort of boho vintage for them - she wanted to shine .

' Can we revisit strapless ? '

' Only if you're the one getting married ,' teased Quinn ,' come on, Lola, behave . I'm not making you girls wear a gown with a hoop skirt or anything , I just want it to be right for my vision '

' Vince wouldn't dare pop the question to me ! We have sort of a semi plan and neither of us are remotely there yet ,' stated Lola , placing a light hand on her chest before pre-panic kicked in for her ,' why would you bring that up, Quinn ? '

Lisa and Quinn laughed slightly . ' Focus , Lola '

' I can be focused ,' argued Lola as she followed her best friend in the back ,' my best friend is marrying a jerk who thinks the earth revolves around her ! '

Quinn elbowed her .' Lola, don't start on Logan, please '

' It's no fun if I don't razz the jerk , Quinn,' added Lola with a wide grin ,' so does my dress have to be in the orang-ish family ? Something abstract and wild could be cool or I could be the only one wearing green '

Quinn pinned her with a knowing look ,' Please , Lola, humor me '

Of course, Lola was only too happy to follow Quinn's visions for her big day .

Hollywood

Detective David Vega hated the miniute of paperwork which is why he was sorting and filing the contents of his latest case at a snails pace and on the weekend . It was his least favorite part of the job but it had to be done . He nursed his second cup of cold coffee as his cell phone pinged reminding him of yet another text from his daughter .

He really needed to encourage his youngest daughter to get a job or take away the credit card his wife had given Tori . He highly doubted she needed another pair of designer jeans and two hundred dollars was highway robbery .

What was wrong with a good , old pair of thirty dollar Levis ?

Annoyed , David ignored the message deciding the conversation could wait until he got home from work when his desk phone shrilled . He closed the file even as he answered the phone, ' Vega here '

On the other end of the telephone , the officer related the incident that occurred in a rushed tone to the detective , trying to remain professional yet knowing his lateness in calling in the incident would reflect badly on his career .

' We were in the process of moving two of the prisoners to the Correctional Facility down in Monterey , Sir, when they created a disturbance and escaped ,' he continued, wiping the sweat off of his brow,' the guard and I managed to recapture Gowen . No civilians were injured on the PCH but I am afraid while we were apprehending Gowen ,Bart Emerson got away . We have an APB out and our men are canvassing the area '

David cursed under his breath , thinking of the case of Bart Emerson some years back, the young man had been stalking and terrorizing young women at the boarding school, Pacific Coast Academy . Before it was all said and done the sick son of a bitch had raped and murdered then taken a young couple hostage on the night of the prom and only with some quick thinking had they knocked him out before David had arrested him .

This wasn't good, not at all .

' Canvas the area ,' informed David, his jaw set ,' Get someone out to PCA to talk with Dean Rivers about this and put a couple guards at the school . Keep it out of the press until I make a few calls ….we have to find Emerson . He's psychotic and dangerous '

As he hung up the telephone , David was already scrolling through his old notebook until he came upon the number he was looking for , already dreading making the call .

Malcolm Reese needed to know that his son had escaped from prison .

Damn, this was a hell of a way to start his workday .

**************************WB**********************************

Quinn had decided that she was over thinking finding her perfect wedding dress today so instead focused on finding the ultimate dress for Lola which made her feel much more relaxed . She had changed back into her regular clothes , they held onto Zoey's dress until it was time to pay, and she lingered in the shop as Lola prepared to model a half a dozen dresses in hope of finding the one .

Leave it to Lola to be the difficult one , of course, but that was one of the reasons that she loved her best friend . Things were never dull with Lola around .

Lisa sidled up beside her .' Hey , I'm sorry I've been such a bitch this morning '

Quinn raised a brow .' Did I miss something ? '

' Only me calling Nicole out in that first ritzy dress shop we went too ,' admitted Lisa , playing with the beaded bracelet on her wrist ,' I was mean and horrible so I apologize for that , Quinn . This isn't suppose to be about my irrational jealousy ..'

Quinn chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip .' I am sure you had your reasons , Lisa ,' says an understanding Quinn in muted tone ,' I didn't even know you had words with Nicole so it's alright . You feel that strongly that she is out to steal Michael, then I really think that you and Michael should sit down and talk about it .'

' I know but that might be easier said than actually done ' hedged Lisa, on a leery sigh .

Michael had laughed at the idea earlier when she had suggested his old chum was making goo goo eyes at him !

' Okay , don't hate me ,' announced Lola, making a dramatic entrance ,' don't you just love how sexy this dress is on me ? '

Lola came out looking gloriously hot in a bright orange satin gown with a high slit up one stately leg and a keyhole top along the bodice hinting at the cleavage as she struck a model pose flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder .

' Isn't this so Red Carpet ? '

' Oh Lola , no '

' Well, you most certainly look hot but not for a wedding '

' Oh pooh, you girls are no fun ,' pouted Lola , lifting up the skirt ,' I should look unique anyway since I am technically Quinn's first made of honor '

Zoey handed her a different dress .' Here , try this on instead and don't you dare mention the red carpet thing to Logan . He doesn't need you giving him ideas '

' Yes, please don't,' mused Quinn , more to herself ,' Logan has his own ideas without any help . I am afraid he would love the idea of our aisle runner being red even though it doesn't go along with our theme '

' I thought most men don't really care about all the wedding trappings ,' contributed Nicole , conversationally ,' I mean, Chase was awfully agreeable . Wasn't he , Zo ? '

' Chase was very agreeable on most everything I wanted ,' recalled Zoey, fondly ,' He didn't care one whit about flowers or table arrangements but he did put his foot down on the ice sculpture and in he end , the suits he and the guys wore .'

' Naturally Logan wants me to have my dream wedding but he's been quite vocal on contributing his own thoughts as well ,' muttered Quinn, smiling down on the diamond winking on her finger ,' I think some of it may be in part to all the previous weddings that Malcolm had prior to marrying Julia . Logan is different than his father .'

Malcolm and Logan were closer now and had been since the last couple years , they had more or less worked through their father /son issues , and Logan had also grown and matured changing the dynamics between them .

Not to mention the whole Bart Emerson situation had forced them to talk about important things beyond money and the spotlight . It had killed Logan to discover that his father had cheated on his mom with Bart's mother though the older man reassured Logan that Bart was not his son . He was psychotic and it had all been lies .

Quinn shuddered , slightly . ' I honestly think I am more frightened of seeing his guest list than I am anything else. I swear my sweetie knows everybody here '

' Just put your foot down, Quinn,' declared Zoey, ' that is what I would do .'

' Oh my God , isn't this kick butt ? ' Lola twirled out in the lightest dress the barely there peach color made of delicate lace with a simple silk bodice with thin spaghetti straps that slid into a handkerchief hem of lace ,' if you don't love this on me, Quinn, I am so going to kill you ! '

Quinn let out a small cry of delight upon seeing how beautiful Lola looked and the style was just right . Simple , lacy, and kind of funky to counter the fluidity and vintagey that made up Lisa and Zoey's dresses . She wasn't a weepy woman but the scientist felt the pin prick of tears beginning to well up in her eyes .

' You look amazing ,' Quinn rushed to hug Lola tight ,' This is so your dress and I don't care if I have to put it on my charge card because it is your maid of honor dress '

Zoey blew on her nails then high fived Lisa .' Didn't I say it was perfect '

' Leave it to the designer ,' joked Lisa , good naturally ,' maybe you should tell Zoey what kind of gown you envision for your wedding, Quinn, and let her draw it .'

' That couldn't hurt ' decided Quinn , chewing anxiously on her bottom lip ,' why don't we go get some lunch and talk about it while you all help me figure out how I can tell Julia that I didn't find a thing at that snooty shop she sent me too '

*************************************WB********************************

It had been sheer dumb luck that allowed Bart to escape the mayhem into the crowd of passerby in the middle of the busy intersection , he'd been diligently working himself free of the handcuffs until he finally freed himself of them , bloodying his wrists in the process, but it was a small price to pay . He'd wandered through alleys and the small shops on the corner and it had been easy enough to steal a faded pair of jeans and a flannel shirt , another convenience store he had nabbed a pair of scissors and some hair color enabling him to change his appearance . If he kept his head own and traveled by the way of the beach, he would eventually wind his way to the lovely town that was Santa Barbara . There were enough lazy surfers hitting the waves that it would be like taking candy from a baby to help himself to their belongings and some cash .

He didn't have a full plan yet but staying low to the ground , keep away from the cops was his first goal , but that stupid cop assigned to him and Gowen had been more concerned about keeping tabs on the two bit thug than on him which meant Bart had a decent lead on getting away from them .

As Bart formulated a plan , he knew one thing , it was summer which meant that his brother would be back from college and more than likely with his lovely Quinn and it was high time he saw his brother again .

As well as sweet Quinn who owed him dearly and would pay for her misdeeds.

Bart dragged a hand through his shorn blonde hair with a chortle as he kept on walking , he stole a glance across the road as he whistled the haunting notes of a familiar song called Ladykiller evoking past memories of his days at PCA.

With a rose in his hand

And a heart full of lies

Gonna shatter your heart

Tear your world apart .

A family reunion is what he needed and wouldn't Logan just be surprised ?

**************************************WB****************************

The women swept back into the Reese house arms laden with packages and garment bags from a successful shopping day , they chattered a mile a minute debating on open toed high heels or simple comfy ballet flats as ever patient was only to eager to take care of their purchases for them and putting them again . Mrs. Julia has decreed that the extra guest bedroom on the second floor would be ideal as a bridal suite as it were to be .

The men had moved upstairs and were involved in watching recordings of the football games that Vince had played in and were happily reconnecting about their past squirmishes together playing for PCA . Michael was too busy with his classes on production and technical aspects behind a camera and wasn't good enough for his college team while Chase had never been a jock in the first place unless you counted his prowess on the tennis court then he was a champ . These days between his classes on writing , literature , working on the small newspaper and his job as a waiter, sports seemed like a thing of the past to this married fellow so it was nice to hang and watch on screen Vince kick some butt on the field .

Logan , former jock in every sense of the word, cheered the loudest at the tackle going on on the screen , slapping his best buds hand . God, he missed football and surfing .

Film school didn't leave him much time for participating in sports and he did miss it .

' We'll have to get a game up, dudes ,' declared Logan ,' me and Vince against Michael and Chase - we'll kick your sorry ass '

' Oh no you wont, Reese , I still got more muscle than you have in your scrawny butt '

' Well, isn't this familiar ,' Quinn slid onto Logan's lap, brushing her lips over his in a long kiss ,' Logan, please try not to bruise a bone or bloody your nose for our wedding '

Logan drew her closer .' Quinn, you wound me ! Vince and I can beat these wusses any day in some touch football '

Quinn laughed ,' Be that as it may please don't kick each others butts too badly , I would like you all too look as handsome as ever for our wedding pictures '

This caused an uproar of manly man protests from the rest of the men as their women joined them on the sofas with Zoey cuddling up next to Chase as Lisa wrapped herself around Michael while Lola hugged Vince's neck from behind as they all joined in a ritual that spoke of togetherness and of family that they clearly were .

They shared something together and with sudden clarity , Nicole suddenly realized that she didn't belong with them anymore .

She wasn't a part of their little group .


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : I still do not own Zoey101 or anything Santa Barbara related .

' Hey Zo, ' Nicole ducked her head into the open doorway of the suite that the Matthews shared ,' I thought I'd hit the hot tub before supper wondered if you wanted to join me ? '

Zoey considered .' Chase is playing tennis with Vince so I'm in , Nicole . Give me a few minutes to change into my bathing suit '

Nicole waited patiently while Zoey changed into a cobalt blue tankini then the two young women strolled down towards the empty hot tub sliding into the bubbling water with a sigh . Across the way in the exercise room, Lola who was mid- yoga pose recognized her friends through the glass double doors and lifted her hand in a greeting .

' I don't understand how someone who talks as much as Lola does can be quiet long enough to do yoga '

This was just the opening that Zoey had been hoping for to try to find out what exactly was going on with Nicole . Maybe it was just reaction to a bad break up and Nicole was accidentally taking it out on Lisa with the snide remarks . That was logical .

It bothered her , either way.

' Lola swears it calms her world ' replied Zoey, as the water lapped at her blonde hair lifting it slightly ,' I took it my junior year with Lisa but I got bored with it .' She took another breath,' Listen, Nicole , I know we haven't really had a chance to just talk one on one since we all arrived here what with all these crazy wedding plans happening and all but is everything alright with you ? '

Nicole pursed her lips as she eyed the telephone .' I bet if we called the butler he would bring us margaritas or a fancy wine if we wanted '

' Probably but I don't want one ,' dismissed Zoey , kicking her friend lightly in the leg,' Come on, Nicole, talk to me . What's with you and Lisa ? You were nice and chatty last year at my wedding and now it's all just…weird . I don't get it ..help me out '

Nicole made a point of adjusting the bikini top and not quite meeting her old best friends gaze . She'd been afraid Zoey would try to be the peacemaker but it just wasn't PCA these days , they weren't kids, and this was going to be a tough one to explain .

Zoey Brooks Matthews still lived in her perfect Zoey world .

It had never been perfect for Nicole Bristow .

' I didn't really know Lisa all that well to be honest ,' decided Nicole , moving around to find the jets in the tub ,' I don't suppose I know her any better now . We're just different people is all , Zo'

Zoey nodded .' So this Michael thing that has Lisa all upset is her imagination ? '

Nicole hedged on answering as she examined her manicure .' You shouldn't mix in, Zoey. Lisa and I don't have to like one another ..it isn't a rule or anything '

' I suppose not but it's awfully uncomfortable for the rest of us if your sniping at each other '

' Well if Lisa was maybe more secure in her relationship with Michael then there wouldn't be any bitchiness and sniping '

Zoey's brows furrowed together .' Lisa and Michael are fine '

' I just don't think that is true at all, Zoey, or Michael wouldn't have been checking me out earlier '

Zoey opened her mouth then closed it .' No! '

' Yes '

At a loss for words, Zoey went to the next item on her agenda .' You were kind of rude towards Quinn this afternoon ..about the rash thing and all . I know that she didn't say anything but you hurt her feelings , Nicole '

' Oh come on, it was a joke . Quinn is way too sensitive if she cant joke about how weird she used to be ,' laughed Nicole , brushing it aside ,' I just found it funny if she was that way with Logan cause he is nothing like Mark Del Figgalo '

' It was a bad , hurtful joke , Nicole,' said Zoey, trying to be mindful of her feelings knowing how easily Nicole used to be hurt by every little thing ,' not at all funny . You might have noticed but we've all changed quite a bit since PCA '

' Oh I know that ,' Nicole leaned over the tub to reach for the phone ,' Don't freak, Zo, I will apologize to Quinn though she's floating on her little love bubble with Logan, I doubt she would care all that much about me '

' I am sure Quinn would appreciate it still ' reitered Zoey, helpfully ,' hey if your calling Chauncey, I could use a apple berry Blix '

' Not a fruity drink ? '

' A fruity drink without the alcohol ' Zoey rested her head against the back of the hot tub with a heavenly sigh ,' I need to get Chase to come out here with me '

She and Chase were doing good in their first year of marriage though it had been bumpy a little bit a first but that was to be expected . It was nice to be back in sunny California and with their best friends , they helped to take some of the pressure away that was bills and school and finding a house which Chase was being really adamant about lately . She had been putting the discussion off a lot lately because of her own fears but she knew sooner or later , her husband would get mad at her about it .

Zoey sighed wearily deciding to speak with Chase soon and then began to tell Nicole about the kind of wedding dress that she would love to design for Quinn if she ever asked .

************************************WB********************************

While Chase and Vince dueled on the tennis courts outside , Lisa cornered Michael in the huge game room pre-empting his solo game of Zelda by yanking the controller from his hands . Michael spluttered in protest looking up questioningly at his girlfriend .

' Michael '

' Now baby, why did you do that ? I was damn near about to beat Logan's score - gimme that , Lisa '

Lisa rolled her eyes upwards , annoyed .' Your and Logan's stupid video game war isn't important , Michael but our relationship is which is why we need to talk .'

Lisa hit a button shutting off the game as Michael groaned at the travesty before him .

He didn't understand why she was all fired up … he thought they were fine .

' You're a woman, you just don't get it ,' said Michael, casually ,' Do you want to talk now or do we need to go upstairs ? ' He waggled his eyelashes provocatively thinking of how they had been interrupted earlier ,' I swear I'll lock and bolt the door '

Lisa crossed her arms over her chest .' We're not having sex, Michael,' informed Lisa, without preamble ,' this isn't about our sex life so get that out of your pea-brain . I think we need to spend some honest to God quality time together or our relationship will be in serious danger of falling apart .'

Game forgotten, Michael stood , gaped at her , dumbstruck .' Lisa, did I miss something ? Honey , we see each other enough , we still do the date thing , our love life is good . I really don't see where you get the idea that our relationship is in trouble ..heck, babe, we see each other more often than Quinn and Logan do with their long distance romance and the whole college thing.'

He grasped her shoulders, gently .' It's the whole wedding thing isn't it ? Is Quinn's crazy rubbing off on you ? You know I love that girl that a sister but marrying Logan's enough to bring out the old crazy ..'

Lisa smacked his arm .' Quinn's just acting like a bride to be in love so leave her out of this , Michael Barrett . Sure you and I spend time together between work, school, my dance classes , but we don't take real time to be together . We need that, Michael '

Michael bit the inside of his cheek, listening but feeling confused .' Isn't that what this vacation is for , Lisa ? For us to be together with our friends too, I guess . Did you want to skip supper with the group and go into town just the two of us ? '

Lisa dropped her arms to her side meeting her gaze with his .' That's a nice start , yes , but this isn't high school, Michael. We hardly had any problems back then and when we did they were silly, stupid ones but we need to make more of an effort '

Michael leaned in, drawing her closer to him.' Lisa , honey, I am and always will be 200% all yours ! You have nothing to worry about from me '

Lisa desperately wanted to believe him . Michael had won her over with his funny sense of humor, his innate kindness , his overflowing heart , and what could she do but fall in love with the man . There had never really been anyone or anything to be jealous over for either of them . Her ex-boyfriend had sort of faded into the school background and Michael hadn't dated anyone serious until her so it hadn't been an issue for them .

It pissed her off that a perky brunette could set her off in a drop of a hat .

It bothered her even more than Michael didn't seem to believe her and she didn't know if bringing the matter up again would put more strain on their relationship . She trusted that Michael would never betray her but she didn't trust the wily Nicole as far as she could throw her . She closed her eyes trying to breathe through it and calm herself down .

' I love you with all of my heart, Michael '

' You'll always be my love, my Lil Lisa '

Michael kissed her and Lisa allowed herself to be drawn into the warmth and love he promised , pushing aside her worries , and relishing in being in the moment with him .

They would weather this storm and come out stronger in the long run , she just knew it .

*****************************WB****************************************

Detective Vega always felt as if he was out of place when he visited the palatial estate that belonged to movie mogul , Malcolm Barrett , and this time was no different . His daughters would have begged to come along for a ride had they known about it for the opportunity to meet the famous producer . Thank God , it was a work case .

Tori and Trina would have whined and begged generally driving him up a wall until they got their way or he caved in order to have some peace of mind .

It had taken him longer to reach the estate since Dean Rivers had requested to speak with him personally about protecting his students and his school as the man didn't want a repeat of the horrible stalking and attacks that had occurred at PCA years ago .

David had reassured the man that they would set up round the clock security for the boarding school though the detective didn't believe Bart Emerson would revisit PCA .

The butler and servant of all trades showed him into an office where Malcolm sat behind the huge desk while his wife poured coffee from an antique silver pot into fine china cup as the lady of the manor . It reminded him of a scene straight out of Dynasty .

' Hello Mr. Reese , Mrs. Reese '

' Detective Vega, please come in ,' ushered Julia , gesturing to the sofa ,' Do have a seat . May I get you some coffee or perhaps some iced tea ? '

' No thank you, Ma'm, ' David chose to stand ,' I wanted to update you on the Bart Emerson situation as it is now . Is your son and Miss .Pensky joining us ? '

Malcolm folded his hands together , all business.' Logan and Quinn are busy planning their wedding , Detective , and I would prefer to keep them out of this until that bastard is back in prison ,' went on Malcolm ,' I don't want for them to have to worry anymore about this though you should be aware that Emerson has written to my son at his film school .' He handed David the letter that Logan had left with him ,' I don't know how he got my sons address but I do not want a repeat of what happened at PCA '

' Well , I am happy for them but Mr. Reese this concerns them . I have an APB out on Bart and my men are working around the clock to recapture him but this tells me that your son hasn't forgotten his brother or Quinn in all of these years . It puts them in danger by not making them aware of the situation '

Malcolm 's fist hit the desk , a scowl crossing his chiseled handsome face .' That son of a bitch isn't my son , Bart Emerson is a sick , twisted psychopath , Logan is my only true son . Those blood tests and DNA tests I had taken years ago proved that and I suggest you remember that when speaking of my family, Detective '

' Malcolm, don't be rude ,' Julia moved to flank her husbands side placing a hand on his shoulder ,' Detective, please forgive my husbands brusqueness , he is simply overwrought worrying about Logan . Quinn and Logan's engagement is new and we don't want this to mar the kids happiness , I am sure you understand that .'

David nodded . ' Of course , ' replied David , scanning the letter that was obviously written by an unhinged young man ,' I am sure it wouldn't have taken much for Bart to find Logan's information off of the net but we'll examine this further down at the station .'

' Do you suppose he is going to try to visit his mother ? ' asked Julia, quietly .

' Beverly is still locked up tight in the Women's penitentiary ,' this came from Malcolm, matter of fact,' I looked into that myself . Isn't that correct, Detective Vega ? '

Beverly Stuart was the adoptive mother of Bart who had woven a tale of lies and deceit of infidelity making her son believe that Malcolm had wronged her in every way enabling Bart to become obsessed with becoming Logan and taking all that he had including Quinn.

She had turned out being equally unhinged and in turn once Bart had been locked up in jail , created an elaborate plan of her own to replace Bart with Logan and rid him of Quinn once and for all that following summer . It had been a terrible ordeal for all .

' There has been no contact between Bart and Beverly ,' informed David , stopping to study a framed family picture on the table ,' There hasn't been any sightings yet of Bart but the man is smart on his feet . Given his obsession with your family , its likely he will try making his way into Santa Barbara '

' Do what you must to apprehend the man ,' said Malcolm, his voice hard,' I've hired extra guards for the premises and to keep an eye on my family and our guests . I would prefer that this not to be released to the news as I wont have Logan and Quinn alarmed by this '

' A statement and a picture could go a long way in helping us find Bart ' replied David , biting his lip to refrain from making a snide comment about the producer not wanting more publicity mixed in with the Reese name .

Julia gave her husband a reproachful look .' We would appreciate you keeping it low key as much as possible, Detective Vega. '

' I'll do what I can ,' said a somber Vega, tucking the letter into his pocket ,' Lock your doors, keep your eyes open and aware , Emerson is a tricky bastard but he isn't dumb , Mr. Reese . I'll be in touch '

As Vega left the estate , Malcolm turned his back towards the double doors, shoulders falling, the whole nightmare of the past running through his mind like his own film and the horrible things that Logan and Quinn had to endure all because of his past so very, very long ago. They had put it behind them once and he wouldn't let it intrude again .

Not when he had the power to stop it from happening again .

*******************************WB***********************************

'Logan '

Quinn stood in the doorway of the bedroom she shared with Logan watching with a touch of amusement and full of love as her less than studious fiancée was bent over a desk writing out a very detailed list of what he wanted for their engagement cocktail party .

He wanted to have it ready for as soon as her parents arrived in town and wasn't letting it sit and grow . Logan was a man with a mission . It had to be perfect .

' Hey baby , I've got it narrowed down to like 200 people , tops ,' replied Logan, looking over his shoulder as she joined him in the room, ' If I order like a seafood buffet is that too much lobster for you ? Julia can handle the whole catering thing for us but I want to have foods you and I love …there's a list of appetizers we can chose from on the dresser '

Quinn leaned around him to smile into his eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck , and kissed him .He caressed the side of her face lightly as he returned the kiss .

' It doesn't have to be full on fancy or you'll give me a panic attack, ' Quinn slid onto his lap, ' We could add like those little quiches , some veggies , homemade rolls or biscuits are always yummy . We don't have to have lobster for all our pre-wedding events '

Logan sat his pen down on the desk to push her glasses up on her nose .' This crowd isn't exactly the burger and barbecue bunch, Quinn . I want these people like Uncle George who isn't really my uncle but he directs with Dad and has since I was like 7 , I want him to be like wowed that I got the best girl and I can give her the world '

' That's crazy but sweet ,' Quinn played with the hair at the nape of his neck ,' Logan, you promised me you wouldn't go over the top. We don't need thousands of dollars worth of lobster just for our engagement party ….can we compromise with like mini hamburgers or steak or something '

Logan considered , taking his time feeling Quinn's eyes on him . It was hard tamping down his excitement for this party . He didn't want it to be stuffy and traditional because that wasn't him and Quinn and it meant a lot to him that she was letting him handle their party . Other brides would have wanted full say on the whole party but not Quinn .

' Yeah, we'll have lobster on our reception menu ,' agreed Logan ,' its probably overkill if we have it at our engagement party . Did you figure out like what kind of decorations and things you want for the tables at the reception, Quinn ? I don't really have any ideas other than like flowers on the table …..but I figure that's a chick thing '

A grin split across Quinn's pretty face with excitement .' Oh Logan I had the cutest idea - lab beakers filled with tulips on the tables . Isn't that me ? I called the science lab at PCA and I can get a bunch of old ones really cheap off of them because they just box them up and store them then buy new every year . Isn't that awesome ? '

Logan pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand .' Whatever you want works for me but Quinn, we don't have to buy used . I can buy new lab beakers for our wedding '

' I know ,' Quinn was all serious ,' However my parents want to help as well to contribute to our wedding . Please don't insult my parents …don't you remember how out of place Chase's folks felt when they were at odds with Zoey's parents on the planning ? '

' Mrs. Brooks got her back up with Zoey's high strung Mom's plans '

' Exactly ! Let my folks pay for the beakers ' suggested Quinn, always calm, ' it's such a little thing . I'm positive my mother will offer up suggestions for our wedding since I am her only daughter '

Logan's face scrunched up in thought . Suzanna Pensky was as free spirited as her daughter and just as open minded and loving , he couldn't imagine his future mother -in-law locking horns with Quinn or Julia on anything to do with the wedding .

' Sure ,' agreed Logan, easily enough ,' are you freaked out about your Mom becoming like a Monster mother of the Bride , babe ? Cause I don't see it anymore than I see her and Julia throwing down over like table settings and flowers either '

' Monster Mother of the Bride ? Really, Logan, where did you hear that ? '

' Last year when Mrs. Brooks went off her rocker fighting with Zoey and Mrs. Matthews over stupid crap like ice sculptures and fancy tuxedoes , us guys decided she was turning into the monster '

Quinn's sigh turned into a half laugh .' Well it's a bit much but apt considering however you know my Mom, she'll offer up suggestions but leave it up to me '

' Your Mom is the best , you know I love your Mom,' declared Logan , his list momentarily pushed aside for the time being as he put his arms around her waist ,' It's your Dad and mine that we have to worry about . I'll talk to Dad again before your folks get here , tell him to tone down himself '

Malcolm and Frank couldn't be more different - the successful, powerful movie producer and the college professor , and though they both wanted only the best for their kids, they always seemed to clash when put in a room together .

Despite the many years that Quinn and Logan had been together , their respective fathers still tended to clash often enough . Especially when it came down to the Reese fortune .

Quinn rested her forehead against his .' I'll speak with Dad as well and ask him to be on his best behavior for my sake '

Logan nuzzled her neck .' Mmm, sounds good ,' He nibbled tiny kisses up her jaw line as she tilted her head to give him better access ,' you know all of this wedding planning is making me want you even more, Quinn '

Quinn tightened her arms around his, yanking his face down to hers for a simmering kiss .

' Why are we still talking "

' Beats me ' Picking up her , Logan managed to get them to the bed and they fell together in a heap on the soft duvet as passion gave away in a tangle of bodies , heat like molten lava coursing through them as they came together in a fervor .

She melted under his touch , each touch, each caress, each kiss bringing them closer .

Together they soared touching the heavens then came back down together on a crest of blissfulness . Later after they had loved once more, Quinn rested her head against Logan's bare chest , content to listen to his heartbeat steady against her ear .

' I can't wait until we're married ,' murmured Quinn as Logan caressed her arm, tenderly ,' I'm excited to become your wife but I'm a little afraid too . I felt so out of place at that high brow bridal shop with that snobby woman fawning all over me because I was marrying you …..she thought I was a nobody bride until I mentioned we were marrying '

Logan brushed a kiss across her temple .' Quinn, baby, you know there are always gonna be those jerks who want to suck up because of the whole Reese thing but you just gotta be yourself . Put them in their place like I have learned to do '

Quinn caught his hand in hers, twining their fingers together .' I know we have to have our engagement picture taken for the paper but can we not put it in all the tabloids ? We managed to avoid all of that craziness when we first started dating and now that we're getting married , I want to keep avoiding it '

Since this was the second time Quinn was broaching the subject , Logan knew it was important to her . They had never had to deal with the press at PCA because they hadn't cared who Malcolm Reese's son was dating but them getting married would capture the press attention . He was after all Malcolm Reese's only son and a wedding was huge .

' I mean it Logan, I mean, its bad enough I am sort of expecting all of these hot Santa Barbara debutante's to come out of the woodwork once we put it in the papers of our engagement ,' rambled on Quinn ,' You know the one last effort to get you away from my clutches '

Logan burst into a fit of laughter that bubbled up from his throat .' Quinn, that's just insane ! I mean your always super hot when your jealous but babe, I love you . I am marrying you- I don't care about those debutante's from around here '

Quinn heaved a wry sigh .' Don't make fun of how I feel ! ' She smacked his chest with her hand ,' I cant even look for my wedding dress in this town without being made to feel like I am less than who I am '

' I'm sorry, I'm sorry ,' Logan kissed her gently ,' Quinn, I love you for all that you are , I always have . I'm sorry the dress shopping was bad but why don't you just have Zoey make your wedding dress ? I bet she would be thrilled to death and she knows what you like and all '

Quinn settled against his chest .' She's one of my maids of honors- well, I guess she would be my matron of honor since she is married , and I don't want her to feel like she has to make my dress for me . Like its an obligation or something , Logan '

' I think you should just ask her , Quinn ,' declared Logan ,' I bet Zoey will be thrilled to design your wedding dress for you . Plus you know, good practice for her as a designer '

' I suppose that is true ,' Quinn closed her eyes ,' I'll ask her later '

' Good ,' Logan drew her closer ,' our wedding will be the best day of our lives '

Meanwhile in the town of Santa Barbara, Bart covered his tracks , lying low and being as nondescript as possible , the hair dye and change of clothes had made him look like a surfer dude , someone no one would think twice of if the police came snooping around looking for him. He'd snagged some cash easily enough mugging some low life on the docks , hating that a man of his stature and wealth had to resort to stealing off the street .

He had gotten excited when he had stumbled upon Quinn and all of her lovely lady friends having a little shopping spree , there was beautiful Quinn, so full of life and the old desire for her resurfaced . Bart had to reign himself in from taking her then and there but he needed to think this thing through and be thorough .

He had been so sly, so cunning, she hadn't recognized him even when he was brazen and in the same shop , observing her , with a watchful gaze .

Quinn was marrying his brother .

Anger boiled to the top - it should be me she is marrying, not Logan - he doesn't deserve Quinn . I need to take back what is mine .

Bart unfolded a old picture from the inside of the pocket of his shirt , it was a photograph of Logan taken in the quad of PCA , looking every inch the arrogant player .

' Protect what you got, brother ,' vowed Bart under his breath ,' cause I'm back '


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : I still own nothing Zoey101 You all know the drill .

'Chase, is that Girly Cow ? Why are you watching that without me ? ' asked Zoey, upon entering the suite that they were staying in and catching sight of what was playing on the big screened television . It looked like it was the crazy bra episode too .

An embarrassed expression flashed across her husbands face . ' I got them from Logan ,' explained Chase, lamely ,' He has the whole collection in his Dvds so I thought it might be fun to watch it . I didn't know how long you'd be helping Quinn this morning either .'

Zoey tossed her purse on the bedside table .' We're back ,' said Zoey, matter of fact,' it didn't take that long to pick up two boxes of old lab beakers from PCA . I begged off on cleaning them which is what Quinn and the rest of the girls are doing .'

Chase arched a brow .' Should I know why beakers for a wedding ? We didn't t have beakers at our wedding '

Zoey kicked off her flip flops and joined him on the sofa .' We did not because we aren't scientists ,' explained Zoey, because it made perfect sense to her ,' Quinn is going to put flowers in them as the decorations on the tables for the reception '

' That sounds like Quinn '

' Where's Logan and the rest of the guys ? I sort of expected you to be assigned best men duties and all '

' I was smarter than Vince and Michael, ' grinned Chase, teasingly ,' I said I needed to speak to my wife . Logan dragged Vince and Michael with him to the country club to help him give orders and set things up just right to surprise Quinn for the engagement cocktail party plus it s good distraction since Quinn's parents arrive this afternoon '

Zoey chuckled as she propped her feet up in her husbands lap .' It is kind of funny how even after all these years with Quinn, Logan is still freaked over her Dad '

Chase began rubbing the soles of her feet making her sigh .' Your Mom still scares me and we've been married a year, honey '

' Chase , that is ridiculous '

' We all have our thing so since we're here and alone, can we talk about what you don't want to talk about ? No trying to change the subject or seduce me to distract me because I am onto you, Zoey Matthews '

Zoey bit down on her bottom lip, pushed absently at a strand of blonde hair and knew he was right . It didn't mean it was something that she looked forward to having but it wasn't very mature to evade as she had been doing for weeks now .

' I know we agreed we'd only stay in Paris for a year but Chase, things are going so well for us ! I am learning so much about design and we're both doing good in school ..I think we need to reconsider our agreement '

Chase stopped rubbing her feet to stare forlornly at her .' We can easily transfer to our colleges here in California , I've already looked into it , and it's all good . Not to mention the little fact that even with me working we cant afford to live in Paris , Zo '

Zo laid a gentle hand on his arm .' We could if we accepted the money from my folks '

' No,' Chase rose, dropped her legs, dragged an aggravated hand through his bushy hair ,' we accepted the loft simply because I didn't want to hurt your Grandparents feelings since they were so good to us . I am not letting your parents support us by throwing money our way when we're capable of taking care of ourselves, Zoey '

Zoey crossed her arms , staring sullenly at her husband .' I can work too '

' Not in Paris ,' argued Chase, holding his ground ,' I think its important to us together to just transfer colleges like we originally agreed to do in the first place and forge our own life here . Come on, Zo, My Mom and Val did those house tours here for us when they were here for their real estate convention or whatever it was they were at together and the house they found for us is nice . It's not the Ritz or this place but its good for us '

' You went and saw it without me ? '

' No but the Moms sent video ,' argued back Chase, evenly ,' its affordable and we could fix it up . Hell, its even cheaper than if we got a dump apartment in L.A. and I can do school , maybe even get a couple of jobs so you can spend more time in your design classes if that helps . I…I'm just done with living in Paris '

Zoey's hands fell to her side as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding either . It would seem as if they were at an impasse but God she didn't want to fight with him. She hated when they argued and fought .

' I love Paris . I don't want us to leave '

Chase frowned then surprised her by pressing a light kiss on her forehead .' I love you more than anything in this world, Zoey, but marriage is about compromise and well, lots of other things . I know you live and breathe Paris and it makes you alive , I've seen you and I know that, but I think us making this change is better for our marriage '

' You think about it , I'm going to go downstairs see if Quinn can give me a wedding assignment or maybe get a drink '

' Chase, I love you '

' I know which is why this is really important ' With that being said , Chase left the room , as Zoey stared longily at her wedding ring , in deep thought while Girly Cow chuckled hysterically in a cheesy situation of a life of a teenager which seemed so long ago to Zo.

***********************Wedding Bells **********************************

The Santa Barbara Country Club was a mixture of the Aztec style melded with the gables of the Victorian architecture giving the buildings a haughty appearance from the well manicured lawns , the stately tennis courts , the long outdoor pool and hot tub surrounded by the cabanas and the spa room , but those weren't important to Logan Reese today as he led his friends through the main dining room where he intended to have his and Quinn's engagement party . The wait staff was busy putting snowy white linens on the tables as fresh flowers in crystal cut vases were being brought in by the dozens by the local florists that Logan had hired . It was a profusion of roses and tulips in bright colors that Quinn favored .

.

Logan, hands on his hips , took stock of the set up with a critical eye .' I want a lot of pomp but not flash if you get my drift . Maybe tone down some glam to make it comfortable because I don't want my bride to be not to be comfortable at our engagement party '

Charlotte McVee , the manager of the club, consulted her list .' You were very specific in your wishes , Mr. Reese , and I assure you my staff has it all under control . You and your family have always been a huge part of the club since well, since you were young and we intend to make your event memorable for you and your bride , Logan '

Once long ago, Charlotte had the opportunity of becoming a Reese but recognizing that Malcolm had still been mourning Lorraine, she had declined the proposal . She didn't regret it and once the awkwardness had passed , she remained friends with them . Enough years had passed since then and she was fond of both Malcolm and Julia .

She was genuinely happy that Logan had found someone to love .

' I know , I'm probably being a pain but Quinn didn't hardly give me input on this which is huge because my girl, she has opinions . Never been shy about sharing them either and this is my gift to her '

Vince slapped Logan on the back as if to bring him back down to Earth .' Let the lady do her job, Reese , and chill out . You don't want to be a jerk '

Michael came back from the kitchen where the caterers were busy . He popped a shrimp popper in his mouth as he joined his friends .the buffet was going to be sweet .Being the awesome friend that he was , Michael had taken it upon himself to sample some of the food that was being prepared for tonight's shin dig .

' He cant help being a jerk, Vince ,' added Michael, with a wide smile ,' As long as you don't have them bring out the fancy silver or caviar , I think your ass is safe from the love of your life '

Logan rubbed at the back of his neck where a ball of tension had built up . ' Quinn wants really low scale on our wedding so I've only got our engagement party to introduce her to a lot of important people in my life that didn't make the wedding cut '

' Quinn would have had you eloping if you invited like 500 people to the wedding '

' I know , I know , and 200 gave her a panic attack '

' I'm glad its you, not me, Reese,' contributed Vince , nonchalantly ,' Lola talks in vague terms when marriage is brought up at this juncture in our relationship we're focusing on our careers for right now , thank God .'

Michael helped himself to an iced tea , drank , ignoring his friends shared looks .

' Uh no, I'm staying out of this one ,' declared Michael ,' Lisa has been acting weird since we got here . I'm not risking jinxing us at this point .'

Just then a delivery man passed them carrying a bouquet of black roses past the three young men, blonde hair tucked beneath a baseball cap, a pair of shades hiding his eyes .

Logan's head swiveled at the sight of them , his gut tightening .' Hold it , man , I didn't order freaking black flowers ? Who the hell fucked up my order ? '

Michael grabbed one arm while Vince snagged the other to keep Logan from losing the rest of his control . It wouldn't do at all and angry Logan was still a bad place to be .

He'd calmed down a lot over the years but he still got spitfire mad easily enough .

' Dude , let Miss. McVee handle the mistake , it's why your paying her the big bucks '

' You should go talk to the caterers with Michael and I'll see if I can get the funeral flowers removed from here . It was probably just a stupid mistake or maybe Del Figgalo's idea of a funny not funny joke '

Logan glared at Vince at the mention of Quinn's first love and former old boyfriend .

' Quinn hasn't spoken to Del Figg since we graduated ! He wouldn't have the balls to send us flowers ….'

Michael gave his arm a yank .' Shut your yap and calm down . Do you want to be a raving lunatic before Quinn's parents get here ? Cause , dude , your close to it '

Logan heaved a irritated sigh .' No '

' I am on flowers , get him away from here , Michael ' ordered Vince , heading in the direction that they had seen the flowery delivery guy go towards the open room where the open bar and small dance floor would be . A longer table would be set up for pictures of the happy couple which Logan had chosen from his favorites of him and Quinn .

From the glass doors of the terrace , he grinned , enjoying his own cleverness and the stupidity of Logan and his idiot buddies . It was too easy .

Leaving Logan in good hands with Michael and wishing they had dragged Chase with them because it would have been much easier , Vince had just located the manager /party planner who appeared to be puzzling over the black roses in question .

' Miss. McVee , hey , ' replied Vince , frowning at the dark roses , a niggling at the back of his mind ,' We've got Logan under control but can we get rid of these gruesome flowers ? Are the rest of the order right - I know Logan ordered French tulips and roses '

Charlotte held a card .' Its addressed to Ms. Pensky '

Vince was curious but went practical .' We should just get rid of them , note included . Its probably her old boyfriends idea of a funny joke because he is a moron . Quinn wouldn't appreciate it at all .'

He agreed with Logan's assessment of Mark Del Figgalo but he was emotionless so it reasoned that sending Quinn funeral flowers would fit Mark's thought process which was warped .

Charlotte hesitated .' Shouldn't we check with the bride to be first ? They are for her '

' Quinn is already apprehensive about this party and black flowers might tip her over the edge . Trust me, I am saving you from both the bride and the groom '

Charlotte accepted this but tucked the unopened card into her file , just in case ., as she picked up the black roses with disdain . It really was in poor taste to send black roses and also quite on the creepy side . She would just take them in back and throw them in the trash . She felt Vince's gaze upon hers and met his eyes in a straightforward manner .

' Is there anything else , Mr. Blake ? '

' Nope , just don't bring in an ice sculpture or play boring elevator music , I think you've got this event all covered '

As Vince walked back to the kitchen to help Michael with Logan , he hoped that Quinn would appreciate all the work that Logan was putting into this party was for her , because he adored her . He imagined that Lola would be enthralled by all the trappings of the fancy right down to the crystal and the fresh flowers as it was the fanciful life she often dreamed of for herself . He was a football player at heart , she an actress, he didn't know if it was plausible that they could afford the lifestyle of the rich and famous .

It wouldn't do to burst Lola's bubble either so they could also deal with that later on down the road when it was necessary for them .

Tonight wasn't about them but Quinn and Logan .

******************************WB**********************************

' Mom ! Dad! '

' There's my Quinnnie Girl ' Frank Pensky pulled his only daughter into a strong embrace, kissing her cheek , ' let me look at you '

Quinn hugged him back.' Oh Dad '

' Oh hun, just indulge your father ,' Suzanna reached for Quinn with a throaty laugh ,' He's been a weepy mess since Logan asked for his blessing a while ago though he will claim otherwise . . I am so thrilled for you , Quinn '

Quinn held out her ring for her parents to behold . .' This ring belonged to Logan's mom so it s quite precious to him . I just love it and him so very much .'

' How thoughtful ' gushed Suzanna ,' and I've brought you my own wedding dress if you would care to wear it or update it as you choose to though the choice is entirely yours , my lovely daughter '

' Thanks , Mom ,' says Quinn, carefully ,' the girls and I went dress shopping but I didn't like a single gown I tried on for myself , it didn't feel right '

Logan stepped out onto the patio with Malcolm and Julia following at his heels . All of their friends were back inside preparing for the engagement party in a few hours but he'd gotten sidetracked by a telephone call from an old friend . It had been unexpected and Logan had babbled like a moron debating with himself on how to handle said old friend .

He didn't think that Quinn would appreciate that Dana Cruz was back in California .

All of this slid from his mind at the sight of Quinn's parents talking a mile a minute with his bride in the entryway . Logan straightened his spine , held out a hand, and approached Frank , a careful smile in place . The man was formidable and though he had given him his blessing to marry Quinn, Logan still felt like he was walking on crushed glass around the man .

' Frank , Suzanna , hello ,' greeted Logan ,' I wish you had let us pick you up at the airport . I know traffic can be such a pain at this time in the afternoon '

' Nonsense , Logan, we made good time ,' told Frank ,' I understand you were seeing to the final arrangements of your engagement party for this evening '

Logan nodded, sagely .

' My gift to Quinn '

' Forget me being the so called Bridezilla ,' teased Quinn, lovingly ,' Logan is trying to start a new trend as a Groom-zilla, I think '

Logan glared at her .' She mocks me '

Suzanna kissed his cheek .' You'll get used to it , Logan ,' replied Suzanna , easily enough ,' now lead me to the kitchen , I surely could use an iced tea about now '

' Why don't we go to the sunroom, ' suggested Julia , taking Quinn's mother from her stepson as Malcolm fell in line with Frank,' I'll have Chauncey bring in some refreshments and we can chat a bit about the kids wedding while they get dressed for tonight '

' We were quite pleased the kids insisted upon getting married here ' told Malcolm as a weary Quinn and Logan followed behind at a slower pace ,' Nothing but the best for Logan and Quinn, I say . Money isn't so much as an object when we can give them the perfect wedding the way I see it , Frank '

Quinn winced and grabbed Logan's hand ,' Oh dear '

Frank's jaw tightened .' We appreciate that, Malcolm, but my daughter isn't after some high faulting wedding just because you have the wealth . I believe that Quinn has expressed wanting a small intimate wedding …'

Julia sent Frank a consoling smile .' Yes and our kids will have exactly that . You'll have to forgive Malcolm, he does tend to get carried away wanting to spoiling Logan especially now with the wedding '

' I am sure we can discuss our part in the wedding financial and otherwise in privacy ,' suggested a calm Suzanna , ' now certainly isn't the time .' She spied a watercolor of a sandy beach, pausing to admire ,' That is lovely as is this house , I can see why my daughter feels comfortable here .'

Quinn bit her lip .' Should we join them in the sunroom ? I really don't want our parents arguing over who is going to pay for what for our wedding , Logan , and Dad already has his back up so to speak .'

' Naw , babe, I think its for the best if we let them deal with that crap on their own ,' suggested Logan, searching her eyes and finding worry behind them ,' I don't think Julia or Suzanna will let it be a knock out drag out fight or anything .'

' My Father has a lot of pride ,' mused Quinn, twisting the ring on her finger in a nervous gesture ,' them talking money right off the bat freaks me out, Logan .'

Logan simply pulled her into his arms as the parents went inside . He smoothed a hand down her hair and pressed his forehead against hers .

' Quinn, hey, its going to be fine ,' declared Logan, matter of fact ,' Dad isn't going to push your Dad cause he knows I'll be pissed at him if he tries . Second, Julia and Suzanna are pretty sensible women and they will want to give you your dream wedding to make you happy so I really don't think its gonna be like the blow out between Chase and Zoey's moms or anything '

' I suppose I might be overreacting a tiny bit '

Logan pushed her frames up on the bridge of her nose , affectionately .' Yeah , a little bit but I still love you,' joked Logan, kissing her , sweetly ,' Why don't you go upstairs and get all prettied up for our party and I'll haul up your folks luggage '

' Your actually going to carry their bags to their rooms by yourself ? Not make Chauncey do it , Logan '

Logan kissed her nose .' I can carry bags up the stairs , woman .'

' So you can ' murmured Quinn , leaning into him slightly ,' I cant believe I am actually nervous about our engagement party tonight .'

' Don't be '

Quinn blew him a kiss as she made a beeline for the stairs glancing sideways where her folks were in deep conversation with Malcolm and Julia then back at Logan . It seemed as if they were on track and steamrolling closer and closer towards their wedding day.

It was both exciting and terrifying at the same time .

***********************Wedding Bells ************************************

The Country club had closed its doors for the private party of Pensky /Reese , the terrace doors opened allowing for the guests to mingle amongst themselves , as silver and crystal gleamed and winked , a champagne fountain flowed between two rooms while a large buffet table invited everyone to feast and enjoy.

Light classics could be heard mingling with the soft rock in the background as Quinn gripped Logan's arm, looking for familiar faces among the sea of people she didn't know in the room . So many people, so many strangers to her .

.

Logan looked handsome in a dark blue suit and a white button down shirt , minus a tie while Quinn looked lovely in a swinging green dress with a black lace neckline , her brown hair loose around her shoulders .

' Quinn, what do you think ? '

Quinn tried to let go of her nerves to really take it all in. Among all the touches of the elegance , her eyes came to rest on the framed pictures of them together on display . She noted to her delight one was of them just holding onto each other in the PCA lounge .

Chase had taken that so long ago and she knew it was one of Logan's favorites which made her heart swell even more with love for him .

' It's wonderful, sweetie ,' admitted Quinn, her voice raspy with emotion ,' I cannot believe you pulled all of this off on your own '

Logan huffed a bit stopping short of preening because it wasn't manly or cool .' I knew what I wanted ,' told Logan , ' the guys did lend me a hand with the details . If the food sucks we get to blame Michael ..'

Quinn slapped him, playfully .' I am sure it will be yummy '

She accepted the glass of champagne that he offered her .' I love the fountain ! Isn't it so romantic ? I've seen pictures of them because Mom and Dad had one at their wedding but I didn't know you would get us one .

'

' I knew you'd like it ' beamed Logan , recognizing a tall man in an expensive grey Hermes suit near the buffet sampling the shrimp ,' come on baby, you gotta meet Uncle George '

Quinn took a sip of her drink .' Is he the uncle that sent you that extreme amount of money when you graduated from PCA '

' Yup and I'm really like a son to him ' explained Logan, taking her hand ,' Uncle George , I want you to meet my beautiful Quinn '

While Quinn was being introduced to Logan's favorite honorary uncle, Zoey smoothed the crease in her sleek blush colored sheath dress with the sassy ruffles down to the hem , it was one of her newest designs and a favorite . Her husband and Michael were in a huddle near the buffet eating rather than mingling it seemed to be while she chatted with Quinn's mom about the upcoming nuptials .

.

' Is married life treating you well, Zoey ? I would let go any thoughts on lecturing Chase on pigging out on crab puffs , let him and Michael have their fun ,' replied a fun loving Suzanna ,' I expect Frank will find his way to the table soon enough '

For now it appeared that Frank was talking poor Vince and Lola's ear off by the piano bar .

Zoey turned her attention back to the older woman .' Oh, Chase and I are still good ,' assured Zoey, taking a small sip of the bubbly ,' we're thrilled for Logan and Quinn too . I figured she'd hold him off getting married for a few more years yet …..we were all really surprised when she said yes .

'

Suzanna chuckled at that.' Quinn's heart knew when its right , its right '

' I suppose that is true '

' This really is a lovely party , I wouldn't have expected party planning to be one of Logan's specialties ' joked an impressed Suzanna of her future son in law ,' that young man is certainly full of surprises '

' The guys had to talk him down from going too over the top '

' I don't know who half of these people are ,' Lisa , looking stunning in a black sheath dress with a watercolor of pink and purples splashed across the front panel of the dress. Her black hair tumbled down her back ,' are they all Hollywood bigwigs that Mr. . Reese knows or something ? '

' I thought I saw Mr. Thatcher in the back earlier ,' admitted Zoey, conversationally of a Math teacher of PCA ,' Quinn always loved his Fancy geometry class and the way he taught it . It sort of makes sense that he would be invited to this thing .'

Suzanna looked at both young women .' Who made this guest list , girls ? '

' Logan '

' It's mostly family friends, business associates of Malcolm's , ' added Julia , joining the women in a huddle ,' Logan didn't want to insult anyone that worked with his father but he couldn't include them in a wedding invite . There are probably a handful of producers and directors holding court with Malcolm as we speak .'

Lisa took a sip of her wine spritzer .' Quinn's head is going to be spinning soon '

Zoey finished the rest of her drink, sent a sympathetic look towards Quinn, who had a polite smile pasted across her face while Logan did all of the talking for her .

Oh yeah, Quinn was stressing !

*****************************************WB**************************

Michael popped another crab puff in his mouth, scanned the room for the love of his life , chewed then turned to face his very bored looking best friend as Chase kept tugging his collar .

' This party sucks '

' Yup,' agreed Chase , solemnly ,' Not one of Logan's finest hours ever . Do you think anyone would notice if we paid the music man to play something from this century ? '

' Not the best tunes ,' agreed Michael , with a nod ,' Quinn cant dance to this stuff . This elevator crap must be what the mucky mucks listen to at wing dings like these ritzy glitz parties and such '

' The dude did say he was showing off Quinn to all his Dads associates and all ' commented Chase , taking a drink of the champagne with disdain ,' I feel like this is a step up from the fancy lifestyle of Grandma and Grandpa Cory , you know '

Michael heaved a sigh .' I feel like we should help Quinn from Logan well meaning gig and all '

' I agree but how would we do that ? Logan worked his butt off to make this thing something special ,' mused Chase, scratching his head in thought ,' who can we call that can spice this engagement party up and make it fun ? '

Michael scratched his chin .' Too bad we don't have any old footage of Quinn and Logan from PCA cause that would be fun to put on a screen and show '

Chase snapped his fingers .' Let me step outside and call Jeremiah Trottman , see if he can loan us anything . He's doing some summer intern thing in Malibu ..'

' How do you know this ? I haven't heard from that dude since we graduated '

' Jeremiah is taking all kinds of journalism classes in college , he's been emailing me for months trying to find a hook to cover Zoey becoming this break out designer in Paris ,' explained Chase ,' He's still annoying but Zo likes the idea so there you go '

' I'll go call him '

' You do that . Man, Logan should have thought of this first if he wasn't blinded by love ' said Michael but Chase had already made a beeline outside to make his phone call .

' Love blinders , hmm ! Sounds like something weird Quinn might invent ' declared Nicole in a husky tone of voice ,' isn't this party divine , Michael ? I feel like I should be some Hollywood wife or something …'

' Gulp '

Michael tried to avert his gaze from Nicole but a man would have to be blind not to notice her . Her hair was piled on top of her head, diamonds winked from her ears, and she wore a slinky white dress that showed off her cleavage to its best advantage and didn't leave much to the imagination .

' Nicole , um, hey ,' squeaked Michael , trying to find Lisa in the crowd of partygoers ,' I wouldn't say that too loud or it might freak Quinn out some '

Nicole laughed , inched closer to Michael so that he could smell her perfume , her breasts brushing against his arm in a provocative manner . She felt brazen and knew that she looked gorgeous so why shouldn't she aim to seduce tonight ?

Michael tried to step back from her .' What ..what are you doing , Nicole ? '

Nicole's lips pursed in a half smile as she laid her hand on his arm.' Isn't it obvious by now , Michael ? It's a party but I thought it might be better if we go somewhere private and make our own ? '

Michael spluttered , shock and color rising on his face as he was backed into a corner .

' Nicole ! Stop , whatever this is, just stop it ! We don't need to make a scene or anything ,' chuckled Michael, at a loss as to what to do here ,' You know you're a beautiful woman and I'm really , really flattered but I am not interested '

Nicole brushed her body against his, provocatively .' You don't mean that, Michael . Trust me, I know when a man wants me and honey, you do '

Michael held up his palms then dropped them .' I am in love with Lisa Perkins '

' I never said a thing about love, Michael, but we could have us some fun tonight '

' What in the name of God has gotten into you ? '

' Michael , really , Michael, don't tease me '

Before Michael could manage a respond , Nicole was yanked by the back of her slinky dress by an enraged Quinn, who had witnessed the whole thing as she was going to find her friends while Logan was talking to Malcolm's tennis partner .

' That is enough ,' Quinn tried to keep her voice down but her temper rose at the audacity that was Nicole Bristow ,' I've had enough of your rudeness and scheming when we've been nothing but kind to you. Now your trying to seduce Michael at my engagement party, well, that is the last straw '

Nicole smoothed her lips in a thin line .' I think you are the one making the scene, Quinn . Lower your voice and no one will pay the least bit attention to us '

' Oh, shut up, Nicole ,' swore Quinn, angrily ,' I know what I saw and what Lisa told me about you is obviously very true . I think you'd best leave my engagement party right now and don't think about coming back '

Logan came up behind Quinn, placing a hand on the small of her back .' Better yet , Nicole , why don't you pack your bags and get the hell out of my house '

Nicole cursed them .' Damn you both '

' You don't belong here anymore , Nicole , and I think we all know it '

Swiping at the furious tears that sprang from her eyes, Nicole straightened her dress and sauntered out of the engagement party while Quinn and Logan watched her walk away .

Michael sighed ,' Well , that livened things up '


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : I still own nothing Zoey101 .

Nicole marched angrily out of the country club, the doors slamming loudly behind her as all those mingling at Logan and Quinn's engagement party stopped to stare at the drama that had just taken place only moments ago .

Michael sent the couple a sheepish smile .' Well, well, well , that was really bad '

Quinn placed a hand on Michael's arm then nodded in the direction of his girlfriend .

' Yes, it was ,' agreed Quinn, under her breath ,' however if I were you, Michael, I would be looking for Lisa because I am pretty sure she didn't miss seeing Nicole blatantly hitting on you and making a scene '

Michael winced .' Sorry about that and all. I didn't want it to be true '

' We know that, dude ,' replied Logan , matter of factly ,' go handle Lisa , will you '

' Wish me luck that she doesn't kill me ' muttered Michael, spotting Lisa chugging wine and talking with Zoey and Mrs. Pensky ,' Oh crap, she looks super pissed '

Squaring his shoulders , puffing out his chest, Michael made his way over to the women , a worried chuckle escaping his mouth as he tried to catch Lisa's perturbed gaze .

' Hello, ladies ,' managed Michael , hoping he sounded charming ,' I wanted to steal my girlfriend away for a few minutes . Lisa, honey, want to step outside ? '

Lisa took Zoey's glass of wine , gulped it down then handed her back the glass .

' I don't know why ,' said Lisa , her hair swinging as she headed for the terrace doors ,' you've already disrupted our friends engagement party with your friend, Nicole .'

Zoey sighed, disappointment in her tone .' I just can't believe that Nicole actually did that - even though I saw it with my own eyes. That wasn't the girl I knew ..or that I thought I still knew anyway .'

' People change, Zoey ,' replied Suzanna , calmly ,' that is the way of life .'

' I told you she was after Michael ' declared Lisa before she trailed off towards the terrace with Michael following after her . She realized that she was much more angry at the situation than she was embarrassed by the whole thing but it still stung ,' we're alone now so what is it you'd like to say ? '

Michael wished he had thought to grab a drink . He needed a bracer badly .

' Honey, I know that your pissed at me but I made it clear to Nicole that I wasn't interested in her . I was firm . I love you '

Lisa folded her arms across her chest .' You obviously weren't clear enough because that tramp made a play for you in front of an audience of , what, 200 people ? I can't believe you didn't throw her out yourself, Michael ! That…..that you just stood there then let Quinn and Logan do it !'

Michael ran a hand over his hair , let out a frustrated groan of his own .' The woman caught me off guard ! The Nicole Bristow that I knew wouldn't have done anything like that or even thought about it with me , I mean '

Lisa glared at him .' Clearly that Nicole grew into a home wrecker '

She paced across the terrace, trying to rid herself of her misdirected anger . She knew that Michael hadn't encouraged Nicole but it still hurt to see her coming onto her man .It didn't seem to matter that she and Michael had already had a similar discussion about Nicole earlier nor did it stop her from being hurt by the whole fiasco .

' Clearly ,' Michael stepped behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders ,' Lisa, I am a moron , an idiot , and I swear , I wasn't the slightest bit tempted by Nicole or any other woman . You are the only woman that I want , the only woman that I love , and I love you like crazy '

He pressed tiny kisses on the side of her face. ' Want me to borrow Logan's old Jet X ? I can humiliate myself like a lovesick fool for you '

Lisa couldn't t help the gurgle of a laugh that escaped her as she recalled the time at PCA when Michael had turned into a babbling fool trying to impress her and somehow wound up with his zipper stuck in the bike . Zoey's Pink Jet- X .

He really was the sweetest, funniest, most adorable man on the planet .

Michael Barrett was her man .

Lisa swiped at a tear that had collected on the corner of her eye .' I would appreciate the gesture '

' Maybe after the party …' trailed off Michael as he felt Lisa begin to relax against him , the tension draining from her body ,' Really don't want to test Logan right now in case he gets a wild hair up his butt to toss me out on mine too . '

Lisa's lips curved , slightly .' That would probably be for the best all around '

' From now on , less hanging with the guys unless its like best man duty type stuff and more us time . We can even like do the tourist thing in Santa Barbara while we are here if you want , Lisa '

Michael had said as much before but somehow this time it felt it held much more importance to their whole relationship .

Lisa placed her hands over his .' That is all I want , Michael '

It felt like they were really going to be alright in their world .

***********************Wedding Bells ************************************

Lola was still reeling from the revelation that perky , naïve Nicole had turned into a home wrecker seductress - it blew the mind to pieces !

' Well that livened up this really boring party ' sighed Lola , ' poor Lisa '

Vince took a drink of his mineral water .' I have faith in our friends '

' So do I but it doesn't make Michael less of a pig for not speaking up '

' He is devoted to Lisa '

' Not the point and don't you stick up for Michael, Vince Blake '

' Since the guys aren't here to help me out , I am not going to touch that one ,' decided Vince , choosing not to get into the battle of the sexes in the middle of their friends engagement party ,' but will you look at that ? '

He nodded to a corner where Mr. Pensky was trying to look interested in whatever the dark haired man in the four thousand dollar grey suit was carrying on a conversation about . Vince took the man to be some Hollywood bigwig or another businessman because he carried himself in the same smug way of his own father .

' Quinn's Dad looks like he's really bored ,' declared Lola ,' which , you know , is something else because he teaches about boring rocks and science stuff '

' Shall we go help the man out ? '

' Why not ' Lola adjusted the belt around her black bandeau dress which was covered in red and purple flowers . Gold heeled sandals and gold bracelets completed her new look ,' this party is bordering on dull. I mean the food is fantastic but did Logan forget it was for Quinn ? Its more like a cocktail party all swankified up than an engagement party '

' More like I think Logan was trying not to step on any of his Dads business associates toes and bruise egos '

' Fine but poor Quinn, cause this is a snooze fest '

' I always knew the Reese name is a big deal but guess this is what is expected of him '

Lola smacked him with her purse .' Don't make me feel sorry for Logan '

Vince patted her hand, lightly .' Down , Lola '

She managed a genuine smile as they approached Frank and the other man and Lola noticed the relief in Mr. Pensky's face for their arrival . It was good .

' Hey Mr. Pensky ,' spoke up Lola , smiling brightly at him,' Vince and I noticed you hanging back here hiding so thought we'd join you '

Frank leaned over to kiss her cheek .' Thanks, Lola, that is very nice of you . I am afraid this is a bit much for a man of science but I know Logan worked hard on this party for my daughter '

' Logan only wants the best for Quinn '

' Oh I know that, Vince , but this is much more high society than Suzanna and I were expecting '

' It isn't quite Beverly Hills ,' the other man spoke up, ' though I believe young Logan tried to do best for his father as well as I recognize many of Malcolm's associates and partners in the industry . I'm one of them - name is Jonah Belden '

' I'm Vince Blake and this is my girlfriend , Lola Martinez '

' Nice to meet you both '

' Are you a family friend of Logan 's , Mr. Belden ? ' inquired Lola , curiously .

' Actually I am as well as a producer for the network ' explained Jonah ,' Malcolm and I have a couple of projects in the works and a new pilot for the WB '

Lola's eyes widened , a gleam instantly appearing in them at the prospect of her luck of meeting a producer . She never felt right about bugging Mr. Reese about potential acting gigs but this was completely different .

Vince gripped his glass tighter .' Lola , please don't '

Lola's smile was sweet as candy .' Isn't that something , Vince ? As it happens , Mr. Belden , I am an actress studying in New York .'

Jonah chuckled ,' Of course you are, Miss. Martinez ! There are thousands of actresses just like you out there so I wont be surprised to find you here either

'

He wasn't quite rude but it didn't deter Lola from her goal in the slightest .

' Except that there is only one Lola Martinez and that is me . I can tackle anything you throw at me if you will just give me a chance to prove it to you '

' Lo, you shouldn't bug Mr. Belden during the party ' suggested Vince, firmly .

Lola narrowed her eyes to slits .' This isn't bugging , this is how the whole smoozing works . He did mention a pilot '

Before Vince could distract or change the subject, Malcolm spotted the group and joined them . He clamped a hand on Frank's back, took a drink of his scotch, then pumped Jonah's hand as in ceremony .

' Jonah , I see your in good company ,' replied Malcolm in his true element ,' Frank is Quinn's father , of course . Vince and Lola are good friends of Logan and Quinn's and Lola is quite the talented actress as well '

' So she was telling me ,' said Jonah, dryly,' I believe Miss. Martinez is angling for an audition for our pilot of Daughters of Magic '

' Magic , you say ,' Vince couldn't believe the irony of the title ,' Mr. Belden it might interest you to know that Lola has gypsy blood in her family '

' We're descended from the Kaldaresh clan on my moms side so gypsy here ,' went on Lola , tossing back her dark hair ,' I would really be able to bring believability to a role if I were to get an audition '

Frank took a drink of his bourbon .' It certainly couldn't hurt to give Lola a chance to audition .Why it could be fate that put you in this very place '

' Interesting but I have to wonder why you haven't given this shining star an audition already , Malcolm ? '

Malcolm spread his hands wide .' Actually Jonah, I already did a number of years back on our pilot of Gender Defenders . Lola shines on the girls team but I can have the footage sent over to you if you would like . Lola would never ask me personally for an audition so as not to take advantage of me and well, her friendship with my son , of course '

' This is true ,' jumped in Lola , nervously ,' I didn't even suck up to Logan when I was trying out to be Miss. PCA '

' Beauty pageant ' explained Vince, simply .

' Well I suppose I can set up an audition for the role of Cybil ,' said Jonah ,' drinking the last of his whiskey ,' Malcolm, I'll set up the details for Lola and have my secretary call with the details . ' He made a show of checking his Rolex for the time ,' Speaking of meetings I have to drive out to L.A. tonight , thanks for inviting me .'

' Glad you could make it '

' Tell Logan and Quinn congratulations ,' said Jonah ,' I left a card for them '

' Its appreciated '

Once the producer had left the club, Lola lost all of her cool and bounced up and down , before hugging Malcolm, then Frank, and finally her boyfriend in glee .

' Oh my God ! Oh my God ! Can you believe that ? I just got my first audition '

' It's exciting ' agreed Vince, brushing a hand down the small of her back ,' it was very cool of Mr. Reese to put in a good word for you as well '

Lola just shined .' Thank you so much, Mr. Reese ! I really mean it - it's the start of my whole dream ! '

' You are always welcome, Lola '

' Malcolm Reese , what are you doing ? ' demanded Julia , striding over to the group who looked as if they were pow wowing in the corner ,' was that Jonah Belden that just left ? '

' I got an audition '

' Lovely, dear ,' Julia reached for her husbands arm ,' Malcolm, helping Lola is commendable but this is your sons engagement party , not a casting session or a business party . Logan invited half of these people to please you and this is hardly the fun engagement party he or Quinn expected , I am certain '

' It is a tad stuffy …' added Frank , under his breath .

Malcolm looked pained at his wife .' Logan throws an impressive party , Julia , and he did invite all of my contacts . I don't know what it is you expect of me , darling '

' Give the Chamberlains and the Monett's a reason to leave ,' declared Julia , without skipping a beat ,' Suzanna is speaking to a DJ as we speak and if all else Michael has volunteered to mix up the music '

' That's my sweetheart ,' declared Frank, proudly ,' Dynamics between family is something else . It speaks volumes that Logan did all this to please you as well, Malcolm , especially when I see the little things he's managed like having Quinn's favorite flowers and foods on the buffet '

' My son has matured greatly ,' Malcolm heaved a heavy sigh ,' I'll snag George and see if he will help me get rid of the others to liven this party up for our kids '

' Excellent '

While the parents went to divide and conquer , Vince and Lola shared a knowing look between them , putting aside her dream for now . It was time to come back down to earth and make this engagement party a blast for their friends .

' Who can we invite that Quinn would be glad to see that isn't us and her folks ? '

' All of her best friends are already here ,' considered Lola , growing quiet as she considered ,' and Logan invited a bunch of really rich old people she doesn't know so hmm, I don't suppose we could get Mark here '

' Lola , that isn't nice . That would only make Logan turn back into a raging 16 year old again seeing as he still hates Del Figgalo '

Lola grinned ,' It'd liven things up and be fun '

'NO'

' Oh Vince, your no fun ,' countered Lola when her boyfriend didn't respond ,' Honestly College has made you as serious as Quinn sometimes . Alright , I'm being serious , we could see if Stacey Dillsen is around "

She thought of their former classmate and friend throughout their time at PCA with fondness .Stacey was a little oddball at times but strangeness aside , a sweet young woman . Despite her massive one sided crush on Logan, Stacey had been very supportive when Logan and Quinn had become a couple .

' Isn't she in Minnesota ? ' '

' I don't know , I haven't talked to her since we graduated PCA ,' answered Lola with a shrug ,' I thought she was going to San Francisco State so I don't even know if she is even in this area or could get here in time '

' We should try to call her '

' I thin k Zo has her number , I'll go find out and make the call, ' Lola headed towards Zoey with a purpose ,' Really , Logan should have thought of all of this first '

' Logan is turning into an insane groom so cut the man some slack '

' The things we do for our friends ' joked Lola , a woman on a mission .

************************************WB************************

Quinn sipped her champagne spritzer slowly , smiling politely as another couple congratulated them on their upcoming nuptials before saying goodbye as Logan walked them out . It was possible they were Malcolm's accountants or stylist - she'd met so many people tonight that it was hard to keep track of them all .

Logan's 'Uncle George ' had been a fun, interesting man and seemed genuinely happy for them but he had disappeared a while ago chatting it up with Malcolm and Julia . Quinn desperately wished her mother or the girls would rescue her from this dullness .

.

Quinn knew Logan meant well , had put so much hard work into making this party nice for her, but now she just wanted to kick back and hang with her friends and family .

She couldn't , she wouldn't admit that to him, not daring to hurt his feelings .

' Babe, they loved you,' Logan kissed her softly ,' Leah also let it out that they got us Waterford for our engagement gift .'

' Waterford ? That's nice but why do we need fancy crystal ? I always use the blown glass vase that Mom made me or the vase you got me my first flowers in years ago ' mused Quinn, pondering the complexities of expensive gifts .

' I don't know about crystal or Waterford . I think its supposed to be the best or something ,' shrugged Logan , twining their fingers together ,' you hungry ? It's our party so I don't think people will be like insulted if we stop mingling so we can eat '

' Good because I am famished ' Quinn popped a mini quiche in her mouth ,' this is so good . I was afraid there wouldn't be any food left since Michael and Chase were hanging out in front of the buffet'

' Dude is a foodie '

The classical piece that had been playing throughout the country club ended as Michael hopped onto the makeshift stage snagging a microphone from nearby , a wide grin spread across his face as he couldn't help but notice Chase rejoin the party along with a camera and large projector . Vince and Frank caught him at the door and moved to help .

' Who's ready to pump it up ? '

Quinn and Logan turned away from the buffet at the sound of their friends energetic sound . Lisa raised her hands in the air and let out a loud whoop . Around them the remaining partygoers watched with a mild case of curiosity as the mood took a turn .

' For all of you that don't know me , I am Michael Barrett . One of Logan's best friends and former roommate , not to mention a good friend of Quinn as well and since we're celebrating these two crazy lovebirds tying the knot soon , I thought we'd kick it up a notch and play some dancing music '

He gave a nod to the band as they began rocking out with the song Permanent Midnight causing Quinn to bounce excidetedly on her toes , feeling the music, and cajoling Logan out to the dance floor .

' This is my favorite song ! '

' I know …' Logan pulled her in towards him then gave her a spin pulling her back towards him ,' I used to be pissed watching you dance to this with that cretin Del Figgalo during the damn Rib contest '

Quinn laughed , letting the music take her as she moved to it .' Really ? I never knew that ..you never once told me that, Logan '

He lifted his shoulders then dropped them .' You were still dating Mark at the time and then when we were dating , with all the stuff that had been going down , it didn't seem to make a difference to tell you '

Quinn danced closer to Logan sliding her arms around his neck .' Thank you for all of this , Logan , and for especially mixing things up with the music '

' I had good help ' acknowledged Logan, feeling like a fool for not thinking of it in the first place . He had gotten so carried away in living up to the Reese name and not disappointing his father as well as making sure he got Quinn's favorite flowers that he had mucked up the more important part of the entire night .

Michael and Lisa danced beside them .' True that but it's all Logan, Quinn '

Lisa smiled lovingly at her boyfriend at his gesture .' We just helped '

' Oh Logan '

Quinn held tight to Logan and he held her close mouthing to his friends a very grateful 'Thank you '

******************************WB***********************************

' Chase , where have you been ?' hissed Zoey as the guys set up the large screen against the wall ,' you missed half of the party '

Chase fiddled with the projector .' I drove up the road to the television studio where Jeremiah Trottman is interning for the summer ,' explained Chase without missing a beat ,' He loaned me all of this and he put together some of his old footage from PCA of Quinn and Logan . It's not Hollywood but it should be fun for this party '

' Ooh , that is really sweet '

Lola slid in between the couple .' Let's get this show on the road , Chase . I got a hold of Stacey and as luck is on our side she is actually about 20 minutes away from her at some swab art show and was thrilled to be invited . She's on her way '

The group huddled together with Frank half listening to them appreciating the ties between their dynamics and the life long friendships . It was solid and genuine .

He couldn't have wished for better for his only daughter than this group of friends .

' Who's going to MC this ? Lola, you wanna do the honors ? '

' Naw ,' Lola shook her head ,' I'm still working on my maid of honor toast for the reception . I think you should be the one doing the commentary , Chase , or Michael '

' I'll get everyone's attention ,' declared Vince , ' we all set up or are we waiting on Stacey before we kick this thing off ? '

' We're good ,' told Lola , simply ,' Stacey can do her own thing once she gets here '

' I just want to say that this is a really wonderful thing you are doing for Quinn and Logan ,' replied Frank, ' also puts things in a new perspective for my part '

He went to find Suzanna grinning at the sight of her dancing and jiving with her future son in law . A good dancer on his own but Suze owned the dance floor on her own .

Quinn was dancing with Michael and Lisa while watching her fiancée and her mom whirl across the floor . She couldn't help but delight in the sight .

Frank snagged his daughter and slipped an arm around her shoulder .' Logan's not too shabby and he's keeping up with your Mom '

Quinn chuckled .' I cant believe that Logan is doing as well as he is actually considering he has never swing danced a day in his life '

' I'm half tempted to join them ' admitted Lisa with a little sigh ,' I had a couple swing dance classes last semester between ballet and contemporary .'

' Mrs. P is humiliating Logan enough, honey, without you dancing circles around him too, lil Lisa '

' True ,' added a knowing Quinn,' Mom took dance classes last year at the Y '

Suddenly the music stopped and a single spotlight shone on Vince who squinted then cleared his throat as heads swiveled around to the other end of the club leaving guests ponder what the events happening next were to be .

' Sorry to interrupt the party , folks , but we've got something special set up to show you all about our friends so I am just going to turn it over to Chase Matthews '

Vince hopped down to take his place beside Lola as the dancing came to a stop as Logan rejoined Quinn . The couple moved up closer noting the large screen with a question in their eyes but Chase only gave them his silly lopsided grin .

' Thanks , Vince . For those of you who don't know me , I am Chase Matthews , also a best friend and old roomie to Logan and good friend to Quinn as well ,' babbled Chase catching his wife's gaze . Zoey blew him a kiss ,' So now that all the classy stuff has happened we wanted to take you all back to the beginning of where it all started with Logan and Quinn ' A picture of the buildings of Pacific Coast Academy filled the large screen ,' Yup there it is in all its really cool glory , P.C.A.'

' I met Logan in the sixth grade along with my best friend Michael Barrett ,' went on Chase ,' we were fortunate to be roommates and so it began for many, many years '

A picture of a young looking Logan , all short curling copper hair, smug stare , lifting weights filled the screen and someone snickered . It could have been Lola .

' This is Logan in the 8th grade such the obnoxious jerk that he naturally was in the day'

' Also obnoxious with a loud million dollar sound system that he wouldn't turn off '

' Hey, you jerks didn't mind my state of the art TV ' Logan couldn't resist .

A picture of the same year of Quinn came up next - brown hair in dozens of braids , funky printed skirt and geometric printed shirt tinkering with some new Quinnvention .

' Ah there she is - our Quinn - the weird science loving nerd who was known scarily at PCA for her ability to blow things up . Not a girl you want to cross, Logan '

This got some laughter from the crowd and those who knew the couple well .

' Now back then we all hung out together but it wasn't the thing of love at first sight ,' recalled Chase as he scrolled through numerous pictures of Quinn on the quad then of Logan swaggering around the ladies ,' these two liked to argue . Logan being Logan dated a lot of girls while Quinn had a pretty steady boyfriend who shall remain nameless because we don't want to see Logan Hulk out at his own party '

' Which he would very much do ' contributed Lisa, teasingly ,' Logan is quite jealous '

' A passionate trait and match for my daughter 'added Suzanna with a curve of her lips .

' Here it is ,' Chase directed them to a picture of Quinn and Logan studying each other on the quad together ,' Sophomore year the bickering continued between these two weirdoes and even though we are told nothing happened between them that year , something was in the air . '

Quinn smirked and jabbed Logan lightly .' We might have noticed each other differently that year '

' Quinn got curves and I am not blind '

Another slide went up- this time it was Junior year . Quinn and Logan were embracing .

' Though I was in England, I was one of the lucky ones to be one of the first to learn of this new unexpected occurrence that took place junior year ,' Chase paused for affect ,' Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky fell in love '

Logan pressed a kiss to Quinn's temple .' Scared the crap out of me '

' I was terrified and deliriously happy at the same time ' recalled Quinn , softly .

' Against all the odds like ex- girlfriends and well, on going bets on if this couple could last ,' continued Chase as a picture of Quinn and Logan dancing at the prom came into focus ,' here we are today celebrating their engagement. '

' Oh Chase …' sighed Quinn, feeling moisture well in her eyes ,' thank you '

Logan let go of Quinn to pull Chase into a manly hug .' Thanks, dude, I owe you '

' Naw ,' muttered Chase in a quiet tone so Quinn wouldn't overhear ,' you would have thought of all of this if you hadn't been juggling trying to make this society party to please your Dad and finding the right ground to all of Quinn's favorites '

' Yeah, well, Quinn was miserable until you and Michael did all of this ,' admitted Logan, hanging his head,' I screwed up big time fail '

' I said yes to tuxedoes and things I hated so Zoey wouldn't t fight with her Mom so its all cool here, Logan '

Vince relieved Chase of the microphone .' Hey everyone , I just wanted to share with you all that I was also among the first to realize Quinn and Logan were together as I don't know how many of you that didn't attend PCA knew that they kept their relationship a secret for months . '

Quinn smiled up, ruefully at him .' I think I actually threatened Vince at one point afraid he would blackmail Logan and blab all over campus . I overreacted a bit '

' She did ,' explained Vince with a half laugh ,' which goes to show you how important Logan was to Quinn but you only had to look at them once to know they were together '

' Even if it broke your heart in two '

The double doors burst open bringing in one Stacey Dillsen , the lisp long gone , and carrying a new confidence that came from maturity and the strength of what she had endured long ago . Stacey 's long hair was in a bun a top her head and she wore a long hot pink sundress , her smile filled with warmth as she meandered over to the stage .

' Stacey ! '

Logan did a double take , blinked , looked again in confusion .' Dillsen ? '

' Stacey , how wonderful to see you ' Quinn embraced her friend, ' you look just amazing . How did you know about our engagement ? '

' That'd be from me ' Lola pointed out, proudly, ' I called her '

' Stacey is our special guest speaker of the night '

' Hi Logan '

Logan kissed her cheek .' Thanks for coming , Stacey , and I mean that sincerely '

' I know that ,' Stacey shooed him off the stage ,' Hello everyone , I am Stacey Dillsen , and a friend of that happy couple about to tie the knot together ' She let out a nervous chuckle ,' Lola called me a while ago wanting me to speak and I decided it had to be luck that I wasn't in San Francisco , that I was only a bit down the road at an art showing so I drove as fast as I could to be here '

She clasped her hands together , nervously , then locked her gaze upon Quinn and Logan only then allowing the words to flow for her .

' I wasn't a part of their little group of friends for a long time , I was just a friend if that until an unfortunate incident happened at school but now isn't the time to dredge up that past ,' continued Stacey, speaking from the heart ,' For years I harbored a mad and not so secret crush on Logan who had zero interest in dating me though I never gave up hope '

Though Stacey never mentioned her attack they all recalled with clarity the events that had transpired at PCA , the fear, and the new friendship that came out of it .

' A dreadful thing happened yet through it all I discovered that underneath all of Logan's coolness and hotness , he showed that he was this really caring guy who meant what he said . I was about insanely jealousy of Quinn for being with Logan for about a whole week until I really noticed how they looked at one another , it was love .'

She stepped down taking each of their hands into hers .' They were in love and it was real, bright, and wonderful . So here we are a few years older and I just want to thank you for allowing me to be a part of that true love '

Just like that the circle was complete .


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : I still don't own anything Zoey101 .

'Oh Mom, this is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen,' exclaimed Quinn as she held up the confection of cream colored lace in a vintage style reminiscent of the past that had been her mothers own wedding gown. It was simple in style , the lace was delicately embroidered with vines , a sheer panel of chiffon at the high neckline down to the bodice , frothy lace sleeves , and a simple straight skirt. It was as if made for a fairy without being princess like and yet also felt very much vintage which appealed to Quinn completely .

' I had hoped you would feel that way , Quinn ,' sighed Suzanna , watching her only daughter hold the dress in front of her body then stare wistfully at her reflection in the large mirror ,' it shouldn't need much updating either . '

She thought back to the day such a long time ago during a flea market date with Frank, they had purchased an old trunk on a whim , and inside it had been the lovely gown that was meant to be her wedding gown . It had been fate .

Quinn let out a dreamy sigh of the bride to be that she was to become .

' I think perhaps this panel and the high neck ought to be removed and the sleeves taken down to make it off the shoulders '

' Which suits my Quinnie just right ,' Suzanna moved to stand beside her giving her shoulders a motherly squeeze ,' I am so happy you want to wear my dress, honey '

' It's just the dress for me , Mom ,' explained Quinn, folding the dress ever so carefully over her arm as she moved around the room, ' I honestly felt so overwhelmed and out of place at those high end wedding shops that the girls and I went to . All that frufru and fuss and the snobbery until I mentioned I was marrying Logan Reese …..it was unreal'

It had never really bothered her before about Logan's wealth as they had discussed it early on in their relationship when they had first gotten together . Logan had grown so much since then on the way he handled that wealth and she was proud of him for that but it had recently dawned on her that this is what she would be marrying into , it was daunting .

' Logan is following after Malcom studying at film school ,' continued Quinn, biting down on her bottom lip ,' and at our engagement party it really hit me of what is expected of Logan and of me, Mom, with all the palm pressing and the fancy parties .'

' Honey, you and Logan will just have to work through this and finds what works best for you '

' You mean how you always support Dad by going to all the stuffy university parties with him '

' Dull that they mostly are but Frank and I have always supported one another as I know you and Logan do and will ,' went on an understanding Suzanna ,' I don't have to tell you, Quinn, that relationships and marriage take compromise and work '

Quinn hung the dress on the wardrobe as she plopped down on the edge of the bed .' I like to believe that Logan and I do that now, Mom '

' Take the time to listen to one another '

There was a light rap on the door then Zoey popped her head in the doorway peering inside at mother and daughter . She gave an embarrassed little smile as they ushered her inside the room with them. She was dressed for the day in a pair of white shorts and a breezy yellow halter top , her honey colored hair pulled in a side ponytail that was somehow casual and elegant at the same time . It was all Zoey but a different Zoey.

' Sorry to interrupt , Quinn, but Lisa and Lola are downstairs starting on your decorations and making those math place cards you want ,' told Zoey as the girls had decided to get an early morning start on the work ,' we wanted to see if you were ready to join us ' Her gaze fell on the dress and she let out an excited giggle ,' Oh my God, is that your dress, Quinn ? It is so goergous and totally one hundred percent you '

Quinn smiled warmly .' Isn't it ? It needs a few little adjustments I was hoping you could do for me , Zo '

' Sure , Quinn,' agreed Zoey, readily ,' no problem . I don't want to butt in and I swear I wasn't listening in but are you having doubts about marrying Logan ? '

Quinn let out a nervous laugh .' Honestly no, I love Logan and cannot wait to marry him. I think my little freak out has more to do with wondering what is expected of me when I become a Reese and all the hob nobbing and such ..it's all silly , I know'

' It's all normal and to be expected ' added Suzanna, matter of fact ,' I hope there isn't trouble between you and Chase, Zoey . I know the first year of marriage has its ups and downs and is also perfectly normal…life isn't picture perfect '

Zoey began to pace, toyed with her wedding ring in a nervous gesture .' Chase and I made an agreement last year that we would spend a year in Paris so I can study design ,' explained Zoey, her heart warring with her mind ,' that year is nearly up and he is really pushing for us to transfer to California University and buy a house which I so don't want to do '

She pushed at an errant blonde stray hair in annoyance .' All we have been doing is fighting over this because Chase thinks if we stay our marriage is doomed or something . I am learning so much and I'm interning at a design house and he doesn't seem to get it '

Zoey hated the fighting with her husband – it always brought her back to the past , the dumb student election, the rooftop incident , the stolen Tek-Mate and ugh ! she just hated anytime that they quarreled. She understood that Chase didn't want to be dependant on her parents for their financial stability but borrowing a little until they were more secure wasn't that huge of an issue or to her it wasn't .

Quinn nodded slowly.' Zo, I don't believe that Chase is being selfish at all. He dotes on you and is supportive of your career , I know this . Maybe you need to think about why he feels moving back here is important '

Zoey crossed her arms, knowing her friend was right .' Chase can write anywhere '

' Chase has never put his career above yours and I doubt he is starting now either. Honestly , I really think you and Chase need to discuss this thoroughly ,' offered Quinn , tryng to be objective and helpful,' without the avoidance and sulking '

' I avoid , he sulks '

Suzanna chuckled .' Well, communication is always key . Now I am going to go find Frank before he and Malcolm come to blows over something silly such as who is footing the bill on the flowers and champagne '

With a wave of her hand, Suzanna left the room heading downstairs to track down her hubby while Quinn moved to the window moving the curtain aside so she could see the tennis courts where Logan and Vince were playing a match against one another .

' Chase and I will work it out ,' declared Zoey , trusting in her relationship ,' he and Michael decided to use the fancy exercise room Logan has here this morning .' She gave a little chuckle of pure amusement ,' Though when those two decided to take up exercise is beyond me '

' They probably want to get buff and manly for the wedding ' suggested Quinn, closing the curtain as she turned around to face her friend again,' wouldn't want the groom to show them up or anything '

Zoey reached out to touch the delicate lace of the gown .' Do you want to do a fitting on your gown ? I have my sewing kit in my travel case so it wont take long '

' No, we can do that later ,' says Quinn, nodding her head towards the door ,' I want to help the girls with the decorations before Lola gets too bored .

' I was shocked that Logan didn't try to change your theme or add mini footballs to the table arrangements to make it his too '

Quinn couldn't help but giggle.' Logan is still deciding on what he wants to give our guests as a party favor for attending our wedding . Don't give my sweetie any ideas about footballs, Zo'

' Chase didn't care one whit about any of that stuff ,' recalled Zoey, fondly , thinking back to their own wedding ,' he just didn't want to wear a tux or have fancy food '

' C'mon , Zo, let's go figure out table settings ! This is so exciting ! My wedding ! '

*******************************Wedding Bells *************************

It was a glorious morning , the sun was shining down brightly on the private tennis courts as Logan and Vince played a spirited game of tennis as if their lives depended on the game. Both young men were competitive by nature and it seemed as if had been a lifetime since they had played some sort of sport together . Both were in it for the win.

' I win ,' declared Vince with a wide grin as he waved his racket high in the air ,' dude, you suck ! When did you lose all of your game, Reese? '

Logan flipped him the bird .' Screw you, Blake '

He wiped the sweat off his forehead then tossed a clean towel to his friend as they moved off of the court to throw themselves down in the chairs around a shaded patio table just off the court itself . Chauncey appeared immediately bearing a pitcher of freshly brewed lemonade and glasses then disappeared back inside leaving them alone .

Vince chuckled as he took a gulp .' Man, have I missed this hanging out with all you jerks . Beating your ass is a plus though I have got to say that I whipped the tar out of Chase yesterday . Dude is worse than you are and living the life in Paris has made him all soft on his game .'

Logan ran a hand through his curly hair and took a long drink .' Yeah , well. Whatever shit is going down with him and the wife is messing with the dude , Vince . I hope they fix whatever it is and fast so it doesn't cut in on me and Quinn's wedding cause I don't want to have to kick them out too and make Quinn mad at me '

That was the last kind of drama they needed- it was bad enough that Nicole had to be handled in the first place. Thank God, Michael and Lisa had gotten their love life back in order or the whole thing could have gotten messier which would have sucked the big one , really.

' Chase wont let things hang in the air and you know it, man . '

They sat in comfortable silence sipping the lemonade and listening to the sounds of the surf coming from the beach all around them . It was nice and relaxing for a change .

' I know ,' finished Logan , leaning back in the chair feeling thoughtful for a change,' It was weird seeing Lisa all pissed off at Michael. I think she and Michael only fought like a couple of times that I know of while we were at PCA ..I kind of always thought Lisa and Quinn were the calm ones of the girls , you know .'

' Makes her and Mike seem more normal to me ,' contributed Vince ,' all couples fight and make up. Sometimes I wish that Lo and I would have more knock out drag out arguements and yes , I know I am supposed to be a pacifist '

He held up a hand as if to shut Logan up before his friend could razz on him as Logan opened his mouth then shut it . In a testimony of how much the man had grown, Logan waited to listen giving him best friend the opportunity to speak his mind .

' I am still one and Lola and I are probably the best we've ever been together since the beginning of our relationship but the fly by the seat on a whim thing can get old at times . She doesn't like to think so much about our future but sometimes I like to wonder …..'

Logan chose his words with caution . It was always a tricky slope when putting in his two cents about Vince and Lola because he and Lola clashed often and a lot over the years especially since the woman was Quinn's best friend.

'Look I know you chose New York over the Texas gig because of Lola ,'brought up Logan fully aware that Vince had been offered numerous scholarships by some Texas football colleges ,' do you have any regrets now about that ? I mean I know you all gave us that bullshit when it first happened and you were happy with the choice but dude , it has to be different now '

Vince sank back in his own chair .' No, I don't ,' answered Vince after careful consideration ,' and the Texas thing isn't completely closed to me . I still have a few options if I do ever decide to change my mind but I'm getting a good education and being close to Lola is good .'

' Right now this works for us '

' Making time for each other is important,' spoke up Logan, all seriousness ,' I worried about that a lot at first and the long distance with me and Quinn. It was hard as hell and I missed her so damn much, Vince, but we made it because we love each other too damn much to let anything get in our fucking way '

' Still damn happy for you two , man ' grinned Vince ,' gives me hope '

' Do I need to remind you for like the hundredth time you chose to be with Lola and torture yourself daily , Vince" Logan flashed him a Reese cocky grin ignoring the rude gesture and the swearing from his pal ,' the woman is nuts '

' This coming from a man who is marrying a woman who uses her zap watch on you when you piss her off '

A broad happy grin flashed across Logan's face at the mention of his love .' Isn't Quinn amazing – I don't like the zapping but I always love how hot she is when she is pissed and jealous '

' You , my friend, are a sick man '

Logan slapped a hand against the table .' Yup and I am going to marry the love of my life very soon, Vince . Come on, man, let's go grab Chase and Michael's sorry butts away from the weights and make them help us fill the guest party bags that Quinn wants us to give '

Vince raised a brow .' Wedding favors ? '

' I was thinking cell phones but Quinn thought it was too much so I bought a bunch of gift certificates to Vaccaros for my part of it '

' I like your style , Reese' The two men headed towards the exercise room to find Michael and Chase to drag them in on wedding detail unaware as a blonde haired young man poked his head outside of the bushes , a wide grin of his own on his handsome face taking it all in from the ease of which he had managed to infiltrate the family summer home to the thrill of knowing Quinn nor Logan were unaware of his presence .

So his little brother was finally marrying Quinn !

Of course his own invitation surely had gotten lost in the mail . Bart chuckled at his own joke as he snuck to the table helping himself to a glass of Logan's forgotten lemonade and toasting his own brilliance that he had managed to evade the police and his fathers own security at the gates.

Malcolm was losing his touch – obviously Father was more concerned with wedding plans than with his other son but that would work to his own favor .

It was a pity that Quinn had never gotten his flowers and knew enough that Vince Blake had seen them tossed into the trash. He had considered confronting the jock alone and leave a calling card for his family but it hadn't felt quite right .

Too much like he had taken care of that dumb ass ex-boyfriend of Quinn's during their PCA days and Bart was trying to be more clever than before . Didn't want to make those same mistakes .

Not this time around , not now.

Bart glanced up at the window as if expecting to see the fair and lovely Quinn herself before confidently striding across the grounds to the boathouse as if he belonged here .

' Very soon, my love, very soon '


	25. Chapter 25

' Quinn and Logan win hands down for the quirkiest wedding decorations '

Chase, Zoey, and the rest of their little group had just spent the last few hours making place cards in the theme of science then helping count the mossy green linen table cloths that would cover the tables at the reception . He was glad that they weren't called in on flowers .

There was only saw much wedding fuss one could handle before a guys head would explode .

' We can't actually set up until the morning before since those two want the reception on the patio ' reminded Zoey, reaching for the hand lotion on the nightstand as her hands ached . She still had to do some sewing on Quinn's wedding gown yet on her to do list ,' I spoke with Dustin this afternoon , he's still with the girlfriend on summer vacation , and is planning on making it to the wedding '

Her younger brother , Dustin, had an affection for both Quinn and Logan. When he had been much younger , Dustin had wanted to emulate Logan ( Zoey still couldn't understand that ) and the rich jerk had even coached him then later on paid Dustin to be his assistant .

Dustin had also been one of Quinn's first test subjects when she wanted to test a new Quinnvention paying the boy to work for her . Money hungry Dustin oblidged easy enough even though the sleep deprivation hadn't been worth the money he had been paid .

Zoey loved her friend but had put a ban on her brother working for Quinn and Logan .

Not that Dustin always chose to listen to her .

' That's good, I guess ' figured Chase , moving to his laptop on the desk ,' I've got to find something manly for us men to do for Logan's bachelor party gig . I was thinking old school beer , cigars, and a stripper '

Zoey arched a brow at him .' None of you smoke '

' That is beside the point , honey ,' pointed out Chase, pulling up websites on clubs nearby with the weariness of a man whose wife was sitting right across from him, ' My thinking being one stripper is less to get us and or the groom in very much trouble with the bride '

' Quinn trusts Logan and the rest of you idiots aren't going to be stupid about the whole thing so one is probably much better than a whole club of scantily clad women ' Zoey bit down on the bottom of her lip,' Chase , can we talk about us for a second here ? '

Chase turned around to give her his full attention .' I am not divorcing you '

Zoey spluttered a laugh . ' God, I love you ,' sighed Zoey, folding her hands together ,' even if you're a lunatic sometimes ' She paused to consider her words as if she hadn't been thinking about their problem for weeks now ,' Do you want us to move back so you can focus on your career instead of mine ? Because I cant believe that you would want to do that when everything is going so well for me in Paris …'

Chase threw up both hands , frusturation evident on his face .' How can you ask me that ? This has nothing to do with my writing career , psh, I can do that anywhere , Zo. Your smart, honey, so, why can't you see we cannot afford to live in Paris another year ? I don't make that much working over there and that loft is too expensive for us and even if we got a smaller place, we'll probably be the starving artist , literally .'

Chase took over their finances once he and Zoey had gotten married and it hadn't been a problem between them. They shared everything and it wasn't like she wasn't in the loop about school and their bills which is why this whole issue drove him mad !

It felt like they were constantly going in circles and getting no where each time .

' I know you hate the idea of my parents helping us out but my internship is going so well , I don't want to screw it up ,' confessed a torn Zoey,' maybe I can try to sell some of my sample works to help us out . I'll think of something , Chase, I promise and we'll make it work .'

Chase scrubbed his hands over his face, beat all of the sudden . He didn't want to continue fighting with Zoey and they were only running in circles on this subject matter , it wasn't helping their marriage any . Looks like he needed to make the compromise and hope for the best it worked for them .

He was just done with it .

' I don't know what to say ,' Chase deflated right before her ,' I just want to make you happy . If Paris does that for you then I suppose we'll do what it takes and try the long distance marriage . I'll just transfer here and get a place and we'll figure it out together …'

' Long distance ? Chase , that's crazy ! We need to discuss this more ,' floundered a floored Zoey as her stomach twisted ,' how is living apart going to work ? We hashed this out way before we got married and agreed it was a very bad idea …..and now it's not ? '

Chase shrugged and kissed her forehead , lightly .' Things change and as far as I can tell, this is the only solution . You can finish your design internship over there and I'll move back here , find us a place to live , and you can join me when you are finished interning '

He shut down the laptop , the bachelor party the last thing on his mind now .' Hey, if Quinn and Logan can make long distance work for them then we got this in the bag . Now I am done with this conversation for the duration of our vacation so I am going to see if I can drag Michael into a game of horse '

Zoey felt pressure behind her eyes .' That isn't what I wanted ….'

Chase just gazed , lovingly , at her with the hint of sadness in his green eyes .' I'm sorry , Zo, but it's the only solution that I figure we could make work '

With those simple words, Chase walked out , leaving a stunned Zoey absorbing it all and wondering how it had all come down to this , wondering how much it would cost them and if it truly were the only right decision for them .

*******************************Wedding Bells *******************************

' Dad, what did you want to talk to me and Quinn about ? What is going on ? '

Logan and Quinn sat on the sofa in Malcom's home office , holding hands, while Julia fussed with the flowers in a vase while Malcolm leaned against the mahogany of his desk , drinking a cup of coffee . Though he looked more relaxed in khaki slacks and a navy button down shirt rather than his Hugo Boss suit , Logan sensed his Dad was clearly up to something .

His step-mom wasn't being chatty which was her nature so hint number two and Logan hadn't gained that much more patience so he just wanted to find out the nature of the thing . He hoped their parents hadn't gotten into another fight over wedding expenses as he knew his Dad and Frank had already gotten into a spat earlier on .

' We really don't want an orchestra at our reception , ' spoke up Quinn, with a bit of force behind it ,' Honestly , Logan and I appreciate all of the help you have given us for the wedding but we just are not orchestra people . We rented some equiptment and Michael has even volunteered to double as a DJ for us '

' Michael is quite talented ,' Julia flanked her husbands side ,' however, this isn't anything to do with your actual wedding . It is more about our gift to the two of you '

Quinn leaned forward , laying a hand on Logan's knee .' Oh that isn't necessary , you've helped so much with our wedding , the both of you .'

' You might as well stop , Quinn, it's useless when they've already made up their mind '

Malcom sat down the coffee cup and laid a hand on his wife's arm . ' As you are both aware that Julia has taken over managing Vaccaro's in Malibu and I have several new projects in the works , we have decided it isn't feasible for us to live here any longer '

Logan shot up, anger surging through him. ' Your selling this house ? This house …the house that we lived in with Mom '

Quinn was up in a flash, reaching for Logan .' Logan, don't , please . Just let your Dad explain ….'

Logan flicked his gaze to the woman he adored , his heart in his eyes .' Mom loved this house , I love this house , Quinn ! My memories of her , of us together as a family ,are mostly at this damned house '

Logan felt all twisted up on the inside and couldn't imagine not spending time here in this house . Even though his mother had been gone such a long time now he always felt her presence when he spent time here and it always soothed him as if Lorraine Reese was looking down on him and smiling that serene smile he remembered so well.

' I know , sweetie, I know '

' Now get a grip, Logan ,' cut off Malcolm , giving him a stern look ,' I am well aware of all of that and your feelings about this house which is why I ..we are giving it to you and Quinn as a wedding gift '

' We know that you both love this place,' picked up Julia , kindly ,' It felt like the natural thing to do . Malcolm and I found a smaller place closer to Malibu that suits us just fine .'

Logan was floored .' Your giving us the Santa Barbara house '

' Your mother would have wanted it that way, son, and you and Quinn can start your life here together. I'm having our lawyer drawing up the papers so it will all be taken care of in no time at all '

' It's very generous of you ,' Quinn moved to hug her soon to be father -in-law ,' Thank you both so much . I know how I should probably be insisting it is too much and protesting but I can't because I know how important is to my guy '

Malcolm returned her hug .' This has always been more of a home to my son than our place in Beverly Hills , Quinn . I've always known that .'

Meanwhile Logan moved to embrace Julia and felt Quinn's eyes upon him .' Thank you, Julia , I mean it . I know that you helped Dad with this and it means a lot to me '

There had been a time when he had tried to hate Julia , when he wanted to hate her, but he just couldn't find it in himself . She never tried to be his mom, and somehow managed to become his friend and Logan found he really did think of her sometimes in a Mom way .

He'd reconciled with himself that it was finally okay for him to feel that way .

' It didn't take that much convincing , dear ,' replied Julia , pleased that Logan finally felt comfortable enough to hug her ,' we both know this house is meant for you and Quinn . '

She gave his arm a pat then released him .' As for Chauncey, I am sure he would be pleased to stay on and see to the house like always '

' Cool because It wouldn't be home without Chauncey being here trying to be sarcastic but just sounding like a grumpy old dude '

' Which is why the man is so fond of you, son '

Logan flashed his cocky grin so much like Malcolm's own . ' I know it besides Chauncey adores Quinn too '

' True '

Quinn slid her hand into Logan's and sent him a knowing look .' Thank you both but I am afraid that Logan and I have an appointment with the florist this afternoon '

Logan sent her a blank look of obvious confusion .' Flowers ? I thought Lola and your Mom were going to help you with those , Quinn '

' I wanted your input on them, Logan, ' insisted Quinn ,' Besides my folks are out sight seeing today and Lola and Vince went to pick up her Mom from the airport '

' Oh ,' Logan made a face ,' Baby, you know , we talked about the flowers and I am good with the roses and tulips you wanted. I wont get bent out of shape if you decided to drag Lisa instead of me because you know , Lisa knows things like this ….'

Logan felt like he was involved with the wedding but in this case, he really didn't want to study a million different kinds of flowers either. If they had did the whole wedding in Seattle , he knew that Quinn's Mom would have helped with flowers from her own greenhouse which could have been handy .

Maybe he shouldn't have been that gung ho on the details which come to think of , Chase had reminded him of the whole crazy beforehand but he hadn't listened .

Shit !

Quinn's eyes gleamed mischeviously behind her glasses , laughter tumbling out .

' Come on, Logan , I promise it wont be painful '

' You don't know that, Quinn '

' Have fun '

As the happy couple left the office, Julia folded her arms and pierced Malcom with a warning look as he made a point to close the door unwilling to risk anyone in the wedding party overhearing this conversation .

' Malcolm, we need to tell them about Bart . I am honestly shocked that Quinn hasn't started questioning why you have extra guards on the grounds during the summer ,' berated Julia , forehead creasing ,' it will be worse if we don't inform them of the truth .'

' No ,' Malcolm moved to the glass doors watching the waves from the ocean , his expression protective ,' Vega has his men out searching for Bart and I refuse to give in to this putting a damper on the kids wedding . He's probably long gone from here ..'

Julia came up, wrapped her arms around his chest, laying her chin on his shoulder .

' Detective Vega hasn't apprehended Bart either which means that sicko is still out there,' said Julia, softly ,' He is still a threat to Quinn and Logan . I understand how you want them to be protected as do I but they need to know …'

' Bart terrorized them , ' Malcolm sighed , heavily ,' God, I know that you are right , Julia , but I just hate to be the one to tell them that the police don't know where he is and that the bastard is out there '

Malcolm didn't have a clue at just how close by Bart was to Quinn and Logan and turned away from the glass doors missing the shadow thatt was only a stones throw away from them .. .. or notice the shadow that dared watch them from the grounds .

******************************WB*********************************

Meanwhile Lola and Vince greeted Janna Martinez as she arrived at the airport fresh from New York , her dense brown hair swinging around her heart shaped face , and looking lovely in a mint colored dress , silver hoops dangling from her ears, the very image of what Lola would look like in a good twenty years .

' Mom '

' Lola, my baby,' Janna embraced her oldest daughter, warmly ,' you look even more stunning but then California did always suit you well .'

Lola exchanged knowing looks with Vince before managing a sheepish smile .

' Thanks, Mom ,' answered Lola, scanning the crowded airport terminal for her father ,' where is Dad? Is he coming in later ? '

Janna patted her arm.' I am afraid not , Lola ,' explained Janna of her husbands absence,' there was a bit of a family issue that needs tended to in Romania so your Father and Talia went to assist your grandparents with it . I am sure Quinn will understand .'

Lola bit her lip, tempted to ask what so called demons or otherworldy things needed the powers of a Gypsy clan but the actress decided she really didn't need to know or be involved in whatever those might be . She was good on her vacation bubble of happy .

' Quinn is very understanding '

Vince cleared his throat , used to the subtle tension that always seemed to be just there between Lola and Janna . It was fraught with tension but it wasn't horrible like his own strained relationship with his own father .

' The car is in the lot , ladies '

' Oh, Vince , how wonderful to see you,' Janna doffed his cheek with a kiss,' I only brought my carry on for luggage as I fully intend to purchase a new suitcase and fill it while I am here for the wedding .'

Vince took her bag then led the women towards his car .' Sounds like a plan '

' Quinn's folks got in just last week so I know they will be glad to see you, Mom '

' I bet Suzanna is beyond herself with excitement with Quinn getting married ' sighed Janna, thinking of her friend ,' she and Frank must be over the moon . '

' Probably but Quinn most definitely over a moon, on cloud 9, and going a little crazy the closer it gets I think ,' related Lola, easily ,' Logan is totally immersed in the wedding giving him the Groom-zilla title . It's nuts '

Vince tossed the bag in the trunk of the car .' Logan makes Chase look sane '

Janna grew quiet as she slid into the backseat of the car .' Dear Zoey isn't seeing what is right in front of her , I shall have to sit her down for a reading of the tea leaves ,' mused Janna, more to herself ,' I made a new salve to help protect Lisa's dancers feet '

Lola rolled her eyes towards the heavens .' Mother, it's Quinn and Logan' s wedding , will you please lay off the magic and the woo woo until after the festivities .'

Before Janna could respond in kind , a cold chill seeped in and around the car, a thickness marred by the aura of something very dark sent nerves skittering up Janna's spine , a flash of a vision blinking barely across her minds eye .

Lola blanched as she reached for Vince , gripping him , tightly .' What the hell was that ?'

Janna rubbed the rose quartz over and over in her hand .

' I see trouble and it is very near ….. I am afraid that Quinn and Logan are in danger '


	26. Chapter 26

"Mom, stop it ! You've been off the plane five whole minutes and your predicting doom and gloom for Quinn and Logan before we've even left the airport parking lot '

Janna tucked her dark hair behind her ear then fixed Lola with a motherly look.' Don't sass me either Lola, I am still your mother. I cannot help it if and when I see things …. The psychic gift doesn't work that way '

Lola heaved a sigh of knowing . She loved her Mom but the woman was literally going to drive her nuts with all of her witchy talk. Granted, Lola was just as much Gypsy as the rest of her family and dabbled a bit when she was 13 but her friends upcoming wedding didn't need any more outside crazy either.

Not to mention there was no telling the amount of embarrassing that could happen when her mom and Quinn's joined forces as they were good friends as well, with both of them dancing to a beat of their own drum.

'I know, I know,' answered Lola as Vince reached over to squeeze her hand,' do you also happen to get a sense of where this danger is coming from ? Unless Quinn and Logan are going to be attacked by a bunch of thorns and flowers at the florist, I don't see it.'

Janna tapped a finger against her lip , musing . 'I'm afraid not, just that the source is real and near. I wish it were more …now tell me how is Lisa's foot? '

Vince frowned at the unusual question but he had learned that Lola's mother did really have like a knack at being right more often than being wrong. It also drove Lola bonkers but that wasn't new nor was the fact that the both of them locked horns quite often. He had gotten used to it.

'Lisa still has two of them the last time I checked , Ma'am '

Lola giggled.' Oh, Vince, that is good '

'You two are a riot as always,' replied Janna, lips curving ever so slightly,' I picked up a vibe that something is a bit off with Lisa's dancing . It's troublesome as I know she lives to dance.'

" Mom please don't freak Lisa out either ,' warned Lola, helpfully ,' she's already had a rough week without you making her think she won't be able to dance anymore or have a freaky accident .'

Janna was tempted to inquire more into the troubles of the dancer but thought better of it . Though she wanted only to help her daughters closest friends, she recognized that Lola was on the defense , and figured she'd handle it quietly and in her own way . That would be better for all, really.

'I bet Michael, Chase, and Zoey would be up for hearing your predictions, Janna '

'You're always so open minded , Vince ,' beamed Janna , tying her hair back off of her face with a colorful silk scarf ,' you mesh so well with my Lola . I've always liked that about you '

Vince scratched the back of his neck.' I wore her down with my charm '

Lola stuck out her tongue at her boyfriend.' You didn't accept my hate '

An easy grin slid across Vince's handsome face. 'Ah, Lo, you know, it was love for us '

Lola considered.' Maybe but I didn't accept it right off the bat '

Actually she had really made Vince work hard to prove to her that he was a changed man and it had taken them weeks of dating before Lola had realized she was having an actual relationship. Normally, the aspiring actress had been sort of fickle when it came to dating but Vince changed all of that.

She could hardly believe how many years they had been together already!

'Well , all I can say is I am quite happy you two are doing well together ,' Janna eased back into the conversation,' oh, Vince , I do have some new meditations that I think you'll appreciate .'

She wondered if the couple was getting wedding fever with Quinn and Logan tying the knot and Chase and Zoey still in the honeymoon period of their marriage. It would make sense if one or the other had marriage on the mind though her daughter didn't rush into the serious.

'Cool ,' said Vince ,' I could use them . I've been slacking a little since we're on vacation and you know, helping our friends plan their wedding.'

' Then it's a good thing that I am here ,' declared Janna , her brown eyes gleaming with ideas ,' I'll set up a class for those of us who need to find our center again – some yoga , some new meditations , maybe a massage '

' That might be like a girls in home spa thingy for Quinn's bridal shower ,' gushed an excited Lola, hands waving in front of her ,' because my best friend didn't want the traditional bridal shower and Lisa, Zo, and I have been racking our brains trying to come up with something original '

They had all wanted to throw Quinn a special bridal shower as they had for Zoey but their quirky , scientist friend insisted it didn't have to be traditional or fussy which had stumped all of them immediately. A male stripper had been mentioned with enthusiasm but given jealousy issues, Zoey deemed it fun but something they shouldn't do for Quinn .

No one wanted to deal with a pissed off Logan so it was saving Quinn the trouble so Lisa suggested they take Quinn out to a classy lunch and ply her with gifts – keep it simple at a little bistro in town , some cocktails , and brunch type foods , which had been on the table until now .

A spa like shower was unique, leaning towards weird, and they would only invite those closest to Quinn to keep the numbers down insuring that Quinn wouldn't freak it . It really was brilliant .

It irked Lola that her mother thought of it instead of herself but for her best friend, she would deal.

'Would you be willing to help us, Mom? For Quinn and I want to run it by Lisa and Zo first but your idea is really what we've been trying to find for her shower '

'Anything for Quinn , my dear '

******************************Break******************************************

Logan was overwhelmed,

There were flowers for everything, garlands of roses mingled with French tulips would be created on site for the gazebo, then there were more of the same flowers mixed with greenery for the enchanted garden thing that Quinn wanted, and right now it a lively discussion of the flower or flowers that would rest in the beakers that his bride wanted on the guest tables at the reception, and it was all too much.

They hadn't even discussed the bouquets and Quinn was already very vocal that she wanted the flowers to set the mood , the ambience of their wedding though it was a small, intimate affair , but then Logan always loved her passionate side . Still the woman was being a little scary right now .

'Babe, don't grill the woman, 'joked Logan, lightly,' I am sure Ms. Douglass and her crew know what they are doing . I mean, those orange French tulips she got for us are gorgeous and so are the roses '

Quinn bit down on her lower lip, giving him a sheepish smile. 'Your right, Logan, I think I went a little crazy for a minute there so I will apologize '

The florist gave a dismissive wave of her hand as if not bothered by the tirade. 'No need, Ms. Pensky, it's your day and I believe it's your prerogative to have the ambience as you imagine it. I promise you that my team and I will bring you the enchanted forest that you dream of to the location '

'Thanks so much '

Logan took out his checkbook.' Do you have our invoice, Ma'am? I wanted to take care of that '

The florist pulled up the Reese wedding invoice on the laptop then glancing at the notes, shut it, and flashed him an easy going smile as she fussed with a cascading bouquet in a holding vase that she didn't think would suit the brides dress. Quinn would want that woodland theme in her flowers.

' I appreciate that Mr. Reese but it has already been paid in full '

Quinn, who was flipping through a book of bouquet designs, lifted her head, in surprise.

'It wasn't my folks, Logan, or they would have told us,' says Quinn, simply ,' Did your Father forget to mention to us that he decided to pay for our flowers as well ? I know Malcolm wants to help with the expense of our wedding but he should understand that we want to take care of some things on our own.'

Logan heaved a heavy hearted sigh,' I guess we could pay Dad back though he is going to be insulted, Quinn '

'Actually, Mr. Reese , it wasn't your Father,' revealed Ms. Douglass ,wanting to stop a possible argument in her shop,' it was Mrs. Reese that took care of the arrangements. '

Logan opened his mouth then closed it , trying to process this news . He was beginning to feel those, uh, fuzzy feelings (which wasn't manly) towards his step-mom again finding the gesture oddly sweet. It was something that a mom might do ( Suzanna had been a little disappointed that they hadn't wanted the wedding at the Pensky farm where she could use flowers from her own gardens ) as he waited for the righteous indignation to come . It didn't.

'Julia '

Quinn tucked her hand through Logan's elbow, peering into his face, afraid of what she might find there. She felt as if Logan was coming almost all the way around when it came to his step-mom but sometimes his irrational self-raged if he felt as if he was betraying his real mother's memory.

'Sweetie, you alright? I know it's a bit much but I think Julia is just trying to be involved '

'She comes through when I least expect it – like a Mom '

Quinn's lips curved, knowing.' Only because she loves you like her own, Logan '

' I know that, Quinn, I really do. I get that and it was a really nice thing of her to do for us,' Logan brushed his lips over hers in a brief kiss,' Hey if we're done here, why don't I get the car and we can go pay the caterers '

'Alright,' murmured Quinn, 'I'll wait for you outside '

Content that the flowers were taken care of, Quinn thanked the florist then stepped onto the sidewalk to wait for Logan, glancing down at her phone to note that she had missed a call from Lola . It was probably just her friend quibbling with her mother again like old times.

Calm down, we're not in high school anymore. You're an adult, you don't have to take your mothers advice to heart. Talk later. Logan and I are moving onto the caterers.

Engrossed in the text, Quinn didn't notice the man sneak up behind her until he spoke.

'Hello Quinn '

The cell phone fell onto the sidewalk as Quinn froze cold in her tracks recognizing the voice from her nightmares so long ago that she was afraid to turn around to see the familiar yet different face of her tormenter her junior year of P.C.A.

'Bart '

' Yes, it's me ,' Bart moved around her , his breath on her neck, making her shiver ,' I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me with my new surfer look ? Or did you prefer that I look more like Logan? '

Quinn couldn't think. Why couldn't she think? She was a freaking genius, for God's sake!

All she could think about was how terrifying it had been when Bart had went after her and Logan on prom night, how he had intended to hurt her while Logan watched, and all of the other young women he had violated and even killed and suddenly she was that 16 year old girl all over again, paralyzed by her fear.

'You're in prison, how can you be here? '

' Clearly I have proven that I am smarter than the police , Quinn,' taunted Bart, running his hands down her arm, feeling her shudder and thrilling him to the core ,' have I mentioned how much I've missed you ? Your even more beautiful than I remember and I hear you are going to marry my brother '

'I haven't missed you and get your hands off of me!

Bart smiled ever so slightly as if this was a game of cat and mouse . To be honest with himself , he had missed the thrill of the chase and the hunt , which being in jail had been lacking . Now here he was in the broad daylight with his lady love and oh, it felt so right to him.

'I've always loved that spirit,' grinned Bart, leering at her,' give my brother my best. Tell him we'll see just who the best man is for the wedding '

Before Quinn could register a scream or a reaction, Bart released her and fled down the street just as Logan pulled the sports car up to the curb, leaning over to open the door for his soon to be bride only to notice how pale she appeared and his gut clenched like a fist in his chest.

'Quinn, what's the matter? '

Quinn's voice was barely a whisper .' Bart is back '

'


	27. Chapter 27

'Bart is back '

Quinn sat on the oversized sofa in the living room of the Reese mansion while a freaked out pissed off Logan paced across the carpet as their friends and family listened as they waited for the arrival of Detective Vega. Malcolm tended to drinks to hopefully take the edge of panic away from his son and the others of this recent development.

It felt as if her whole world was spinning before her!

'Oh my God!'

'Are you alright, Quinn? '

'How is that even possible? I thought he was in prison '

Quinn twisted her engagement ring around her finger in a nervous gesture. She thought she was past the shock of her earlier encounter with Bart but now she was feeling unsettled. Logan had wanted to chase after Bart but she had insisted that she needed him.

'I need some clackers. Anybody got any clackers? 'Michael asked, his voice bordering on hysteria,' Bart stalked, he killed, and he did horrible things to girls at P.C.A. so he should still be rotting away in a damn jail cell '

' Michael is right ,' added Chase , rubbing his chin as the writer in him tried to figure it out for himself ,' if Bart is in Santa Barbara like in some prison break like on TV then it should have been all over the news . Zoey and I never miss the news and there was nothing '

Zoey confirmed this with a look. 'Nor was it on the radio '

'Well, it was Bart, definitely,' murmured Quinn, softly,' His hair was dyed beach blonde but there was no mistaking him for another psycho. I cannot believe that the police would keep something like this from us...it makes zero sense '

Logan drew in a breath then let it out. 'Couple months back, I got a letter from Bart and I couldn't figure out how he tracked me down to film school in Boston but I never answered back. Does he have like another accomplice on the outside?'

'How did he know that Logan and I would be at the florist or be here in the first place? Bart knew that Logan and I are getting married...he knew '

Just now picking up on Logan's admission of a letter from Bart, Quinn chewed nervously on her lower lip, irritated that he hadn't bothered to inform her of this until now but all things considering, she didn't want to fight with him either.

'I wish that you had told me, Logan, rather than trying to protect me 'Quinn rose to face him, folding her arms across her chest,' was there anything else you've kept from me?'

'No, Quinn, just the damn letter '

Frank exchanged a curious look with his wife then fixed his gaze on Logan's father who was downing another drink. Though Malcolm appeared to be calm and pensive, he didn't buy it.

'Malcolm, this all seems a bit suspicious,' brought up Frank, steadily,' Chase and Zoey aren't wrong that something such as a convict, a known killer, would make the local news '

Malcolm handed Chauncey his empty glass then spread his hands wide as he began to explain, measuring each word, carefully. Things were supposed to be back to normal now, under control, with his guests none the wiser but obviously Bart was cleverer than the Santa Barbara and the Los Angeles police departments.

' Yes, there was an incident that transpired last week with Bart escaping the police ,' replied Malcolm as Lisa gasped ,' Patrols are still out looking for him and Detective Vega is back on the case . I have extra bodyguards on the grounds so that you are all safe here.'

Lisa rose to stand beside Michael, who took her hand. 'You didn't think we have a right to know this news? We lived months totally freaking out worrying if this sicko nutcase would make one of us his next victim like Stacey Dillsen or poor Tracy '

Though this was several years back, the reign of the P.C.A. Stalker still brought fresh waves of terror back to mind making the young women queasy in the stomach. No one had forgotten that Stacey had been violently raped, Tracy murdered, and Zoey had nearly been attacked before the psycho had taken to terrorizing Quinn.

Bart Emerson was unpredictable!

He had even targeted Mark Del Figgalo and attacked him.

Vince ran a hand soothingly down Lola's back.' We have a right to the truth, Mr. Reese '

Julia stepped in the room, the tension palpable and thick, leading a tired looking Detective Vega into the living rom. He had on worn denim jeans and a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a grim expression plastered on his face.

'My husband meant only to protect you all,' said Julia, coolly,' I suggested many times that he needed to come clean with the truth though he was only trying to protect Logan and Quinn.'

David Vega took the floor hoping to remedy this before it got worse. 'Mr. Reese has kept Bart's escape out of the news and the press but let me reassure everyone that the police and I are diligently working to locate Bart. He hasn't been in contact with his mother in the womens prison and we don't believe that he has an accomplice on the outside.'

Susanna sat on the armchair beside her husband.' Detective Vega, obviously Bart is keeping tabs on my daughter and Logan or how else would he know the kids would be at that particular florist today?'

' We haven't even placed an engagement picture in the paper yet ,' pointed out Logan , putting an arm around his fiancée shoulders ,' Quinn didn't want to risk unexpected guests showing up at our private ceremony .'

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek.' Obviously Bart is somewhere close where he is able to watch us '

, 'Yes and your description of his changed appearance will help us to track him, Miss. Pensky ,' replied David, hoping to ease her mind ,'I want to speak with you and Logan in private to discuss what Bart said to you in more detail .'

'Bastard took off before I could see him '

' Taunting his brother …' surmised David , following his gut ,' he still thinks of you as his brother , Logan, and that could help us as well .'

Janna waved a hand in the air, her bangles dangling on her arm.' Detective, what do you intend to do about the safety of the wedding party staying here?'

She considered scrying to locate the whereabouts of the dangerous, twisted man but something held her back. Detective Vega seemed to be a by the book kind of cop and she doubted he would accept help from a Gypsy.

'I want you all to continue with the wedding plans and whatever else you were doing,' urged David, giving them no room to debate the matter,' I am bringing my men in to do a sweep of the estate just as a precaution. Bart's cocky but he'll slip, that's when we will catch him '

'Our wedding is in two weeks '

'I will do my best to make sure you two will have an uninterrupted wedding '

********************************Break****************************************

Why don't we divide up the wedding chores,' suggested Susanna, hoping to corral everyone into duties to change the tone of gloom in the room,' there is still much to do before the big day and it'll help if we each are assigned jobs '

Michael gave Quinn's Mom a steely eye.' Dang it, Mrs. P! We already filled hundreds of swag goodie bags yesterday, what more can we do?'

' You and Chase could pick up the table linens ' suggested Susanna,' Quinn and Logan still have items that need to be checked off of their lists and now is as good a time as ever to do so '

'We don't have to pick between different shades of greens and oranges, do we? Cause we don't want to be in trouble if we picked up the wrong colors 'added Chase, grabbing for Michael, ' I mean , my mother in law nearly gave me a heart attack over something like this so I have got to ask .'

Michael nodded his head like a bobble head.' It's true '

'You just have to pick them up 'muttered Quinn,' we already paid for them '

'Awesome '

While the parents corralled their friends with busywork for their wedding leaving the couple alone with Detective Vega, it looked as if Malcolm wanted to stay but a look from Julia had him deserting the room as well. Quinn and Logan sat together, a unit, much like the last time that he had interviewed the young lovers so many years ago.

Given how things could have gone down with the reactions of the others involved, David was just glad that cooler heads had prevailed. He just hoped that he could capture Emerson soon and not interfere with the couple's wedding.

David had been working round the clock on the case with no leads as of far but he hoped Bart paying Quinn a visit would help him with clues in finding the deranged killer .

Logan glowered at the detective.' I can't believe you'd take orders from my Father about not telling us Bart was on the loose. Man, I remember when you called the shots at P.C.A and told Dean Rivers how it was going to be ...'

Vega set his jaw, tensely. 'Well my Superior and your Father had the arrangement, son and I was following orders. Now Miss. Pensky, you mentioned Bart had changed his appearance...is there anything else that stands out?'

'Beach blonde hair and he was dressed like a surfer,' considered Quinn, squeezing Logan's hand,' He asked me if I liked his new look or If I, um, preferred when he looked like Logan.'

'Bastard still wants to be me,' replied Logan, gritting his teeth,' in his letter to me he talked a lot of nonsense about family ties and about us being brothers and shit that made no sense.'

Quinn shuddered, smoothed her lips together in a thin line as she clutched Logan's hands, tightly. Thank God for his strength and love, because Logan was holding her together. It also amazed her of his reaction –oh there had been the flash of temper and fear for her, but more than anything, her Logan was just being strong and steady.

God, she loved that man more than anything!

'Bart said that I was beautiful and he still wants me,' continued Quinn, trying to bring him into focus,' He knew about the wedding, he knew that Logan and I are getting married, and I don't understand how he could know about that because we really haven't even released an engagement announcement or picture '

'Bart hasn't written Beverly since her incarceration yet he seems much focused on you, Logan, as his family. Becoming like you and taking what he considered yours were his motives before and I think those are still what drives him even now,' decided Vega, on a roll,' you two have been making preparations for your big day so I am sure if he is watching you, it wouldn't be that much trouble to learn of the wedding .'

Quinn twisted her fingers together, worriedly.' I suppose we could always cancel our wedding until Bart is brought to justice '

Logan was on his feet, passion in his tone , every word fierce.' No fucking way, Quinn, are we canceling our wedding. That would be just giving that son of a bitch more power over us and we are not doing that'

'Sweetie, I don't want to put our friends and family at risk either! It would only be temporary '

'That is what the bastard wants us to do, Quinn! We can hire the whole damn Santa Barbara police department to guard everyone but we are getting married '

'Alright, Logan, we'll keep things as they are '

'I promise that we will do our best to get Emerson before your wedding day 'declared Vega, empathetically,' all of this new information is a huge help. Just continue on as you were and let my men do their job '

'We're counting on you, Detective '

'I'll be in touch '

As the detective showed himself out, Logan pulled Quinn in his arms, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, holding on tight to him. He dropped a kiss against her hair.

'This isn't the excitement that I wanted for our wedding '

Logan's lips curled in a cocky smile.' To hell with the psycho, he is not ruining our wedding '

'We survived prom, we'll have our perfect wedding day '

Logan lowered his mouth to hers, drawing her into a deep kiss that was a promise.

*************************Break*******************************************

Unbeknownst to the love birds and the family, Bart had moved cannily from the guest cottage to an empty beach house a mile down the road from the Reese property enabling him to still keep an eye on the couple and reformulate his plan. Cops were crawling all over the place there and he needed to lie low until he decided his next move.

It needed to be memorable.

While Bart was plotting his next evil move , the women had decided to take Quinn into town for a shopping expedition to take her mind off all things Bart Emerson , putting her focus back on the wedding , and because shoe shopping was the ultimate in therapy .

Malcolm and Frank had called a truce and decided to head up the coast to Vaccaro's for steak and lobster and drinks. Logan was still pretty pissed off at how he handled the Bart situation and Frank had suggested that he just let everything lay for a while until his son cooled off.

Vince had suggested that they take advantage of the empty house and throw Logan's bachelor party tonight if they could pull it all together, that be fun and would take away all of the stress that was clouding up all of their auras .

Michael volunteered to put together the menu and conferred with the cook and ole Chauncey in the kitchen to make sure they had stuff to make thick sandwiches, bags of chips and popcorn, dips and salsa, and plenty of beer and soft drinks.

Cake would be good but they could do without if they didn't have the time.

Chase set up the man cave pulling out all of the classic video games to pit their wits against one another and had left Vince the number to call for the stripper. It was just what they needed to take Logan's mind off the psycho that was targeting Quinn again and stripper was a natural part of the bachelor gig though his own had been good enough without the normal .

Keeping it a private bash and one stripper was practical – what kind of trouble could they possibly get in if they weren't in a bar or a public place?

He should probably find cards for poker, too.

Vince bounded down the stairs tucking his phone in the pocket of his shorts. 'Lola needed reassurances more than another pair of heels but the women are looking for perfect wedding shoes I is told.'

Chase chuckled,' Zoey needs to learn to make designer high heels next '

' Only if she gives Lisa free shoe samples ,' added Michael , joining his friends ,' Cook kicked me out of the kitchen but he's making us really big sandwiches and chicken wings . '

Chase pulled out Video Go- Cart challenge hoping to continue his winning spree of kicking Logan's ass at the game. It was a matter of honor now.

'Where is Logan? '

Michael rolled his eyes upwards in disgust.' Talking to Quinn on the phone and trying to get her to blow his money on shoes. I didn't want any part in that so I left ….'

Vince snorted.' Who does? Oh dude, the stripper you requested can't do last minute so I hired another hot babe '

Michael pretended to leer.' Hot babe!'

'Where are you jerks? I was thinking we could kick it back like old times and go Crockett and Tubbs,' said Logan, joining them downstairs,' I mean we did it before and I don't know maybe we could find something the cops missed '

'No'

During Bart's reign of terror at P.C.A, the guys coming off of a binge of 80's detective shows had taken to the school in teams to divide and conquer hoping to bust the bastard and give their girlfriends some peace of mind. They hadn't gotten far though Logan had crushed the hopes of a poet dude who had his sights set on Quinn back in the day.

'Good times but no,' this came from Chase,' leave it to the cops '

Logan flipped him the bird.' Marriage has made you a wimp, Chase '

'A smarter wimp '

' Relax, Reese , this is supposed to be a bachelor party ' reminded Vince ,' we'll drink some brews, play some poker, have some fun, and you'll not think about all of this shit going down with Emerson.'

Logan dragged a hand through his copper curls messing it up.' Guys that's awesome of you and I appreciate it but couldn't we just meet the women in town, I'd feel better if I could be near Quinn '

'Quinn is in good hands with the girls,' reassured Michael, 'look here is Chauncey with beer '

Chauncey, looking somber as always, carried a tray of beer and chicken wings.

'Get the party started 'said the butler in a droll tone of voice.

' Thanks , man ,' said a reluctant Logan, trying to get in the party mood as they all took a can off of the tray as the doorbell rang ,' damn it , who else did you morons invite ? '

Chase, Michael, and Vince shared looks of mild amusement as they tried to hold in their laughter. They had also invited Dustin but Chase doubted the teenager who make it at such short notice and hoped it was the stripper.

'Get the door, Logan '

Swearing at his friends and unaware of what they had planned , Logan trekked upstairs and flung open the front door where a young woman dressed in a short trench coat with caramel colored curls stood , lips glossy red , an expectant look on her face.

Logan blinked, recognizing the familiar face as if it had been only yesterday they had seen each other instead of nearly seven years ago as he shook his head to clear it of cobwebs.

Her voice was husky and sexy as sin.' Hello Logan '

Logan finally recovered his voice,' Dana, what are you doing here? '

Dana swayed past him.' You called for a stripper. Here I am '


	28. Chapter 28

'Dana , it's good to see you but there must be some mistake here ' spluttered Logan as his former love interest way back a long time ago stepped inside the house , ' I didn't call for any stripper '

The words died on his lips as Logan was hit in the head with what exactly she was , swallowed the giant lump that suddenly lodged itself in his throat, and forced his gaze back to take in the package that was Dana Cruz . She was still knock out gorgeous even in a short trench coat and red stiletto high heels that emphasized how long those legs of hers really was and this wasn't good , at all .

Dana appraised the house noting the expensive furniture and the art on the wall that obviously was the real deal. She had always known that Logan had money but she didn't get that he was filthy wealthy. She tugged at the belt of her coat then offered him a sultry smile.

'Don't tell me you lost some of that wild you always had with newfound maturity,' Dana sent him a coy look that made him slightly uncomfortable,' such a disappointment '

'I'm getting married 'stated Logan without preamble,' remember when you called last week? Because I distinctly remember telling you that I was marrying Quinn '

Dana brushed her hand softly down his cheek. 'I thought you were joking '

Logan stepped back then stuffed his hands in his pockets of his cargo shorts.' Why would I joke about marrying the woman I am in love with, Dana? I have been in love with Quinn Pensky since our junior year at PCA and I can't wait to make her my wife really soon.'

Was someone up there trying to kill him? It was bad enough Bart was on the loose and after Quinn and now a woman that he had once wanted to date was a stripper and at his house – just shoot me now!

' Well , that still blows my mind but if your happy ,' trailed off Dana , amused by his nervous reaction to her nearness ,' now where to do you want me to strip for you ?'

Logan raked a hand through his curls and considered the consequences of Dana stripping for him and it wasn't good. Oh he knew Quinn would probably chalk it up to natural male ritual and be okay with it but then on the other hand if she found out the stripper was Dana; there was the very big possibility that Quinn would roast his balls before zapping Dana to death with the new charge on her zap watch.

'How about I get you a drink? Wine or is beer more your thing?'

'Wine is good for me '

'Logan, what the hell are you doing up there?'

'Did you get lost answering the door, man?'

'Are you hogging the stripper, Reese?'

Chase, Michael, and Vince skidded to a halt beside one another noticing Dana for the first time while Logan fumbled with a corkscrew on a wine bottle. Michael nudged Chase and his best friend hit him in the arm as their mouths gaped at the scantily clad woman in the trench coat.

'Why is Dana Cruz here?'

Dana turned around, her full, red lips curving, as she recognized two more old friends and chuckled lightly to herself. This job was getting more fun by the moment. Chase, the quintessential boy next door, had lost most of that boyish appeal and was actually good looking while Michael looked nearly the same except for the muscles were new . She didn't know who the handsome hottie with the burnished hair was but Dana decided it surely must be her lucky night.

'I didn't know this was a reunion, boys,' said Dana, matter of fact,' someone here requested my services but Logan swears it wasn't him '

'Services?' mouthed Logan, eyes going into panic mode,' what exactly do you mean by that, Dana?'

He thought Dana mentioned that she was a stripper which was bad enough but services would be worse. What if she was some kind of hired whore /stripper?

Michael laughed like a cackling hyena and stepped forward to engulf her in a hug.

' I have no idea who the hell called you here , Dana , but it is good to see you,' muttered Michael, thanking the Lord that the girls were shopping in town ,' been a very long time '

'Real long time, Michael,' Dana inclined her head towards Chase,' you still too awkward to hug me, Chase, or would your wife get pissed? '

She had reconnected with Nicole a few years back and discovered that Chase and Zoey had gotten married. It really hadn't bothered her that they hadn't invited her to the wedding because she had lost contact with them while she was studying in Paris during her freshman year in the exchange program. Okay it might have irked her a little bit.

'Oh God 'muttered Chase, under his breath then managed a wide smile for her,' hey there, Dana ….wow, you look really pretty.'

'Thanks '

'Sorry about that …I mean, the wedding was nuts,' mumbled Chase, joining Logan by the bar,' lots of changes and we didn't know where exactly you were or just, sorry '

'No big '

Vince stepped forward, puzzled by the weirdness around him.' Am I missing something here? If this hot looking babe is Dana Cruz then that is the stripper that I hired '

'Finally,' Dana accepted the glass of wine from Logan and took a sip then flashed her eyes at Vince,' I charge by the hour, you know, and this chit chatting is wasting my time.'

'Why don't you go downstairs, Dana, and we'll join you in a few minutes '

Carrying her wine, Dana sashayed downstairs well aware that all eyes were watching her and she couldn't resist throwing a seductive glance at Logan over her shoulder. This was one job that she fully intended to enjoy herself and make good money to boot .

'Don't keep me waiting, Logan '

Logan laughed, painfully. 'Sure '

Once Dana was out of earshot, Vince demanded to know what exactly was going on and why were they acting like a bunch of losers over the hot stripper in the living room. Logan gulped down his glass of wine as Michael and Chase took the bottle from him .

'How exactly do you guys know our stripper? '

Chase chugged wine from the bottle then rolled his eyes.' Dana went to PCA for a while when we were just kids,' explained Chase,' she roomed with Nicole and Zoey way before Lola and Quinn did ...'

'We all sort of hung out too 'this came from Michael, taking the wine from Chase,' Eighth grade this jerk was always about getting with Dana.'

Logan flipped him off.' It wasn't even a thing between me and Dana. We locked lips once before she moved over to France and that was way before me and Quinn happened '

Vince scratched his brow and studied his friend.' I get that it might be weird for you guys to see your old friend do a striptease for us ,' replied Vince , trying to be diplomatic ,' however , seems to me that you don't really know her anymore so how about you three losers get you a nice bracer and then we let the lady do her thing .'

Michael considered the whiskey rather than wine as he gnawed on his inside of his jaw. He'd never had any romantic feelings whatsoever for Dana but it felt really weird all the same. Dana had always been ballsy and who knew what she would do in her job?

'It was different when the stripper was a woman that we didn't know '

'Michael is right,' agreed Chase, nodding his head,' it doesn't feel right, Vince.'

'I know that I am impartial here,' went on Vince, spreading his palms open,' I have no problems watching the lovely Dana strip for us. Is this about the girls? I thought you guys talked to them about the whole stripper thing …'

'That was before you hired Dana,' Chase threw himself down on the chair,' Zoey was okay with us getting Logan a stripper but I don't know now that it's Dana. Hard call is all , Vince '

'Lisa didn't know her but we're still dealing with the aftermath of the Nicole thing and I don't want to push it,' expressed a practical Michael,' My Lil Lisa is only so patient '

Logan paced across the carpet wearing a track in the plushness of it.' Dana and I were cool but she was always sort of rude to Quinn. It is one thing if we're just talking and all but her undressing for me …..I don't want to wind up dead.'

Vince weighed their options, carefully considering their points. It seemed as if this woman was before Lola had come to PCA therefor she wouldn't know her and he didn't know Dana personally himself so it shouldn't be a problem. However his buddies acting like a bunch of sissies while the hour ticked away only ran up the woman's bill and he, Michael, and Chase weren't rolling in the dough so they ought to be practical here.

'I say you guys stop the damn reminiscing, let the lady strip for us, we pay the woman, and call it Logan's bachelor party '

Logan shoved the bottle of wine into Vince's hand then put his hands on his hips, a man teetering on the edge of hell. Dana had gotten way hotter and he was only human.

'Thanks, dudes, but let's just pay Dana and get her out of the house before Quinn gets back '

Michael downed the remains of his drink and nodded.' I think it's for the best '

Together they headed to the game room bracing themselves for Dana's response and found the woman examining the expensive stereo system with interest. She had tossed her fake Prada bag on the floor and with the flick of switch mood music via the sultry sounds of Santana played throughout the entire room. Steamy and passionate would help her get into the mood.

It wasn't as if she had ever been madly in love with Logan Reese back in the day because it just wasn't true or that she had given him all that much thought through the years. Since she had started working back in California it had made sense to look him up and it had been a shock to find out the jerk was engaged to geeky Quinn Pensky and that they had been a couple for nearly 4 years . She still couldn't imagine those two together.

The fact that Logan hadn't immediately come onto her nearly made her angry though Dana supposed it had been eons and obviously Reese had grown up. Still Dana wanted him to want her and maybe just maybe they could stir up some heat together if she could get him to play.

' About time you boys joined me , I was getting awfully lonely down here ,' Dana whirled around , grabbed Chase by the collar of his old tee shirt and all but tossed him onto the nearest sofa ,' I don't like wasting my time .'

Chase gulped and righted himself in the couch.' You got strong '

'Nicole was the timid little wimp, Chase, not me 'Dana slid her eyes over Michael making him uncomfortable,' how about it, Michael? Join the audience or are you first up for a lap dance?'

Lap dance conjured up a hundred different sexy scenarios in Michael's mind and all of them included Lisa finding out he was a cad and breaking up with him. He would be a damn gentleman if it killed him!

It just might! The woman invited all sorts of suggestions with the coy looks and the legs that went on for miles and miles! Michael wanted to slap himself for his wandering thoughts but instead moved past Dana and plopped down on the nearest armchair.

'Lap dance? Uh no, that should go to Logan 'stammered Michael,' he's the lucky bastard that is tying the knot soon. Did Vince happen to mention this is like s spur of the moment bachelor party for him?'

'I mentioned it, yes 'told Vince, amused. This was nearly as ridiculous as the time that Logan and Quinn were keeping their relationship a secret from all of their friends except that was high school, this was just plain absurd.

' I don't get a lot of calls for private bachelor parties so I'll do my best to make it memorable for you all ' declared Dana , dropping the short trench coat to reveal a sheer barely there black bra and matching panties that hardly left anything to the imagination .

Audible gulps and gasps broke the silence in the room as Logan's eyes widened at the temptation in black in front of him as he backed into the front of the bar , cursing his misfortune .

'Shit '

A sly grin slanted across Dana's mouth as she shimmied over to Logan brushing her ample body against his and felt his quick intake of breath as she focused intently on arousing him. She would make him want her and wouldn't it be fun to see how much power she could will over Logan fucking Reese?

A girl had to look out for her own interests and this could be her ticket to a new life.

Dana laughed, a throaty, husky sound that sent his pulse racing.' Would you prefer a private bachelor party, Logan? I am sure that the boys will leave us alone '

'Logan, what do you say? 'This came from Vince who thought the idea of a private striptease might take the awkward out of the evening. Obviously it wasn't going to be the bachelor party the guys had originally envisioned but it would take the tension out of what was supposed to be a fun night.

' Uh sure ,' Chase scrambled up, yanking a wad of money out of his pocket and tossing it on the coffee table ,' I wouldn't feel right watching and being a part of this since I know you can beat me up, Dana . I'm just going to go up and fix us some sandwiches and we can talk '

Dana didn't give him a backwards glance.' Whatever you say, Chase, it's your money '

' Chase , get back here , you asshole ' growled Logan, trying to not look at the enticing mounds of Dana's incredible breasts that were spilling out of the tiny bra ,' I'll tell your wife that you deserted me '

' Zoey will understand '

Dana ran her foot lightly up his leg, her heel brushing his as she leaned in closer deliberately brushing her breasts against his chest. He gulped air into his legs and thought of Quinn. She loved him, trusted him completely, and this seemed so very wrong on every level.

'Loosen up, Logan, it's your party '

' It would be much easier if you were a random stranger that I never kissed before , Dana '

At that comment, Michael bolted up and tossed down money besides Chase's jerking his head towards the stairs. His mind was still processing the sexiness of Dana Cruz and knew he needed to get the hell out of here.

'I'm going to go help Chase with the food,' replied Michael, 'but here's my cash. This is too weird but we should pay you …..Going to see about turning this into a casual type bachelor party deal'

'Michael, come on,' groaned Vince but the man was fast on his feet as he bolted upstairs,' I thought we agreed to let the woman strip for us. We never got that for Chase's bachelor party and its private here…''

'Clearly someone hates us 'called Back Michael as Vince attempted to enjoy the show that was Dana . He could tell by the way that she had wrapped herself around Logan that this wasn't going to be the wild night of lap dances and strip teases that he had envisioned and maybe they could take two with a new stripper another night since this was going badly,' I can't deal with Nicole and now Dana, I can't take it '

Dana licked her lips as she drew a strap down her shoulder.' What did Michael mean about Nicole? '

'Long story,' Vince simply gave up,' Sorry about this whole thing, Dana, but my friends are morons. Think the party has changed so get comfortable and I'll go corral the idiots and Logan can fix you another drink ...'

'No problem so long as I get paid my two hundred bucks '

'Of course 'said Vince, shooting Logan a fixed look and ignoring the pissed off look he got back , ' sorry , pal, we were just trying to distract you from all of this hell '

Sighing heavily and wondering how he could turn this weirdness around and save the night, Vince darted upstairs leaving Dana alone with Logan figuring his friend would handle the stripper in his own way without the audience.

'Finally it's just you and me, Logan 'Dana dropped the other strap revealing more of her ample cleavage,' now we can have a bit of fun together without the Three Stooges ogling '

Logan reached out to pull a strap back up on her shoulder as he hissed out a breath. ' Stop, Dana, please, I am begging you. I can't do this with you '

Dana unsnapped the front closure on her bra and stepped forward to wrap her arms around Logan's neck as she crushed her mouth to his in a hot kiss , her naked breasts rubbing against his , urging him to respond to her . He made a pained noise in the back of his throat and pushed her away from him, wiping at his mouth.

'NO '

'I know that you want me, Logan, I can see it in your eyes 'murmured Dana, not undaunted by him. She simply removed the rest of the bra and moved forward proudly to place her hands on his chest,' you always did want me. No one would have to know and your friends paid me anyway …'

Logan stared hard at her.' My friends paid for a stripper, not for what you are. Put your clothes back on ….. I won't cheat on Quinn '

Dana loved a challenge. 'Bet I can change your mind real quick '

Logan pulled out his wallet and tossed a hundred dollar bill at her. 'Don't embarrass us both, Dana, please. Put on your clothes and we can just visit and catch up like we talked about on the phone last week ….we can forget all about this whole stripping thing '

She threw the money in her bag.' This isn't the Logan Reese I remember '

' Yea, well, I've changed and obviously so are you ,' said Logan, trying to avert his gaze from looking at her ,' this feels too much like betraying Quinn so please put on your fucking clothes , Dana .'

'My job is to strip for you and I haven't finished yet '

'I won't tell ...it's all good 'Logan picked up her bra and handed it to her just as the sounds of footsteps sounded on the stairs,' get dressed '

'Logan, sweetie, are you still down here? I have the most wonderful idea about our wedding and I couldn't wait to discuss it with you 'Quinn stopped mid-stride, her eyes darkening as they fell on her soon to be husband holding a bra and a semi naked Dana Cruz standing before him and fought through the red haze of emotion churning within her ,' Chase didn't bother mentioning that Dana was visiting you '

Dana took the bra and met the scientists accusing gaze.' Hello Quinn, long time no see, eh? '

'Quinn, baby, it isn't what you think it is,' stuttered a panicked Logan, sending her a desperate look,' Vince hired a stripper and she turned out to be Dana '

Quinn lifted her chin and leveled her gaze with Dana, determined to stand her ground. She was no longer the insecure little teenager and she wouldn't let the likes of Dana Cruz intimidate her. No matter how bad this situation look she refused to believe that Logan would cheat on her.

' Which would explain why the idiots are making chicken wings in the kitchen and babbling about playing poker ' says Quinn, coolly,' clearly the stripper being Dana turned them into babbling 13 years old boys again .'

Dana shrugged into her coat flicked a look over Quinn with a nonchalant shrug.' You're smarter than I gave you credit for, Quinn, snagging Logan and all his money. What'd you do to make him actually notice your nerdiness and fall for a geek like you?

Quinn held her own; refusing to give Dana the satisfaction of knowing how much that remark stung her. It was bad enough that Nicole had thought poorly of her and now it seemed as if it was a vicious cycle from the past come back to haunt them .

'Dana, stop it. I told you before that Quinn and I fell in love '

'I'm not 13 anymore, Dana, and I won't let you bait me,' decided Quinn, firmly,' I am assuming you've been paid then why don't you get the hell out of our house '

'Not so innocent anymore, eh, Quinn '

Dana stuffed her bra in her oversized purse and gave Quinn a once over to make her feel less than what she was then casting her lashes at Logan. Looks like the party was over before it had barely begun but at least she got paid.

'Get out '

'Logan will always want me, Quinn, and wont that always makes you wonder what might have happened between us if you hadn't shown up and interrupted? 'Having the last word, Dana brushed past her old friend giving Logan one last appraisal before she left the mansion.

Logan watched Quinn as he stepped forward to touch her, glancing down at her wrist relieved that she didn't seem to be wearing her zap watch this evening. Her eyes looked weary but he didn't want to give her reasons to doubt him.

'Babe, I know it looked bad but it was all a stupid mistake,' insisted Logan,' the guys did order a stripper but they didn't know it was Dana. It freaked us out and seriously, Quinn, I was trying to get rid of her before you showed up.'

Quinn smoothed her lips tightly, struggled for words and composure.' A stripper is a natural progression of the bachelor party. I find it a bit medieval a ritual but I wouldn't have been angry neither would have the rest of the girls but seeing Dana like that with you , I wanted to rip her eyes out of her perfect face .'

'Nothing happened, Quinn, and nothing would have no matter who the stripper turned out to be because I am madly in love with you 'sworn Logan, quietly.

' I know , Logan,' Quinn went into his arms ,' I trust you but just saying , I wouldn't think twice about zapping that bitch for trying to seduce the man I am to marry .'

' I love when you are all possessive , Quinn Pensky ' Logan gathered her closer drawing her into a long , tantalizing kiss that went on and on ,' I will love you forever '

'Right back at you, Logan Reese '

'Now before Dana ruined everything what was this idea for our wedding that has got you so excited you came back early from shopping? 'Asked Logan, kissing her temple.

Quinn's whole face lit up, happily.' I think we should move our wedding date up! We don't need much more fuss and it doesn't have to be perfect, everyone we love is already here , I think we should just get married in two weeks '

'Quinn, that is really soon. Are you absolutely sure? I mean just a few hours ago you wanted to put on wedding on hold and now you want to move it up to two weeks from now ,' Logan held both her hands in his ,' there is no rush .'

'I know but I don't want the wedding of the century, sweetie,' declared Quinn, passionately,' we don't have that much more to do to be ready. Why wait? I just want to marry you and officially start our life together, Logan '

'If that is what you want, Quinn, then so do I '

Wow they were getting hitched in two weeks!

'


	29. Chapter 29

The search for Bart had escalated to the surrounding area close to the Reese estate and extra protection had been added there to protect the family and friends and with the added pressure that Logan and Quinn's upcoming nuptials were rapidly approaching, Detective David Vega was working around the clock to bring the son of a bitch in. He knew in his gut Bart was nearby.

While Vega scoured the beach and neighboring houses for clues in hopes that someone had spotted a stranger in town recently , the whole household at the Reese's were in an uproar as they prepared for that evenings wedding rehearsal . Susanna and Frank along with Janna were holed up in the office in a free for all with Malcolm and Julia one last time before the rehearsal.

' I am aware you were trying to protect our kids , Malcolm, ' said Susanna, her yellow sundress grazing her ankles as she paced across the carpet ,' Frank and I do appreciate that but this all could have, might have been remedied had you allowed the police to broadcast Bart's escape on the television . He could have been captured and back in jail by now '

Malcolm gripped the crystal cut glass of scotch tightly in his hand.' I'm sorry but I thought we had dealt with this the other day. What matters is that Quinn and Logan will be married soon, Vega is a competent man, I've no doubt he will apprehend Bart by then '

Frank pushed at a stray brown hair that kept falling in his eyes then reached out to place a comforting hand on his wife's arm. It terrified them that Bart was still fixated on their daughter and it seemed most likely that he would continue to go after her.

'We don't know, we can't know that Bart won't try to prevent Quinn from marrying Logan either,' brought up Frank, his jaw set with tension,' it seems plausible given what has happened . Guards and police protection aside, I think we should be prepared as well ...'

Julia folded her hands together in a nervous manner then twisted her diamond ring before turning away from the mantle to stare at their guest and friends. This whole situation was unsettling but she didn't want to borrow trouble either.

'Just exactly what are you suggesting that we do, Frank? Arm ourselves with guns on the kids wedding day without blinking an eye?'

' Discreetly but I don't see why not ,' suggested Frank, calmly, ' I could easily rig up some rough zap watches for us all that would be just effective '

Malcolm calmly took another drink.' Now you are the ones overacting, Frank '

Janna held up a hand sending both men a hard look.' Enough! I could scry and that would pinpoint the general location of Bart should one of you convince the hunky detective that I am not just some kook but the real deal '

Malcolm let out an exasperated sigh at the woman's prattle. Lola's mother was lovely if not on the nutty side with all of her talk of such things as Gypsy magic and hocuses pocus. That was the last thing they needed to add into the mix here.

' Now had you done that days ago , Janna , there would be absolutely no need for us to be having this conversation because Bart would not be on the loose obviously '

'Go to hell, Malcolm, I only want to help '

'This bickering amongst us isn't productive,' replied Susanna, drawing up ranks beside her husband and Janna,' yes, we are on edge. However you may feel about Janna's abilities, Malcolm, Julia, I wholeheartedly support her efforts to help Quinn and Logan and if that means doing some scrying then I say please do …'

'What do you need, Janna? 'This came from Julia, wanting to help.

Julia pulled out a crystal on a chain that she used for scrying .' A map of Santa Barbara '

'I have one in my office,' said Julia, briskly,' Mal, why don't you come help me look for it '

Malcolm finished off his drink and rolled his eyes upwards but reluctantly followed his wife out of the office leaving the others to their own devices. He fixed her with an annoyed look.

'Chauncey could have brought them a damn map! I can't believe that you are going along with this bullshit, Julia! It's absurd to think some kooky woman with a crystal is going to tell us exactly the location of Bart or the police would have brought in a psychic ages ago '

Julia glowered at her husband.' Logan and Quinn's wedding rehearsal is five hours from now and her parents are basket cases worrying about her. Not to mention seeing her parents worked up is bound to frazzle Quinn even more so and work up Logan good and well to put a big damper on the night before their big day '

'Is that what you want your son to remember about the wedding rehearsal? Because I don't and if Janna Martinez waving a crystal over a map of our town will give the Penskys peace of mind then I will gladly bring them a map '

'Fine, dear,' Malcolm pressed a kiss on her cheek,' why don't I make another call to Detective Vega and see if he has any new leads '

He hoped like hell that Bart Emerson was already behind bars and out of their lives forever.

*********************************Wedding Bells ********************************

Vince finished his prayers to Buddha, lowered his head, exhaled then jumped off of the floor in the room that he shared with Lola to watch his girlfriend, clad in a purple camisole top and a purple and gold sarong skirt, rifle through the closet and then finding nothing empty the contents of her sparkly make up bag on the bed, tossing assorted polishes and creams over the comforter. She picked up a chunky gold bangle then made a disgruntled sound of distress.

'Lo, did you lose something? I know that Chase has the rings so you couldn't have possibly misplaced them ….'

Lola stuck her tongue out at him then gnawed worriedly on her lower lip. ' I thought maybe I had brought along my lucky crystal that Grandma sent me ,' Lola pushed her dark hair off of her shoulders , her tone all serious ,' Mom's been on her best behavior so I didn't want to ask her if she had some with her …..'

Vince settled beside Lola on the bed and reached for her fingers.' Do you want to give said lucky crystal to Quinn for her something borrowed? '

' No but that's a good idea, Vince ,' admitted Lola , resolve expression on her face ,' I thought if I found my crystal I could maybe scry for Bart and then we could tell that Detective we saw him or something . Scrying has to be better than walking the beat or whatever it is that the cops are doing to find that sicko and we wouldn't have to say a thing to anyone.'

Lola didn't dabble in Gypsy magic often but they were getting down to the wire of her best friend's wedding, she felt like she had to do something to help. If they happened to find the location of Bart then gave it to the cops to nab him once and for all it would be the ultimate wedding gift. Much better than the deluxe blender that she had gotten them.

Vince smiled lovingly at her as he brushed lightly at a loose strand of hair.' That is very sweet of you, Lola, but I thought that all of your Gypsy items were in a box back home or did you pack them while I was waiting for you? '

Lola groaned.' I don't know! I thought I tossed it in but your probably right, Vince. Gah ! I knew I should have, I don't know, slapped Dana for Quinn or something equally good '

Vince chuckled then ducked to kiss her, deeply. 'As much fun as that would have been to witness, it's probably better that you didn't attack the stripper '

'You still pretty freaked out about Bart '

Lola leaned against him, the crystal momentarily forgotten.' Yes! Zo, Lisa, and I agreed that we'd be strong and not freak out in front of Quinn but God, it just takes me back to those days at PCA when none of us knew if we would be targeted next '

She shivered, slightly and Vince slid his arms around her. They were content just to sit together in comfortable silence the terrible events that had been Bart Emerson's reign of terror back in their boarding school days on both their minds. The random attacks, the rape of Stacey Dillsen, the murder, and then stalking Quinn had been too much back then and now that Bart had escaped, the fear tugged within both of them.

'I promise that I won't let anything happen to you, Lola '

'I know and I love you for it,' Lola heaved a determined sigh, pushed off from his chest,' however wallowing isn't part of the maid of honors duty. I know we were all going with Vaccaro's tonight for the obvious reasons but I thought of something fun for the rehearsal dinner, if we can pull it off '

Quinn and Logan's first official dinner date had been Vaccaro's , the couple always considered it their place, and of course, Logan had proposed to Quinn there so it had seemed natural for their rehearsal dinner to be at the fancy restaurant . Not to mention that Julia was the manager there and had taken care of all of the fine details and everything.

A mischievous grin spread across the actress's face, her brown eyes bright with delight, and she reached across Vince for her cell phone. Time to share the plan with Zoey .

'Quinn and Logan aren't full time fancy 24/7 and never have been,' declared Lola, without skipping a beat,' they need to relax and have fun tonight.'

'I agree but what exactly do you have in mind? We should probably also speak to Julia seeing as she already reserved a private room and everything '

'I think we should all hang out by the pool instead,' declared Lola, as a text came through on her cell ,' I bet Kazu will deliver food to us if we call him now , Vince . It gives him plenty of time to get a cooking and we can just pay him extra for the delivery '

Lola looked expectantly at her boyfriend.' You want us to have sushi? For Quinn and Logan? I can see how ecstatic Chase and Zoey will be and I know the rest of us enjoy sushi and all but wouldn't ordering pizza be better for casual?"

'For your information, Logan once worked for Kazu a long time ago I have been told,' continued Lola, on a roll now. She thought back to the time after Mark had broken up with Quinn and she and Zoey had taken their friend to Sushi Rox to cheer Quinn up only to find Del Figgalo with his new girlfriend,' plus if it hadn't been for sushi, Quinn wouldn't have momentarily lost her mind which resulted in her and Logan locking lips and falling in love. Trust me '

Vince knew the couples story, could even grasp why Lola was so intent on throwing the rehearsal dinner back to the past in a sense, but he also didn't want to step on Logan's step-mothers toes either. It was a bit of a tricky plan but when did any of them not complicate things? Not to mention that he felt as if Lola needed to do this so he would support her.

' I'll go downstairs and speak with Julia ,' Vince pressed a kiss against the side of Lola's hair ,' you plan a menu and give Kazu a call to see if its plausible this late in the day , honey '

'Already on it,' beamed Lola, excitedly,' it'll be just like old days '

*****************************PCA****************************************

Meanwhile down the hall in the room belonging to Michael and Lisa, the dancer was finishing up some simple stretches then slid into a breathing exercise that would help her find her balance which had been thrown woefully off by the news that Bart Emerson was out of jail and back to terrorizing Quinn and Logan again . Her world had spun wildly out of control though the police were working overtime trying to apprehend the man.

She didn't know if she could be as strong or as resilient as Quinn was being about the whole incident, Lisa was quite shaken herself, and knew if it were her and Michael, she would have insisted on putting the wedding on hold temporarily.

Then again she and Michael weren't in the same stage of their relationship as Quinn and Logan were; marriage was quite a ways off for them. Still Lisa didn't want to put a damper on the rehearsal tonight so she was trying to work through her own worries as she certainly didn't want to poop the party as Michael might say.

' Chase and I made the rounds , we got nothing ' exclaimed Michael , falling backwards on the comfortable bed that they shared ,' Barrett and Matthews still got the detective thing down like Crockett and Tubbs '

Ignoring the numerous private bodyguards and cops surrounding the estate, Michael and Chase had decided to slip on the so called detective mojo from back in their high school days prompted by binge watching Simon and Simon and Miami Vice and check out the situation themselves . They had scoped the deal out once at PCA and maybe it would help give Logan some kind of peace of mind that they were looking out for him though they hadn't expected to one up the cops or anything either.

Lisa chuckled to herself and slid down beside him, aligning her body against his and cuddling close to him. She brushed her cheek against his and slid her leg between his, getting comfy.

Now this was everything! No more old friends from the past intruding on their happily ever after and nestled against the man she loved, Lisa could put Bart out of her mind.

'Glad to see your noisiness still comes in handy, Michael,' teased Lisa, placing a hand on the solid wall of his chest,' you and Chase didn't get the heave ho from the police on duty for interfering? '

Michael bristled slightly as he twined his fingers with hers.' Humph! Chase and I did a loop around this place cause wouldn't it stand to reason that that sick son of a bitch would want to get close to where Quinn and Logan are staying ? I mean this dude lived on campus and no one had a clue back then so it kind of stands to reason …..'

Unnerved, Lisa bolted, upright.' Did you mention that to Detective Vega? "

'I am sure the man is aware, Vega isn't dumb,' went on Michael, his heart racing from the exhilaration of taking stock of the Reese property,' Bart was right under our noses at PCA back then and if he were really close , I mean, how else would he have known about the wedding or that Quinn and Logan were ordering flowers and such ? '

Lisa shivered and ran her hands over her face.' How can you be so calm? I just spent like twenty minutes finding my center and damn, it's disappeared again like poof! Maybe I need to go downstairs and finish decorating tables or something so I don't ruin the rehearsal tonight for Quinn and Logan '

Michael wrapped her in his embrace.' Bart is not going to hurt you, Lisa. I promise that I won't let him and you know I never break a promise '

Lisa kissed him, losing herself in him. She closed her eyes and just felt the heat, the warmth, and the love that surrounded her, clinging desperately to the one man that she loved more than anything. This whole thing was insane! God, she felt like a scared 16 years old again!

How Quinn must be doing since Bart was targeting her directly and with a wedding looming directly ahead for her? Lisa knew that she needed to get together and put it all aside to distract Quinn and just get back into wedding mode rather than throw cold water on it.

'I love you, Michael, 'Lisa kissed him again,' I know you would keep me safe and I hope I could hold my own too . It's all too surreal, our friends are counting on us to help them have the best damn wedding rehearsal of their lives tonight and I'm holed up in my room in a case of nerves.'

She shook out her shoulders.' At least you and Chase were being helpful,' said Lisa, chewing on the inside of her cheek and finding her reserve of energy. She needed to stop being a wimp and be the friend,' I'm going to splash some water on my face, pull on some clean shorts, grab the girls, and finish putting the final touches on the decorating for the reception before its time to clean up for the rehearsal . Maybe I can get some white wine spritzers for us '

'Quinn will love you for that '

' You do that and I'll check on Logan ,' decided Michael , tapping his chin ,' Now would be the time for him to do something stupid like tracking Bart down on his own – shit ! That is exactly what that jerk would do!'

'Michael?'

'Chase, we gotta find Logan!' shouted Michael, waving at Lisa as he raced at breakneck speed towards the other wing of the house where Chase and Zoey were staying,' Chase! Vince!'

**************************************PCA******************************

Zoey finished the last tuck in the dress that Quinn's mother would wear for the wedding wincing as she accidentally jabbed herself with the sewing needle. Lifting her finger up so as not to bleed on the delicate dress, she went to the drawer for a band aid as her husband barreled into their room, an anxious expression across his boy next door features.

'Is the coast clear here or did Mr. Reese's bodyguards kick you guys back here because you were getting in their way? '

Chase sent her a withering look as he tugged at his hair.' Michael and I didn't find anything weird or out of the ordinary,' answered a thoughtful Chase still in his own head,' except the guest house outside has the lights on but that could have been, you know, the housekeeper cleaning it and all. I mean, Mrs. Reese runs a tight ship here and all '

Zoey grew cold all of the sudden following his thoughts.' Chase, you can't mean ….i mean, surely that would be the first place the police would have looked at when Bart escaped. It would be incredibly risky!'

'I didn't say it, Michael wouldn't even look there but you have to admit, it's not completely ludicrous. Hell, Bart went to classes with us all and we didn't have a clue he was the stalker until it was too late,' Chase paced the carpet,' or have I just lost my mind? We should be doing something before our friend's wedding rehearsal ….i mean, we had your crazy Mom-zilla at ours and there was like a million wedding chores to do. That's how it should before a wedding '

' We are doing last minute things before the rehearsal , Lisa wants to double check on the decorations , and Lola is calling Sushi Rox to see about getting something light for tonight ,' explained Zoey , leaning around him for an easy kiss,' In this case, I think Quinn doesn't need her dad locking horns anymore with Logan's father today of all days .'

Chase straightened, giving his wife an absent squeeze around her waist before letting her go.

'It couldn't really be that simple. Could it? Bart being right under our noses and the police and none of us having a clue because it would be too obvious '

Fear spread across Zoey's pretty face then grew tense.' I should check on Quinn '

Suddenly it was if everything had fallen in place like some tableau of terror taking them back to prom night in the dorm at PCA which made their fears worse. They hadn't known what had happened to Quinn and Logan couldn't help, but now it was different.

Just then Michael and Vince burst into the room together, out of breath and wild eyed.

'Has anyone seen Logan? We need to stop the dude before he goes looking for Bart all by himself and gets himself killed which Quinn would hurt us for letting that happen to the moron '

Zoey picked up her cell and stared at the three men.' I assume he is with Quinn '

Suddenly it was as if a light bulb came on above Vince's head and he smacked his forehead in disbelief at his denseness. The flowers that had been delivered for Quinn at the engagement party that he had tossed assuming they had been from Del Figgalo .

'Shit, shit, shit! The black roses for Quinn had to be from Bart! I didn't want to stress out Logan or Quinn more than they already were so I tossed them in the trash because I am a huge idiot '

'Vince, what are you talking about? 'Quinn stood in the open doorway of the guest room her gaze traveling to each of her friend with questions in her own eyes which were clouded with worry,' who got me flowers that you never bothered giving to me ? '

Vince gave a helpless shrug.' It was the day of your engagement party , Quinn, ' explained Vince, trying to see the delivery guy in his head ,' we were helping Logan at the club and some beach bum type delivered roses addressed to you . I thought it might have been something mean and spiteful your old boyfriend might do so I tossed them out '

Quinn shivered, slightly.' Now you think it might have been from Bart '

Coldness seeped through her body at that notion and wished Logan was here.' You need to tell that to the police, Vince, it might be an important seeing as the country club is nearby. They already believe Bart to be in close proximity to us as it is …..'

Zoey touched Quinn's arm.' The guys are going to call Detective Vega right this moment ,' reassured Zoey, sending them pointed looks that had all three men reaching for their phones ,' Did you need something , Quinn ?'

Quinn twisted her engagement ring nervously around her finger.' Yes, 'answered Quinn, smoothing her lips together in a thin line,' I'm feeling sort of anxious so I wanted to see if you and the girls wanted to hit the hot tub and share a bottle of wine '

'Perfect, 'declared Zoey, turning Quinn around and directing her down the hallway ,' Let's go grab Lisa and Lola and do that total girly relaxing pre-wedding ritual .'

'Good '

Chase poked his head from the doorway and hollered,' Quinn, where is Logan? '

'Oh Logan was feeling reckless so he went for a walk on the beach '

Once the women were out of earshot, Chase faced his friends with grim determination written all across his face as if lives were on the line, which it could very well be. They didn't know.

'Get Vega out here now '

'Where are we going, Chase? '

' To find Logan and drag his sorry butt back here so he can marry Quinn in the morning ,' stated Chase , grabbing a heavy silver candlestick from the dresser ,' let's go '

*****************************PCA**************************************************

The beach wasn't crowded as Logan strolled along the water's edge, hands tucked in the pockets of his linen pants , his thoughts swirling as he watched a gull swoop down touching the ocean and wished he had been able to talk Quinn into eloping rather than having an actual wedding tomorrow . There was a sort of ominous feeling surrounding them since Emerson hadn't been captured yet and Quinn's nerves were pretty rough which was saying a lot because she was a strong woman. He just wanted them to hurry up and get married.

Logan couldn't wait to put a ring on Quinn's finger and spend the rest of their lives together making each other happy. He wanted to give Quinn the moon and stars if he could though she would probably laugh and chuck it up to scientific stuff.

God, he loved that woman! Crazy, brilliant, sweet Quinn!

Lost in his head, Logan didn't pay any attention to how far down the beach he had wandered or that he no longer was alone. He checked his watch knowing he would have to go back and get changed for the whole rehearsal deal and wondering if his step-mom would be insulted if he wanted to wear jeans and a tee shirt .

Couldn't he save getting all monkey suited up for the actual wedding?

'Are you lost, brother? 'Bart couldn't have believed his luck when he had stepped out of the empty cabana to find Logan kicking up the sand so close to him. It was fate; it had to be his luck had finally turned,' or did you come to invite me to stand up for you when you wed dear, lovely Quinn? '

Logan turned slowly to face the familiar face of his old enemy, eyes darting around for a weapon, then settled back on his face. He wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp but he knew that he needed to be smart here.

'Bart,' said Logan, coolly,' what the hell do you want? You're putting a hell of a crimp on my wedding festivities and that upsets Quinn which as you know just pisses me off '

Logan would get the upper hand here, if it killed him. He just needed to play it cool.

In a gesture oddly reminiscent of Logan, Bart dragged his hand through his bleached blonde hair and an unfamiliar look settled on his face. If there was madness there it didn't show.

This is what he had wanted for so long – face time with his little brother and now Logan was here. His reimagined plan didn't seem quite right now but maybe Logan would finally understand him. They could become family.

' I didn't mean to startle Quinn ,' said Bart , crossing his arms over his chest as if they were just shooting the breeze , as if he hadn't tried to hurt them all before , as if the three years was but a dream that never occurred ,' She's gotten more beautiful. You're a lucky man that a woman like Quinn wants to marry you, Logan '

'You can't have her, Bart,' replied Logan, grimly,' I won't allow you to lay a fucking hand on the woman I love. You got a bone to pick with me then here I am –we can settle things here once and all '

A touch of sadness mingled with the madness in Bart's face as he circled Logan as if this was a hunt. His own mother was long dead, Beverly had lied to him all of his life, and now his needs had shifted all of these weeks of being on the run. He needed Logan to understand him .

'I've changed since my incarceration, 'continued Bart, measuring Logan,' didn't you get my letters? I was confused at school, I didn't mean to hurt all of those girls or you're Quinn, but I didn't know any better. I don't want to become you anymore, I want for us to act like the brothers that we are, because we are family '

'Your off your nut by a mile and a fucking half, dude,' retorted Logan, 'we're not brothers '

'Lies ...all you've ever known are the lies Malcolm has told you but look at me, Logan? 'Bart jabbed a finger at his cheekbones,' we have the same chiseled good looks of the Reese men, because we are brothers. We are the same...look at what you've become? We were both the same until you had Quinn and...And I could learn to be like you '

'You're an even crazier son of a bitch than you were before …' said Logan, bending down for a piece of driftwood,' if I had a brother, he sure as hell wouldn't hurt people or the woman that I love '

'You still wonder if I am speaking the truth ...don't you? Dear old Dad wasn't always old faithful to your mother or mine ...'

Sirens cut through the sounds of the surf as Bart paused as if considering his neck move as Logan took advantage of the lapse to bring the board around catching Bart across the face sending him sprawling onto the sand. Logan hit the button on his watch that Quinn had fixed up for him alerting the police of his location then sprinted across the beach heading back towards his home and Quinn .

'That wasn't very brotherly 'Bart was up now, wiping the blood from a gash on his forehead,' you really shouldn't have done that. I tried to give you a chance, Logan '

'Give it up, Bart, the police are here! It's over!'

Growling like a feral dog, Bart lunged for Logan putting his hands around his neck to strangle him before a loud war cry sounded from all around him as Chase, Michael, and Vince attacked all at once . As Logan kicked Bart in the stomach as he struggled with him, Michael and Vince yanked Bart off of their friend as Chase lifted the ornate candlestick hitting Bart over the head, rendering him out cold.

'Stay down, Bart '

'Man, am I glad to see you guys,' coughed Logan as Detective Vega and his officers joined the melee on the beach,' Thanks for that, I owe you one '

Chase slapped him on the back as a wide grin crossed his face. 'Yeah you do but the PCA Detectives still got it '

'I think we'll take it from here,' said David as he read Bart his rights and handcuffed the man,' if you guys would just give one of my officers your statements, we'll get out of your hair and let you get back to that wedding '

'Logan, 'Then Quinn was rushing down the beach, throwing her arms around his neck and all was right in their world again,' you scared me to death! Are you alright? Oh Logan, don't you ever do that to me again or I'll kill you myself '

Logan drew her into a deliciously, sweet kiss.' Let's get married, Quinn '

.


	30. Chapter 30

It was nothing but blue skies with the sun shining so bright heralding in a glorious day for a wedding in Santa Barbara, the Reese home was bedecked in twinkling fairy lights, the large patio had been transformed into an enchanted garden with trailing orange roses and tulips melding with lush green vines and tiny white flowers that could have been from some mystical fairy world far away. A simple arch draped in silk and chiffon was the only decoration near the alter and only a handful of chairs draped in the same silk would seat the guests , bold French tulips in various shades of oranges and peaches melded beautifully with the roses .

Stacey Dillsen , looking lovely in a hot pink sheath dress, tucked her handbag under her arm took , let out a wistful sigh . A rueful laugh touched her lips as she couldn't help recall her little crush on Logan and how she had foolishly wanted to become his wife.

'It's such an honor to be a part in Logan and Quinn's special day '

'Yes, Miss,' answered Chauncey, whom was dressed in his best tuxedo inclined his head slightly towards the young lady,' Special day indeed. I have always liked Quinn and she is quite good for Mr. Logan indeed '

Janna Martinez swept through the patio, silver bracelets sliding down her arm, her own faith wreathed in smiles. She had done her own sweep of the property and done a blessing spell for the couple as well as clearing the air of all the negativity.

'Beautiful day for a wedding '

'Yes, and I expect Mr. Logan is a babbling idiot by now,' said a straight faced Chauncey,' I do hope my time frame was precise in the betting pool. I so would enjoy taking money from all of the wedding party '

********************************************Wedding Bells ********************

Meanwhile upstairs Logan and the other men were all quite handsome in their tuxedoes, a bottle of whiskey had been left as a bracer for the groom and his best men but after their previous experience from Chase's, no one bothered to drink, instead poker and video game go cart war had been suggested to calm Logan's skewered nerves .

'How can it only be this early? 'Logan checked his watch for the third time in fifteen minutes,' if Quinn and I had eloped, we would be married by now. Maybe Quinn wouldn't mind if we, you know, speeded up the time we got hitched …what you think.'

Michael, Chase, and Vince exchanged amused smiles as Vince took the lead on this one knowing he was the calm and level headed among them of the men. Vince stepped forward to help tie his best friends orange tie expertly.

'The guests are just starting to arrive, buddy, 'reassured Vince, matter of factly . Julia had been running around the house like a crazy step-mom of the groom and had given him the update previously when he had checked on Lola,' it won't be long now '

Logan rocked back and forth on his heels.' I never thought this day would come, you know,' went on Logan, his voice both clear and vulnerable at the same time,' or that Quinn could love a jerk like me. I mean I know that she loves me but college is hard, us being apart so much really sucks because I miss her terribly, and God, I must be losing my mind. '

Michael grinned, broadly.' You've never had much of a mind to lose in the first place, man, so it's not much of a problem. We speak Logan Reese, after all.'

Chase slapped a hand on Logan's back then echoed Michael's thoughts.' Quinn's weird and you're a jerk so, really, you two were just made for each other. Take a deep breath and chill, Logan, it's all good '

Logan sneered at his best friends. 'I need to talk to Quinn '

'Dude, that is bad luck,' Seventeen year old Dustin Brooks stepped into the room looking every bit as handsome as his former mentor, his honey blonde hair windswept, as he shut the door behind him,' You don't want my sister to kick your butt before you marry Quinn plus tradition and all that crap girls are all about during these sappy things.'

Chase shook his head at his brother in law.' Dustin, don't help '

Somehow all of that logical got through Logan's hard head and he relaxed, only slightly.

'No, the kid is right,' realized Logan, patting his pant pockets,' Chase, do you have the rings still? Or do I need to let Vince hold onto them for me ….we didn't invite a ton of guests so I don't get how they can't hurry up and get here so we can get married already '

Dustin chuckled at the scene.' Hmm I think Logan might be more of a basket case than you were Chase when you married Zoey , that's saying a lot '

Chase produced the two simple bands from his pocket.' I don't lose things '

Michael thought of the wedding kitty which was up to two hundred bucks and thought his own Lisa might be closing in on the win with the time of 12 minutes and a half.

'I'm gonna pour you a damn bracer before you explode '

'Just one or Quinn will smell it on me,' told Logan, trying to collect himself as he glanced at Dustin,' So, D, did you bring the girlfriend with you? '

Dustin shook his head vehemently.' Uh oh no way ,' stated a rather cynical Dustin ,' Jessica and I are good but I didn't want her to like catch the bouquet or go wedding crazy if I brought her as my date here . We're only juniors and I don't need the extra pressure or risk my sister interrogating her about our relationship '

Logan gulped back the fiery liquid, handed Vince the glass, and then placed an arm on the young man's shoulder. He looked him straight in the eye, all seriousness.

' You got you a keeper like my Quinn then don't be a jerk , Dustin ,' cautioned Logan ,' I thought you got that when you were like eight but obviously not . Use that heart, kid '

'You're sappier than Chase, man 'said Dustin, uncomfortable with the turn of conversation.

' Thanks for stopping by to distract Logan ,' Michael directed the younger man towards the door ,' why don't you go annoy the girls now or help be an usher , Dustin '

Dustin made a face at them all.' I didn't come to this wedding to work, your nuts, Michael '

Chase helped Michael push him further out the door.' Go be a guest '

Vince sighed,' He was exhausting. Were we that annoying at his age? '

'Vince, we are not that old 'corrected Chase, tugging at his own tie, uncomfortably.

Logan continued his consistent pacing across the carpet, his heart thundering like crazy in his chest the closer it got to that time. Why wasn't it going any faster?

'How the hell is it only twelve thirty? '

****************************************Wedding Bells ****************************************************************************

While the guys were trying to keep Logan from going out of his mind, Lola fussed with the curling iron creating the perfect curls for Quinn's brown hair as they helped the bride prepare for her big day. She had opted out of the veil choosing instead to wear her hair in loose curls; the only ornamentation would be a vintage diamond hair comb that had belonged to Quinn's great Grandmother adding another piece of history to her wedding day.

'I can't believe that today is my wedding day '

Lola leaned around to pinch her arm.' Believe it seeing as you were the one that moved the date up, Quinn. You would have more time to freak out properly if you maybe waited another week to tie the knot ...'

Quinn gave her the stink eye then giggled.' Lola, be nice. I'm allowed to freak out a little...it is my wedding day '

'You are going to be such a beautiful bride,' declared Lola, bending low in the mirror beside her best friend to check her own reflection. Her own dark hair was swept back in a sleek side knot and Lola wore a barely peach colored lace dress that was both funky and vintage in style with a handkerchief hemline on the skirt, a simple v neck on the bodice, and tiny spaghetti straps with sparkly heeled sandals on her feet,' your maid and matron of honors are so rocking these gorgeous dresses if I do say so myself '

' You just did , Lo '

Zoey looking equally stunning in a sherbet orange colored that fit her curves well with straps criss crossing in the back of the dress while the simple bodice fell to a pencil skirt, a rhinestone brooch tucked in the side and her honey blonde hair worn in the same style as Lola and Lisa.

'I hate the word matron, it sounds so old,' Zoey poured glasses of champagne into crystal flutes to hand out to her best friends,' I am hardly old just because I am a married woman in the room '

' Then we won't use the word ' contributed Lisa , looking divine in a form fitting pale peach chiffon dress that hugged her dancers curves , it gathered at the waist where a rhinestone brooch was tucked . Lisa's hair was in the same sleek look as the others,' Quinn, you are going to knock the breath right out of Logan when he sees how amazing you look '

Though a joyous smile filled Quinn's face, she felt the beginning of happy tears starting to form in her eyes, as she tried to smooth her lips together, trying not to cry.

'You girls are the best friends a girl could ever ask for,' Quinn pulled them into a group hug,' thank you for appreciating all of my weirdness and still being my friends. I love you all '

Lola sniffled as she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.' Our weirdness really made us connect, Quinn, and it has always been very cool. I love you too '

Zoey pretended to push Lola out of the way making them all laugh at the silliness of it.

' None of that , Lola ,' teased Zoey, pulling lightly on Lisa's arm to pull her in their little circle of friendship ,' I put aside my fear of what Quinn might do with my DNA to be her friend way before you. I love you more, Quinn …..'

Quinn swiped at the tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.' It would have been used in the name of science, Zoey '

Zoey's lips twitched,' Still scary '

' Enough of this , do I need to remind all of you that I knew and supported Quinn being madly in love with Logan way before you two even knew that they were secretly dating for months ' Lisa couldn't resist ,' there was none of this high drama friendship for us '

'Ah, enough! You're going to have to help me fix my make up if you keep making me cry ,' insisted Quinn, squeezing Lisa's waist ,' Thank you all for being here for me , I love all of you so much '

They were still hugging and sobbing when Dustin poked his head in the door with a groan of a male teenager. They were all losing it!

'Babbling idiots and crying women – damn! I am never getting married '

Quinn pushed her glasses up on her face to swipe at her tears glanced at the door where Dustin had stood only moments before then back at her friends . 'Now that was weird '

Lisa held up the wedding dress.' Now let's finish making you spectacular '

**************************Wedding Bells ********************************

The patio had been turned into an enchanted fairy garden, a wonderland of wildflowers mingling among the French tulips and roses, the twinkling lights winking as if it held a magical secret and beyond them on the beach, if you listened closely you could hear the soft stirrings of the ocean. It was really a perfect afternoon for the wedding.

All of those that mattered to Logan and Quinn were present; there were no strangers or acquaintances here, and Malcolm had kept his word, no press was present. It would be a simple, intimate wedding just as the couple had wanted.

As a very handsome Logan stood at the alter awaiting the arrival of his bride , his heart thudded like crazy against his chest , eager to make his vows to Quinn .

I've always seen myself as a reckless gambler

Risking all that I had whenever I could

Zoey made the walk first, a beautiful smile directed at her own husband, as she took her place as the matron of honor. In true Lola Martinez fashion, the maid of honor was next, even lifting her bouquet of tulips in a lively wave at an affectionate Vince.

You are my way to another world

You are the one that lets me fly so high

You are the rain when my spirits run dry

You give my life a hope that's real

Cos when I'm with you, you take me away to another world

Moving with her natural dancers' grace, Lisa glided down the aisle way, sending a loving smile towards Michael who was instantly taken in, his own mind busy pondering things one often only thinks about while being a part of a wedding.

All my life I've been born a hopeless romantic

Waiting for my prince to take me away

But when I found you, I felt different than I'd ever felt before

Suddenly I was taking no chances

By walking thru your door

On the arm of her Father, Quinn was a breathtaking bride in her mother's gown, the frothy lace sleeves fell off her shoulders, the cream colored lace with its delicate designs of willow and vines embroidered on it, the lovely neckline showing off her shoulders then fell into a simple skirt. It was somehow vintage and quirky and all Quinn Pensky .

Logan reached for Quinn's hands.' I've been waiting for you '

Quinn's smile lit up her entire face. 'Here I am '

Everyone laughed as the faint chorus of Another World ended as the couple prepared to recite their own vows to one another opting out of the traditional. It just wasn't them.

Logan gazed through the eyes of love at his bride before he began. 'Quinn, I love you. I had thought about reading some poem to you to express to you how I felt but then I knew you'd know it wasn't me so I didn't do that . Falling in love with you and loving you is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life. You call me on it when I am being a jerk, you make me laugh, and you make me want to be a better man for you. My life began the first time we kissed and now I can't wait to spend forever with you '

Quinn sighed, happily.' Oh, Logan! I love you so much and I don't know how I am supposed to follow after that ' She let out a small giggle then composed herself ,' You annoy me so much sometimes then you go and say or do the sweetest things that remind me in a hundred ways how much you love me . Falling in love and being in love with you was…is this exciting, terrifying adventure that makes me so unbelievably happy. I can't wait to continue this adventure as your wife for the rest of forever '

As Quinn and Logan shared a dreamy, passionate kiss , they were married amid the echoes of laughter and the love .


	31. Chapter 31

Sometimes we dance so carelessly but darling when you're dancing close to me

I'm dancing endlessly

Sometimes it seems so inconsistent

You're so resistant

But darling, let's see

How close we can come to be

Lisa Perkins beautiful features were lost in concentration, her lithe dancer's body draped in the dark blue leotard and diaphanous skirt billowing around her as she executed a lovely floating turn around the empty studio, circling the room , each line precise and graceful as she felt the music in her soul. The words echoing her deep love for longtime boyfriend Michael Barrett and their seemingly perfect relationship that had managed to make it through some more difficult tribulations the last couple of years but she felt that they were just simply being in love.

How close we can be

Lisa moved into a pirouette and into a series of lovely turns that spoke of all her years in ballet training , as her body moved backwards , arms reaching out as if grasping for that love that was so much on her mind this early morning , the outside invisible to her as much as the birds chirping their cheerful little song . She spun out, playing with the moves, the turns, allowing each movement to flow with the lyrics of the song as it fit.

If you'll just dance with me

Dance with me

We could be anything

You ever thought love could be

Dance with me

We could be anything

You ever thought love could be

The studio wasn't lofty and big, the space was small, with the medium sized dance floor with a barre and mirrors, a tiny office and bathroom off to the side, as it had been a dance studio back in the 1950's but the owner had needed money, the price was reasonable , though it had taken up most of her savings . It would be the Lisa Perkins Dance Studio.

The studio needed a bit of elbow grease but Lisa didn't mind the hard work – it was her dream, after all. She would do all that she could to make it come true and be a success.

Maybe it's not the time or place

To feel this free

We'll save this dance

Until our time is meant to be

Truly dancing endlessly

Lisa spun out, one glorious jete after another, stopping only long enough to move into a sumptuous lyrical dance that would be both beautiful and romantic at the same time and oh, this song was just the loveliest of the love stories to be told.

Michael watched in awe from the doorway, not holding back the delighted and obviously goofy smile that he figured he must wear permanently on his face when he watched his woman dance. He'd watched her dance probably a million and one times since they had been together and she still left him gob smacked at her talent and beauty .Lisa's silky black tresses flowed behind her shoulders, her hazel eyes shining, she was a vision in a leotard and Michael thanked God and the Heavens and even the Buddha himself that she loved his fine if not goofy self. He was the luckiest of men!

Oh they had the normal issues in relationships that couples always seemed to have to tackle but Michael figured if they could survive college, their nutty friends wackiness on a regular basis , a now locked up Psycho stalking a few of those friends, and other insanity that brought forth relationships issues to talk to death, well, they were good .

Damned good, if not better than that!

His heart thudded so loud in his chest, Michael was surprised that she couldn't hear it , sweat beaded his forehead , and Michael rubbed his hands together making a face at how clammy they suddenly felt . Clammy was gross and now wasn't the time for sweaty hands either.

We'll move together

Just like the river

To the sea

As Lisa finished the last steps of her dance, she became aware of Michael watching her and flashed him a loving smile. It always amused and delighted her that he was always quiet whenever she danced as her Michael was a big talker most of the time.

She unfolded herself from the floor effortlessly, pushed her hair back onto her shoulders, rose, and strolled over to her boyfriend for a lingering kiss.

'Hi Michael, 'greeted Lisa, tugging playfully at his hand,' this is quite the surprise. I thought you and Chase were helping Logan clean out the garage at the Santa Barbara house …'

Though Logan and Quinn had been married a little over a year and a half now, and with Quinn graduating college early, she and Logan were just now settling into the house in Santa Barbara that had been a wedding present from Malcolm Reese.

'We called it quits for today,' informed Michael, without skipping a beat,' Oh, there's a bunch of old material and prop clothes from step-mother number 3 that Logan says is all yours . It's like old movie props and clothes and other crap like that….he thought you could use for the studio '

Lisa chuckled,' I'll have to go see if there is anything I can actually use '

Michael sucked in a deep breath then let it out.' You take my breath away, Lisa...you just knock me down and make me a fool for you. I don't know if I ever mentioned that to you but it is the God's honest truth and I swear I love you more and more every single day we're together .'

Lisa could only stare at him.' Michael, what are you doing? '

Michael dropped her hands to dig furiously through the pockets of his jeans, fumbling a moment until he discovered what he had been searching for then dropped to his knee before her, a cushion cut sapphire and diamond ring winking back at her.

'This belonged to my Grandma Bea,' said Michael, his voice strong and clear,' she would want for me to give it to the woman who stole my heart the second I met her. That's you, Lisa Perkins, the forever love of my life. Will you marry me? '

The air whooshed out of Lisa's system as she gazed at the bright blue of the sapphire , the unwavering love vibrating in Michael's words, etched across his face, so handsome, so emotional, so sweet, her crazy Michael who knew way before she had the foggiest clue that they were meant to be . His love was steady and true, always.

'Yes! Yes, I'll marry you 'exclaimed Lisa as Michael slid the ring on her finger,' it's perfect. Just a little bit of dazzle and a lot of the man that I am so very much in love with '

She moved into his embrace and Michael kissed her deliriously, wonderfully, sweetly and Lisa couldn't help but think how it was finally time for their happily ever after.


	32. Chapter 32

' I am so excited to tell our parents ,' gushed Lisa as she drove herself and Michael through the winding road through Carmel that would take them to the stone house that belonged to the Perkins family ,' Mom has never understood why we are waiting too long to be married .'

The wind blew at Lisa's black hair as she pushed it back absently thinking that she should have left it up in the bun but the hair ties had given her a slight headache. Beside her Michael was unusually quiet as if he was meditating which was highly unlikely as he had more energy than most. Vince had tried to teach Michael some basic yoga practices years ago with no avail.

Michael couldn't keep still or quiet for more than a few minutes so this unnerved her .

'Michael? '

Michael flashed her brilliant smile as he placed a warm hand on her knee in a protective nature. Despite the fact that he and Lisa had been in a solid relationship with only one another for nearly six years now, he still got extremely nervous when it came to Lisa's family.

Kind of funny how that was something he and Logan Reese had in common – fear.

'Your Daddy gave me permission to ask you to marry me, Lisa, 'explained Michael, carefully,' I did everything the right and proper way. That man still intimidates the hell out of me as if he still can't make up his mind if I am good enough for his daughter '

Lisa blew out a breath then slanted her eyes towards him.' Michael, honey, we have beat this subject to the ground by now. My Father is always overprotective of me but he likes you or he never would have consented to us even dating if he could have …..Besides my Mother thinks you're the best man I've ever brought home to meet them. Do I really need to remind you about all of this after this long together?'

'I suppose not 'Michael leaned over to brush a light kiss across her cheek,' My folks are thrilled that we're finally tying the knot. Our Mama's are in agreement in the whole it's been five years so what are we waiting for, err, thing ...'

' We're better off in our careers now ,' explained Lisa , matter of fact,' I'll get my studio up and running soon and your producing on WKKO now . We can find a nice little place suitable for us like Chase and Zoey did …I think our timing couldn't be better '

Michael shook his head at her.' My lil Lisa, ever the romantic ….'

'Your romantic enough for the both of us '

'I aim to please '

Lisa chuckled, wryly.' You've been watching too many late night westerns again '

She pulled the car into the circular drive noting the her mother's shiny blue Saab was out of the garage which indicated her parents had been in for a jaunt up the Carmel and Monterey Coast to unwind and relax . It would also mean that they would be in good moods.

The two story stone house faced the ocean and if you stood on the winding deck outside you could take in the glorious rising and setting of the sun and hope to catch the sight of dolphins frolicking below them. Lisa expected to find her parents enjoying cocktails on the deck and was surprised to find them watching old musicals in the oversized living room.

'Mom, Dad '

' Baby girl ' Jonathon Perkins , a handsome man with short inky hair , skin the color of molasses, and shrewd brown eyes, dressed sharply in tan slacks, a crisp white button down, and a navy colored sweater . His idea of casual away from the office,' Michael '

He embraced Lisa tightly in his arms them met Michael's gaze with his own. To his credit, the nervous young man didn't waver or drop his gaze making the older man feel better about finally accepting him into the fold of the family.

'Hello '

'Oh stop torturing the man, Jon! ' scolded Lisa's mother , Merilee , who was just as beautiful with café ole skin, beguiling green eyes, a trim figure draped in black linen pants and a red silk blouse . Her long black hair pulled back in an elegant tail,' Tell me, Michael, did my daughter react with delight when you proposed or drag at her feet a bit? '

Lisa gave her mother a knowing look as she held out her hand to show off the vibrant blue of the sapphire of her ring. She couldn't resist wiggling her fingers just a little even though she had teased Quinn and Zoey that it was a bit silly.

' I'll have you know I melted right at Michael's feet when he proposed to me ,' admitted Lisa , all serious now ,' especially after I saw this fantastic ring , I knew , I've always known that Michael was the man I would marry '

Merilee reached in to hug her daughter and Michael together.' That thrills me! Honestly I was beginning to worry that I would never get grandchildren ...'

'They just got engaged, dear. Give them time '

A flutter of panic went through Lisa and she promptly pushed it down. Making a life with Michael and opening her dance studio were first, children were farther down on the list but she wasn't even going to have that conversation right now.

'Two, maybe three kids sounds good to me 'grinned Michael, who had always wanted a big family,' you don't have a thing to worry about there, Mrs. P '

'Merilee, please '

'Yes, ma'am '

Lisa shot him a look and he clammed up. 'Michael's folks are over the moon for us. '

' They've been wanting us to get hitched since the day Quinn and Logan got married ,' informed Michael of their close friends ,' we called them right after Lisa said yes . I suspect that Mom is already looking at wedding planners and venues if she doesn't already have them on speed dial back home …that's my mama '

Everyone laughed as Jonathon poured the champagne passing the glasses out to them.

'When we you two thinking of getting married? '

Michael and Lisa shared a moment and had come to a decision though neither of them was sure that both sets of parents would approve but then it was their big day.

'Neither Lisa and I really want to wait a long time to get married,' started Michael, brushing his shoulders with his bride to be in support,' we know what we want...mostly '

'A fall wedding in Georgia sounds ideal '

Merilee took a long drink of the champagne before staring at her daughter.' Georgia? You want a destination wedding in Georgia rather than someplace exotic like Cancun? I am afraid that I don't really understand that ….'

Lisa reached to clasp Michael's hand as she bravely faced her mother.' It isn't a destination wedding but Georgia is home to Michael. I think a fall wedding there would be lovely and we certainly don't want anything extravagant …..It's what we want '

' Well, you've more than enough time to plan for next fall ,' said her father, smoothly ,' Your Mother and I have put back money to help give you the perfect wedding, sweetheart .'

'Wonderful! Only we want to get married this fall '

*******************************Wedding Bells********************************

'Well, I think that went well '

Michael tightened his hands around the wheel of the car turning his head to look at Lisa, who sat in the passenger seat, while he drove them towards the Melrose area where Chase and Zoey Matthews had recently purchased a small house. Their friends had invited the whole gang over for a pitch in supper and impromptu celebration of the engagement.

'Really, you think it went well? It took us nearly ten minutes to convince your Father that you're not pregnant, Lisa,' reminded Michael, his tone rising slightly,' or that we're not in some stupid competition with our friends in a damn race to the wedding alter '

Lisa let out an exasperated sigh.' My parents will adjust because we asked them too and I refuse to waste any more time. I don't want to wait a whole entire year to plan our wedding when I know what I want which isn't a Hollywood wedding '

'You sound like you're channeling Quinn 'remarked Michael, thinking of how Quinn had cited pretty much the same thing when she married Logan Reese,' wait, a Hollywood wedding? One of them lavish, overly expensive weddings with the Disney carriages and the venue that costs fat lot money than my classic convertible? '

He considered himself pretty traditional when it came to the actual event itself and thought Lisa felt essentially the same way. She didn't have that Bridezilla vibe thing that women got and for that, he was fortunate. Lisa's folks weren't nearly as wealthy as Logan's family but they lived comfortably. His own family wasn't exactly rolling in the dough even though his Dad was a pretty successful architect and his Mom had just changed careers from real estate to interior designer. They were normal folks.

They were just normal people, his Mom and Grandma were highly opinionated, and Michael figured they would be dying to help them plan the wedding in his old hometown. It still touched His soul that Lisa was willing to be wed in Atlanta, Georgia.

'Quinn had the right idea,' replied Lisa, pushing her sunglasses up on her head,' I think my parents just want to give us the wedding that they never got since they eloped. Oh relax, honey, I don't want a gold carriage or anything, I promise '

Michael laughed, nervously.' I was thinking church wedding …unless you were thinking outside wedding. Mom and Dad's backyard is nice with all the landscaping they've been doing but probably wouldn't hold more than maybe seventy folks or so '

Lisa reached out to hold onto his arm as he turned off of La Brea towards Melrose Avenue towards the bungalow style house that belonged to Chase and Zoey . It had the familiar stucco design of the area with a small front yard, a lone tree, and a decent sized driveway.

' I'm open to a church wedding ,' said Lisa as he parked behind Logan's expensive toy of a sports car and Chase's old , reliable ,' I can't believe that we beat Lola and Vince here .'

Michael scoffed at the notion of Lola being early to anything except maybe an audition.

'Hah! Lola wouldn't be our Lola if she wasn't a whole thirty minutes late '

'Vince will get her here 'insisted Lisa, taking Michael's arm to pull him inside the house,' oh, look, Zoey finally got curtains up ' She couldn't help noticing the Spanish lace curtains hanging from the windows in the living room ,' Nice '

'Only because I sewed them myself from old fabric Quinn found in the Reese garage 'exclaimed Zoey, wrapping her arms around them both for a hug,' how can you be talking about curtains when you two just got engaged? I am sooo happy for you both '

Lisa chuckled as she returned the hug.' You needed curtains, Zo, and we just finished giving the good news to my parents. I believe that my Mother thinks I am somehow cheating her of helping plan this grand wedding event of the year because we want to get married this fall '

'My future father in law had the audacity of accusing me of knocking up my lil Lisa '

It still burned him that the man would dare to go there and after Michael had worked his butt off to make the man respect him. Sure he and Lisa wanted kids but he was an old fashioned kind of guy …..Marriage came first then the dang baby carriage.

Not to mention that his Grandma would give him hell and more.

'He didn't threaten you with an old sword so stop whining, dude 'replied Logan, slapping his friend on the back,' It's about freaking time you put a damn ring on Lisa's finger '

Logan proceeded to drag his friend into the living room to hang out with Chase.

'Shut up, Reese,' said Michael, good naturally knowing the teasing was just part of their bro code since they were teens at PCA,' the important thing here is that Lisa said yes. I could have proposed dozens of times during the years but the timing would have been wrong '

Logan grinned then gave him a manly hug.' Michael, I really couldn't be any happier for you, man. Lisa's the best! Me, Chase, and Vince are totally going to stand up with you '

Chase stood up from behind the entertainment center where he had been hooking up the old large TV (the outdated one that he, Michael, and Logan had watched forever ago in their dorm rooms at PCA) and Dvd player compliments of Logan. He and Quinn had taken on the huge job of cleaning out the huge garage of their Santa Barbara home as well as passing along what Logan called perfectly good junk to their friends .

'Logan, stop being a jerk!' said Chase, spreading his arms wide all the while shooting a large, happy grin towards his other best friend,' Michael , you're getting married ! This is excellent!'

Michael hugged him enthusiastically before throwing himself down on the ugly plaid couch, the latest in flea market chic. It was comfortable but looked out of place with the big ass television set and the antique coffee table with the marble top that he knew had been a wedding present from Zoey's grandparents in Louisiana. He knew that Zoey and Chase were furnishing the house on the really cheap budget as Chase liked to call it.

'Thanks, guys, thanks a lot. It's been a long time coming since Lisa didn't want to marry me right after we graduated from PCA and Lord knows the woman has been dragging her feet for years whenever I brought up the subject . Our timing was spot on this time '

' Timing is everything ' agreed Chase jerking his head in a signal towards the kitchen where his own wife talked women talk with Quinn and Lisa ,' The whole year I spent alone here while Zoey finished up her internship for Lucinda in Paris was brutal .'

It had been ten times worse than the Covington /PCA deal in high school but he and Zoey persevered. He thought their marriage was stronger now more than ever .

'We know, Chase 'drawled Logan, discovering Zoey's sketchbook on the coffee table picking it up to flip through her designs,' this isn't about you and Zoey . We need to focus on being the best men for Michael in his time of need '

'You're a jerk, Reese, but I gotta love this loyalty to me '

' You're a moron ' tossed back Chase with a pleasant smile,' they got engaged three , four hours ago , I really doubt that Michael is consumed by how he cannot make us wear those horrible monkey suits in his wedding or any other lame wedding deal .'

Logan flipped him the bird as he scowled.' This is our duty to wear, man. Besides Chase, you're the moron, because I know I heard Lisa say she wants to get married this fall which is like, what, four months from now? '

Logan had actually enjoyed helping Quinn plan and makes all the important decisions for their wedding. They shared everything and it was important to him as well. Chase had been cool to sit back and let Zoey and her wedding crazed mother make all the calls until he finally exploded from all the ridiculous crap enabling him and Zo to take back their wedding.

Given that Michael was probably the most sappy out of them, Logan figured his pal would jump in with both feet when it came down to the deets of the entire wedding event .

He wasn't wrong.

Michael steepled his hands together, considered. ' I know how you guys probably think I just want to lay back and be cool, let Lisa do what she wants , but I'm a traditional man . I think we will look handsome all duded up in our tuxedos '

Chase heaved a tired sigh then looked pointedly at Logan.' Thank God your Dad let us keep the tuxedos from your wedding, Reese, otherwise I'd be standing up in goodwill threads '

'Owning a tuxedo is a staple for everyman '

'It is handy,' agreed Michael, with a nervous lump in his throat,' though, Chase, I bet if it had come down to it, Zo could have just whipped you up a fancy tuxedo '

' Don't mention that to her, please ' implored Chase as his wife was currently working at a small boutique downtown and was currently selling her sample dresses at Rezato's ,' I have the tux from Logan's wedding so yeah , that helps . So are we going to get to drive down to someplace showy and glorious in Carmel for the wedding? '

Michael leaned back, tapped his chin with a finger.' Nope, not Carmel but how do you fellas feel about spending time in Georgia for my wedding? '

**************************************Georgia on my Mind ******************

'Georgia? You seriously want to get married in Georgia, Lisa? Implored Zoey as she grabbed a bottle of cheap wine from the refrigerator while Quinn got down the glasses from the cabinet,' Here I have been imagining you in a glamorous, sleek gown , Michael dashingly handsome in a tuxedo against the backdrop of the cliffs in Carmel '

Quinn pushed her glasses back up on her nose.' That sounds so gorgeous! Carmel does have breathtaking views though I must admit I am partial to Santa Barbara '

It was, after all, where she and Logan married at and were settling into their home there.

Zoey poured a healthy amount of wine into their glasses. 'Or does Michael want to be married in his hometown? His accent has never really been noticeable ever so I often forget that he is as Southern as I am '

' Oh Michael loves the coast of California as much as we all do but ever since we spent last Thanksgiving with his folks , I think he misses it down there . Atlanta is lovely,' explained Lisa, swirling the wine in her glass,' Lord knows Michael would give me the moon if he could. '

Quinn took a tiny sip of the wine as she and Logan have been discussing starting a family soon. They had quite a healthy and exhilarating sex life and didn't want to put their careers ahead of starting a family. She couldn't wait to get pregnant but that was a thought for another time as tonight was all about Lisa and Michael's love and happiness.

'Sun, the moon the stars above, if he could '

Lisa's smile was radiant.' I'd really love is all of us could fly down there, spend the time to start planning, even shopping for my wedding dress. I hope you girls and Lola will stand up beside me as my maids of honor?"

Lisa knew better than to try to choose one of them over them all – that had led to some good natured bickering before Zoey's wedding back then and this way there would be none of that. Not that Lola wouldn't be ever her dramatic self for the hell of it – she was Lola, after all.

Quinn gave her shoulder a squeeze.' We would love to be in your wedding. Let me the first to offer you the Reese family private plane to help cut down those nasty costs – Malcolm insists it is at mine and Logan's disposal shall we need it and I know Julia has been insistent that somebody uses it more .'

Lisa breathed a huge sigh of relief and pulled her friend in for a hug.' Thank you, Quinn! That takes a load off! I want the wedding of my dreams but on a reasonable budget also considering that I need to afford to get my dance studio off and running plus Michael and I haven't even discussed whether we want to continue the lease on the apartment or look for a fixer up house in the near future '

Zoey took a small drink of her wine then opted for a ginger ale. it didn't taste right to her taste buds though she supposed she had gotten spoiled on the French wine during her stay in Paris and this cheap wine was so not the same .

'Not to be outdone by the Reese's, my designing skills are at your disposal if you want me to design your dress or our dresses '

'Thanks, Zoey, that means the world to me 'expressed Lisa, a glint in her eyes,' I've already decided I want deep purple and light mauve for my colors '

'Perfect colors for you '

Lisa got stars in her eyes as she talked about her dream wedding that had been in her wish book since she was a teenager. It had been tucked away with her dreams of dance but the dancing had always come first for her but that had changed a bit with age and maturity.

She had accepted that she would never dance in the Rand Ballet Dance Company or be a primma ballerina but Lisa embraced having her own dance studio with everything in her.

Marrying her soul mate just made everything better.

' For my wedding dress I was thinking I didn't want anything frothy but sleek ,' sighed Lisa, wistfully ,' Nothing plain but no billions of fabric either but with sparkle and lace. '

'I'll get my sketchpad,' Zoey scooted off the bench,' keep talking, Lisa '

'I want kick ass wedding shoes too '

Quinn laughed,' You could borrow Zoey's old kiss ass wedding heels , Lisa, so it'd be like double duty there '

Lisa couldn't help but laugh.' Only you, Quinn, but I don't know how I feel about borrowing wedding shoes '

'There are no rules on what the borrowed thing has to be '

'Quinn, she doesn't need to be that practical 'called back Zoey as she ignored the guys debate on chicken wings versus prime rib for the reception,' you three are nuts. There is no chance, Michael, that Lisa is going to agree to chicken wings as the main course at your reception '

Michael shook his head, vigorously.' Zoey, we can have two meats and one of them is gonna be chicken wings. Just wait until we get to discussing the catering, it will be a breeze '

Zoey rolled her eyes upwards at him.' Men '

Logan and Chase shared a knowing look between them as they really did understand it. After all, they had been through all of this before when they married their sweethearts and considered themselves pros at the matter.

'I still have my lobster guy, Michael 'offered Logan, helpfully,' It could be my wedding present to you. Just say the word and I can take care of it '

Chase elbowed Logan.' Don't make me look cheap, Reese, because I am the best friend. You are still only the second best friend …'

Logan hit him back. 'Ass'

Michael leaned back to enjoy the show.' I would hate to turn down lobster '

Zoey turned on her heel heading back to the kitchen all the while muttering under her breath ,' My God , I don't know how you idiots still manage to act like idiot 15 year olds instead of the adult 24 aged men that you actually are ….idiots '

Just then the front door opened in bringing in the whirlwind that could only be Lola Martinez dressed to the nines in designer jeans, three inch heels, and a navy blue silk blouse with a more casually dressed Vince Blake at her heels .

'So sorry we're late but my cameo on the pilot ran over then traffic was awful 'exclaimed Lola,' Vince and I brought champagne. Where are Michael and Lisa? '

Ever the calm man amongst them, Vince held up the bottle of bubbly.' Let's celebrate '

Michael and Lisa would be the third couple within their close knit group of friends to marry one another. It was time to celebrate life and celebrate their love.

'

'


	33. Chapter 33

There might not have been a lobster feast to celebrate Michael and Lisa's engagement but Logan had gotten slabs of ribs knowing that it was his pals favorite meat, Quinn had roasted some red potatoes, Zoey had thrown together a tasty salad while Vince and Lola supplied the champagne . Since Zoey and Chase's bistro table in the kitchen wouldn't hold the entire group, they all sat around in the living room eating and engaging in lively conversation.

'So you two, big wedding? Small wedding? 'Inquired Vince, lifting his plate up higher enabling Lola to steal a hefty bite of rib. He knew since she had gotten a small role in the new pilot of a teen soap that Lola would be obsessing over her weight and everything thing she ate.

Not that she needed too, Lola was perfect in his eyes. Vince had always appreciated that though Lola got crazed about many things, normally she enjoyed her food. Lola had never gone on those insane fad diets like Lisa did nor did she eat like a bird.

Vince hoped this acting role wouldn't affect that normal.

Michael and Lisa exchanged shared looks. They had witnessed the hubaloo of who made the guest list from both of their friend's weddings so they definitely wanted to avoid hurt feelings or inviting friends of second cousins or old business associates of their parents that they had never even met either. With their Dads alone this could be a problem if they didn't be clear right from the start which they already knew.

'Smallish ….100 maybe,' muttered Michael, between bites of his barbecue ribs,' I could probably sweet talk my Grandma from her not inviting all the ladies in her bridge club easily enough.'

Lisa tucked her legs underneath her as she sipped on her bubbly, considered.' I liked the size of Quinn and Logan's wedding but I don't know if we could realistically stick with those numbers. We haven't made our lists yet but I thought 150 but aiming for 130ish '

'So middle-ish is nice 'says Quinn, leaning comfortably into the crook of her husband's arm,' plus since its Georgia, some folks might not want the travel '

Lola placed the paper plate on the coffee table, frowning, slightly.' Wait! I don't have a clue how many episodes I …I mean, my character will have to be in or my schedule if this show gets picked up by the network. I'm not famous so I don't want to start making demands on the powers that be that give me a paycheck ….this is a bad omen for your wedding '

Lola wiped her hands on a napkin then reached across to place a hand on Lisa's arm.

'I am so sorry, you guys, I might not be able to attend all the pre-wedding fun stuff and this is awful. Maybe I should do a tarot reading to check ...'

Lola came from a long line of gypsies and dabbled a bit in the magic's when it suited her. She wasn't as devout as her sister but was more open and in tune than she used to be.

'Lola, don't put the cart before the horse,' suggested Michael, soothingly. He knew how it didn't take much for the actress to go on a full out rant,' you haven't ruined a dang thing. Can you save the major panic until after you have some details or what?'

Zoey smacked Michael soundly across the back of his head.' Be nice to her, Michael '

' Ow , damn , Zoey , cut it out ! I am an engaged man,' Michael turned to look at his fiancée,' Lisa, you going to let her beat up on me like this? '

Lisa stifled an amused laugh.' Lola's concern is because she doesn't want to miss a thing in our wedding, Michael '

' Zoey hit me ! What does that have to do with Lola's acting gig or our wedding? '

'You really need for me to tell you, Michael? '

Michael gave her an exasperated look which she took for his answer and his so called best buds were so not helping him at all. Vince gave a casual shrug as if to say not going there, paly.

'You jerks suck '

Chase and Logan high fived one another as they chuckled with Vince laughing quietly amongst them. Vince was truly happy for his friends but his chest was awfully constricting right now which he didn't want to consider the why to that. Lola didn't care to discuss their future preferred the spontaneity that was their relationship however since most of the gang had already boarded the marriage train, Vince was feeling odd. Very weird indeed.

Idly he couldn't help wondering when the wedding bug would hit Lola with Michael and Lisa now getting hitched next making them the last.

'Yes dear is what you are looking for here, Michael,' cautioned Chase with a wide grin,' be good for you to keep them in mind ...'

'Yes dear ….'

' Chase , you'd better not be using that just to placate me when we are in a fight or I am so going to be mad at you' warned Zoey, wagging a finger in his direction .

' Zoey! Honey, I am wounded that you would think such a thing 'feigned Chase, innocently.

Zoey tossed a few pretzels at him which promptly landed in his lap which he then stuck in his mouth causing the others to make faces and continue mocking him. It might have been hilarious if they weren't trying to have a serious wedding discussion here .

'I'm your husband, not the old boyfriend,' shot back Chase,' I don't placate '

Zoey's old serious boyfriend James, of the perfect blondeness and manly physique, just happened to be one of the managers of the boutique where his wife was working. Though it had been many, many years since the breakup and Zoey had married Chase, James presence irked him. He was trying to be cool, trying to not make a big deal out of it to his wife but it still bothered him. It also made Chase feel about awkward and 15 again.

'You'd better not, dear,' murmured Zoey, sweetly then focused back on the newly engaged couple,' what about a wedding planner, Lisa? Do you remember how my Mother brought one in for us at first? They can be helpful especially since it'll be in Georgia, could ease your mind on the less trivial things you'll have to decide on '

Lisa chewed nervously on the bottom of her lip.' All good points, Zo, and I imagine my Mom would offer up that we hire a planner too but I can't help but think how wholly expensive that is going to be. Surely with Val and all of you helping us, we can forget about paying someone else and her doubly expensive staff to help us with the details ...'

Lisa wanted her dream wedding but she couldn't wrap her mind around spending an insane amount of money they didn't have on that special day. She did want to find the dress, the perfect gown for her to marry Michael in, and he would so rock his tuxedo.

' We just have a million things to do in a short amount of time to pull this wedding off beautifully so we really appreciate you all jumping in to help us '

'Of course, Lisa,' spoke up Quinn, loyally,' we're all old pros by now at throwing together a spectacular wedding. You just tell us what you need for us to do '

' Yeah and again , the family plane is at your disposal so just say the word ,' offered Logan , wrapping his arms around Quinn's waist ,' I still have the lobster guy plus I have all of Dad's contacts . You don't have to be totally cheap or chintzy, guys, it is your wedding '

Quinn elbowed him in the ribs.' Logan means that in the nicest way .'

'Quinn, what was that for? They know I was being sincere '

Quinn pushed her glasses back up on her nose then smiled, softly.' Just making sure '

' Thanks ,' picked up Michael, thinking of all of the details he and Lisa had yet to talk about , let alone figure out a realistic budget that wouldn't have them just settling either . They deserved a beautiful wedding too,' so four or five months aren't that far away. Maybe we should all fly out to visit with my folks over the weekend to get this ball rolling '

Michael felt that once they talked to his folks, saw the church, and visited with Pastor Brown then actually locking in the venue, it would make it all real. They had the bridal party solid already so they didn't have the mess of worrying over the groomsmen and bridesmaids.

There was something to be said for having lifelong friends that were family.

'We need great food, great family and friends, 'considered Michael, growing serious for a second,' Traditional but nothing stuffy either. I want our reception to be a fun party with an awesome band some we can all cut up and dance '

Lisa leaned in pressing her lips to his in a delighted kiss.' Exactly! A simple celebration of our love, Michael Barrett '

Lisa wondered if they could use that for their wedding – it might make a nice theme.

'Oh that is very sweet,' gushed an uncharacteristically weepy Zoey, as Lola handed her a tissue,' you two are the one couple we all aspired to be back at P.C.A . We should all go dress shopping as soon as possible, Lisa '

'Yes 'agreed Lisa, whole-heartedly,' dress shopping is our new tradition '

'I suppose amongst our group wedding dress shopping could be considered a bit of a new tradition for us 'volunteered the scientist, quietly.

Suddenly affronted by the reality of yet another wedding, Lola found herself reacting without giving it much thought to what exactly it was that she was talking about. Only that now she would be the only single woman within their group.

'Vince and I are good,' Lola looked quizzically at Zoey as her friend dabbed at her eyes,' Geesh , just because Michael and Lisa only broke up that one time doesn't make them that perfect . No offense, you two, you know that we love you too ….'

'Lo, now isn't the time …'

Vince could be heard letting out the long suffering sigh.' Lola, let's throw all of the attention back to the couple hear that is actually getting married. Everyone here knows where we stand because it is the same spot that we have always stood...together '

Lola pouted,' what is that supposed to mean, Vince? '

'It means nothing, Lola, 'Vince rose from the couch,' I'm going to go grab another bottle of wine and some beer.'

Logan kissed Quinn's head then jumped up,' I'll help '

Quinn bit down on the side of her mouth , turning around ideas in her head before muttered very quietly under her breath ,' Uh oh I hope there isn't trouble in paradise '

She hoped her husband wouldn't make matters worse either but Logan was still Logan.

********************************Wedding *********************************

Vince didn't know what had gotten into him only that his instant annoyance with Lola's cavalier defense of their own relationship had hit a nerve so not wanting to ruin the atmosphere for Michael and Lisa; he figured it was safer to take a breather to get it together.

He pressed his hands against the butcher block, sucked in a breath, counted to five then reminded him to let go of the negativity that surrounded him. Deep cleansing breaths and relinquish control of things which he couldn't control for now.

'You okay, man? '

Vince looked up to find Logan standing in the doorway of the kitchen , a somber looking expression on his handsome face, his copper curls cut in a shorter style , confident and casual in a worn pair of jeans and a gray Boston Film School sweatshirt genuine concern etched on him .

'Yes,' answered Vince. Meeting his best friends gaze with his own,' Lola and I aren't fighting, we rarely ever fight, but sometimes the woman is too much. I love her, Logan, I do, but we haven't been casual since our junior year at PCA '

Logan yanked open the refrigerator , pulled out a couple of beers handing one to Vince before crossing his arms, giving him the floor . Vince hadn't been this uptight since eons ago which couldn't be a good thing. Better not to bring the lovebirds down either.

'I think we all know that, Vince,' told Logan, taking a pull on his beer,' that the problem? You feeling out of the loop since Michael and Lisa are getting hitched? '

Vince held the beer but didn't drink it.' I don't know, maybe, Logan, or maybe i am just freaking out for no reason! I mean, Lola and I just got the apartment together, I've occasionally brought up the idea of marriage and Lord knows her mom brings up us getting hand fasted every time she calls us. I'm not against marriage neither is Lola …..'

Logan arched an eyebrow.' What the hell is hand fasting? '

'It's like a witch wedding,' answered Vince, pausing to drink,' I know that Lola has that timeline for her career but it isn't etched in freaking bedrock. You got Quinn to change her mind and marry you, it didn't take no time at all '

Logan couldn't help thinking back to his passionate relationship with Quinn before they had gotten married. They certainly had their share of fights which came naturally because of that shared passion but after graduation, Quinn had been ambivalent about them tying the knot right off the bat. She had wanted them to weather college and film school first – they had knocked out those odds making them only stronger. So that summer had been so very right for him to propose to her at their restaurant Vaccaros and for Quinn to say yes.

'True but Quinn is more serious than Lola,' replied Logan, not unkindly. After all, his wife and Lola were best friends forever,' I mean, Lord knows the woman is independent, always has been, but we actually never avoided the marriage talk like you two do '

Vince finished off his beer in a swallow then ran a hand through his reddish brown hair that was in need of a haircut. Between his own job and life in general, he hadn't gotten to it yet. It irked him that Logan had points – the bastard!

Granted, Reese was a happily married bastard but that was beside the point.

' Not true exactly – we glossed over the subject at Chase and Zoey's wedding then did it again when you and Quinn married ,' replied Vince , truthfully ,' God , , I am freaking losing my mind here ! I should be overjoyed I am with a gorgeous , generous , talented woman who loves me and isn't jumping on the bandwagon wanting me to put a splashy ring on her finger right this moment '

Logan spluttered a laughter ignoring the glare coming from Vince before slapping him on the shoulder in sympathy. Man, he was actually glad he wasn't that guy anymore.

'Dude, talk to Lola before she sends you off the damn deep end '

Vince tried a few cleansing techniques to calm him then made the decision to not continue having his meltdown in the kitchen ruining his friend's celebration. It was time to have the heart to heart with Lola about them making actual plans for their own future.

'I will talk to Lola,' declared Vince, meaningfully,' just not tonight '

'Whipped ….so whipped '

'I'm whipped? Quinn has you wrapped around her finger, Reese '

'Shut up, Blake '

Trading insults, Vince and Logan rejoined the rest of the group in the living room just in time to hear Michael announce that he wanted to Dj the wedding much to the dismay of his bride to be who felt they could splurge on a regular Dj rather than hire a band .

'It would be awesome playing our wedding, baby,' pleaded an enthusiastic Michael, placing a kiss on the front of her hand,' it'd be memorable, Lisa '

'It'd be something alright, Michael 'snickered Lola as Vince tossed out a beer to Chase and Michael. He placed a protective arm around Lola's shoulder as she turned her head slightly to look up at him,' everything alright, Vince? You and Logan were in the kitchen for a while...is something up?'

'Just shooting the bull '

Lola sent him a questioning look but dropped the subject.' Can you get away from work for a couple of days? Michael and Lisa want us all to fly out to Georgia with them to help start planning the big wedding event '

'I'll do what I can …'

Michael pulled Lisa closer to him then addressed their inner circle of friends. ' Pack your bags, gangs , let's get ready to create some new memories for me and lil Lisa '


	34. Chapter 34

Michael had always been aware that Logan Reese was wealthy having been impressed upon him and Chase from their first meeting with him as their roommate at P.C.A. followed by the state of the art entertainment center for their dorm then later spring break in Santa Barbara at the summer house which was now Logan and Quinn's home upon their marriage.

However he obviously wasn't prepared at the sight of the sleek plane on the runway as their luggage was whisked away; he heard Chase let out a low whistle under his breath while Lisa and Zoey talked excitedly beside them. This was the lap of the luxury.

'My, oh my …this is most definitely first class style '

The cabin was generous in sight with plush navy blue seats, small tables were tucked into the corners where a Waterford vase held white roses , and they could spot a small but state of the art galley where the a sharp dressed stewardess was preparing coffee and champagne .

'Yeah, it has all the bells and whistles,' addressed Logan, nonchalantly as he settled into a seat beside his wife,' Dad isn't filming anything this month because Julia is trying to get him to slow down for a change. It's at our disposal whenever we need ….it's all good '

'Malcolm and Julia have been ...well, I don't want to say nagging ...' started Quinn, considering.

'Nagging works, babe '

' They've been urging Logan and I to take the plane and make use of the various properties they own all over the place' finished Quinn , clasping Logan's hand tightly,' Julia believes its wasteful if non one uses the condo or the cabins they own . Incidentally, Michael and Lisa, I am to inform you they are also available to you as honeymoon options …'

Lisa could only stare at her friends in sheer surprise.' Truly, Quinn? Because Michael and I were thinking of putting off our honeymoon until we could actually afford to go someplace exotic '

Michael had grumbled at the idea at first even suggesting that they stay an extra night at a fancy hotel in Atlanta and call it their honeymoon though he agreed their budget was tight. This suggestion seemed like a Godsend and he found himself grateful for the kindness of his friends.

'We want a house more than an expensive honeymoon,' admitted a reluctant Michael, 'Your folks are really offering up a honeymoon for us, Logan? Cause that is generous of them '

Logan couldn't resist flashing him a cocky grin.' You heard, Quinn, dude, and she doesn't lie. Julia will put together a folder with your choices later but consider it your wedding gift from them '

'Thanks, man, thank you '

'This is the nicest present ever, Logan 'Lisa threw her arms around an embarrassed Logan in a hug,' we probably should be polite and turn it down as too much but I don't want too. You'll have to tell us when the best time is for Michael to personally thank your folks '

Logan patted her back, awkwardly.' Geesh , Lisa, it's Dad and Julia , not me and Quinn ! Don't start slobbering all over me but of course, you should accept it. It's a present '

Lisa swiped at her eyes but her smile was luminous. 'Don't be such a pig, it's sweet and wonderful. Cut out the tough guy act, Logan, I know that you and Quinn are aware of our financial situation and could have suggested this to them '

Quinn's smile didn't quite meet her lips.' It's possible an idea was mentioned but only because we want the best for you and Michael '

'You guys are the best 'agreed Michael as the stewardess passed around flutes of champagne which all accepted except for Zoey and Quinn who opted for iced water instead citing it was much too early for bubbly .

Chase studied the champagne then narrowed his eyes to Logan.' Malcolm and Julia never offered me and Zoey the private plane and a honeymoon, Reese! What gives? '

Logan made a face at him.' Zoey's grandparents sent you to Paris! Besides Chase, they gave you big bucks as a wedding present ...'

'It was a lot of money 'chimed in Zoey, tucking her legs beneath her as she tried to get comfortable,' stop whining, Chase '

Chase feigned offense.' I wasn't whining, I was questioning, Zo '

Zoey had been touchy lately over the oddest things but Chase was ambivalent about pushing her to talk to him about what was bugging her. He hoped like hell it didn't have anything to do for working for her perfect ex-boyfriend who it seemed hadn't lost the sheen of perfectness.

Man, Chase still really hated the guy!

Zoey reached her hand across to grasp her husband's hand.' Will your folk's nose be out of joint when you accept a honeymoon from Malcolm and Julia?'

Lisa took a moment to look into the swirling depth of the blue sapphire considering all of the arguments or options that her own parents would present her, carefully. Her Father might be affronted by the overly generous gift but on the other hand, he wouldn't want to offend Logan's dad either. He was still trying to work out a lucrative business deal with the man.

' My parents will let it go after giving us a overblown drawn out argument then all will be fine ,' determined Lisa, knowing how her parents operated ,' Michael's family , I am not so sure of ..Will they protest? '

' Malcolm and Julia are already on my Mom's top friends list so she'll think this is the kindest wedding gesture in creation ,' explained Michael, finishing up his champagne ,' I fully expect my Father to lecture me on my manhood and my responsibilities to my bride . If it gets too much I'll just throw Logan and Chase to him …..You two have always been good at distracting the man '

'We got this, man '

'We can help you out with the old man, dude '

He would take the offered honeymoon then take the lumps from whoever dissed them out.

'Sucks that Lola and Vince couldn't get away to go with us '

Lola had been called to the studio and Vince didn't want to fight with her so he had opted out of the trip this time not wishing to cause a war with his girlfriend this time around. Still, Michael could have totally used Vince's Buddha calmness right now.

Everyone muttered their agreement then settled back to discuss the hotel arrangements seeing how Michael and Lisa would be staying with his parents. Sadly Malcolm Reese didn't own property in Georgia for them to stay in but Logan had booked Chase and Zoey along with him and Quinn in a suite in one of the nicest hotels in Atlanta.

Shortly they touched down at the Atlanta airport where after collecting their luggage a car had been arranged to take the two married couples to their hotel downtown while Michael and Lisa caught a cab to drive them to his parents' home. Rather than to disrupt the craziness of his family's afternoon by calling someone to come pick them up, Michael liked the idea of catching the folks off guard. Oh sure, Mom and Dad knew they were coming in today but not the details.

Lisa folded then unfolded her legs, nervously.' Shouldn't we at least call your Mom now that we on the way, Michael? If it were my parents and we came without calling first, Mom would go into fits as if the house wasn't perfect '

Michael shook his head.' Nope besides it will suck all of the fun out of just waking right in plus I love your Mom but the woman is way more uptight than mine is about stuff like that …. '

Lisa shot him a dry look that spoke volumes.' Okay so my parents are slightly more reserved than yours, we still don't need to barge right in on them '

Michael chuckled and patted her thigh.' Mom will love it, you'll see '

'It will be good to see them both '

They drove through one of the oldest neighborhoods in the city stopping in front of charming restored Colonial Revival home with lovely Corinthians columns, beveled glass panels around the large doors, and a wraparound porch where Michael recalled weekends repainting its posts under his Dads watchful eyes then Mama bringing out glasses of fresh lemonade.

Those short breaks from school and P.C.A. almost always meant he would be put to work and every time he had vowed to drag Chase and Logan with him to help but somehow it hadn't been that easy. It was always backing home to Baltimore for Chase and Logan was living the glamorous summer life in Santa Barbara.

'Home sweet home 'muttered Michael, under his breath as he paid the driver then collected their luggage. He cast his gaze towards Lisa who was smoothing a strand of dark hair behind her ear, smoothed an imaginary wrinkle in her dark blue wrap dress struck again by her loveliness.

'Here we go 'Lisa slid her hand into the crook of Michael's arm,' let's do this thing '

Michael lifted his hand knocking once on the door then swept it open pulling Lisa inside the house with him, dropping his suitcase on the floor with a thump, grinned widely as he took in the antiques his Mom loved to collect mingled in with the Art Deco pieces his Dad was fond of taking in the blare of television which sounded like sports was on.

'Mom! Dad! We're home! Anybody here? '

Roland Barrett stepped out of the den, a tall, handsome man with the same, thoughtful blue eyes as his only son, dressed in his ever present khaki slacks and an old college sweatshirt that had seen better days. Val had been threatening to throw it out for weeks now so he had taken to having it cleaned at the dry cleaners to preserve it.

'Michael! Lisa!'

He ushered the couple into the living room with the comfortable oversized couch that his wife had just done up in a new chintz fabric and the long cherry coffee table they had gotten the first year they were married . Michael and Lisa would have the joy of fixing a house together.

'It's about time, Son, 'scolded Roland, embracing his son,' Your Mama is in a tizzy already '

Michael inhaled, deeply.' Smells good in here '

' Hello Roland ' greeted Lisa as he pressed a kiss to her cheek ,' I am so sorry , I told Michael we should call, but your son wanted to surprise you both '

' I think it's high time you started calling me Dad now that my Son has finally popped the question to make it right ' declared Roland , noting the beautiful blue sapphire ring on her finger ,' That is a fine ring , my dear '

'I think Michael did well too 'beamed Lisa, 'I love it '

'Michael and Lisa! ' Valene swept out of the kitchen ,a beautiful bundle of energy in a trim pair of jeans , a bright purple tunic with an apron over her clothes tossed her dishtowel to the wayside instantly pulling her son and future daughter in law into a warm hug .

'Oh, how I've missed you so! Let me see that ring, sweetheart 'Val chattered as she made excited noises over the engagement ring,' We are so ridiculously happy that you two kids are finally getting married '

Michael gave her a hearty bear hug followed by a smacking kiss.' Mama, it was all about the dang timing! Where's Grandma Annie? '

'She'll be along in time for dinner,' explained Roland, jumping in on the conversation,' Mom had a meeting downtown then she was finishing dropping off those fall wreaths to some of the businesses in town. You know your Grandmother doesn't like to sit idle, Michael '

'True 'said Michael, patting the head of the weird flapper dancing lamp that hadn't been here the last time he visited,' Is that chicken I smell? '

Val tried to give him a somewhat stern look but managed a wide grin instead before slapping his hand away from her latest flea market find in Savannah. It was so fun to look at and wasn't that part of the whole in keeping a house a lovely place to live.

'I roasted a chicken, so, I hope you are hungry,' said Val,' where are my other boys and their wives? Why, I have fixed enough food to feed an army and you know how I feel about all you young people living on sushi and weird stuff out in California '

Michael examined the lamp once again,' Mom this is a butt ugly thing '

Roland made a disgruntled sound.' See, dear, Michael agrees with me on the flapper '

'Neither of you have any taste,' chided Val as they all settled around the couch and the burgundy antique sitting chair,' before we jump right into me firing away with hearing about your plans for the wedding, now where are the others? '

' They are at the hotel downtown ,' picked up Lisa, simply ,' surprisingly enough , they didn't want to horn in on us all at once which is strange now that I think about it …'

'Yeah since we horned in on everything with Chase and Zoey ,' added Michael,' not to mention , Quinn and Logan and it was cool . Vince and Lola couldn't come with us though...work stuff '

'Oh very well but you call them as we'll be expecting them for dessert '

No one dared arguing with Valene Barrett, as her word was law.

***************************Wedding Bells *************************************

Valene was a woman of many talents dabbling in real estate, interior design, antiques, and cooking always keeping her family on their toes. Though they lived in different states, Chase's mother Pamela Matthews and Val had taken to the real estate gig attending seminars together in California together and were also learning this online work site which is how they had found Chase and Zoey's charming, little cottage last year. Her antique shop was in the early stages as she was collecting inventory for it along with the outside help from Susanna Pensky , who made the most unique pieces of jewelry . It always tickled her that her son's great lasting friendships had also carried over with her as well. It was simply fate. God surely knew what he had been doing when he put her Michael rooming with Chase Matthews and Logan Reese all those years ago at Pacific Coast Academy.

Val had made a spread to make the mouth simply water as there was two roasted chickens ( as she had been expecting 4 more to the supper table as well ) , fried okra, green beans because she knew Lisa loved them , homemade macaroni and cheese , collard greens , and cornbread along with fresh lemonade and southern sweet tea to quench their thirst .

Good, real honest to goodness stick to the ribs food because Michael and Lisa could use some meat on their bones. She knew that as a dancer, Lisa to great care of her body but the young woman was still too thin. Michael was a foodie for sure but sushi and junk food 24/7 out in California just didn't cut it in her book.

'This is delicious, Mom,' managed Michael, between a hearty mouthful of roasted chicken. He could cook when it was necessary but his chicken never turned out like his mothers,' I haven't found a restaurant in California yet that makes southern food like yours .'

' We've looked too ,' contributed Lisa , taking a sip of the sweet tea ,' though lately it seems we have sushi on speed dial unless our friends take pity on us inviting us for supper . It turns out that Chase is a decent cook … all these years, who knew? '

'Well it is good to know all of you aren't living off take-out food,' contributed Roland, steepling his hands over his plate,' with the wedding, Lisa's new dance studio, and I hope you two are considering buying a house to start a family in, you need to be paying close attention to your finances rather than frittering it away on junk '

Michael grimaced as he reached across the table for another piece of cornbread before speaking. He and his Dad usually didn't have too many problems, they got along well, but he recognized the beginning of a lecture when he heard it.

'Dad, I'm not 15 anymore,' said Michael, trying for levity in his tone,' I haven't frittered away money since me and Chase went in on that gaming system to prove to Logan that we weren't taking advantage of his friendship '

They had proven their point to Logan but were broke for the entire month and would have starved to death if Logan and the girls hadn't taken pity on them. Between all of their friend's generosity, they made sure they had food and other important stuff that month.

'Just making sure you are keeping a good head on your shoulder, son '

'Believe me, I am,' interjected Michael, shooting a loving look in the direction of his fiancée,' if I forget Lisa will remind me. She's good at that ...'

Lisa stuck her fork in the cornbread which looked delicious, pondered the million calories she was sure lived within it, not to mention the entire meal, wondering how long she would have to dance to burn off the fifty million calories. Not to mention she wanted to look incredible in her wedding dress!

She didn't have the same metabolism as Lola who could eat like a pig and still look like a model, Lisa had to work and dance off all of those calories. She had stopped following the crazy fad diets after that first year in college but Lisa always was mindful of what she ate as a dancer.

Lisa didn't believe in starving herself or making herself sick for dance either.

' We know that having our wedding here might mean that not everyone will be able to attend ,' Lisa changed the subject to the wedding as she cut up a chunk of the buttery cornbread ,' Michael and I really don't want a huge wedding but not quite as small as Logan and Quinn's little wedding was either . A mid-size wedding actually -100-ish people '

'It'd better be a church wedding 'declared Annie, Michael's beloved and sassy grandmother swept into the dining room, her long red wool cape coat moving with her. She was a petite woman with long, raven colored curls shot with silver, keen brown eyes, and a fiery personality to boot. Michael was her only grandson and she loved him fiercely.

'We wouldn't have any other way, Grandma 'exclaimed Michael, swallowing his supper as he was engulfed in a hearty hug,' Lisa and I are traditional, you know that.'

'True but then what took you two so long to get on with getting married? Anything over five years makes folks start a wondering,' chided Annie, moving behind Lisa to reach for her hand to examine the sapphire her grandson had given the young woman,' you can call us old folks old fashioned but you should have known about three years back ….'

Lisa laughed,' I didn't want to rush into marriage '

'No one could accuse you of that, Lisa,' said Annie, unfolding herself out of her coat then tossing it in the direction of a chair nearby before settling on the other side of Michael, 'sorry I'm so late but Abe cornered me into a game of bunco during my wreath deliveries so I had to stay long enough to kick his sorry butt '

'So, you won?'

Annie rolled her eyes at the question as she piled a heaping spoonful of macaroni on her plate her brown eyes following her family around the table. It didn't appear that she missed much. She helped herself to a little of this and a little of that for supper.

'Of course I won! Now enough chitter, has anyone spoken with Reverend Winslow yet? Michael, you and Lisa will need to go by the church and speak with him about having him perform the ceremony as well as reserving the church,' rattled off Annie, not skipping a beat,' it's all good and well, you want a fall wedding but that is only barely four and a half months away so you need to move it '

'They just got in town a while ago, Mother '

'I know but since we don't need to hire some fancy wedding planner, we need to hop to the planning immediately '

'My parents offered to get us a planner,' admitted Lisa, wryly,' Michael and I thought it might make more sense to roll that money into venue here. Michael mentioned there are some lovely ballrooms and historic hotels for us to check out ...'

'We thought you'd be able to help out with that, Mom '

Val smoothed the napkin on her lap, felt the swell of emotion in her eyes, and tried to tamp it down. Her baby was finally getting married to the woman of his dreams and she vowed that she wasn't going to cry over every little thing, she'd save those happy tears for later.

' I've already made some calls when you gave us the good news that you wanted to marry here in your hometown , sweetie ,' murmured Val, laying her hand on her sons ,' we've got appointments set up tomorrow afternoon '

'Oh wow, that was quick,' says Lisa, the reality that this was actually happening making her catch a breath,' I appreciate it, Valene '

' I told you she would be on it , honey ' said Michael between mouthfuls of chicken and cornbread ,' I'd be shocked if she hasn't gotten like an old phone chain thingy from the 80's going on the invitations and the caterer'

Roland held back an amused chuckle as he lifted a glass in his wife's direction. 'Who says she hasn't? It's been near ten years ….. There's probably a phone chain and a wedding book from the last time she and Pam conspired about all of you kids

'

'Do I even want to know what you and Chase's Mom are up too, Mama? '

'Pam and I just like to give fate a little push now and then,' grinned Valene, innocently,' which you'll be thankful that we did. Now Lisa, should we be expecting your folks in this weekend? '

Lisa placed her fork aside then took a sip of her drink before answering.' No, Ma'am, ' responded Lisa ,' they won't be able to come in , unfortunately, but they trust that Michael and I know what we want but they'll take care of the expense of the venue according to my father '

It was said a bit more stiffly than would have suited Lisa but she knew her parents would contend to anything so long as she was happy. It just wouldn't be a California wedding. Thank the Lord her mother wasn't friendly with Amanda, Zoey's Mom, or she could easily be swayed into becoming the monster mother of the bride two points oh.

'Very well so we'll just have to send them photos and keep them in the loop at all times '

'Wonderful '

Annie jabbed a fork in the direction of her soon to be granddaughter.' There's a perfectly lovely veranda out back that be splendid for a reception, you ought to keep that in mind '

Lisa bit down on the bottom of her lip then looked pleadingly at Michael for help. He just grinned like a fool at her as he continued chomping down on supper as if to say' what are you going to do? '

'Maybe,' him hawed an overwhelmed Lisa,' I don't know. It might be chilly for an outside reception but I guess Michael and I can think about it.'

Where were the girls when she needed saving from wedding woes?

****************************Wedding ****************************************

As requested by Valene , the Matthews and the Reese's joined everyone for dessert which consisted of peach pie made from the peaches she had canned earlier . Though the wedding itself seemed to fill the room, it didn't sway Val from interrogating Zoey and Quinn while Lisa quietly perused the bridal magazines with the pages of interest earmarked by her future mother in law. She didn't think renting vases and candles for the reception tables appealed to her and idly wondered if they could repurpose the ones from her friend's weddings.

Well, maybe not the glass beaker and lab glasses that Quinn used as vases but the glasses ones that Zoey had would work. They could spray paint them and tie purple ribbons on them. That made more sense to her than renting a bunch of vases at 10 bucks a pop – that was just highway robbery!

'How are the newlyweds? '

'You can take that, Quinn,' said Zoey, politely passing the question,' I don't think Chase and I qualify as newlyweds anymore. Been more than a couple of years for us now …. I think that makes us the old married couple of our group now '

Quinn sat her empty plate down gently on the coffee table then smiled happily.' We're really good,' admitted a thoughtful Quinn, wondering how much to share,' Logan and I are making the Santa Barbara house more our home '

'You should probably stop referring to it as the Santa Barbara house then, Quinn ' Lisa couldn't resist teasing her friend , good naturally ,' call it your home instead '

Quinn gave a chagrined laugh.' Good point ,' conceded the scientist ,' we can't really afford to do like a remodel or anything drastic to the house but I like to think that Logan and I are putting our own touch on it .'

Logan, who was holed up in the corner with Michael, Chase, and Roland, discussing sports, caught his wife's remark, couldn't help but respond back to it.

'We can afford it but Quinn thinks we need a budget '

Quinn shot him a tight smile.' We're being practical, sweetie, and since we are discussing starting a family, our budget needs to reflect that. We've kept Chauncey on because he is practically family and would be heartbroken if we let him go though I am perfectly capable of cooking and cleaning as are my husband '

Logan made a face causing his friends to laugh riotously at him. 'Right, babe, whatever you say '

He didn't mind doing basic cleaning because he wasn't a slob but Logan drew a line at cleaning the toilet. That was why they paid Chauncey the extra big bucks but he didn't dare debate the manner with his wife. Quinn was bound to zap him in front of Michael's folks just to make a point and now wasn't the time.

'Sharing the cleaning and the cooking is just part of being married 'said Roland , including his son as well as Chase and Michael in one this sage piece of advice ,' stop while you are ahead , Logan , lest Quinn will make you sleep on the couch , son '

Logan gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.' Not if she is wanting to make a baby '

Quinn had the grace to blush and sent him a stern look,' Logan, please ….'

Valene just looked at them with fondness and affection.' Well you all seem perfectly happy to me,' she focused intensely on Lisa,' give and take is just part of being married as Roland stated. This is always good to keep in mind. Now Lisa , I know we are all going to be driving you just around the bend butting in with our ideas for your wedding day so don't be afraid to tell us all to butt out '

Annie perched on the edge of the Queen Anne chair as she lifted the china cup to her lips assessing the bride to be with keen blue eyes and humor.

'Or just tell us to shut the hell up and remind us it's about you and Michael, not us '

Michael looked aghast.' Not if it will get us killed by you and Mom, Grandma cause you know , my Lil Lisa and I don't won't be dead before we tie the knot either '

'You two will have a million and one different decisions to make and not so much time to make them especially since it's only a manner of months,' conceded Annie, bluntly,' we don't matter, it's all about what you two want and what will make a wonderful, special wedding that you'll remember for the rest of your days of your life '

'Then I want a dreamy, simple wedding with touches of traditional and a bit of pizazz 'vocalized Lisa, meeting Michael's loving gaze across the room,' that shouldn't be too difficult '

'That sounds good to me, honey,' declared Michael, 'whatever will make you happy '

They should have known it wasn't as easy as their friends had made it seem.

It was chaos.

'


	35. Chapter 35

The church was a beautifully restored sanctuary in one of the older, historical sections in the heart of Atlanta, and Lisa promptly fell in love with it from the stained glass windows to the sturdy, polished wooden pews knowing instantly this is where she would pledge her life and love to Michael in front of God and all of their family. Whether it was fate or a nudge from Grandma Annie, the church was open on the date they were looking at so they were put on the books with the promise of speaking later with the Reverend Winslow.

Valene had pulled some strings booking them appointments to check out two nearby venues for the reception, a lovely historic hotel about ten minutes from the church, was next. It held most of the architecture that was familiar of most of the buildings in the area though the hotel had been renovated again awhile back. It had a quiet elegance from the sparkling chandeliers, the ornate wainscoting, the gloss and shine on the sweeping mahogany staircase and front desk with the exquisite marble countertop. Lisa let out a dreamy sigh as she clutched Michael's arm soaking up the atmosphere that it invoked of days long ago.

'Isn't it grand? I used to look at this place and imagine I was a Yankee Captain stopping here for a libation …and to pay call to a pretty Georgia peach residing here '

Behind him, Chase snorted out a laugh,' Libation? '

Zoey glared at her husband smacking his arm,' it's a Southern thing you wouldn't understand; Chase, and I see it myself. I have to admit it's the most Southern kind of thing I have ever heard coming from you, Michael '

'I picked up the California slang better than you ever did, Zo, is why '

'It's drippin, that's for sure …' Logan couldn't resist teasing Michael with the slang word the doof invented during their P.C.A. days,' it is pretty fancy looking here.

'

Quinn drifted towards the staircase getting lost in the romance of it herself.' You can almost see Scarlett gliding down those stairs out to charm Rhett Butler …'

Zoey shot her a fixed look,' You could picture that at Grandma Rachel's plantation, Quinn '

'Yes and I imagine I could at a number of historical homes down South, Zoey ,' defended Quinn, surprised by the slight tone in her friends voice ,' wasn't aware it was a thing ? I was just making an observation,'

Zoey wanted to berate herself for making it into a thing.' It's not, Quinn '

Good Lord they were here to help Michael and Lisa not make it into some darn wedding competition like on the cable show that Lola liked to watch occasionally when bored. Zoey didn't understand why she when being so sensitive about every little thing lately.

Chase slid an arm around her waist as he aptly guided her towards the corner of the front lobby of the hotel and seared her with a querulous look. He accidently backed into the large plant , apologized, then fixed his wife with a concerned look .

' Zo , is everything alright ? You've been acting weird a lot recently and that was weird '

Zoey smoothed imaginary wrinkles from her dress.' Nothing is the matter , Chase ,' insisted Zoey without preamble ,' Lisa is the third of us to be getting married and I just think that I'm trying hard not to project all those old pre-jitters vibes that I had back then onto Lisa that it's reversed somehow on me '

'That makes sense to me oddly enough,' admitted Chase,' must be our wedded bliss bond or something. You know , Lisa is like ten times more practical than Quinn so she'll be just fine now Michael will be the nervous groom '

'Michael will make how Logan was tame ….' Something twisted inside of Zoey, her stomach rumbling and an uneasy feeling rose within her as she clutched her stomach ,' uh I knew I shouldn't have pigged out on those collard greens at lunch , excuse me , while I run to the ladies room '

'Are you okay? '

Nodding , Zoey ran hurriedly in the direction of the ladies room and into the empty stall losing the contents of her lunch , wiping at the sudden wetness on her cheeks, as she tried to gulp down breaths as she blew her nose sitting on the cool tile giving herself a moment . It wasn't as if she was feeling sick or anything, she just overdid it on the rich food that she loved but didn't get in California. Used to sushi and salads, it didn't handle the grease well at all.

She picked herself from the floor, flushed the toilet then making sure that she was put together, Zoey went to the sink, cupped her hands to take a sip of water before fixing her make up. She was running a brush through her blonde hair when Quinn came in hurrying in, her pretty face wearing a concerned expression.

'Are you alright, Zoey ? Chase sent me in to check up on you 'Quinn examined her friends face noting the paleness of her skin,' you're still awfully pale ….'

Zoey tucked the brush back in her purse as she dug out a lipstick.' I ate too much, Quinn that is all. Chase worries for nothing '

Quinn's eyes were sharp behind the frames of her glasses.' So you couldn't, I don't know, maybe be pregnant? '

Zoey blinked, dropped the lipstick then stared at Quinn.' Me...Pregnant? No, no, I mean Chase and I want kids but we want to be better career wise before we actually start trying. I've only sold a few of my dresses at the boutique and Chase just started selling his pieces to some small presses here. We have a plan so of course I am not expecting a baby '

However, it wasn't that unlikely either, she and Chase did have a good sex life, they used protection, but nothing was 100 % perfect either. Oh crap!

' Well, you don't have to bite my head off for asking a question , Zoey ,' snapped back Quinn, pushing her brown curls off of her shoulders ,' as you know , Logan and I have been trying to have a baby . I think it would be wonderful if you were having a baby …..'

Zoey clutched instinctively at her stomach.' Since and you Logan can never keep your hands off of each other except for short periods of time , it's more likely that you should get pregnant first . Chase and I aren't in that much of a hurry to start a family '

Quinn blushed then chuckled, softly.' I'll give you that, Zo, but I haven't even been to see a doctor. Besides this isn't about me, it's about you and your positive you're alright?'

Zoey applied her pink lipstick tucked it into her purse and nodded,' I am perfectly fine if not a little embarrassed for gourging myself on fried food which isn't ladylike. Now let's get back out there before Lisa thinks we deserted her '

Pushing aside her own thoughts of maybes and what ifs, Zoey and Quinn rejoined the group into the lovely ballroom with its ornate ceilings, another chandelier, the silk wall paper, and the dance floor. It was like stepping back into another time imagining the sounds of a waltz, visions of handsome men in uniforms swirling beautiful women in a gorgeous hoop skirted gown around the floor. It wasn't a huge room but it felt more intimate.

'The ballroom can hold 100, 125 people at the most,' explained the manager,' we do have the dates open that Mrs. Barrett said you were considering. We do rent table linens but we don't insist that you rent them from us or use our onsite caterer '

'This is really beautiful, Michael, 'admitted Lisa, moving around the carpet,' it's elegant but not overwhelming either. We really don't need the venue to be the size of a football field or anything but what do you think?'

' I've always loved this hotel ,' Michael put his arms around his fiancée giving her a little squeeze ,' Mom and Grandma are on the Preservation Society and helped them with this hotel a couple years back so they probably have clout here too '

Valene gave a casual, little wave.' Guilty as charged nor would the powers that be object if you wanted to set up in here to your liking, Lisa '

Lisa knew exactly what she wanted and knew the hotel ballroom could easily be transformed into the elegant reception without hiring a wedding or event planner. She wanted to follow in suit of her friends by having them help her glue ribbons on vases and cut chiffon and lace.

They had already gone over the guest list narrowing it down to only family and close friends excluding the respective parents business associates ( they so wanted to avoid the uncomfortbalness that this had been at Quinn and Logan's engagement party ) neither she nor Michael budging on this list . Lisa's father had bristled initially but gave in readily.

Lisa consulted the booklet of prices and detailed information packet they had been given while Michael wondered around the room approval in his eyes but then if she had wanted a small wedding at the courthouse, Lisa knew they would already be married by now.

'Well, I love it, and it's reasonable to rent,' Lisa mulled it over,' the linens seem a bit pricey '

She didn't want the venue to eat up their budget even though their parents were each contributing; Lisa was trying to be a practical bride as Quinn had been. Michael she knew would pretty much go along with whatever she wanted as Chase had with Zoey .

'Oh don't rent all the tablecloths,' contributed Logan, examining the landscape pictures on the wall,' we literally have like a whole closet full of them at home you can use. Quinn and I aren't planning any fancy dinner parties anytime soon so you can use whatever you need '

Valene beamed, stopping to tweak Logan's cheek.' That is so thoughtful of you, Logan Reese, and I sure do appreciate it. Marriage and Quinn has done a world of good to you, young man '

Logan colored in embarrassment at the praise.' Thanks but it's not a big deal , Mrs. B , Quinn and I have a bunch of leftover wedding junk Michael and Lisa can have to use .'

Chase jabbed him in the ribs, hissing, and 'Suck up'

' Chase and I have leftover wedding stuff to ,' volunteered Zoey, once again putting in the reminder ,' I have boxes of tea lights we never even opened , Lisa .'

'You guys are lifesavers,' declared Lisa, slinging arms around both Quinn and Zoëy's neck,' thank you both. Trust me, we intend to take you both up on the offer and I hope you'll help me refurbish those decorations with some spray paint, glue, and purple ribbon '

'We can't wait,' smiled Quinn,' Lola will be excited to help too '

'I do wish Lola and Vince would have been able to join us '

'Oh that reminds me, 'this came from Logan, nonchalantly,' Vince texted earlier sending you guys luck and all. He said he's been online pricing bands and d.j.'s around Atlanta and Vince is like compiling a list '

'That will make it easier,' said Michael, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he circled the ballroom taking in the space,' especially since Lisa won't let me do the gig myself '

'Absolutely not, Michael,' Lisa shot her fiancée a pointed look,' I know you miss pumping up the jams but not at our wedding. We'll just hire somebody to do the gig '

'Didn't think so ….oh well, I tried '

Chase nudged his best friend in the side , a wide all familiar grin spread across his face .

' I would offer to be that guy for you …I'm not nearly as smooth as you, man, ' offered Chase ,' but I know how to cue up some music '

'Except that you suck at it, Chase 'chimed in Logan, not unkindly,' they are better off hiring a band or a dude who does the music gig full time '

'We appreciate the sentiment, Chase, but we're not that tight that we can't afford to hire a decent d.j. I mean, we want an awesome wedding, not just a blah, nice wedding day '

'That is all generous of you boys but I also have already compiled my own list on recommended bands around Georgia in the packet I made for you both 'replied Valene , not wanting to step on any toes . It should be enough that Michael and Lisa chose to be married in Georgia rather than in California as she and Roland had nearly expected, after all, it's where they lived.

It did her heart happy so she reminded herself to reign in her own wishes by simply offering her help. Annie might raise a bit of a ruckus if Michael and Lisa opted to go more modern but in the end, it wasn't up to the whole lot of the entire Barrett clan as it were.

Michael walked over pulling his mom into a tight hug.' Sure you got it covered, mama '

Valene pressed a hand lightly to her cheek.' I am just so unbelievably thrilled beyond a doubt that my baby boy is finally settling down with a sweetheart of a woman and coming home to marry her proper'

Michael doffed a kiss across her cheek.' Mom, I love you, but you been watching too many old episodes of Designing Women or what?'

'Oh hush, you …..I'm entitled to be proud '

Quinn lifted her head from the information packet, pushed her glasses up on her nose, making a hmm sound under her voice. 'This is actually quite reasonable to rent and they have the availability you two are considering. '

'We do have an appointment to check out another possible venue idea,' reminded Valene ,' not to mention your Grandmother's house would also be a lovely location if you kids hadn't thought of it .'

' Grandma's place is big enough but we'd be underfoot getting ready and set up ,' rambled on Michael, shaking his head at the idea imagining the craziest scenarios he could come up with ,' it'd drive her up one wall then back down it taking me with her . Uh oh, not happening '

Lisa took Michael at his word. 'What do you think about the hotel, Michael? '

'It's nice, I like the space, and it's not too big,' explained Michael, rocking back and forth on his heels,' I mean, we have to be locked into a certain number of guests so that means your Dad can't invite all his business associates and my Mom can't invite anybody she knows who's ever like changed my diapers when I was a baby. ….'

'Michael Barrett! '

'It's the truth '

' Hey now that's a damn tricky line to walk ,' defended Logan who spoke from his own experience regarding all of his father's business associates , former step-moms , and like not stepping on anyone's toes while giving his Quinn her dream ,'

Quinn moved across the room to lean in for a short but heated kiss.' Which you pulled off splendidly all things considering, sweetie, and I'm sure it is something Michael and Lisa are trying to avoid, the big wedding '

Logan slid an arm protectively around his wife's waist.' Ours was memorable '

'Yes, it was that '

Lisa couldn't resist stealing a glance at them before focusing back on the matter of hand which was making a clear cut decision on a venue for their upcoming wedding here and now. She was trying so hard to be practical without sacrificing her dreams and knowing they had a time table added to that. Wedding planning was supposed to be fun, which meant that it wasn't a life or death situation, it was a celebration of joy and love.

She needn't be so rigid on the budget either or it would suck the fun right out of it.

Not to mention that as breathtakingly gorgeous Chase and Zoey's plantation wedding had been or how simple and ethereally beautiful Quinn and Logan's Santa Barbara wedding was as well, she wanted neither of those things on her day .

Chase hung his head, vividly remembering trying to play catch up to the constant barrage of questions , the changes , how stressed out Zoey had been every other day trying not to hurt her Mothers feelings until he had thought his head was going to explode . As if they hadn't had enough on their plate putting in what they actually wanted their wedding to be like, Amanda had accidentally made his parents, especially his mom, feel excluded from the planning.

He wouldn't wish them that kind of grief on his best friend any day of the week.

' Zoey is right ,' put in Chase ,' don't let yourself be managed. Been there, done that, head nearly exploded until I put my foot down …..You know, I bet between me and Logan, we could like write a book about do's and don'ts for you two '

'That is totally a great idea, Chase,' said an excited Logan,' I mean, thank God, you don't have to worry about a psycho half-brother escaped from prison after your bride either '

' Guys , nobody in their right mind would ever buy that book from the likes of you two and I mean that in the nicest possible way since I love you both ' says Quinn, softly .

'The atmosphere here is almost magical; I can almost see beautifully dressed men and wedding waltzing around in here …'

Lisa handed Michael her purse then did a simple move across the floor, a lovely smile on her pretty face as the others simply enjoyed watching her graceful moves knowing she had already made her decision and was merely waiting for Michael to catch up with her.

' It's nice , I like it , it isn't too big ,' answered Michael, lifting his shoulders then dropping them ,' we said we didn't want big . It doesn't feel snotty so that works for me but we can check out the other place if you want to be sure, hun

'

Zoey patted her hand then grew serious.' Lisa, remember that this is about what you and Michael want, not your folks. There's no rush on deciding now if you're not sure …don't do what I did at first to placate my mother '

'We all remember how that went, Zo ..' added Michael, ' your Mom was nuts '

Amanda had been obsessive Monster mom of the bride and driven them all insane with her precision need for perfection and details as well as nearly locked horns all of the time with Chase's Mom, until Zoey and Chase had taken their wedding back from her. Lisa knew that she wouldn't have any sort of that with Michael's folks which was a relief itself and she truly loved the old world architecture and aesthetic of the hotel and couldn't imagine any other venue that would be more pleasing than the hotel was to her .

'I don't think we need to see the other space, I think this is absolutely perfect for us '

The hardest part had been done, the venue selected; now the fun could begin.

Now they could save the date .

*********************************Weddings **************************************************************************

Meanwhile back in California , Lola drove to the crackerjack apartment that she and Vince shared , her scenes done for the week for the new television pilot, pulling into a parking space noting that her boyfriend was already home . She pushed her knock off designer sunglasses up on her dark hair as Lola let herself into the house dropping her oversized Prada tote bag on the floor calling out as she walked through to the living room. 'Vince, I'm home '

She found him working out and all messy cute to the boot.

Vince dropped the dumbbell on the floor, looked up at her, and smiled.' Hi '

Vince's reddish brown hair was ruffled as if he hadn't combed it; he was dressed in an old pair of sports shorts and a cut off shirt sleeve PCA football t shirt that had seen better days. Lola thought he looked incredibly hot as she leaned in for a short kiss.

'Oh, you're all sweaty ….' Lola threw herself into the old chair beside him,' work was amazing today. I really think they like what I am doing with my character after I ad-libbed a few comments in a crucial scene today so cross your fingers all goes well '

' Good to hear , Lo ,' Vince ran a hand down her leg as he rose from the ground ,' I picked up the house a bit while you were at work so it doesn't look like such a sty then ran to the grocery store . You might start bringing leftovers from the food table at the studio; it's going to be a tight month for us. We also might need to start doing potluck with our friends '

Lola winced at the mention of their finances.' I get paid next week so that should help us with the rent. Vince, I know it isn't ideal but your father has been reaching out to you …..I am sure he would be glad to help us '

Vince's relationship with his father was strained and they hadn't been on good terms since high school. His Dad cared more about his business deals than with his own son, add in his disapproval of Lola, and they had rarely spoken really since his graduation from PCA except the occasional phone call to check up or an email. His latest attempts at a reconciliation of sorts had been made via Lola who seemed much more receptive than he understood all things considering.

' I am not asking that man for a dime ,' dismissed Vince , hurt that she would even suggest it ,' how can you even bring it up, Lola ? '

Lola moved to place her hands on his chest, her brown eyes imploring his.' I'm sorry, Vince, but the man is trying to be civil. It was just a thought … we could always spend some time out at Quinn and Logan's until we get back on track. Quinn wouldn't mind helping us ...'

'Only as a last resort, 'replied Vince, reluctantly not wanting to depend on their friends who were managing just fine and dandy on their own,' at any rate, I have an interview for a sports announcer position at Michael's station this week. It's not exactly the big leagues but the position is a good one and the salary would help us.'

Lola knew he would much rather be on the field but he'd blown his knee out playing college football and now was exploring different avenues. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her lips across his in a kiss meant to soothe until Vince took it deeper.

He caressed the side of her throat then pressed his forehead to hers.' Nope, not gonna let you distract me,' Vince made an effort to pull away from her,' what are we, Lola? What do you want for our future together? '

Lola tried to reach for him but he stepped back.' I was thinking making love right now but you don't seem to game. Did something happen today, Vince that you're not telling me? '

There seemed to be waves of emotion wafting off her boyfriend though for the life of her, Lola couldn't figure out where the anger was coming from, let alone why he was mad, in the first place. If it was their finances that had Vince freaking out, he needed to get a grip, because they always managed. They might not be well off like Logan and Quinn or even like Lisa and Michael but they always figured it out and survived none the worse for wear.

'Other than us not being in Georgia to help our friends, no, 'answered Vince, aggravated that she wasn't taking him serious,' what are we, Lola? I am tired of the not putting a label on us...it was fine when we were in school but its old now. Kind of feeling like we're too old for the boyfriend /girlfriend thing when our friends are married and settling down …'

Lola tossed her sunglasses wherever they lay following him into the kitchen where he pulled out the last beer in the refrigerator. Uh oh. Vince was more of a social drinker unless he was hanging out with Logan and the rest of the idiots so obviously he was worked up over this matter. She tapped her newly manicured red fingernails on the counter collecting her thoughts and wishing they didn't have to fight. She hated fights.

'We're hardly old and decrepit, Vince,' said Lola in a soft voice,' is this because Michael and Lisa are finally getting married? You know, Lisa had a plan for her life just as I do mine ….I'm just now starting to get some parts and the occasional commercial. Honey, it's only just a matter of time until I get my break out role and then we can talk about our future '

Vince finished off the beer, left it on the table, scowled at her.' You made the damn list when you were, what, fourteen years old? Can't you alter it for me...For us? Did it ever occur to you, Lola that I might be thinking about us getting engaged? Or is it the commitment part that terrifies you? '

Lola felt as if the air was sucked right out of her lungs, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, and it was all crazy. She was devoted to Vince – how could he not know that by now? They were a team, they were probably the unconventional couple out of their friends but they hadn't had really any bad issues in their relationship for ages now. Why was Vince suddenly so bent on changing things between them?

Was he feeling trapped by their relationship? She didn't need a ring and a piece of paper to cement things for her though she supposed a hand fasting ceremony might be something to consider but it was basically like getting married . She just truthfully wasn't there yet.

'We are us, Vince, we're who we've always been,' insisted Lola, leaning back against the kitchen counter to watch him,' this has never bothered you before about our relationship. Is it because Michael and Lisa are getting married?'

Vince took another pull on the beer then pushed it aside, no longer thirsty.' Maybe it's just gotten me thinking about our future because we never discuss it. I want what all of our friends have, Lola, and I want it with you like I always have but I wonder if it's changed for you.'

He swallowed the painful lump in his throat as he pierced her with a hard look that she had never seen on Vince's face before. Lola bit down hard on her lower lip, feeling afraid of finding out what he expected of her now.

'Am I really still your man, Lola, or do you need to try your hand dating the Hollywood scene? '

A stricken O crossed her beautiful face as Lola struggled to make sense of the question that nearly ripped her heart from her chest. How could he even ask that of her?

'I love you '

'I know but that isn't the answer,' Vince sent her a disappointed look,' so maybe you should think about everything. We can talk about this later so I am just going to go take a shower '

Lola contemplated following him into the shower to finish this but thought that sex wouldn't solve this issue between them. Sex was never an issue for them. Vince was obviously deeply troubled about her reticence to jump on the wedding bandwagon and she was torn in where to go from here. She didn't want to break up, the idea was like a slug to her gut but she wasn't ready to tie the knot either which meant Lola was quite frightened that they were at a stalemate in their relationship.

That had never happened in all of their years of dating and she was at a complete utter loss.

Why did things have to change at all?

Why couldn't they just stay the same?


	36. Chapter 36

The church was reserved, the venue was booked, Lisa and the women were deep in the whole dress discussion, and it was all coming together like some kind of whirlwind tornado making Michael's head spin. He had fully expected a certain amount of fuss from Lisa after all it was finally their turn to tie the knot, exchange the vows, and be married.

Michael expected some crazed bride antics but his own Lisa seemed to be handling all the details and planning really smooth. She was being so practical it made Quinn seem tame by comparison. He wondered if he should start worrying about it.

'Do you guys think Lisa is settling on everything too fast? Do you figure her agreeing to the hotel because I like it? I asked Lisa a few times , she insists it's what she wants but she has said that about that weird kiwi diet she did that one time too so I don't know what to think ' He took a drink of the bourbon , blanched , then helped himself to a gulp of Chase's sweet tea ,' yech ! '

'Sure, Michael, help yourself, buddy 'cracked Chase, helping himself to another piece of the home baked bread in the basket between them,' why are you even drinking that crap in the first place? '

Michael made a face at him.' It's a gentlemen's drink , I'm a gentleman , and there are folks here my parents know so I don't want to be too California cool around here . Mom wouldn't care one way or another a bunch of old biddies say about me but I'm just trying to be cool here. Understand? '

He didn't want to step on anyone's toes accidentally especially since his mother was stocking inventory for her antique shop hoping to cater to some of those stuffy old women that held court at the local country club and in the preservation society to boot .

Not to mention it might be kind of fun for his wedding to be the talk of the town.

Logan took a long pull on his own glass of beer then considered, folded his arms across his chest before answering. He thought it felt similar to him trying to please Malcolm at his and Quinn's country club engagement party so he could relate.

'Decorum, right? I get it, Michael,' replied an understanding Logan, not mincing words,' just don't obsess over it. It's weird Lisa's not all about checking out the other venues your Mom picked up but you know , Quinn didn't even want to look at other places , she wanted the house '

Michael choked down another drink determined not to waste his money even if he hated the damn liquor. Next round he was switching back to sweet tea.

' You freaked out that you didn't invite enough of your Dad's close business honchoes , dude ,' informed Michael, as it sank in ,' oh shit , are you saying I am obsessing like you did ? '

Logan shrugged then made a sound that could have been half laugh, half groan in response to the obvious. Lisa was pretty laid back with Michael being the drama dude in their relationship so it made sense he would be doing the meltdown thing. He had a few moments of his own during the initial wedding planning but Logan figured since he and Quinn were also dealing with a psycho too, he was entitled to lose his cool .

'I'm seeing signs are all, man …..You might want to watch it '

Chase yanked off a hunk of a biscuit from the basket between them using it to illustrate his own point. Michael was easily the most emotional of them all and could be swayed by the slightest suggestion of the dream wedding – after all, they had at one time all endured a marathon of chicks' flicks in the vein of Father of the Bride to Going to the Chapel.

'It seems like its all moving super-fast,' mused Chase, looking towards the table where his wife held court with the other women,' doesn't it? Almost makes you wonder if you could have suggested you and Lisa eloping to Vegas to get married and her being cool with it '

Michael took the biscuit from his friends' hand, munching down on it, much to Chase's utter dismay. He ignored Chase's 'get your own biscuit 'look.

' Nope , nada , not if I want to live another day ,' reminded Michael, somberly ,' I mentioned that idea once a year ago , it's a damn miracle Lisa didn't decide to murder me . Face it, guys, you could be talking to a dead man so eloping not on the table '

He finished up the biscuit then chugged down the glass of iced water.' It does seem to be moving though! I mean, Lisa is letting any grass grow on our ideas, she hasn't even shot down anything except having the reception outdoors '

'Michael, if you feel strongly about using the veranda, you need to tell Lisa,' scolded Valene , coming up behind the young men at the bar ,' she can't be expected to read your mind . It's so important to get the venue and budget down right off , son, before going any further '

' Geez, Mom , make some noise before you scare the crap outta us ' hissed Michael, earning him the patented' Mom' stare from the woman in question ,' that wasn't what I meant . Do you want something?'

'Are you boys finished with your drinks or do you intend to have your lunch at the bar? You all could certainly rejoin us at the table for lunch '

The group was eating a late lunch at the historic hotel before moving onto checking out a few local florists in town. Michael wondered if it would be cheaper to just use the good fake flowers but didn't dare vocalize that idea out loud either.

'We have a budget, Mom,' swore Michael, without missing a beat,' believe me, Lisa, knows exactly how much we can afford to spend on our wedding without breaking us. I actually figured her parents would volunteer more money to help us if Lisa hadn't put her foot down '

Val patted her sons shoulder.' Don't obsess, dear, and you boys bring your drinks, come join us now. You do have wives to think of, Chase, Logan …..Michael '

'Yes, Ma'am ...'

'Whatever you say, Mrs. B '

Michael scowled at his two friends.' Suck ups '

*****************************************Wedding Bells *************************

Lunch was delightfully good , the company the best as always , and Michael gave it the old school charm convincing Lisa that they didn't have to decide on everything for the wedding in one day because why suck the fun out of it ? Lisa conceded she was being practical but he was right so they headed back to the Barrett house while the two other couples headed back to the hotel. It was their last evening in Georgia before they headed back to California.

Thanks to Logan, Chase and Zoey had a suite adjoining to Quinn and Logan. It was a spacious room with a large oversized Queen bed done up with a quilted coverlet in soft pastels and fluffy pillows, antiques , fresh flowers in a crystal cut vase , and a large screen TV in an antique wardrobe . It was loads nicer than the Holiday Inn down the road that would have pretty much been their only other option if Logan hadn't taken care of their lodging.

' You know I think if Lisa doesn't go all gooey bride over flowers or a wrong color of plates or just something wedding-ish , Michael is going to freak out full out soon ' said Chase , plopping down on the bed , picked up the remote to begin flipping through the channels .

He really didn't need the guide to Georgia unless they could get in cheap or free, lunch had taken a chunk out of their own limited expenses for this trip. Chase hadn't wanted to put their bill on the charge card until they paid off all of the material Zoey had purchased last month for her new designs.

Once her dresses started selling regularly at the boutique it would help a lot.

'Please, Chase, I think any, if not all of Lisa's indecisiveness flew out the door way back our junior year in high school,' decided Zoey, removing the dangly gold chandelier earring,' she doesn't want to worry about hopping a plane every time she needs to make a decision or leaving it up to Val . Takes a lot of the pressure off of her in the long run...believe me, I know '

She slid out of her shoes then reached inside the dresser drawer for a pair of sweat pants and an old sweatshirt from Paris as she made quick work off shedding out of her dress into the comfy clothes. Zoey didn't bother worrying about removing her make up as she sank down onto the bed, kicking Chase playfully from behind.

'Hey woman, enough abuse 'teased Chase, holding onto her foot, lightly.

'Stop it, Chase,' Zoey scrambled to her knees then wrapped her arms around his neck,' hun, I am beat and tuckered out. Want to take a nap with me?'

Chase glanced down at his watch, looked back up at his love.' Zo, it's like 4:00 in the afternoon and you want a nap? Are you sure that you're feeling alright? I mean, a ten minute nap at noon is more your style than like midafternoon '

Zoey brushed a kiss against the back of his neck, sighed, softly.' I am fine, just really tired all of the sudden. Might be I am experiencing wedding stress because Lisa is being so calm …all I know is I need a nap '

Chase chuckled then pulled her back with him on the comfortable bed as she curved herself around him as he pulled the covers over them, content. Zoey lifted her lips up for a long , deep kiss that lingered on before she drifted into a dreamless sleep .

Chase kissed the top of her blonde hair, closed his eyes, hoping to ignore the strange niggling feeling in his gut that told him something was going on with his wife. He couldn't stop wondering what she might be hiding from him. Was she regretting that they hadn't stayed on in Paris living the flamboyant life of an upcoming designer and her starving artist writer of a husband? Or that they weren't living the high life in Melrose Place?

Naw that was just him being stupid and lame. He and Logan should have never watched all of those old reruns of Beverly Hills 90210 and Melrose Place because clearly those characters had more money and more excitement in their lives than they did. He and Zo were pretty much poor unless there was some rich newspaper owner that would pay him more than his articles were bringing in right now. He really needed to stop overthinking things.

Or maybe she was having second thoughts of their marriage because of working with the perfect, old boyfriend on a daily basis …..Ugh! Chase needed to just stop and sleep.

The obvious possibility didn't even blink into his mind or hers...for right now.

**************************Wedding Bells **********************************

Quinn lay sprawled across Logan's chest, his fingers tracing lazily down her back, her leg entwined over his, both bodies warm and sated from their bout of recent lovemaking. It had gotten better, freer with marriage it seemed to the couple and the wedding crazies had put them both in the mood earlier. Logan caught a brown curl with his finger moving it away from the softness of her cheek before dropping a kiss on her nose.

'I love you, Mrs. Pensky Reese '

Quinn grinned as she placed a light kiss on his chest.' I love you more , Logan Reese ' She shot him a wicked grin as she slid her body provocatively up his then curled her arms around him ,' you know , I have a feeling Zoey is pregnant though she denies it '

Logan let out a groan of protest.' Babe, talking about our friends kind of kills the mood here '

'Sorry, sweetie, but call it intuition,' says Quinn, nibbling little kisses down the side of his face,' Zoey has been acting weird and she almost never gets sick. She swears she couldn't be because it doesn't fit her and Chase's plans yet but babies don't follow timetables '

Logan's hands traced the curves of her body, his own tone quiet.' Well, that will freak Chase out if it's true but you know we really should be talking about us. Our sex life is out of this world, Quinn, we're both healthy , maybe you should get one of those tests so we can see if I got you pregnant yet '

Quinn lifted her head from the hollow of her neck, their eyes meeting, holding. 'This isn't some silly competition, Logan, this is serious. We haven't been married that long even though we said if I happened to get pregnant, we'd be happy ' She stilled her hands on his chest ,' I thought we weren't going to rush into this either .'

Logan stopped his exploration of her body but simply sat then pulled her into his arms, holding her close. He tried to think, to formulate the right words to tell her how he felt about them starting a family. He didn't want to wait for some days.

'Our life is so good, Quinn, and I love you more every freaking day,' Logan gave her waist a squeeze,' I just think us having a baby would make it even more awesome. We both have so much love to give and our baby would be amazing...it couldn't hurt if you just went to the drugstore and took one little test '

As always Quinn melted at the softer side of her husband as she brushed her lips across his in another intoxicating kiss that instantly heated his blood igniting the passion once more between them. She murmured a sigh of pleasure before they soared together.

Only afterwards did Quinn push a handful of brown curls out of her eyes to smile teasingly up at Logan,' That was certainly exhilarating, Logan, and I'll go buy a home pregnancy test once we get back home tomorrow '

'Or no time like the present 'Logan shot her a charming smile as she settled across his chest.

'Tomorrow is soon enough '

***********************Wedding Bells ***************************************

Meanwhile back at the Barrett house, Michael and Lisa were taking advantage of the fact that Valene was making supper with the assistance of Roland while the couple perused the family guest list that Grandma Annie had left for them. It was a lengthy list of names along with notations in red ink explaining why they shouldn't snub said person causing Michael to shake his head unsure whether it would wreak havoc on their own short list.

'Can't we just take a page from Logan and Quinn, 'suggested Michael, noting that his Sunday school teacher and his old babysitter were duly noted with stars,' invites our folks, the Grans, and our best friends then calls it our guest list? We'd cut it down to 100 easily I bet '

Lisa rubbed at her eyes then dropped her hand over Michael's , reminded herself to breath , then contemplated a time out to escape to her room for a bout of yoga . She was trying her best to be calm here, refusing to give in to the overwhelming of choices upon her and staying true to the budget. Lisa knew, she expected Michael to be the one to get overly emotional, and even panic so she didn't want to bog them down being overly dramatic about every little decision. She fully expected at some points to go around or two with her own mother when it came down to the dress shopping but that was for another day.

'We can dissect our guest list, get it down just to the right amount of people,' decided Lisa,' I don't want to be bogged down with extra guests. I want our wedding to be like a small party , for everyone to have fun , to be happy , and for us not to stress over the small, stupid stuff '

Michael brought their joined hands up to kiss the back of her palm.

'We are the fun couple,' declared Michael, his smile bright,' we'll have the funniest, happiest of happy weddings ever '

Michael vowed that moment to give her the best happily ever after wedding day to come .


End file.
